Anthology
by Laura-chan
Summary: Oneshots Collection -SasuSaku- Rating doesn't apply to every chapter: He had realized he had done the worst mistake of his life so far.
1. Happy Birthday

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **rated M for mature contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**I.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly, pushing a pink lock behind her ear, a small blush colouring her cheeks.

Said man just looked at her and smirked.

"Hn."

"You're eighteen now," she continued, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Yes, I am." He answered simply.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, mentally counting 'to ten.

"You should be a bit more happy about it, you know? You're an adult."

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms on his chest; "I've always been an adult." '_Mentally'_ he added to himself.

The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow, annoyed by his uncooperative behaviour.

"And why are you acting like a spoiled child?"

The Uchiha gaped at her, atonished by her boldness and enraged by her statement, but Sakura answered with a glare of her own.

"That was low." He commented.

"That was true." She replied.

Fed up with him, she threw back the blankets and left the warmth of the bed, ignoring the chill of the room, passing a hand through her long pink hair. Sakura walked towards the bathroom, retrieving from the floor her panties and scowling at the clean cut which made them useless.

Two arms wrapped around her waist, but the medic-nin refused to lean back in the embrace of the naked body behind her.

"You're annoying."

"And damn proud to be." She answered back, quite angry on her own. "Do you know how much it cost? You can't keep ripping my panties!"

The dark-haired shinobi just shrugged. "It was in the way."

"You didn't have to rip it!!" Sakura screeched, making his ears ring.

Sasuke winched and narrowed his eyes.

"You are annoying." He repeated.

"Yes, we know that already!" she exclaimed sarcastically, and then proceeded to give him a piece of her mind.

Sasuke wasn't exactly listening to what she was saying: instead, he focused his attention on the movements of her pink lips, still swollen from his kisses from the night before. He could still remember how they felt around his manhood, her jade eyes looking up at him with amusement as he panted and pleaded (**pleaded**! He was an Uchiha, Uchiha don't plead!), begging her to give him his release.

"…ke? Sasuke? Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?"

His dark eyes returned their attention on hers; she looked annoyed, but not angry at him anymore.

"Are you listening to me?" Sakura repeated.

"No." he answered. "And I don't exactly care about what you have to say."

Before she could unleash her rage on him, he crashed his lips on hers, cutting off her protests and her breath. Sasuke pushed their naked bodies together, fully intending to have another round.

"Ah, no, Sasuke…." Sakura moaned, pressing her hands against his chest. "I need to go to work….you know Tsunade-shishou doesn't like tardiness."

"Stay." he murmured into her neck, "Stay with me."

The medic-nin was able to escape his grip, biting her lower lip.

"I find it ironic… until yesterday, if someone had known about our relationship, especially the physical one, I would have been the one to go in jail accused of rape; but you were, and are, always the one who initiates our… encounters."

Sasuke smirked proudly. "It's not my fault that you were born first."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile; she went in the bathroom and opened the shower, enjoying the warm water on her sore body: Sasuke surely knew how to exhaust her.

A hand grabbed her left breast from behind and Sakura whimpered; she turned her head and looked at her boyfriend, sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"You're not going to leave me like _this_." And he pushed his pelvis against her back, letting her feel his hard-on.

"But….work…"

"Don't worry." He assured. "We're going to be quick."

§

Haruno Sakura exited the Uchiha compound half an hour later, a small smile and a satisfied expression on her face.

She couldn't wait to see her friends' faces as she introduced her now official boyfriend.

'_And we don't have to hide anymore the fact that we have sex.'_ She sighed happily.

Birthdays were truly a remarkable thing.

**Anthology I – End**

* * *

****

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it. I have another one-shot written on paper and I am thinking of writing at least six more. Please, don't forget to **review**. Thank you.


	2. Healing

**ANTHOLOGY**

_By Laura-chan _

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **rated M for mature contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**II.**

**HEALING**

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, you should be more careful."

Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes as he watched his former female teammate healing his injured arm with her green chakra.

'_Odd how the colour of her chakra matches that of her eyes…'_

Eyes which were looking carefully for any other wound, narrowing when they found one, relaxing when they found none.

"You should stay here tonight, just to be sure you have nothing serious."

"Sakura," he said, trying to be patient. "These wounds were nothing serious: if it wasn't for the dobe…"

"If it wasn't for Naruto…" the pink-haired medic-nin cut him off, "…you would have gone home, or maybe to train, and your wounds would have gotten infected. And you're supposed to be a genius." She mocked him.

Sasuke let her: Sakura was one of the few people who could get away with mocking him.

"You need to understand that it's okay to accept help from others, Sasuke." She continued softly, wrapping a bandage around his forearm. "You're not alone anymore: we are your friends, we care about you."

Silently the Uchiha looked at her, her pink head bowed over her work.

What could she understand about loneliness, pain? Had she ever lost someone she cared about? Had she ever lost EVERYONE she cared about?

No, Sakura couldn't understand what true loneliness was: arriving home and finding it dark and uninviting, eating alone, sleeping alone in a cold bed.

Maybe that's why, in the end, he was comfortable in Oto, even with Orochimaru breathing on his neck and panting after his body: there, he was alone, he couldn't rely on anyone but himself, mostly like he did since his clan was slaughtered.

**Blood.**

Blood on the walls.

Blood on the floor.

Blood everywhere.

Loneliness.

Solitude.

Memories.

Betrayal.

That was what **HOME** represented for him.

Pain.

And for Sakura?

For Sakura, home was warmth, sunshine, friends, happiness, parents (alive!).

She couldn't understand what it felt like to be **ALONE**, completely, utterly alone.

Naruto knew. Maybe also Kakashi.

But not Sakura.

And maybe…maybe…

Maybe it was that, that drew him to her.

Her smile was sunshine, her eyes showed how she enjoyed living.

She loved life.

Sasuke hated life: life meant revenge. Revenge meant killing the only living link to his clan. His brother.

Damn Itachi.

He hated Itachi.

He hated Sakura, because sometimes she made him feel like he could – could he hope? – LIVE again; and not this pathetic existence his brother had organized for him, but a true life: a life where he could be happy, where he could have friends, where he could have… a family. A life in which he could love.

Sometimes he talked to Naruto: he was the only one who could understand what he had gone through, even if Naruto had been alone from the beginning, he didn't have everything ripped away from him.

But Naruto knew. And understood.

The fox-boy and self-proclaimed Hokage was drawn to Sakura, too.

Her light, her smile was what kept Team 7 together, nowadays.

"_Sakura-chan…she's different from us, from me, from you, from Kakashi-sensei, from Sai-teme."_ Naruto had said once. _"She suffered too, in the past. Some girls used to beat her, you know? And after you left…she realized how truly weak she was. But she grew up, she's strong now! She was always the happiest in our group."_ Naruto had smiled softly. _"She was determined, and her love for life sometimes kept me from dispairing. I beated Gaara because I had to defend her, to protect her smile." _He had looked at Sasuke in the eyes. _"That's why we're all drawn to her: because she's our light."_

'_Is it true? Is she my light too?'_

"There, all done! Thank Naruto next time you see him for bringing you to the hospital." She was smiling. Was her smile always this sweet?

She smelled like warmth and spring and her perfume wrapped around his tired body.

"Thank you Sakura." he murmured.

The medic-nin looked at him, startled. Then, she – ONCE AGAIN, DAMN IT! – smiled at him and replied.

"You're welcome, Sasuke."

He felt warm in the chest. Was it from her smile? Or maybe some unknown poison had spread in his heart?

"Did you mean it?" he couldn't help but ask.

"What?" she asked, looking up from the medical chart.

"That…" Sasuke found it difficult to say. "…that I'm not alone anymore. Did you mean it?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. Instead, he continued looking at his hands in his lap, feeling a slight redness covering his cheeks. Blushing? The great Uchiha Sasuke did not blush!

The dark-haired shinobi stiffened when he felt two arms wrap around his hunched form.

"Oh, Sasuke…" he heard her sigh into his hair.

He growled. "I don't want your pity."

"Sasuke…" her embrace tightened and he felt the heat in his chest spreading everywhere in his body. "I do not pity you, I never pitied you."

He felt the pressure of her lips on his head.

"All I ever did was admiring you."

Admiration.

Sasuke had always been admired since the massacre of his clan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The survivor.

The last Uchiha.

The Uchiha genius.

He was the first in his class, the best in taijutsu, the number 1 rookie of his year.

But it was all because he was an Uchiha.

Not because he was Sasuke.

Simply Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't been enough for his father.

Sasuke couldn't compare to Itachi, the oldest son, the better one.

"So, that's it." He hissed, pain threatening to devour him whole. "Admiration, hn? It's because I am an Uchiha, isn't it?" Sasuke freed himself from her grip, standing up, his fists clenching.

The pain, the weight of the Uchiha name on his shoulders.

When he was younger that name had been everything; but now… he felt tired and older than his age. That was the curse of the Uchiha name.

He couldn't stand the thought of Sakura seeing him only as an Uchiha.

He had to leave.

But suddenly he found he couldn't.

"Sakura…"

Sakura was pressed against him, from behind, her womanly curves awakening a primal need inside him; her hands were fisting in the black material of his shirt, her arms tightening at his sides.

"You've got it wrong…I didn't mean it that way." It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was enough. For him at least.

"I've been admiring you…not your clan."

**Not your clan.**

Not your clan.

**I've been admiring you…**

The words echoed in his head.

Someone who appreciated him for himself.

"Me?" his voice was hoarse, Sasuke almost didn't recognize it.

"Always you." Soft lips pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I admired your will, your strenght, your abilities…I've felt always protected when we went on missions together." Sakura sighed and Sasuke felt her warm breath on his skin. "Yes, what I admired the most was your will to go on, to keep living…even after what happened."

"I kept living only because of my revenge." He said flatly, turning and tentatively returning the hug: it was an unexpected move from the usually reserved shinobi.

She nodded, hesitantly buring her head in his warmth.

"I know. You did it for the wrong reason…"

_The wrong reason?_ He almost cried out indignantely.

"…but what is important is that you **_lived_**. You don't know how grateful I am that…**he** did not kill you that night."

Sakura lifted her face, staring deeply into his surprised eyes.

"I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have known you, I wouldn't have become your friend…" _'And I wouldn't have loved you' _she continued in her heart.

"Sakura…" for once, Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what to think or say.

"And to aswer your question…" she smiled, amused. "Of course I meant it when I said that you're not alone anymore. You really are stupid…" she ended in a murmur. "I'm starting to wonder what Naruto and I are going to do with you." She joked.

He wasn't alone.

He had friends.

He had someone who cared for him.

"Sakura…" he repeated weakly.

Her smile faded as she took his face between her hands.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, her face dangerously close to his.

"Start to trust us. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I… we care about you, and I'm sure that you could make some new friends if you started opening up. I know it's difficult…" she added when she saw the disbelief in his eyes. "…but you can always try, don't you think?"

And here it was, again. Her smile.

Her beautiful smile.

Her lips were soft, inviting, slightly parted.

And Sasuke needed to taste them.

Without warning, or further hesitation, he kissed her, his lips pressing against hers in a desperate motion, trying to absorb her vital energy, her warmth. Sakura at first did nothing, then started to shyly respond, her mouth opening slightly against his. He took what she offered, his hands cupping her cheeks and keeping her in place, as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

He was in agony, searching for something that made him feel, to make him understand he was still living and that he wasn't a cold puppet.

Sakura was willingly melting into him, and he was hot all over, needing to have more, to taste more than her lips.

Sasuke didn't now how they arrived there, but soon she was lying on his bed, his cold bed in his cold room, with him standing on his knees over her. Sakura smiled up at him and suddenly the room was filled with the yellow light of the sun, even if outside the moon shone on the two lovers.

It was all fast and fevered: he was a bit uncouth and rough and knew he hurt her when, in his euphoria, he penetrated her quickly. Sakura chocked on her tears and just kissed him, biting his lip.

Sasuke panted in her ear, their naked bodies pressed together in an intimate embrace that made him crave for more: she was beautiful, she cared for him, she saw him (**ONLY HIM!**) and she was now his.

She finally relaxed and he moved, running towards bliss.

It was over too soon, and he knew that she wasn't completely satisfied, but the pink-haired kunoichi just caressed his hair in a soothing manner and he couldn't help but fall asleep.

§

When he woke up she was gone.

Panic seized his heart: had he dreamt everything?

Sasuke looked down: he was naked.

He usually didn't go to bed naked…so something must have happened.

Without Sakura, his room was now cold as it had always been after the massacre.

Sasuke put on a pair of boxers and his black trousers: he exited his room and his heart started beating quickly when he heard noises coming from the kitchen at the ground floor.

There Sakura was obviously preparing breakfast.

She was wearing a different dress than the day before and the dark-haired shinobi noticed a lot of vegetables and food he didn't have in his fridge.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She smiled sweetly, as she boiled the rice.

His own smile was little and tentative, and his 'ohayo' was much weaker than hers, but she seemed satisfied.

"You had nothing to eat, so I went out to buy some groceries." She explained simply, as she put down in front of him a bowl of steaming rice and one of miso soup.

"The fish will be ready in a few minutes." Sakura said, as she sat down in front of him and started eating her own rice.

It was strange for Sasuke: he hadn't had a real breakfast since the massacre. Usually he ate some vegetables and went out to train.

Seeing Sakura cooking a real japanese breakfast brought back memories of his mother; he suddenly remembered he had loved her rolled omelet and she usually made him more than one.

Sasuke liked seeing Sakura moving so familiarly in his kitchen, in his home; he liked the idea of her cooking breakfast for him every day of his life; he liked the joy she brought with her in his semi-abandoned house; he liked the idea of someone taking care of him.

"Sakura." She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Will you stay with me?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked startled and he felt the need to explain.

"I would like you to cook for me everyday."

She understood.

And simply smiled.

"As long as you'll want me."

Sasuke smirked satisfied: he had a feeling he wouldn't mind having this annoying woman in his house.

The future suddenly looked brighter.

**Anthology II – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked also this one… It took me one hour and half to write, and I have to admit that in the beginning the plot was completely different… Oh, well! If you enjoyed it, please, just leave a **review**: it will make my day. 

A heartfelt thank you to:

**HPBabe91, Kairi Aerith, Lusiana Malfoy, XxblackxwingedxangelxX, TenTenXIrista.**

You were all very sweet, thank you!


	3. Guard

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**III. **

**GUARD**

"Sasuke-kun!!"

The twenty-one years old shinobi turned his head over his shoulder in time to see a feminine figure running happily towards him. Sakura greeted him with a wide smile as she latched herself onto his arm: the dark-haired Uchiha smirked down at her.

"How was your mission? You've been away for two months!" she pouted.

"It went without troubles." He answered her, looking at her sideways and enjoying her childish behaviour: strange how in their genin days it had annoyed him so much.

"You missed Naruto's birthday: he wasn't happy about it."

Sasuke groaned mentally: he actually hated Naruto's birthdays and was all too happy to have missed it. For his nineteenth birthday, Naruto had managed to get all his male friends drunk and Sasuke remembered that party with something akin to terror and embarassment.

Talking of the devil...

"Teme!!"

This time Sasuke **did** groan: someone gave him a break! He had just come back from his A-rank mission and he didn't need to see his hyper best friend!

"Dobe." He answered to the insult, dark eyes fixing on the blond man before him.

"You did it in purpose." Naruto stated angrily. "Tsunade-baa-chan told me you asked for a mission exactly in the period of my birthday!"

'_Note to self: kill the Hokage. Or better, destroy all of her sake bottles.'_

"Mou, Naruto, maybe he just forgot." Sakura placated the self-proclaimed Rokudaime.

Sasuke sighed internally: thanks Sakura for her affection for him.

"Oh, it's late!" the pink-haired kunoichi gasped. "I have to go to the hospital and then get ready."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, followed closely by Naruto.

"Get ready for what?" the fox-ninja asked.

"Oh, I have a date." Sakura answered simply, failing to notice the sudden tenseness of the man near her.

"With who?" Sasuke bit out.

"Oh, someone I met at the hospital: his name is Kei, he's very nice..." she blushed prettily and Sasuke thought she would be really cute doing that, if only she wasn't thinking about another man!

"Ne, Sakura-chan, isn't he the one who brought you flowers yesterday?" Naruto said cautiously, throwing hesitant looks at the Uchiha survivor.

"Yes, it was him."

'_He did **WHAT**?!?'_ Sasuke thought, fists clenching in his pockets: he had the insane urge to kill someone, namely this Kei guy... oh, how it would be nice to tighten his hands on his neck, squeezing slowly the life out of this Sakura-stealer!

Sakura was simply radiant: did the idea of this guy taking her out make her so happy?

She kissed both Sasuke and Naruto on the cheek and then waved at them. "See you tomorrow!" she beamed.

The Uchiha didn't like the sudden tighteness in his chest.

§

The following day Naruto was eating contently his beef ramen at Ichiraku, babbling non-stop to his silent companion. After the blond ninja had listed every possible quality of his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, he finally decided to confront his rival/best friend.

"Ne, why do you look so satisfied, Sasuke-teme?"

In fact, Sasuke was eating his ramen with a huge smirk on his face and Naruto found it not only scaring, but also quite disturbing.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and gave up. A person sat down next to him and he blinked.

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, blue eyes twinkling in happiness; immediately he stopped and frowned.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what happened?"

At this, Sasuke schooled his face in a blank expression and turned to look at his female teammate: her eyes were slightly puffy and her mouth was in a downward line. She quietly ordered a pork ramen to the concerned cook before her and seemed to ignore her teammates.

"Sakura-chan..."

The pink-haired medic looked briefly at Naruto, then sighed.

"Kei-kun doesn't want to have anything to do with me..." she whispered, but both of them heard perfectly.

"What! I'll kill the bastard! Leading you on and then dismissing you!" Naruto yelled angrily. "He doesn't deserve you, Sakura-chan!"

"What happened exactly, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in his quiet voice.

She looked at him, surprised that he was actually interested in her story, and blushed as she lowered her head.

"Yesterday I was working at the hospital." Sakura started in a low voice. "It was the end of my shift and I was about to go home and get ready for my date, when Kei-kun was brought in: he had been beaten up pretty badly and had a few broken ribs and a concussion. I treated him but when he regained consciousness..." the young woman wiped some tears "...well, he looked at me horrified and then said he wanted nothing to do with me, that I had to disappear from his life."

She was sobbing openly.

"I don't know what I did wrong!" she wailed, as Naruto enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he is a bastard; he'll have more than a few broken ribs when I'll finish with him!" but nonetheless, the blond threw an inquisitive stare at his best friend. "What's sad is that this isn't the first time it happened! Also Akio-kun, Mitamura-san and Ryo-san...they all rejected me! Why?? _WHY???_"

"You are better off without them, Sakura." Sasuke said simply, calmly sipping his tea, even if he was laughing evilly inside.

She didn't look completely convinced, but sniffed and dried her eyes.

"Oi, are you two going to the festival tonight?" Naruto tried to change topic.

"I guess so." Sakura smiled sadly. "But I have no one to go with... Are you going with Hinata?"

"Yay!" exclaimed the blond ninja. "Hinata-chan and me are going to have a lot of fun!"

Sakura laughed out loud: Naruto always managed to make her feel better. Sasuke observed her and smirked when he saw that she was now the usual happy Sakura.

"Do you want to come with us, Sakura-chan? I'm sure Hinata-chan wouldn't mind."

"No, no." Hurriedly the medic said. "I don't want to intrude: you and Hinata deserve to spend your time alone."

"I'll go with you."

Naruto and Sakura gaped at the Uchiha, who was still sipping calmly his tea.

"What?" he asked irritated, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a fever?" Sakura wondered loudly, feeling his forehead with a hand, a worried frown on her face.

"Teme, you **hate** festivals: and you suddenly offer to go to one?" Naruto questioned him, not believing what he had just heard.

"Sakura can't go alone." The dark-haired shinobi explained dryly.

Naruto watched him a long time, then nodded slowly.

"You're right. We need someone to protect our Sakura-chan."

"Naruto!" the pink-haired woman gasped. "I'm not twelve anymore! I can defend myself, thank you very much." She hissed angrily. "And Sasuke-kun, thank you but I don't need your protection or your pity. I'll just ask Lee if he wants to come."

"Rock Lee?!" Sasuke couldn't believe it: she would rather go with that freak than accept his generous offer?

"No." He snapped. "I was already thinking of going and you're coming with me." He paid his ramen. "I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock."

And with that, he exited the ramen stand, leaving an atonished Sakura behind.

§

"You look nice."

Sakura looked at him surprised: he was surprising her a lot lately.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You look nice too."

Actually, Sasuke thought she looked quite beautiful: her red yukata drew attention to her curves, her long pink hair were tied up and some curls caressed her pale neck. She looked radiant and he smirked, crossing his arms into the large sleeves of his black kimono.

At the moment they were with the usual group, chatting idly and enjoying the festival; Ino, seeing Sakura arriving with the ice cube Sasuke Uchiha, had squealed and taken her to the side, complimenting her for having finally caught him. Blushing and stammering, the pink-haired medic had explained that they were _just friends_, thank you very much. Ino had only smiled.

But Sakura's heart wasn't completely on the festival: she was actually wondering why all the guys who had made a move on her, trying to go out with her, after some days had not even wanted to see her. They all seemed so afraid...

"Sakura-san?"

She looked on the side and gasped. "Akio-kun?"

Yes, before her stood a nice-looking boy with short brown hair and black eyes.

"Sakura-san!" he smiled hesitantly. "How are you?"

"I am... fine, thank you." She answered politely, not knowing what to do. "And you?"

"Regretting every day that I refused you." The young man said passionately, walking closer to her.

"Ehm, what?"

"Sakura-san." Akio took her hands. "It wasn't true that I didn't want to see you."

The medic was absolutely uncapable to form sentences. "Ehm, really?"

"The truth is that someone threatened to kill me if I didn't leave you alone." The young man was completely serious, his grip on her hands turning almost painful.

"What?" she was shocked and angered. "Who dared doing something like that?"

"It was..."

"Sakura, what's going on?"

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to see Sasuke looking at Akio with barely concealed rage, his eyes flickering between black and red.

Akio straightened and said in a frosty voice. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The two men looked at each other in challenge.

"Well, you see Sakura-san..." began Akio, "...the man who threatened me was Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura gaped at her teammate.

"Is it true?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke..." her voice was dangerously low and he grimaced at the lack of his suffix.

"It is." He said curtly.

"Why?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

His answer was a sad smile. "You really don't understand?"

"He was jealous." Akio smirked, ignoring the death glare the Uchiha sent him.

'_Sasuke-kun...jealous? Is this some kind of joke?'_ but Sasuke looked now strangely subdued and for the first time in years Sakura felt hope in her heart; she touched his arm gently, getting his attention.

"Were you really jealous?" she asked softly.

Sasuke's dark eyes moved from Sakura to Akio, to Sakura again.

"We're not discussing this in front of _him_." he took her arm and began walking away.

"Hey, wait a second!" the other man exclaimed, but an Uchiha glare completed with the sharingan stopped him in his tracks.

"You **will not** enter her life again." And with that, the two disappeared.

§

They were in front of her house.

Sasuke had his hands in the sleeves of his kimono and was looking at everything but her; Sakura instead was doing completely the opposite and fixed him with a curious glance.

"Will you tell me the truth?" she asked eventually, not one to love uncomfortable silence.

Finally he looked at her, onyx eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I was jealous." Sasuke bit out, reluctantly.

A coy smile danced on her lips.

"And why is that, Sasuke-kun?" she just couldn't contain her mirth.

"I think you know perfectly why."

Sakura shrugged. "It's nice to hear it."

Sasuke cupped her face with his hands, looking deeply in her jade eyes. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her lips gently; she responded wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing him towards to her.

"I am a man of few words." He admitted simply when they parted. "It's going to take me some time."

Sakura cocked her head and grinned.

"I have all the time of the world, Sasuke-kun."

And with that she brought his head down and kissed him again.

§

They were snuggling on the couch (Sakura would have never thought that Sasuke was the type for _snuggling_), his arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder, watching a movie.

Suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, were you the one who beat Kei-kun yesterday?"

Insert _gulp_ here.

**Anthology III – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, I truly like this one! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I've read **chapter 345** of the manga... and OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe it!! I don't want to spoil anything, but let's just say that there is the final showdown between Orochimaru and Sasuke...Ok, I'll stop it now... please don't forget to **review** smile prettily 

Thanks for your reviews:

**HPBabe91** (I truly like your stories, please keep writing!), **sweetcherryblossom1, Luv4life, E-chan Hidaka, AkaDzai, AmaneRose, Carebear Hater, TooLazyToThinkOfName** (ahahah, I love you nickname!), **littlechineseazngirl** (for me English is not very difficult, but I got fluent in it when I started reading fanfictions, hehe), **fantasy4luvr, BloodRuby, edge of dawn** (Well, the number of one-shots I'd like to write increased to 8, so expect more! Thank you for your wonderful review!), **9NightDragon.**


	4. The Smell Of Sex

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

"L'Odore del Sesso" (The Smell of Sex) is Luciano Ligabue's.

**Warning: **Rated for mature contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**IV.**

**THE SMELL OF SEX**

**_(Si fa presto a cantare che il tempo sistema le cose.  
Si fa un pò meno presto a convincersi che sia così.)_**

_It's easy to sing that time settles everything._

_It's a bit less easier to convince oneself that it is like that._

Damn it.

She was doing **that**, _again_.

She hated him, he was sure of that; if she didn't, why was she torturing him like this?

The blond idiot was not unaffected, too: in fact, he was going to rip the dobe's eyes out if he kept staring at her. He could at least wipe his drool! Disgusting.

Better look at… _damn it_, she was doing that on purpose!

There was **NO WAY** she was so naïve that she didn't see what she was doing to him (or to the dobe)!

Her skin was smooth and sweet, her pink hair soft, her jade eyes were enchanting and he remembered her rosy lips being as juicy as they looked.

Damn it.

He needed to stop these thoughts: they weren't doing him any good.

After all, he wasn't in that kind of romantic sap, let him rephrase that, he wasn't in romantics at all! He was Uchiha Sasuke and he had better things to do than waste time with love, girls, beautiful bodies… **Damn it to hell**, since when had she grown up _boobs_?

And not simply boobs…but perfect, pearly, soft, round boobs. He remembered playing with her nipples – she made the most adorable noises when he licked them.

Why was she dressed, or _undressed_ should he say, like that? It wasn't that hot… Okay, it was august, birds were melting on trees and Team 7 was too hot and tired to do anything but sitting down in the shadows of the forest, but well, there was no need to dress only in a tank top and shorts! Really!

Did she want to show off to the world her toned abs, her silky legs, her inviting cleavage?

She didn't need to do that!

The important thing was that she showed her body to him, Uchiha Sasuke. The rest didn't matter.

**_(Io non so se è proprio amore,  
faccio ancora confusione,  
so che sei la più brava a non andarsene via.)_**

_I don't know if it is really love,_

_I'm still confounded,_

_I know that you're the best at not going away._

Was it only this morning that he had woke up comfortably warm and wrapped up in his kunoichi? It felt like it had passed a century.

He remembered the touch of her fingers on his chest, the feel of her soft body next to his, her ardent kisses as they wished each other 'good morning', her uninhibited responses to his ministrations the night before.

She **had** to know she was tempting him.

He had to cross his legs to hide his obvious arousal and he squirmed. Absurd. Uchiha don't squirm. That was something shy, weak, useless people did. Not Uchiha men. Sasuke knew he was seriously disappointing many generations of Uchiha: and he found out he didn't particularly care at the moment.

At the moment he only wanted to take his kunoichi (it was damn uncomfortable to call her 'his girlfriend') and spend some quality time with her on his bed. Who knew he could be so lustful? And that Sakura, when stimulated enough, was strong enough to subdue him and make him patethically cry because she was denying him his release?

His mind wandered, thinking of how she had pinned him on the bed with that strenght of hers and proceeded to ravage him: it had been the last thing he would have expected and he had found himself completely unprepared.

Damn it – he was thinking that quite a lot, ne? – **he** was the man, **he** was the one who was supposed to be on top, **he** was the one supposed to bring her pleasure, **he** was the one who was supposed to be aggressive. Not her. She was the female, she was supposed to be crying for his attention like she did when she was twelve (_'That was ten years ago'_ his inner mind reminded him _'when she was still annoying and uncute and weak.'_), she was supposed to be shy and blushing.

So why it felt like their roles had completely reversed?

Why was he the one who looked at her with sex-deprived eyes – when he had had quite enough the night before – hoping to get some reaction? Why was she ignoring him while she displayed her body, which was **his**, for everyone to see, while actually **he** should be the only one able to enjoy her curves?

**_(Forse ti ricordi,  
ero roba tua .)_**

_Maybe you remember,_

_I was yours._

He knew he was completely obsessed with her. She was his and he was hers.

Sasuke wasn't sure he liked this: he was his own person, he was an Uchiha, he wasn't supposed to belong to anyone.

But since the beginning of his affair, which developed into a relationship, with Sakura, his every supposition had flew to Mist, losing itself.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dobe." He bit out, gritting his teeth. "Stop looking at her."

"There's nothing wrong with watching, teme." The blond ninja answered, not taking his eyes off the girl laying down on the ground across the clearing; she was breathing deeply, exhausted after a training session under the scorching sun, an arm draped over her face, a leg bent at the knee, her long hair surrounding her head like a halo.

"Stop it." She was **his**.

Naruto looked at him. "I love her too." He said seriously."And I'm not going to back down."

Oh, how Sasuke wanted to hurt Naruto, to kiss her in front of him, to make love to her in front of him, so the fox-ninja would finally realize that Sakura was already taken, that she loved **him**, Sasuke Uchiha, and was perfectly content with who she was with. He was actually thinking it was a mistake not making their relationship known: at least he wouldn't have to deal with a horny Naruto and a Sakura-obsessed Rock Lee.

"You should." He snapped. "You really don't understand, do you, mh?" he smirked satisfied.

"What?" Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow.

"She's _mine_."

**_(Non va più via l'odore del sesso che hai addosso,  
si attacca qui all'amore che posso, che io posso…)_**

_The smell of sex you have on doesn't go away anymore,_

_it is glued to the love that I can, that I can…_

"You lie." The other said calmly. "She's free."

"Oh? And why are you so sure?"

When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke said. "Exactly."

He turned to watch Sakura with hungry eyes: since they first had sex, two years before, he had felt the need burning in his veins. Frankly, their first time had been nothing special, because they were both so drunk and out of it that they not only didn't remember very much, but what they remembered had made them very embarassed about their poor performances.

But Sasuke soon had found out that Sakura had ignited something in him, something only she could possibly extinguish.

In the mornings he would push his nose in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and sex that made his head reel and his manhood increase in size. She always looked ethereal after sex, her eyes half-closed, her lips parted after the last scream of his name, her hair spilling on the pillow or over him (depending on which position they had made love in), her body slick and shining with sweat.

**_(E ci siamo mischiati la pelle, le anime, le ossa.  
Ed appena finito ognuno ha ripreso le sue.)_**

_And we mixed our skin, souls, bones._

_And when it was just over, everyone took theirs back._

But the moments he loved the most were those he spent inside her, simply savouring the feel of her walls around him, or thrusting in and out of her: he went crazy everytime he entered her.

He loved it.

In the beginning, after every sex session, she would get up and take her things, leaving his bed and his body cold. Once he had asked her why she was always in a hurry to get away from him.

"_Because I know you don't love me, Sasuke."_ She had smiled sadly. _"And it would only hurt more to spend time in your arms, simply laying there and not having sex, knowing that it's fake."_

Seven months after the beginning of their affair he had stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist.

"_Stay."_ He had ordered. _"I don't like being alone."_ And it had been as much as a confession she was going to get.

But she had accepted it, as she had accepted his every fault and hurtful comment. And with that she had sealed a deal: she was his and he was hers.

Sasuke found out that he liked to cuddle with Sakura: in bed especially, but he didn't mind having her in his arms as they watched a movie sitting on the couch.

**_(Tu che dentro sei perfetta,  
mentre io mi vado stretto,  
tu che sei così brava a rimanere mania.)_**

_You who inside are perfect,_

_While I feel a bit tight,_

_You who are so good at remaining an obsession._

He was grateful he had someone like her who looked over him and cared for him: it was nice being taken care of and she sometimes reminded him of his mother.

The Uchiha really didn't understand how someone like Sakura, who was kind, selfless and beautiful, could possibly love someone like him, who was cold, arrogant and egocentric. Well, he guess he had his good qualities: he was an awesome shinobi (he knew he was and wasn't going to be modest about it), loyal (him going to Orochimaru didn't matter: at the moment his loyalty laid only in his clan, nothing and no one else), not to mention devilishly handsome (or so his fangirls said: he didn't particularly care about his looks).

But well, it didn't matter _why_ she had chosen him, the important thing was that she was staying with him, end of the story. And he wasn't going to let her go. After all, wasn't this what she had dreamed since she was little? Him wanting her, them having a life together?

**_(Forse ti ricordi,  
sono roba tua.)_**

_Maybe you remember,_

_I am yours._

He couldn't wait anymore and the killing looks his companion was sending him were annoying him to no end.

Gathering his strenght, because the heat had tired him too (he was just too proud to admit it), he stood up in a graceful movement; his bare chest was glistening with sweat and he wondered how Sakura would react if he proposed a cold bath in his bathtub, just the two of them…

"Teme?"

He looked down, his emotionless expression in place. "It's too hot to do any training: it's better if we go home. I don't care what Kakashi has to say."

With that said, he began walking to where Sakura was apparently sleeping.

"Sakura."

She opened wearily her jade eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's go home."

She threw him an inquisitive look, then lowered her gaze to his pelvis and a wicked smirk graced her lovely mouth.

"Don't tease." He snapped.

"But you're so fun to tease, Sasuke-kun." She grinned.

He bent down to her level, an unholy light sparkling in his eyes, mouth twisted in a dark smile.

"You can tease me as much as you want in our bedroom. But it's better if you don't do it now, if you don't want the dobe to know how much _closer_ we have been since two years ago."

A shiver run up her spine at the strong promise and slight threat she could hear in his voice; Sakura looked behind his form to see Naruto watching the two of them with curiousity and badly concealed jealousy.

"Do you want to show him something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You wouldn't have approached me like this if you didn't want to make him jealous." She sighed. "All of this hormones-filled air is going to choke me."

"He didn't believe me when I said you are mine."

Her eyes flashed.

"You know I don't like hurting him, Sasuke."

"We are hurting him even more by letting him think he has a chance with you." He replied.

"And why do you think he hasn't? A chance with me, I mean."

The sharingan activated itself and Sakura almost jumped, startled: Sasuke leaned closer.

"He hasn't got a chance with you because you're **mine** and I am **yours**. You love **me** and _I love **you**_. That's it."

Sakura was gaping at him.

"What?"

"You… you said…" her eyes softened."You said you love me." She ended in a whisper.

Sasuke frowned.

"Of course I do, you stupid woman." But the insult was said in a soft tone. "You should have known by now."

"Having a sex relationship doesn't mean that you love your partner." She snapped, flushed.

"For me it is so."

He took her wrist and helped her stand up.

"Say it again." She demanded.

"Ah no." he smirked. "You've got it for today; you'll have to wait tomorrow."

She was incredulous.

"Sakura, you know I'm not into romantics. Don't push it. Besides…" his arm wrapped around her waist and they both could hear a muffled 'You bastard!' coming from Naruto. "…you haven't replied yet."

She rolled her jade eyes but then smiled gently, taking his face into her hands.

"I love you. I always loved you."

He lowered his head and kissed her soft lips: the tender kiss did nothing to soothe his painful arousal, but it was strangely comforting.

"Let's go to bed. Now." He said, breaking the kiss.

They both turned to Naruto, who was red in face, for embarassment or rage they didn't know and Sasuke didn't exactly care.

"Oi, dobe. We're going home." Then he smirked. "Told you she was mine." And they both disappeared, leaving a hurt and atonished Naruto behind.

They appeared in his bedroom in his home at the Uchiha compound: Sakura had a frustrated look on her face.

"Did you really had to boast? Poor Naruto…"

"Oh stop it, I'm sure he will finally concentrate on the Hyuuga girl, who's been giving him doe eyes for years."

He tightened his embrace.

"Now, let's move to our business." He said in a hoarse voice, dark eyes reflecting his desire.

This time it was her who initiated the kiss: at first it was gentle, then Sasuke began pressing her against the wall, his hands moving under her tank top and caressing her breasts and her back. Sakura moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist, drawing him nearer.

"No time for foreplay." He panted. "You already gave me and the dobe a free show in the forest."

"Really?" she gasped as he bit her neck and pulled down her shorts.

"You mean you didn't…" he was confused.

"What?" she asked, coming out of her daze.

"You weren't trying to seduce me?"

Sakura pinned him with one of her _looks_.

"Sasuke," she began explaining patiently. "I was too beat up by the training and the heat to even try to seduce you."

"Damn it." He cursed. "You mean that I got a hard-on and you weren't even trying?"

She laughed out loud and then pressed her pelvis against his. "I didn't know I had this kind of effect on you, always." She smiled coyly, caressing his hip.

Sasuke's eyes closed and he panted harshly.

"Damn you, woman."

He ripped her panties.

He lied her on the bed, undressing quickly, before pushing two fingers in her opening.

"You're already very wet." He smirked.

Sakura moaned.

"You were the one bare-chested..."

His smirk widened.

"Nice to know I have this kind of effect on you too."

He entered her with a precise, fast thrust.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"I love it when you scream for me." He muttered, teeth clenching as he moved out of her warm womanhood, only to push back in.

"Scream, Sakura." He ordered.

He thrusted again, loving how her walls gripped at him, her hands clawing at his toned back, his mouth searching and finding hers.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, eyes closed.

"Sakura." He gritted out.

"Don't leave me."

"Never." He swore. "Never again."

"Sasuke!" she screamed after a particularly hard thrust.

"Ah!" he himself groaned, kissing her passionately, tongues stroking, teeth biting lips.

As they lost themselves to the ancient dance of love their fingers entwined.

**_(Non va più via l'odore del sesso che hai addosso,  
si attacca qui all'amore che posso che io posso  
Non va più via davvero, non va più via nemmeno se...  
non va più via….)_**

_The smell of sex you have on doesn't go away anymore,_

_it is glued to the love that I can, that I can…_

_It truly doesn't go away anymore, it doesn't go away even if…_

_It never goes away…._

She smelled wonderful.

She smelled of spring flowers, of sweat, of sex, of **_him_**.

He loved it.

He wanted to wake up in her arms, having her in his arms, everyday of his life.

The dobe already knew about them: now it was time for the others, friends, teachers, _her parents_.

He didn't care if they said he didn't deserve her, because he knew that, she knew that, and it didn't matter, because she had chosen him.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun…" she murmured in her sleep, buring her face in the hollow of his neck.

He caressed her silky hair, smirking.

They were laying naked on his bed, neither of them wanting to cover themselves because of the heat.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin on his rougher one.

"Sasuke-kun…I love you."

For the first time in years, a true smile crossed his face.

"It's not tomorrow yet, but I guess I can give in this time…I love you too, Sakura-chan."

**Anthology IV - End**

* * *

**Author's note**: I guess I should explain something… 

"L'odore del sesso" (The Smell of Sex) is one of the most famous songs by **Luciano Ligabue**, an italian rock singer very much loved by yours truly and quite famous in our country: it was very difficult to translate the text from italian to english, especially because some phrases have a metaphorical meaning, but I think I did a fairly good job and I hope you can understand the lyrics. It has a very cool rhythm, if you are curious I suggest you download it, it's very good.

So, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and don't forget to make me happy and leave me a **review**. Thanks a lot!

Review Responses (I love all of your reviews!) _Grazie mille_ (Thanks a lot) for reading!:

**HPBabe91** (I hope the baptism went okay! Thanks for your compliments!), **kunoichi13, edge of dawn** (your review made me giggle and blush: it's very hard keeping Sasuke in character, but I'm trying!), **9NightDragon, palmtreeisland, Koneko144, The Orange Girl **(you're funny! I enjoyed your review!), **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90.**

**Anna**: manga are japanese comics; 'Naruto' was born as a manga, created by Masashi Kishimoto in 2001, and you can download the chapters from internet. I buy it because I like having a paper version I can read whenever I want, but I'm so damn curious that I decided to download new chapters. In fact, in Japan magazines publish manga chapters once a week (sometimes once a month or even longer), so every week we have a new Naruto chapter! Chapter 345 is the last one.

**XyoushaX**: that was a nice long review! No, I didn't take japanese classes, as much as I would like to, I simply read lots of fanfictions and I've been downloading anime episodes in japanese with english subtitles: more over, I've read books concerning Japan and I learnt a lot of things also from manga (I've got more than 1100!). About the age thing…good observation, I really hadn't thought of that; in the beginning of Naruto it's said that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are 12, so I just guessed they were all born the same year… I'm a bit confused I must admit! I would like to ask Kishimoto-sensei about it.


	5. Caught

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, slight Ino/Shikamaru

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **rated for slightly mature contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**V.**

**CAUGHT**

Yamanaka Ino frowned.

She had been standing in front of Sakura's door for fifteen minutes and she still had to answer. She knew her best friend was at home: she wasn't at the hospital or the training grounds and the Hokage had told Ino she had sent her home. Moreover, her living room's light was switched on.

Ino was never much of a patient person: so, she finally decided to take out her copy of Sakura's key (she even had one of Shikamaru's apartment, not that he knew about it of course, but it was so fun to surprise him while he was under the shower… ok, Ino, stop thinking about **_that_**).

She opened the door and entered the apartment.

Everything seemed in order… or at least, order for Sakura.

There were a few medicine books open on the table and a white coat thrown over the coach, but overall everything was in place.

Ino took off her shoes and started walking on the tatami.

"Sakura-chan?" she called.

Nothing.

"Sakura?"

Nothing.

"Ok, Sakura, I know you're home."

Silence.

"Forehead girl, where the hell are you??"

Ino was getting frustrated and worried: what if something bad had happened to Sakura?

A thud echoed in the house, followed by a muffled moan: Ino immediately turned alert.

"Sakura…" she whispered, eyes open wide in terror. "Just be fine…"

Cautiously the blonde neared the passage that led to the bedroom and the bathroom: in the middle of the passage there was a black shirt.

She took it without much thought and examinated it, gasping at what she found at the back of the cloth: a red and white fan.

'_There's only one person I know that wears this particular fan…'_

Now she was ever more confused… what was Sasuke doing in Sakura's home?

Another muffled sound drew her attention to the bedroom: Ino wondered if it was the case for her to go investigate. She was just going to turn back, knowing that if Sasuke was with Sakura nothing would happen to her (he, Naruto and Sai were simply _too_ overprotective to let anything or anyone hurt their former teammate), when her curiosity won out (she **really** wanted to know what Sasuke was doing _without a shirt_ in Sakura's apartment).

The bedroom's door was slightly ajar, but Ino opened it a bit wider and peeked inside.

She almost had an heart attack.

Sakura, Sakura Haruno, her best friend and Konoha's best medic and sweetheart, was sitting naked on top of an equally nude Sasuke Uchiha, notouriously known as Konoha's ice cube and most handsome shinobi, doing the forbidden dance!

"Oh, **MY EYES!!**" Ino screamed, covering her blue eyes with a hand, not before taking a peek at Sasuke's well toned chest (_'Not as good as Shikamaru's…but it's nice all the same.'_)

Sakura gasped, this time not in pleasure, and gaped at her female best friend, stopping her movements altogether; Sasuke growled, not liking to be interrupted in his time _alone_ with Sakura, his hands grasping her hips and trying to get her to move.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura hissed, a deep blush on her face, embarassed at having been caught by Ino.

The blonde was currently under shock, her back to the room as she muttered, "I just didn't see that, it was all my fantasy, I didn't see Sakura having sex with Sasuke, I didn't see that…"

"I-Ino, I think I can explain…." Sakura stuttered, frantically searching for her panties and something to wear.

"You can explain?!? She must explain why she has interrupted us!" exclaimed Sasuke, an angry frown on his handsome face, a hand grasping his raven hair in frustration, not even bothering to cover himself.

"I was worried for Sakura, you jerk!" Ino yelled from the door.

The pink-haired medic, dressed in a shirt (which happened to be an old one Sasuke had left once) and baggy shorts, walked to her best friend.

"Um Ino…"

"Oh, you wait Sakura…" the blonde said in a quiet voice.

Then she turned and a wide smile was across her face.

"You wait 'till everyone knows about this!" And with that, she began running.

"What? **INO-PIG!!!** Stop!!!"

Ino snickered as she heard distinctly

"Oh, finally she's gone…"

"Sasuke! Start moving! We have to get her before she spreads the news!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Sakura, did I tell you you look particularly fuckable in my shirt?"

"You do? I mean--what? Sasuke… stop, no, (**moan**), damn it, I hate you when you—"

Ino laughed out loud: she didn't know how the two of them got together, but she had a feeling that life was going to be fun with Sakura and Sasuke dating.

**Anthology V – End**

* * *

As usual, a big hug, cookies and a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

**HPBabe91** (ahahah, I think I would have fallen asleep too!), **Tap-chan, anna, Wolfgirl21, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, kunoichi13** (yes, I agree, he is hot!), **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, xslytherinxstarx, dude, TooLazyToThinkOfName, edge of dawn** (you make me happy with your reviews! I'll keep writing!!)

I feel so loved and **I LOVE YOU**! Keep reviewing, reviews are what keep me going on!


	6. Pain

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, slight Naruto/Hinata

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **rated M for mature contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**VI.**

**PAIN**

He is at it, _again_.

He hides his feelings, conceales the lust he feels for her.

But I can see in his eyes the hidden passion; she's so oblivious to it, but she's always been a bit naïve. She grew up, sure, but there's still a sweet innocence deep inside her.

Maybe that's another reason why I love her so much.

My heart hurts when I realized that, no matter what, she will never be mine.

Because she's always been his.

And I hate him for this, because he always managed to take the things (but she's not a thing…she's a precious being) I want, the admiration I craved, the girl I love.

I hate him and admire him at the same time.

He's good at everything he does, he is a great shinobi, somehow greater than me: once, he said to me that we are equal (I could see how difficult it was for him to admit it), that I have an inner power he could never have (I could **touch** the bitterness in his voice).

He envies me, but I envy him.

It's an endless circle.

And at the same time, I care for him and he cares for me.

We're best friends: we understand each other in a way most can only dream. And we love the same girl.

Oh, yes, I know that I always say that Hinata-chan is the only one who interests me: and who would have ever thought that I was so good at lying?

Don't misunderstand me: I love Hinata-chan, I care for her. But what I feel for Hinata-chan will never be the same thing I feel for Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan is my first love; a childish crush who evolved into something deeper.

How ironic that the same thing happened to Sakura-chan, only that it involves Sasuke.

I can see she really loves him; it is in her jade eyes, like his own show his passion for her.

Sakura-chan's much stronger now: she's scary when she gets angry and punch the ground, opening a crack in it. The first time Sasuke-teme saw her insane strenght I swear his face got a bit green.

Her behaviour towards Sasuke also changed: she's not anymore the lovesick girl who haunted his footsteps (how I hated it, when she ignored me and favoured Sasuke!!), instead she is a competent medic who often has to fight the idiot when he starts saying that he doesn't need any medical treatment.

That is what is happening now.

"Sakura, I told you I don't need you to heal the wound."

"Well, I am the medic-nin, I am the only one who has a say in medical matters, so you better roll up the sleeve and let me see your injury: it could get infected."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…" she warns, eyes narrowing dangerously.

He ignores her, head turning to the side.

Suddenly she grips his wrist and using her crazy strenght draws it to her, rolling up the sleeve and inspecting the deep cut which has started bleeding; the teme knows better than arguing with her and only blushes slightly at the feel of her soft hands. I know I do it too, when she heals me with her gentle hands and green chakra.

Her touch always sends me in a frenzy and my head feels light like when I have a fever.

Is it the same thing also for you, Sasuke? I guess so, judging by the almost imperceptible tremble I can see running through him. I am the only one who notices it.

Sakura doesn't see the smoldering looks he throws her and Sasuke pretend not to see the longing stares she gives him.

And they call me stupid.

They're so clueless it's almost pathetic.

And it hurts so much that she doesn't notice the feelings that **both** of us have got for her.

§

Something has changed.

Something is different.

Sakura-chan watches Sasuke and blushes and that hasn't happened since we were 12.

And everytime Sasuke looks at Sakura-chan he smirks.

I'm not stupid: something must have happened between them.

And my entire being shivers at the thought of what could have possibly happened to make them behave like this.

I am walking to the Uchiha compound: Tsunade-baa-chan has ordered me to call Sasuke-teme because we have a A-rank mission.

I knock on the door of his house and yell out for him when he doesn't answer.

I wait for him to open to me for ten minutes, then I start to swear angrily; patience has never been my strong point.

I know he usually train in the back garden, so I walk around the house, hands in my pockets and a disgruntled look on my face.

What stops me on my tracks is the soft laughter coming from the garden: I would recognize it everywhere.

Here they are: Sakura-chan is leaning back against Sasuke as they sit in the shade of the trees, on her face the sweetest smile I ever seen. Sasuke looks the same as usual, but his eyes hold kindness and his lips stretch in a small smile.

They are talking about something I don't know of, their voices are quiet, their hands are laced together and Sasuke's thumb slowly caresses Sakura's palm.

They look so at peace and so in love that I can't help but feel a painful squeeze in my chest.

I smile sadly and then go back a bit: I yell out loud, calling Sasuke's name.

He appears after a while, annoyed eyes glaring at me, as behind him Sakura-chan laughs.

§

I don't know why I hurt myself like this.

Why I conceal my chakra and spy on them from Sasuke's window.

I am a true masochist.

I watch as they enter his room, arms around each other, mouths fused together; I watch as they undress in a hurry, hands exploring curves, soft mounds, pale skin. I watch as Sakura-chan clutches Sasuke's hair when he bits her neck; I watch as he pulls on _her_ hair when she takes his manhood in her mouth; I watch as he grips almost painfully her hips when he enter her, her face distorted by the pleasure, soft moans of his name echoing in the room; I watch as broken whimpers of her name exit his gritted teeth while he thrust forcefully in and out her soft, pliant body; I watch as he grunts and explodes into her, head thrown back.

After their lovemaking they would cuddle in each other's arms, speaking lowly, exchanging kisses, hands caressing naked skin. And Sakura-chan always looks beautiful, with her long pink hair over the pillow, skin glowing because of the sweat, a radiant smile on her face: she's beautiful and it's because of Sasuke.

I can only watch as he take her, night after night, and I wish I am in his place, that it's me the one who makes her scream and sob in pleasure.

Instead Sasuke is the one who can feel her warm, slick walls around his manhood, he is the one rewarded by her kisses, her whispers, her love.

They started dating publicly shortly after I caught them in Sasuke's back garden.

Everyone is happy about it, talking about '_Sakura's feelings finally being reciprocated'_ and _'Sasuke is finally melting down'_.

I can't stand it: I always begin to lead Hinata-chan towards Ichiraku, hoping to forget my pain with ramen. I see Sasuke watching me from the corner of his eye: he knows.

Hinata-chan knows too: but she understands and always smiles shyly at me, and that makes me feel a little better. I may not have Sakura-chan, but Hinata-chan is good enough: and I'm happy to have her at least.

§

They got reckless: yesterday I caught Sasuke taking Sakura-chan from behind in her office at the hospital. The brief minute I kept the door ajar I could see Sakura-chan leaning on the desk and Sasuke standing behind her: she was biting her lip from screaming, while Sasuke was thrusting into her with all the strenght he had in his body, the desk shaking and some papers falling on the ground. He had a hand wrapped around her breast and I suddenly longed to be the one playing with it.

They didn't notice me and I just closed the door.

Yesterday night I took Hinata-chan for the first time, using some tecniques I've learned from the teme.

Yesterday the deal was sealed.

Sakura-chan is Sasuke's and Hinata-chan is mine.

§

Sasuke and Sakura-chan got the small wedding they desired: Tsunade-baa-chan tried to convince them that with Sasuke being an Uchiha they needed to have a big, public wedding. But Sasuke, being the reserved person he is, firmly refused, and Sakura-chan supported him completely, saying that they wanted a ceremony with their inner circle; they only agreed to have our damyo attending the wedding.

Now is Sakura's turn to drink three times from the cup of sake Sasuke offers her; his black eyes don't miss a second of her drinking.

Sakura is wearing Sasuke's mother's wedding kimono: she's absolutely stunning in it. Pain hits me as I realize she isn't marrying me.

§

This is the last time I'll spy on them.

This is their wedding night, I should give them complete privacy; but this is the last time, because Sakura-chan is now Sasuke's even in front of the law.

Their lovemaking is more animalistic today: Sasuke is more aggressive and I want to punch him for bruising her, but I can see that she loves it. She loves how possessive, how protective, how arrogant he is.

Once again, I find myself watching as she rides him, her splendid body in display for my eyes to see, one last time: he plays with her breasts and grips her hips to get her to move faster on him and she complies.

When Sakura-chan comes, I mentally bid my farewell to her.

§

Today I'm marrying Hinata-chan: Sakura-chan comes inside the room I was in, waiting for the ceremony to begin, and with a sweet smile congratulates with me. She suddenly looks at her feet and blushes.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I want you to be the first to know…"

My eyes widen in realization.

"I am pregnant."

I love Hinata-chan and I will take care of her 'till I die.

But Sakura-chan's words completely break my heart – knowing that the child she's bearing is not mine.

**Anthology VI – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I don't like making Naruto suffer, but I wanted to try and write an angsty one shot. 

Yes!!! I've read _chapter 346_!! Oh my God, I don't know if I want to strangle Sasuke for being so arrogant or kiss him!! Does anyone know what 'getsu' mean? Because I know that 'mizu' is water (and I believe water had something to do with the new character) but I've never heard the word 'getsu'.

Another thing: can someone tell me **when and where do we get to know about Sasuke's passion for tomatoes?** Because I've read the manga thousands of times and there's nothing about Sasuke's love for tomatoes, so I guessed that we can see it in the anime (the cartoon), which I haven't seen from the beginning….

Review Responses (yay, cookies and Sasuke's or Sakura's plushies to everyone!):

**HPBabe91, 9NightDragon, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, SailorManga** (I think so too!), **TooLazyToThinkOfName, C.A.M.E.O.1 and** **Only** (thanks, I'll try to check more my grammar), **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, kattylin.**

**The Orange Girl**: I've read your review to chapter 4 after I published chapter 5, sorry! Are you sure about Sasuke's age? Oh well, for chapter 1 let's just imagine that Sakura is older than him… Thanks for the information! And yes, that was my reaction to chapter 346, too! Even if I think that Sasuke has gotten truly arrogant and egocentric, he is sooo hot (drool) especially when in chapter 344 (I think) he takes off his shirt (drool). Yes, I download Naruto from narutofan(dot)com too!

**hugsanimekisses04**: I'm sorry you got confused. This is a collection of one-shot stories and the chapters aren't connected to each other. I hope that now everything's clear (smile). I will try to write a bit of Sai/Sakura, but I won't promise you anything because I feel that the couple is simply…wrong. Maybe I'll put Sakura with Sai and then I'll get her together with Sasuke..oh well, I'll think of something, don't worry!


	7. Married Life

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **slightly mature contents. **SPOILERS** alert!

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes. I repeat, **SPOILERS** alert.

* * *

**VII.**

**MARRIED LIFE**

Uchiha Sasuke growled angrily at the sight of the empty room.

"**YOU**!" he barked to a guard who was cautiously walking towards him. "Where the hell is she?" He hissed, grabbing the (older) man by his yukata and shaking him.

"I-I-I don't know, Uchiha-sama!!" the other cried out, frightened by the Uchiha's rage. "Bu-But I'm sure th-that the guards outside will k-know!"

Sasuke threw him on the floor with a disgusted look. "If they don't, I will know who to kill." He warned in an icy voice, murmuring _'Pathetic!'_ when he saw that the man had pissed himself in his pants.

Fortunately for the man, the other guards knew what interested the enraged Uchiha.

"She went to the hospital, Uchiha-sama." One of them said, and almost apologetically added "She said she had your permission."

"Hn." _'I should have guessed: she's too smart for these guards'_ he thought.

Sasuke walked into the hospital, a disgrunted expression in place as he walked to the reception desk, not even acknowledging the people bowing down around him.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded dryly to the nurse behind the counter.

"How would I know?" she answered, not bothering to look up from her magazine and thus not noticing who was talking to her.

"Do you want to die?" Sasuke hissed darkly: he didn't feel very generous at the moment and the nurse was trying his patience.

The young woman snapped her head up and her face froze in a stunned and horrified grimace.

"Of-Of course not, Uchiha-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

"Where is my wife?" he repeated, annoyed by the her babblings.

"She's visiting some patients, Uchiha-sama." The nurse hurriedly answered. "She's at the third floor."

"Hn." He nodded and proceeded to the elevator, imagining what he was going to do to his disobedient wife once he found her, not noticing the fainted nurse behind him.

Sasuke followed the directions he had extracted from frightened nurses and doctors and finally found himself in front of room number 315: he could hear his wife's voice through the closed door.

"What do you mean you can't transfer blood?"

"I…I am sorry, I don't know how." Responded a weak female voice.

"**What!?** What's the meaning of this? You are a nurse, you are required to know how to transfer blood!! This is basic training!"

"I am sorry, I am sorry!!" cried out the second voice.

His wife sighed. "Please, don't cry. I'll do it and you'll watch and learn, ok?"

Sasuke had had enough: his wife needed to stop playing doctor and start to actually behave like an Uchiha matriarch!

He slammed the door open and took a look at the scene before him.

On the side, a pretty young girl dressed in white was wiping off her tears; near the window there was a bed with a sickly-looking man laid down on it; and there stood also his wife, back to him, wearing a white coat, her long pink hair falling on her back.

The patient and the nurse turned their heads towards him and both paled (the man looking even sicker), before bowing (the man only his head) and exclaiming, "Otokage-sama!"

His little rebellious wife instead continued to stubbornly give him her back.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked coldly.

"I thought I told you to stay in our room, Sakura." He answered in the same emotionless voice.

Sakura finally decided to look at him and he sucked in a breath; she always looked more beautiful with that angry expression on her face.

"I am doing my work." She hissed. "You always seem to forget that I am medic, a pretty damn good medic, probably better than the stupid Kabuto." She snorted. "Look at what kind of training he gives to the nurses! They're incompetent, pretty-looking fools. Sorry Ayumi-san, I don't want to offend you, but it's true."

The girl in the corner only nodded, actually looking a bit offended.

"Sasuke," she addressed him passionately "If you really want this village to live and grow, you need first of all to take care of your people's needs! And one of the most important needs is HEALTH! Do you want all of your shinobi to die because of insufficient care?" Sakura took some steps towards him. "You must tell Kabuto to start teaching seriously, or I'll take over. Let me take care of the hospital."

They were face to face: Sasuke had been silent throughout her speech, but Sakura knew it was a good sign, it probably meant he was actually considering her point of view.

"It's my duty as the Kage's wife to care about my people." She added quietly.

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't really think about Otogakure's inhabitants as her people, but she believed that it would serve her cause. No matter what, she couldn't stand the sight of children dying and people suffering.

A little part inside her asked her why she was doing this; she didn't even exactly wanted to become his wife. Sasuke had forced her when he had brought her to Otogakure, a year before.

Sakura, twenty years old at the time, had been on A-rank mission when she had crossed paths with the Uchiha survivor: word that he had defeated Orochimaru had been leaking out since the sannin's disappearence, six years prior. He had told her what had really happened - how he had attached Orochimaru, only to get trapped in the dimension of the soul exchange ritual: there, Sasuke's eyes and will had destroyed the dimension created by Orochimaru and he had taken over the snake sannin. But Sasuke was not the same that Sakura had known in their genin days: a bit of Orochimaru's malice had passed onto his own soul, already tainted by the hate for his brother and his ambition.

That day, he had also told her that he had finally defeated Itachi: with the added power of the curse seal and an ally (a certain Suigetsu, he was one of Sasuke's closest collaborators, but Sakura didn't know much about him) his own sharingan had prevailed against his brother's.

Then, they had fought.

It had been one of Sakura's hardest battle: and not only because the adversary was exceptionally strong, but because she was still emotionally attached to him.

She had managed to injure him, she wasn't the Godaime Hokage's apprentice for nothing after all, but in the end he had her pinned to the ground: he and Naruto had always been stronger than her and moreover her work was to heal, not to kill.

Tears of frustation had gathered in her eyes, but she had refused to let them fall. But for once in her life, Sakura had seen Sasuke watch her with something akin to interest and admiration.

"You've grown stronger." He had said.

She had scoffed and then had replied derisively. "Were you thinking I was still the pathetic girl I was eight years ago? Sorry to interrupt your dream, but people change, Sasuke." Sakura had spat out his name. "And you should know that well enough."

He had kept on looking at her for a few minutes and she had stared back with a calm she hadn't been really feeling.

When he had smirked down at her, she had shivered.

"You are the one."

"Uh?" had been her intelligent reply.

"You are coming with me to Otogakure."

"What? You can't make decisions for me! I won't come!" Sakura had been appalled by his words. He had gripped her waist with bruising intensity, red eyes glaring down at her.

"I am the Otokage, I have been since Orochimaru's…death." Sasuke smirked again evilly. "But first of all, I am an Uchiha and I have a duty towards my clan. And you will help me."

She had looked at him confused.

"You have already killed Itachi… what do you have to do? And why would you need my—" she trailed off as her jade eyes had widened in realitation, before narrowing dangerously. "Oh, no." she had whispered. "I won't become your baby factory."

"You were always smart." He has grinned, before standing up and taking her with him.

"Hell no, Sasuke, I'm not going to Oto with you to help you resurrect your clan! You can forget about it!" she had began yelling, wanting so much to slap him, but knowing that she had no more chakra in her body.

Sasuke had thrown her over his shoulder with amazing ease, while she had continued screaming all the way to Otogakure.

After a year of marriage, she still hadn't give him an heir: and it wasn't because he didn't try, because every night he would possess her and he found extreme pleasure in doing so. Actually, Sakura still hadn't gotten pregnant because everyday she would do a contraceptive jutsu without Sasuke knowing it.

"Why me?" she had asked once, after a particularly intense sex session.

"Because you're the perfect Uchiha matriarch: beautiful, strong, kind, smart, loyal." Sasuke had grasped her chin, making her look at him. "If you were a bit more obedient… that will be perfect. Stop trying to escape."

"Never." Sakura had said in challenge.

That had earned her a smirk. "I like your fiery spirit: that was another good reason to choose you as my wife. You already were feisty when we were young, but now you're not as much annoying."

"I was stupid." She had closed her eyes and turned on her side to sleep, her naked body shivering under the blankets. Sasuke had gathered her closer to his body and she had let him, silently enjoying his warmth.

Now they were facing each other, Sasuke quietly calculating what she had said: she was always very passionate about things that mattered to her and he knew she would never give up. In one year of marriage he hadn't been able to break Sakura like he wanted and he found himself enjoying it.

Sasuke enjoyed her attitude, which kept him always on his toes, not that he was ever going to admit it; he liked her body, her loyalty, her stubborness, her company, her new-found strenght.

He cared for Sakura and he would die before admitting it to her, or to anyone else.

Sasuke was still quite angry at her defiance, but decided to give in to her about medical matters, and **only** about that.

"Very well."

She blinked at him, a look of innocence that made him want to take her on the spot, ignoring the nurse and the patient.

"You will be the new head of the hospital, higher even than Kabuto: do whatever you think necessary to stabilize the situation."

His breath caught in his throath as Sakura answered with a wide, happy smile that lightened her face; since he had taken her to Otogakure, she had never smiled, at least, not like this. He remembered the large, beautiful smiles she used to give him when they were in Team 7 together; and suddenly, Sasuke realized he had missed them.

"Oh, Sasuke_, thank you_!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, his face hidden in the hollow of her neck, and he wondered how something so simple to him had made her so happy.

Sasuke liked seeing Sakura happy.

He reciprocated the hug, his arms wrapping around her slim waist, imagining himself doing the same motion with her belly stretched because of his unborn child inside her.

The twenty-one years old Otokage took his radiant wife back to their home: and for the first time since their marriage, Sakura forgot the contraceptive jutsu.

§

The pink-haired kunoichi gasped.

She kept looking at the blue stick in her hands, sitting down on the toilet.

'_How can it be? I always…I always did the contraceptive jutsu Tsunade-shishou taught me… maybe something went wrong? Or…'_ she blanched even more. _'Or maybe…I forgot once?'_

Sakura felt weak and confused: she wanted to cry. The young woman shook her head.

'_Crying is not going to solve anything.'_

"I'm not sure I want this baby…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Sasuke would be overjoyed, she imagined: after all, he had married her to rebuilt his clan. But in reality, she was very much confused and felt nothing like the strong kunoichi she was used to be.

'_I don't even know how to tell him.' _Sakura thought bitterly.

To be honest, lately things between them had been going… okay: she was allowed to work at the hospital and at the medical school and Sasuke had been slightly gentler – he had even bought her flowers once!

"This…" she muttered, "…this is going to bring things back as they were: with Sasuke only interested in a heir and me caged in a room, him trying to mold me into the perfect Uchiha matriarch."

Silence filled the room.

"I don't want that."

§

Sasuke frowned.

He knew something was bothering his wife, it was obvious by the way she would sometimes stare in space. And when he asked why was she so distracted, Sakura would laugh nervously and answer 'Nothing!'.

The pink-haired nin caught the glare her husband threw her from across the room and sighed; it was getting more and more difficult to hide her pregnancy, and she still hadn't decided what to do about the child. An insistent voice in her head, one she hadn't heard for a long time, kept telling her that Sasuke, being the father, had every right to know about the child growing in her belly; but her fears of how his behaviour would change kept her from talking.

A grip on her chin made her turn to face her husband.

"Sakura." His voice was flat, only tinged with irritation. "Tell me what's wrong." He added more softly.

Jade eyes watched him in silence, observing his aristocratic features, his handsome face, his dark eyes. Sakura bit her lip.

"Damn it." She whispered.

She had just realised she still loved him.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched Sakura free herself from his grip and run out of their room: he grabbed a shirt and put it on, before following his wife.

The Otokage found her in her favourite place; the garden behind the Kage's house. She was sitting with her back to a cherry tree's bark; it was april, and her namesake was in bloom. Sakura looked at peace, but when Sasuke approached her he could see a troubled light fill her eyes.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." He asked gently, sitting down to be at her same level.

"Do you really want to know, uh, Sasuke?" she bit out bitterly.

"Yes."

Suddenly she couldn't keep it all inside: two weeks of hiding had tired her. A tear traced a path on her cheek, but a hand was ready to wipe it. Sasuke cupped her cheek.

"Tell me." He repeated.

There was more silence and he patiently waited.

"I…" her voice caught in her throath. "I realized I still love you." Sakura said in a rush, not looking at him in the eyes.

"And I found out that I'm pregnant."

There.

She said it.

No turning back now, Sakura.

Her eyes shut down, but she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Look at me, Sakura." She could hear a slight trembling in his voice: he was excited.

She obeyed: Sasuke was much nearer than before.

"How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

She tried to look away, but Sasuke didn't allow her. "Look at me in the eyes."

"I was scared." It came out in a whisper. "I was scared that…things would be back as they were when you brought me here."

The young man said nothing for a long time, and Sakura felt dread filling her; she couldn't stand to look at him, so she simply resorted to stare at the ground, teeth nibbling her lower lip.

"Sakura."

She still didn't look up.

"Sakura."

'_Don't raise your eyes, don't do it.'_

"Damn it, Sakura, look at me!"

She obeyed.

He looked annoyed, but also happy: his dark eyes were fixed on her belly, his hands clenched in fists. Finally, he reached out to gently touch her.

His embrace was hesitant and tentative, he wasn't used to be the one to initiate contact: Sasuke pushed his face into her belly, ear pressed against the slight roundness of it.

"A child." He breathed. "A mix of both you and me."

Sakura was amazed: she had never seen him behave like that, with such reverence to her body, such gentleness in his touches.

"We must go inside: you'll get cold here." He said quietly, standing up and taking her in his arms. She was dazed, confused but also feeling addicted to this new Sasuke.

They got back into their room; Sakura lied down on the bed, emotionally drained, while he sat down next to her, caressing her hair – a gesture he used to do after they had sex. Sasuke chastely kissed her cheek, surprising her once again.

"Keep loving me." He whispered.

And she fell asleep.

§

Sasuke watched his wife sleep: it had been a week since she had given him the news. Now that he looked closely, he could see a very little bump showing him she was two months and half along.

The Otokage sighed and smiled a rare, little smile.

She had given him a child.

He was going to resurrect his clan, he was going to finally have a family _again_. Sakura mumbled something in her sleep and turned her back to him; he wove a hand through her long pink hair and smelt her flowery scent.

He cared about Sakura, and one day he will have to tell her.

§

§

§

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and looked at the Hokage seated behind the desk.

"I've brought a message from the Otokage, Hokage-sama; he would be glad if you read it."

"Kotetsu."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The Konoha jounin took the scroll from Kabuto and handed it to the Hokage, who unrolled the parchment.

"Kabuto, tell me why the Otokage couldn't come himself: it isn't written here. And I'm really curious to know his identity; it seems that Orochimaru has been dead for some time..."

The grey-haired medic smiled unpleasantly.

"Yes, he had been killed by our current Kage, but our leader is a bit…reserved about his identity: of course, you will know him if you decide to accept our offer and come to Otogakure - after all, we are allies now. And the Otokage is deeply sorry for not being able to meet you in person now, but his wife is pregnant and he truly doesn't like to be away from her for too long."

"Hokage-sama…" A jounin in the back began, "…I don't think it's wise to…"

"Aye, aye, Shikamaru: I'm truly interested in this new Otokage – if it's true that he defeated Orochimaru, he must be quite talented." A scroll was handed back to Kabuto. "Tell Otokage-sama that I accept his offer to come to visit his village to establish a strong bond between Otogakure and Konohagakure. However, I won't travel without a proper escort."

Kabuto bowed, together with the three other Oto shinobi who were with him.

"It is obvious, Hokage-sama. I will bring your answer to Otokage-sama and I'll be back in a month to lead you to Otogakure."

He smirked.

"It's been a pleasure to see you again." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Tsk, that Kabuto is a sly fox…"

§

"Did they accept?" she asked hopefully.

The Otokage smiled slightly at his wife, still clutching the parchment. "It seems so, Sakura."

He was reclining down on the bed, the young woman leaning against him, his hand rubbing her large belly.

"So in a month we will see them? Oh God, I miss Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Hinata and the others so much…I hope to see Tsunade-shishou too. They must think I'm dead."

Sasuke watched her; Sakura truly looked happy and he felt a pang of guilt for having kidnapped her away from her home and friends, but he didn't regret it. He had everything he had longed for since Itachi had killed their clan – power, revenge and a family of his own.

Her yawn grabbed his attention.

"You're tired, you need to sleep."

"The next Uchiha is keeping me awake most of the time." She smiled sleepily. "He or she likes to kick me often."

Sasuke smirked, the hand on her rounded belly stroking it gently. "He is already strong."

"He?" Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"I feel it's a male." Then he added, "But I don't mind a female."  
"Mph, I hope so." She grunted. "Next time you get pregnant; I really can't take it anymore –I'm already at the seventh month and I want he, or she," Sakura glared at him " out of me as soon as possible."

"You still have two months, Sakura." He explained patiently.

"I know that." She huffed. "But I don't like going to the bathroom every five minutes to find I have nothing to…" she blushed, "…to do, I don't like being this large when you look amazing as always—Sasuke, _don't you **dare** smirk_!" Sakura exclaimed as a large grin found place on his face.

"So, I look amazing, hn?" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Damn you, you cocky basta--!"

Sasuke cut her off by kissing her passionately on the lips.

§

"Mh…so this is Otogakure?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. If you and your escort would follow me, I'll bring you to your quarters…"

"What!? Don't we get to meet with the Otokage?"

The man the Konoha's shinobi knew as Suigetsu blinked.

"Of course Hokage-sama, but I thought you would have liked to refresh yourself…"

"Ah…"  
"Hokage-sama, we have been traveling for five days… it wouldn't be a bad idea to bathe ourselves before meeting with the Otokage."

"Geez, Kakashi, I know that! Well then, where are our rooms?"

"Follow me, please, honoured guests…."

From a window, a lonely figure was observing the Konoha's shinobi.

"Well, isn't that a surprise…" he whispered amazed.

"I see you're surprised too, Sasuke-sama."

The Uchiha looked back at Kabuto. "You didn't tell me." The medic nin just smirked, then his face was serious again.

"Are you sure that it's wise to have so many powerful ninja in the village? I mean, other than the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama and Hatake Kakashi are here…"

"Kabuto: I know them. They're Konoha's ninja, they are loyal and honest." Sasuke sat down in his chair. "And I have no need to attack them: I wish to create a solid bond between us and Konohagakure."

"As you wish, Otokage-sama."

"Where is my wife?"

"At the hospital, as usual."

Sasuke sighed. "Ah, damn it, she's at the eighth month and she still wants to stay in the hospital."

Kabuto laughed. "You know how dedicated she is to her work and to the people."

The youger man shook his head. "I know." Then he added in a whisper. "That's another reason why I admire and love her."

Some time later, a knock on the door and Suigetsu's voice echoed in the Otokage's room.

"Otokage-sama, the Hokage and his escort are here to meet with you."

"Let them enter." Sasuke said, turning his back to the door and watching out of the window.

The first ones to enter from the door, after Suigestu, were the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and his wife, formerly known as Hyuuga Hinata. Behind them was the Hokage's advisors, Hatake Kakashi and Nara Shikamaru, and the two remaining sannins, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then entered Hyuuga Neji and his wife, Hyuuga Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and the Root member, Sai: Konoha's élite shinobi had been chosen to be the Hokage's escort to Otogakure.

The first thing Naruto noticed as he walked in the room was the huge red and white uchiwa fan on the wall: not wanting to harbour false hopes, he looked at the Otokage's back.

He would recognize that hair everywhere; and after all, the uchiwa fan sewed in the back of the coat was a dead give-away.

"Ne, ne, so you became a Kage too, _teme_?"

The Konoha's élite stiffened as they recognized the term used by the Rokudaime, while Suigetsu and Kabuto just arched an eyebrow; instead, the Oto guards in the room audibly gasped at the disrespect in the Hokage's voice.

"Do not insult our Otokage-sa--!" one of them started yelling, but Sasuke's raised hand stopped him.

"Calm down, Fuzuwara."

"But Uchiha-sama…"

The dark-haired shinobi turned to watch his former companions, a little smirk lifting a corner of his mouth.

"I was about to ask the same thing…._dobe_."

The two of them moved too fast for the other people in the room to follow: fists were exchanged, but when they stopped, everyone could see the huge grins on their faces.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each others for a long time, grins still in place, Sasuke's right hand blocking Naruto's punch and Naruto's left hand gripping Sasuke's wrist.

"Hn. You've gotten better."

"You too."

Finally they let go of each other, the other ninja sighing in relief; the two rivals/best friends shook hands, behaving almost like they forgot they hadn't seen each other for six years.

Sasuke looked behind the blond Rokudaime and nodded especially at Tsunade and Kakashi. The Godaime grimaced.

"Uchiha, you sure have a lot of nerve."

"Tsunade-sama, he is an Uchiha after all…" Kakashi's only eye twinkled in amusement. He walked forward and shook his former student's hand. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke." He said lowly, as Sasuke just nodded, not wanting to admit that he had missed them.

"So, you managed to kill Orochimaru…" Jiraiya said.

The dark-haired Kage smirked.

"Well, more like I took over him."

Oh, how he liked to see the surprised and suspicious looks around him - his sadistic side murmured.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke stared at her emotionlessly, then sighed and sat down behind his desk, inviting his guests to sit down, too, on the chairs that had been prepared for them.

"It's quite a long story, but I guess we have time…"

"Sasuke-sama." Suigetsu interrupted; he had opened the door and was peeking out of the room. "Your wife is running again."

Everyone could see the scowl on Sasuke's face, as Naruto snickered.

"A wife, ne, teme?"

"Hn. Lately she's getting even more annoying: how many times must I tell her not to run or do anything strenuous? She's pregnant, damn it!"

Suigetsu smirked. "Well, more than running she is wobbling…"

"I'M NOT WOBBLING, SUIGETSU! I AM WALKING!! TRY WALKING WITH A LARGE BELLY, THEN WE'LL SEE WHO WILL BE LAUGHING! WHERE IS MY DAMN HUSBAND? HE PROMISED TO TELL ME WHEN THEY ARRIVED!"

Kabuto and Suigetsu tried to keep their faces expressionless, but mirth was showing throught their eyes; the Konoha shinobi just looked atonished, and Sasuke rubbed his temples. "She gives me a headache."

Nonetheless, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke!? Are they here?" could be heard from outside.

"Yes. You shouldn't tire yourself like this, walking from a place to another – and stop going to work! The hospital is not going to fall down because you're not there for a month."

"I'm pregnant, not ill, damn it! It's better to work that do nothing in our room."

Naruto had stood up as soon as he had recognized the voice, one he hadn't heard in almost two years. All the eyes were on Sasuke as he entered hand in hand with a pink-haired woman holding her rounded belly.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura waved happily "It's been a long time!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came forward and enveloped her in a crush hug.

"The baby, baka, the BABY!" Sasuke exclaimed, pushing the Hokage off his wife, who looked a bit dazed.

"Oh Kami-sama, we thought you were dead Sakura!" Ino screeched, kissing Sakura on the cheek and hugging her, being careful with her belly.

"Sakura." The Godaime looked moved as she embraced her former apprentice. "How along are you?" she then asked watching her with medical eyes.

"Eight months." Sakura answered, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ok, you two, now EXPLAIN!" demanded Naruto, exchanging stares with both his former teammates.

Sakura sighed then smiled. "Well, two years ago I was on my mission, when I met with the cocky bastard over here." She said, pointing behind her, where her husband was scowling. "he kidnapped me," at this all Konoha shinobi glared at Sasuke. "…and forced me to marry him."

"WHAT!? You bastard!" Naruto growled, facing Sasuke. "How could you do this to her?? And then, you also got her pregnant… what's wrong with you?"

Sakura noticed Sasuke's dark look and immediately got between the two of them. "Stop Naruto." She said mildly. "Everything's okay."

Sakura surprised herself: only nine months ago, she would have been overjoyed at the prospect of leaving Otogakure to return to her life in Konoha… but now, she had seen a different side of the cold-hearted bastard she thought Sasuke was and, true to be told, she was enjoying herself in her new village. She didn't have the heart to leave Sasuke alone another time in his life.

Silently she took his hand and gripped it firmly. Sasuke sent her a questioning look, then smiled gently and squeezed her hand

The intercourse didn't go unnoticed by the Konoha's shinobi: Naruto's angry expression relaxed in a content one; Hinata, Ino and Tenten glanced at each other and then smiled slyly; Kakashi, Sai, Jiraiya and Tsunade still looked a bit suspicious, while Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba smirked at Sasuke's crumbling cold façade. Shino and Chouji seemed not to care about anything.

Suigetsu secretely smiled: Sasuke had saved him from Orochimaru and had become his friend – he was glad that the Otokage had found a woman worth to be his wife, a woman who loved him and had managed to catch his attention. He cleared his throat, interrupting the moment between husband and wife:

"I believe we should talk about those commercial trades between Oto and Konoha…" he grinned.

Sasuke's face immediately turned serious.

"Sakura," he addressed his wife, "Why don't you take Hinata-san, Tenten-san and Ino-san and go do… your girl talks?"

The pink-haired woman looked at him atonished then laughed out loud.

"Woman, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke growled.

"Ah, Sasuke, sometimes you talk like a child; but expect me to ask about those trades…I am interested too." She smirked. "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, follow me… we have some… _'girl talk' _to do." She mocked her husband, ignoring the furious and embarassed look he threw her.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto snickered.

"Man, you're whipped."

"Shut up, dobe."

§

"What do you think of it?"

"Of what Kakashi?"

"Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship."

The Konoha shinobi were on the roof of the house where they slept, the darkening sky clear of clouds, a chilly breeze ruffling their hair.

"They seem happy. At least, as happy as Sasuke can be." Naruto said, taking off the Hokage hat.

"Sakura told us that…" Ino hesitated, but Tenten nodded. "She told us that she has fallen in love with Sasuke, _again_; she said that he has changed, that even if he is still the same cold person he shows more emotions."

"Maybe we can give him a chance, then." Tsunade smirked.

"Why, what would have you done? Taken her from him?" Tenten rolled her eyes. "They're married now."

"Why can't we just let them live their own life?" Neji said uncaringly.

"Good idea, Neji." Shikamaru looked bored. "Why should we interfere in their relationship?"

Naruto leaned on the balustrade and sighed: as he lowered his gaze, his blue eyes widened slightly.

"Hey guys, here they are."

The Konoha shinobi gathered around their Hokage and looked down: Sasuke and Sakura were walking slowly, hand in hand, in the garden behind their house. They were talking quietly, and the others, being on the fourth floor, couldn't hear what they were saying.

Sakura was enjoying the breeze: it had become a habit of theirs to take a walk at sunset, when they were both free from their obligations. Sasuke squeezed her hand and looked down at her.

"Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Sasuke, stop asking, I'll start thinking you worry about me." She taunted. "I treasure our little walks and I wouldn't miss them for nothing in the world."

The dark-haired man remained silent for a while, then whispered.

"I worry Sakura. I do." He looked at her in the eyes. "And I like our walks too."

"Then stop asking if I'm tired and enjoy the walk." She said, caressing her belly.

They kept walking in the garden, the grass soft under their feet, the last sunrays giving the sky a violent red hue. Sakura sat down with her back against a tree's bark.

"It's so quiet here, ne Sasuke?"

"Hn." He sat down next to her, dark eyes fixed on the bump under her stomach.

"….Is it really okay?"

"What?"

"What you said to Naruto… don't you regret me kidnapping you?"

He wasn't looking at her, no, he even had his eyes closed: Sasuke looked like a man ready to be hanged. His head didn't turn even when she took his hand.

"Sasuke, I told you I fell in love with you again: that was not a lie. I…" she fought to find the right words "I regret you brought me here the way you did…but now I like being here, with you." Sakura smiled sadly. "I guess it became my home."

He crushed her to him, mindful of the life they created together.

"I'll find a way. We'll be happy, even if I am bastard traitor and you an annoying, loud woman."

"Hey!" she pulled his hair. "I'm not annoying! And after all…" his wife cupped his cheek lovingly. "Aren't we happy now?"

She grasped his hands and put them on her rounded belly.

"This is the start of our family."

He smiled slightly, a tiny, rare smile that made her heart beat faster.

"I guess we are happy."

The Rokudaime grinned as he watched his two former teammates embrace.

§

§

§

"Shinji! Shinji, where are you?"

A black-haired young kid snickered softly as he hid behind a tree; as the feminine voice got angrier and more frantic, the grin on his face grew wider.

"Shinji! Please, stop hiding!" the young girl was now pleading "It's not funny anymore!" a hint of worry tinged her voice.

The boy took out a kunai and prepared to leap; the girl's back was to him and she seemed unaware of what was going to happen.

Shinji appeared behind her and the girl screamed as she turned and her kunai blocked his; Shinji frowned but smugly said. "You must always be aware of your surroundings, imouto-chan."

"Nii-chan!" the younger girl cried, "You scared me!" she hugged him and Shinji sighed.

"Stop crying Sayaka-chan. You're a kunoichi now."

"No, I'm not." She retorted. "I just entered the Academy and you know it: you're the genin in the family, nii-chan."

Shinji arched an eyebrow, "Since when are you so smart?"

Sayaka looked offended "I've always been smarter than you, that's what Okaa-san says."

The boy smirked, "Yes, but I am the one with the sharingan!"

"Because you're older!"  
"No, it's because I'm better."

"Ooooh, you… wait 'till I'll be big enough to smash you!"

Shinji laughed as Sayaka tried to punch him in the face, but being shorter than him, she only managed to hit his shoulder.

"Shinji-kun, Sayaka-chan!"

The two children turned and the girl squealed happily, "Haruna-chan! What are you doing here?"

A young girl with blond hair and white eyes ran towards them, followed by a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Dad had to come and we followed him!" the other girl smiled, embracing her friend.

"Oh, it's been a long time since we've seen each other!"

"Uzumaki."  
"Uchiha."

The boys squared each other as the girls sighed. "Why do you always have to fight as soon as you see each other?" Haruna said, hands on the hips. Her brother shrugged then smirked. "I guess it is in the blood."

Shinji smirked too. "Hn. We all know that my father is better than yours."

Takeru glared at him. "My father is the Hokage."

"Mine is the Otokage."

"You're a teme, you know that?"

"And you a dobe."

"What!? I dare you to repeat it!"

"Dobe."

"I'll kill you!"

Sayaka got between the two boys, her seven-years body too little and fragile compared to those of the two eleven-years old. "Please, stop!"

Takeru blushed slightly and immediately stopped, looking at her a bit ashamed.

"Sorry, Sayaka-chan, I know you hate it when we fight."

Sayaka glared at him, making his cower, and then slapped her brother on the chest. "Why do you always have to fight Takeru? He is a good person!" she didn't notice how said boy looked happy when she said that.

"Hn." Shinji looked away.

"Kids, what are you doing?"

"Okaa-san!" Haruna exclaimed, running towards a black-haired woman, who was walking with a pink-haired one.

Sakura glared at her son and Takeru. "I guess you two were fighting, again."

Now even Shinji looked ashamed; he adored his mother, and seeing disappointment in her eyes made him want to crawl under a rock and hide there. "Sorry, okaa-san."

She sighed and hugged her baby-boy. "You two are too much like your fathers; they used to fight like this, too."

Shinji's and Takeru's eyes shined: their fathers were their role models.

Sakura sighed again, but an amused smile was on her face.

"C'mon, lunch is ready: I guess you're hungry right now."

"Yes, ramen!" Takeru yelled and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Too much like his father." She said knowingly at Sakura and they both laughed as the children ran ahead of them.

§

"Damn Naruto, he's not going to back away from that trade…"

"You know it's important also for Konoha." Sakura said calmly, combing her long hair. "But I trust both of you to find an agreement."

Sasuke Uchiha watched his wife as she prepared to go to bed: they both were still quite young, in their first thirties, and she still looked beautiful – sometimes he had to fight for what was his when they went on diplomatic trips in other villages, too many men looked at her appreciatively.

Sakura joined him on the bed, laying her head and torso on his chest, and sighing when she felt his hand caress her hair.

"Shinji and Takeru are just like you and Naruto: they always fight." Then she smirked. "But it seems that Takeru has got a little crush on our Sayaka."

"There's no way I'll allow my little girl to date with that dobe's son." Sasuke said stonely and his wife laughed softly.

"You're too overprotective. One day she will have to date too."

"Not if I have a say---" he was cut off by her lips on his and Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

They broke apart and she rubbed his cheek gently. "You stupid man." Sakura said lovingly.

"Hn." He smirked. "Annoying woman."

"You know, you haven't said it today."

He raised an eyebrow "I told you yesterday, Sakura."

She pouted cutely, "But not today."

He sighed while she waited expectantly; reluctantly Sasuke gave in and murmured.

"…I love you…"

**Anthology VII: End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh, my, that's a LONG one! 14 pages! My longest one-shot ever. I hope you appreciate it – it took me four days to write. Thanks to** ALL** of you who gave me the translation of '_getsu'_; as you can see, I put him here, ahahah! **I edited the chapter, changing the name from Mizugetsu to Suigetsu**

Thanks for your reviews! Sushi and Pizza (the true Italian Pizza!!) for you! Or maybe you prefer Pasta? Oh well, just ask, ahahahah!

**Wolfgirl21, seraphina2735, genrou** (yes, I found out later), **HPBabe91, hArUnO1004, edge of dawn** (your reviews always warm my heart), **Sasuke-kunAikoka, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** (thanks for the information!), **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, kunoichi13** (I love your review!), **Your Mother **(to be precise, his name is Mizugetsu…I was just wondering what Getsu mean – smile), **anna** (no sorry, I haven't seen Bleach, even if I'm tempted to buy the manga), **TooLazyToThinkOfName, pinkrazor, I play wid fir3, ello, E-chan Hidaka, The Orange Girl** (Wow, what a long review! Thanks for the information – they were very useful!), **yumi hasegawa** (well…thanks!).

**Kineticfairy**: oh my God, you reviewed my story! I was so happy I almost fainted! Yes, I know Naruto's a voyeur, but he is also a masochist because even if he knew it hurt him, he watched Sasuke and Sakura together.

**hugsanimekisses04**: Don't worry about it, it was no trouble (smile). I'll promise I'll try to write a Sai/Saku, or at least something similar to it. I just don't know WHEN I'll write it, I have to be inspired.

**Aerissy**: Sei brava in Italiano! You're good! Did you study it? Well…why do I like SasuSaku? I don't exactly know, they seem to be made for each other! Sakura loves him and may be able to melt down that icy behaviour of his, and Sasuke showed her indirectly how to be strong. I actually don't mind the ItachiSaku pairing… but I prefer SasuSaku.

§

Ok, that's it for today... Don't forget to **review**! Reviews always make me happy (smile)


	8. Possession Side I

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura,

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **STRONG mature contents

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**VIII.**

**POSSESSION – SIDE I (SASUKE)**

She is mine.

This is the first thing I made sure she knew; she said yes and so she bound her life, her fate to mine.

I make sure I'm one of her only links to the outside, the most important link: I treasure her, I keep her locked in our house. She's not getting away, never.

I don't care what the others around us think or say; the dobe begging me to let her breathe, that blonde friend of hers glaring at me whenever we met, our perverted sensei lecturing me… all of this doesn't matter. Only the Hokage has some kind of power over my decisions; she's the only one who forces me to let my wife out of our home to do her work at the hospital.

"We need her skills, Sasuke." The Godaime said to me seriously. "She's Konoha best medic-nin after me."

"I'll allow her to work at the hospital, but she's not going on missions."

She glared at me. "You're her husband but you have no right to interfere like this in her life."

I inwardly seethed at what I felt was a violation in my and my wife's privacy.

"With all respects, Hokage-sama," I said coldly "…as her husband, I'm Sakura's life."

Yes. I married Haruno Sakura: most must still wondering why, but for me it was a sure choice. She is the only kunoichi I always had some kind of relationship with, she is strong and has got feelings from me. There was no way I was going to let the Uchiha clan being rebuilt by some other woman.

And moreover, I always find pleasure in taking her every night, trying to get her pregnant (after all, this is why I married her): what surprises me is the enthusiasm she puts in our couplings and I enjoy how her body respondes to me. I found out she likes it when I talk dirty to her, she always gets wetter when I do and it excites me further (I like it when I see the dark spot on her white panties – she has got white panties, some black and red, but mostly white, like a show of innocence).

This is how much I adore tainting and marking her.

Everytime she goes out, I must be at her side: this is one of the rules she agreed to when she married me. I don't care if she has to go out for groceries, or if she must visit at home a patient, I refuse to let her go without me.

When we have to attend social gatherings – which we both hate, but are forced by the Godaime to go as representative of the Uchiha clan – I always keep her by my side, noticing how other men watch her, beautiful in her kimono; and I always smirk when they shudder because of my glare or because they see the uchiwa fan sewed on her back, marking her as my possession.

"You're mine." I hiss as I pin her against the wall of our bedroom: her hair is in disarray and frames her face nicely - she looks at me startled, then smiles coyly.

Damn her: she knows it. She knows I get jealous when I see her talking to another male.

This time I went to the hospital to pick her up only to see her talking with a male doctor: a young doctor who was staring at her with adoration in his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke…" she wraps her arms around my neck, pushing herself against me and seductively whispering in my ear. "…that man is just a collegue." I shiver when I feel her tongue licking my cheek: I hate how weak I am when she acts like that, because I feel like I am trapped by her.

"I am yours." She says and I lose control.

My mouth crashes over hers, bruising her soft lips and forcing her to open for me; there's no corner of her mouth I haven't tasted, and now I wrap my tongue around hers, longing for something more.

She moans and I grunt in almost pain when she grounds her hips against mine. Her ass cheeks are soft and round under my hands as I squeeze them, earning more gasps and moans from my wife. My cock is nestled between her thighs and I suddenly want to rip her kimono and panties to be free to enter her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to go to work tomorrow." I grit out while my hand touches her under her white cotton panties: damn, she is already so wet…!

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"Yes, scream my name." I say sadistically, liking how pathetic and needy she sounds. "Tell me how much you want, how much you need me."

I enter a finger inside her warmth and sigh at the feeling of her walls gripping at me. "Show me how much you want **_this_**." I say darkly.

"Oh, Sasuke…I want you - you, only you. I want you Sasuke…"

"Sakura…" I mumble as I grip her now long hair, the hair I adored: I kissed her again, inserting another finger into her opening.

Her hands grasp frantically my forearms and her eyes glaze over as she tries to regain her breath. I suck on my fingers, letting her see the evidence of her own arousal: jade eyes glare at me for not letting her come.

I chuckle.

"Beg more." I demand, taking off my shirt and tossing it on the ground. As I expected, her hands start to roam on my chest, flickering gently my nipples and earning a hiss from me. Her lovely mouth starts to suck on one and I let her – she's very talented.

I begin to open her kimono and it lets her torso naked for me to see: I am attracted immediately by the white globes on her chest and she moans as I touch one. I want more. I suckle and play with her nipple, much like she did with mine, my right hand pinching and pulling the other.

"Kami-sama! Sasuke please." She pleads but I ignore her; I know she can do better.

"Please Sasuke…Sasuke-sama." I grin: I love it when she gives me all the power. "Aaahh, Sasuke-sama, don't make me wait, please. Please please please…"

I rip her panties but decide not to take off her kimono: she looks sexy, her cheeks flushed and her body only half-naked. She smiles when she sees her panties on the floor, maybe thinking she hasn't got to beg anymore.

I go on my knees, licking her opening.

"Beg Sakura…" I say, her juices running on my chin as I stand up again. "Beg me or I am going to walk away."

I notice the look of panic on her face: once I did it, I left her before she could get her climax…and I know she hated that experience.

"No! Please Sasuke-sama! Fuck me now…I'm already so wet." Her lashes lower sexily as her left hand wander to my pelvis. I freeze in shock and close my eyes as I feel her soft, warm hand wrap around my length: her words excite me and I am hard.

"… I am yours." She whispers against my lips, her hand still caressing deliciously my manhood.

I'm lost.

My eyes snap open, sharingan activated, as once again I push her to the wall, taking off my black ANBU trousers, lifting her legs with my arms and pinning her with my lower body.

"You are mine, Sakura. Forever." I grunt as I penetrate her quickly.

"Yes, Sasuke….yours!"

I don't wait and start immediately to push and thrust into her warm body: and I am rewarded with her moans and screams, her nails leaving red marks on the skin of my back.

"Sas-Sasuke!" she pants as I keep entering her, my hands opening wider her thighs, so that she's spread open. I look down, aroused by the sight of my flesh impaling her, pink curls mixing with black ones everytime I am completely inside her.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura." I groan in reply when her muscles squeeze me.

"Faster!" she orders, and I can't help but obey. "Faster, Sasuke… Harder, please!"

I love the sounds of our sexes slapping against each other and the thuds she makes everytime I slam her against the wooden wall.

I love our lovemaking, every moment of it.

I do not love Sakura. At least, I don't think I do. But I enjoy her company.

And she is mine, completely, utterly mine. No one else will have her.

"Mine." I whisper as we relax on our bed, Sakura's pink head resting on my chest, body sprawled over mine.

"Mmm…yours." She mumbles sleepily.

She's mine.

And I won't let any other man have her.

**Anthology VIII (Part 1) – End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this one, it was quite hot, ahahah! Part 2 is coming up soon, don't worry. 

Now, I must admit I am VERY confused: first, the new character is called Mizugetsu, then Suigetsu….which one is the true name??? Well guys, I'm leaving Mizugetsu in chapter 7… And I am truly convinced that Kishimoto-sensei needs some fashion lessons - I mean, have you seen Sasuke's, Mizugetsu/Suigetsu's, Sakura's, Neji's outfits? They're hideous! Let's talk about Sasuke's: the open shirt it's ok, but the trousers that make him look like he's FAT?!? Kishimoto-sensei, I'll forgive you only if you bring together Sasuke and Sakura…

OMFG!!! **104 REVIEWS??** (faints) Really, I wasn't expecting that! I'm so glad you like my one-shots!

Review Responses (you don't know how much I love you)

**Kunoichi13** (yay, I'm happy you like the story this much!), **Wolfgirl21, djagito** (ehm…sorry!), **SasukeandNejicuties, TooLazyToThinkOfName** (blush – thank you, but I prefer to state I'm Italian…just to be safe!), **4everDestined, TentenPanda, petite.ina, Tishni, badbunny1818, pinkrazor, kattylin** (I loved that scene too!), **DarkAngelRakell, anna, hArUnO1004, nickygirl, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** (can I call you just C.A.M.E.O.? I love your name, ahahah), **cutegerbilofdeath, hugsanimekisses04** (I will write 'till I get tired, ahaha. Sai/Saku is arriving in chapter 10), **evil cookie monster676, 2shy2tell**.

**Aerissy**: you make few mistakes, you're really good! May I ask you why you've been studying italian since childhood? Yes, I've read ch. 347 and, oh my god, who is this new girl??? I hope Sasuke doesn't fall in love with her!!!

**HPBabe91**: Sorry for making you happy (laughs), this one was a bit more sadistic. I'm still waiting for you to update 'For One More Day' (pouts).

**Ello**: well, it's very simple. You see, this is an one-shot (one chapter story) anthology, that means that the chapters aren't connected to each other, except those where is specifically stated otherwise (like this one and chapter 9). I hope that clarify everything (smile).

**The Orange Girl**: well, I'd rather see Sasuke rebuilding his clan in Konoha, too, but I wanted to try something different, even if it doesn't exactly feel right. I've neglected my Star Wars stories for one year because of exams, graduation, holidays and Naruto…I believe my readers are getting quite angry at me (I feel guilty, I must admit). I believe that Kabuto is an opportunist, so he would have adapted quite well with serving Sasuke, ahahah! Ehm… sorry for 'strength', I missed that when I checked the chapter.


	9. Possession Side II

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura,

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **mature contents

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**IX.**

**POSSESSION – SIDE II (SAKURA)**

I am his.

And I am happy about it.

I hear what people say; poor Haruno Sakura, wedded to a man who doesn't love her, victim of Uchiha Sasuke's desire to rebuild his clan.

I smirk everytime I hear these rumors.

I always ignore Ino's pleads to leave Sasuke-kun (me, leaving Sasuke? No way, I'm not going to leave him alone!), or Naruto saying to me that he isn't the right man for me, not even my parents' tirades convince me.

Fools.

Blind fools.

They're all so blind, even Sasuke-kun: no one sees that it is all a scheme… a scheme **I** conceived.

Since I was little I've loved Sasuke-kun: true, at first it was a stupid crush, then it evolved in obsession and love. I would have done anything to make him **mine**. I love him, I adore him, I would do anything for him (and _to_ him, my inner voice suggests, smirking).

I knew I was the kunoichi who knew him better and had more chances to be asked to marry him. And when he did propose (after an A-rank mission…it wasn't much romantic, but I never expected him to be), I accepted without hesitation: he just sighed in relief and decided to meet my parents.

Everything I did was to make sure he got dipendent to me: and now, he is. I know how possessive he is, keeping me locked in our house, letting me go out only to work. But I don't mind it. Sasuke-kun is scared to lose once again his family and now **I** am the only family he has: and in his mind, I belong to him.

He **needs** me.

He's so possessive and protective of me: I see how he glares at other men, I feel how he tightens his grip on my waist to bring me closer to him, how he quickens his pace to take me away from lustful stares. I love it when I am pressed against him, against his strong body, I love it when he gets jealous and then fucks me to prove to himself and to me that he owns me. Our lovemakings (he always calls them 'couplings' or 'fucks' but I know that they're actually lovemakings…our love couldn't be nothing else but violent) are animalistic and rough, but I like them the way they are; I wouldn't recognize a sweet Sasuke.

He's trying to get me pregnant: I know that he married me first of all for this, to rebuild his clan. But I don't really care: if getting pregnant is a way to get him even closer to me, then I'll do it.

"Why was that man in your office?" he asks, as soon as we get home, and I smile secretely.

"Sasuke, he was just someone who was asking me about a cure for his wife, who has got cancer." I explain patiently, as I take off my white coat. I stretch and sigh: I am tired, I've worked for six hours non-stop.

He is standing behind me: I can feel his warm breath on my neck, the tip of his tongue licking my skin.

"This doesn't change the fact that you were _alone_ with him." He bits my neck and I moan; usually I would toy with him, making him doubt his power over me, but now I am too exhausted for this kind of mind games.

"Nothing happened, Sasuke."

His left hand is already unbuttoning my jeans, his right one cupping my breast under my shirt.

"Sasuke!" I gasp. "I am tired."

He is a bit taken aback: this is the first time I've refused him. He stills for a moment, then resumes stroking my breast.

"Sasuke?"

"We'll be quick and then you can rest all you want. But now, I want you."

He wants me.

_He wants me._

**He wants me.**

I am the only one he wants: I already know that, I've made sure of that. But hearing him say it is wonderful.

Soon we're both naked and our pillow muffles my scream as he penetrates me from behind.

"Who do you belong to, Sakura?" he pants "Tell me!"

"I'm yours!" I scream.

His hands are on my hips, pushing me against his pelvis; he always fills me so much that I feel full and complete, and everytime we have sex it's like I find my other half. Sasuke is my other half.

He keeps thrusting in and out of me, groaning when my muscles squeeze his length. Then, one hand grips my hair and my head is tilted back; his eyes are as dark as the starless nocturnal sky and his smirk is wide.

"You are mine, Sakura."

He kisses me, biting my lips and sucking on my tongue, and we both come screaming each other's name.

§

I giggle lightly when his fingertips, while stroking my back, find a ticklish spot: he raises an eyebrow and I just smile.

Even if he denies so, I know he feels something for me, especially in moments like these: he may not love me, _yet_, but the way he touches me, the way he is so possessive over me, everything shows that I am an important person to him. And that is all that matters.

Sasuke-kun thinks he's the one in control, but the truth is that **I** am the one who has so much power over him.

When I find out I'm pregnant, my triumph is complete.

**Anthology IX (Part II) – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: here it is, the second part. I hope you liked it!

Review Responses:

**Pinkis, chrono-crusade92, XyoushaX **(thanks!),** nickygirl, SasukeandNejicuties, Adel-chan** (AH! I finally understand now!), **Michiru's Mirror** (it was really THAT disturbing? O.o), **TooLazyToThinkOfName** (I agree with your friend!), **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Tap-chan** (yes, if Itachi saw him I think he would die laughing!), **9NightDragon** (don't worry, the important thing is that you like the stories!).

**HPbabe91**: I have FOMD in my favourites (smile), I'll be patient, don't worry. I'm happy you understood what Sasuke really feels for Sakura: he doesn't really love her yet, but he feels something.

**DarkAngelRakell**: next chapter will be a Sasu/Saku/Sai, but it will end as a SasuSaku (I don't mind Sai, but I prefer Sasuke, especially I see Sakura better with Sasuke) –smile.


	10. Underwear Thief

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, hints of Sai/Sakura, other couples.

**Rating: **light M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **slightly mature contents

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**X.**

**UNDERWEAR THIEF**

Sakura stretched her arms and her head lolled tiredly. Her shift at the hospital had almost killed her: she had healed six children who had gotten bitten by a snake while on a school trip, four jounin (her Kakashi-sensei included), three chuunin, an ANBU squad and she had assisted three pregnant women.

Haruno Sakura was completely beat.

She entered her apartment and took off her shoes and white coat, the tatami felt cool under her soles: singing quietly under her breath Sakura went into the bathroom, turning the tap of the bathtub on and undressing. She enjoyed the warm water which soothed her aching muscles, washing her long pink hair and toned body.

When she was clean and relaxed, the girl exited the tub and wrapped a towel around her wet form, using another one to dry her hair.

The pink-haired kunoichi went into her bedroom and opened her underwear drawer: she blinked as she was greeted by an empty space. She raised an eyebrow.

'_I was sure I had cleaned all my panties...'_ she mused _'Oh well, I must have forgotten to put them back in place.' _She shrugged.

The medic-nin opened the laundry chest in the bathroom: there were dirty shirts, clean socks and shorts, but no underwear.

Sakura frantically searched everywhere in the house.

Everyone in Konohagakure jumped when a loud scream echoed in the air.

§

Haruno Sakura was huffing like a bull by the time she had reached the Hokage's office: she slammed the door open and was just starting yelling when someone stopped her.

"Sakura! Don't tell me...you too!?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked to the side, where Ino, Hinata and Tenten were standing, red-faced.

Tsunade stared at the four girls. "Sakura, you too have been robbed of your underwear?"

The medic gaped "What do you mean _'too'_?"

Tenten sighed, "We can't find our underwear too."

Hinata nodded meekly, a shy smile on her face. "Ha-Hanabi-chan was qui-quite angry."

The Godaime sighed, "I'm assigning a team on the case: six other kunoichi, included Kurenai, Anko and Shizune, had been robbed of their underwear. I believe we have a perverted thief in Konohagakure." She smiled, somewhat amused.

"Well, I just hope you can catch him soon!" Ino exclaimed, her arms crossed. "It's too uncomfortable not wear a bra and panties!" the blonde added, looking uneasily at her chest,

which obviously lacked its bindings.

Sakura sighed but in her mind couldn't help but agree: in the past years her breasts had grown and her 20 years old physique made it very annoying to be without a bra, while her shorts rubbed uncomfortably against her private parts.

Observing the other girls' faces, the pink-haired medic could see it was the same thing for them.

"Ca-Can't we j-just buy new..." Hinata blushed, "...un-un-underwear?"

Tsunade shook her blonde head "Now it's saturday evening and tomorrow it's sunday, so the shops are closed. You'll have to wait 'till monday." She smiled at them apologetically when the four girls groaned.

Sakura's eyes glazed over. "Tomorrow I'm not going to show myself out of home."

"Well, do you think I'm going to wear the dirty panties I've used today?" Ino snarled, but the pink-haired kunoichi glared at her.

"Kakashi and Naruto are on my team and they both read Icha Icha Paradise... what do you think they will do once they know that I have no underwear?"

She hated the looks full of pity her friends and her mentor threw at her.

§

"**RISE AND SHINE, SAKURA-CHAN!!" **

Said kunoichi just groaned: she knew exactly who was the owner of the loud voice which woke her up from her pleasantly dreamless sleep.

"_SAKURA-CHAN? ARE YOU HOME?"_

"No, I'm not, go away Naruto..." she muttered, buring her face into her pillow.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!"

'_Damn it!'_ she cursed in her mind. _'As much as I care about Naruto, he is too damn loud. And annoying... wait, now I sound like Sasuke-kun!'_

Talking about the devil...

"Shut up, dickless... if she is home, she must be ignoring you."

"I must agree with the replacement here. You are annoying, dobe."

Jade eyes slammed open in shock: _Naruto, Sasuke and Sai all_ **together** _in front of her apartment_, **without any blooshed?** Maybe she was still dreaming...

"Well then, try to do better, Sai-teme and Sasuke-teme!"

"Tell me exactly why are we doing this..."

"Standing before Sakura's home or bearing with the idiot?"

"Both."

"Sai-baka! We are here because Kakashi-sensei told us to call Sakura-chan because he had something to say to us."

"Stupid Kakashi..."

"I agree."

Silence.

"Since when are you two so friends with each other?"

"Since we have to bear up with you."

"Maybe Sakura isn't at home..."

'_Yes, please, PLEASE, go away, I'M NOT GOING OUT WITHOUT A BRA AND PANTIES!!'_

"Well, it's easy to find out..."

A loud crash from her living room made her jump, eyes wide, hands nervously fidgeting with the shirt she wore as a pajama.

"Aw, damn it Naruto! She's not going to be happy about this...!"

Sakura bit her lower lip, trying to contain the anger she was going to direct at her blond friend; she stood up and her shirt fortunately reached mid-thigh so no one could see she wasn't wearing any panties under.

The young woman opened her bedroom's door and gaped at the scene before her: her front door laid with broken hinges on the tatami of her living room, a nervously giggling Naruto scratching the back of his head, an espressionless Sai and an exasperated Sasuke beside him.

"NARUTOOOO!!" she screamed "MY DOOR!!" she gathered her chakra in her fist, ready to send the blond flying to outer space. "You stupid moron!" she yelled, punching Naruto on the cheek, leaving him unconscious.

"This is not happening!" she moaned, falling on her knees on the floor.

Sai and Sasuke looked at her, looking uncomfortable and desiring to be far away. Soon Sakura's attention turned to them.

"Why didn't you stop him?" she hissed.

The two males mentally gulped, not showing their nervosism in their outer appearence.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, apparently bored. "You know how Naruto is...how could we have stopped him?"

The pink-haired woman thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "I guess you're right. But what am I going to do about my door?" she looked sadly at her broken door.

Sai kneeled down at her lever and caressed her hair. "We will buy a new one after we have heard what Kakashi has to say...okay?"

His female teammate sniffled and the smiled up at him, making his heart miss a beat. "Okay: in the meanwhile I'll just lean it against the entrance..." she bit her lip, then remember what she was wearing (or not wearing) and giggled nervously.

"Let me dress first."

Of course the two males hadn't missed the way she was (un)dressed and had tried not to look too long at her uncovered legs: Sakura wasn't the most beautiful girl around, but was fairly attractive and her pink locks and green eyes gave her an exotic look that men appreciated very much. So Sasuke and Sai both nodded when she got up and went to her bedroom.

Sakura still had a little problem: what to wear to cover her chest? She resigned herself to just wear black shorts without her panties, but her breasts, althought not huge, were big enough to need some bindings. The medic grimaced as she remembered when once she had used bandages and how uncomfortable it had been.

"Well, there's no other option..."

She bound her chest with some bandages, but if they were too loose they would fall, and if too tight she couldn't breathe.

"Go to hell!" she hissed, tossing away the white bandages. "I'll go bare!"

Her long, red, sleeveless shirt fit perfectly her figure and she hoped it wasn't too noticeable that she wasn't wearing any bra.

Sakura sighed when she entered her living room to find Naruto still unconscious and two bored dark-haired men sitting down on her couch; she kneeled down next to her blond friend and revived him with a bit of her green chakra.

"Uh? Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, you're going to pay for my new door." She said to him menacingly.

"Okay." He squeaked out and she nodded satisfied.

"So, what are you three doing here?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked, crossing her arms to hide her bra-less chest.

"Kakashi wants to talk with us; we have to meet at the bridge." Sai smiled irritatingly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what it is about?"

Her teammates shrugged and she shook her head, smiling.

"Well, let's go then!"

§

At the bridge, the four of them were patiently waiting for Kakashi to show up (I guess that after being in team with him for so long, they got used to wait).

Sai was sitting down - drawing as usual, Naruto was reading some scrolls, Sasuke was doing nothing and Sakura was just watching her teammates, thoughts on the underwear thief.

'_Who could possibly go around stealing kunoichi's underwear? I swear, when I'll put my hands on him, he will wish he was never born!'_

Unconsciously, she leaned back on her hands, as she always did, forgetting that she wasn't wearing a bra: her breasts jutted out as she was lost in thoughts.

Sai and Naruto were too busy to notice, but a bored dark-haired shinobi did. Lazily Sasuke wondered _'Since when have Sakura's breasts grown so much?'_

Then, realizing what he was thinking, his face got hot as he suddenly found difficult to look away from Sakura's chest_. 'Damn it, are those her nipples?'_ Sasuke was confused by the mixed emotions that ran through him.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura noticed his red face. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Onyx eyes widened. "Of course." He managed to reply in his usual voice, trying not to let his eyes admire her chest.

"Are you sure? You're all red, maybe you've got a fever." The medic in her prompted her to go near him to check his forehead.

"Mmm..." she said. "You're not that hot. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked again.

"Sakura, I said I'm fine!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Naruto and Sai watched the intercourse with interest, but the artist was the only one who saw the Uchiha's eyes sneak a peek at the female's chest. Sai blinked, _'So, Sakura not only has great legs, but even nice breasts.' _He smirked.

"Oi, oi, what's happening?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blinked. "You're only half an hour late."

The jounin smiled under his mask and didn't comment that; instead his eye twinkled amused at Sakura. "Ne, ne, Sakura, I see you're already over what happened yesterday."

None of the four males missed how the female's body suddenly got tense, as she turned around to look at her former sensei. "You... know about it!?" she squeaked, embarassed.

'_Oh Kami-sama, help me! Kakashi knows?' _she thought desperately.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama reported to us jounin, so that we can investigate."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Why weren't we told anything?"

"Because yesterday we were on a mission, dobe." Sasuke, who was back to his normal self, rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know, yesterday..." Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura's loud yell.

"**NO!** No, no, no no no no nonononono!" she was frantically waving her arms up and down. "There's no need for them to know!" _'I'm not going to survive the embarassment!' _

Now, that only served to spike up the guys' interest: what could possibly make Sakura so flustered?

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why is your face all red?"

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you dare tell them!" she threatened, but the other jounin only shrugged.

"Sorry Sakura, Hokage's orders." He had the gall to smirk at her. "And it's damn funny!"

"For you maybe!" she screeched, hugging herself.

"Well guys..." Kakashi began happily "Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, our Sakura and other kunoichi, had been victims of an underwear thief: that means..." he concluded happily "...that they've been robbed of all their underwear. How cute."

"Kakashi-sensei... you have got a **DEATH WISH!!**" Sakura growled, hiding her face into her hands. _'I'm not going to face the guys ever again!'_

The older man laughed. "You must admit, Sakura, that it is amusing."

"Ne, Sakura-chan..." Naruto appeared before her, but the young woman refused to meet his stare, "...does that mean that you're not wearing underwear?" and a lascivious grin plastered on his face.

Sakura's head turned to look at him and saw that her blond friend was drooling at the sight of her unbound breasts under her shirt.

"Naruto..." she began sweetly, but he never looked up. **_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"_**

The future Rokudaime never knew what hit him, he was already flying in the sky, disappearing from view.

"Who's next?" Sakura growled darkly.

"Oh, uhm... I have to go now!" Kakashi sweatdropped and vanished with a cloud of smoke.

Silence and Sakura's pants of rage filled the air: the two shinobi behind her knew better than arise her anger once again. Not that their thoughts were so pure...

'_She is hot when she is angry.'_ Thought a smirking Sai, looking at her cute ass, knowing that she was wearing nothing under her black form-fitting shorts.

'_So, those really were her nipples...'_ Sasuke wondered blankly, not knowing what to do with the information: Sasuke Uchiha was truly a great and talented ninja, who had won over Orochimaru – the snake sannin, but when it came to women and hormones, he really was clueless. _'I wonder...how would they look? Wait... what am I thinking?'_ he shook his head to clear his mind from perverted thoughts: he then noticed that Sai was walking towards their female teammate.

Onyx eyes narrowed; he didn't like the way the other man was smirking.

"So Sakura, shall we go buy a new door?"

The pink-haired woman glanced at him suspiciously, then smiled openly. "Yes, let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Sasuke was quick to say, not wanting to leave Sakura alone with Sai, but the artist replied.

"I'm sure you are too busy, Sasuke-san. We don't want to interfere with your training."

"I agree with Sai, Sasuke-kun.. I know how important training is for you." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, and his heart beated faster. "After all, the ANBU exam is now near and I know you and Naruto both will take part in it."

'_Do you really want to stay alone with him?'_ Sasuke shouted in his head, but just replied with a "Hn."

He watched them walk away and then murmured quietly. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to follow you."

§

"Why are we back here?" Sakura asked her teammate, puzzled, as they entered her apartment.

Sai turned to her and watched her attentively. "What?" she asked.

He got closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he breathed, smelling her sweet fragrance.

"Sai?" she was confused.

"Sakura." He began "I've felt something for you for a long time." He stopped and smiled apologetically, "You know I'm not very good with relationships."

He caressed her cheek and hair, pressing himself against her.

"Sai, what are you telling me?" Sakura's voice trembled slightly.

"That I'm attracted to you." Sai said, lowering his head to kiss her on the lips.

Sakura was confused, very: she didn't expect Sai to feel something for her, she didn't expect him to kiss her... she had always thought that her first kiss would be with Sasuke, after all she still loved him, even after his betrayal and everything—

Her lips parted slightly with a gasp when Sai pressed his lower body against hers, and she felt that he was aroused. That was something wrong with this picture...

'_He is not Sasuke-kun.'_ The medic-nin realized_. 'I can't... Not when my heart still...' _tears gathered in her eyes.

"No, Sai...stop!" she tried to push him away, but he grasped her wrists. "I can't do this with you!" she said.

His eyes narrowed. "But if it was the Uchiha, then it would be okay, ne?" he hissed.

Sakura tensed and he knew he was right; his hands twisted her hair, almost hurting her. "Why can't you see that he isn't going to love you back? You're wasting your time!"

"Even if he doesn't love me back, I can't help but feel love in my heart." She whispered. Sai cupped her cheeks roughly and their eyes met. "Why can't you like me?"

"I just can't. I can only love you as a good friend." she smiled sadly. "Do you think I didn't try to stop loving him?" she suddenly spoke up. "Do you think I didn't try to go out with someone else?" Sakura laughed dryly. "It was useless! It felt wrong. Because it wasn't him." She started crying, "I want only him!"

Sai let her go, not knowing what to do in front of her tears. He smiled sadly. "Then, I'll leave now." And with that exited her apartment.

He had just gotten out when a punch caught him unaware, making him spit blood. Sai recovered soon enough and got ready to confront his enemy: he stopped immediately as soon as he saw that in front of him stood Sasuke Uchiha, fists clenched in anger.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Sai's shirt, their faces very close. "Were you trying to rape her?" the Uchiha growled and Sai smiled.

"Why do you care? After all, she is nothing to you."

"What do you know about me!?" Sasuke pushed him against the wall. "Who are you to decide if I care or not about her?"

Sai's eyes got colder. "If you care so much…" he began, "…then maybe you should tell her; or next time, I will try harder to take her from you." The artist slapped Sasuke's hands away and started walking away, hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun?" he turned his head to see a certain pink-haired medic-nin watching him curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Her lips were a bit swollen from being kissed so violently, her shirt still showed her breasts and nipples and he really didn't know what to do: he only knew that Sai had tainted her somehow.

"Did he hurt you?" he asker curtly.

"What?" she looked surprised, then her lashes lowered in realization. "Ah, Sai. No. He didn't hurt me; it was me who hurt him."

"Don't you lie to me!" he exclaimed, grasping her wrists. "He hurt you!"

"Sasuke-kun? What are you saying?" Sakura gasped. "It really was me who hurt him, I…" she stilled and bit her lower lip. "I rejected him."

The dark-haired shinobi looked at her in amazement. "You… rejected him? Why?"

She let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Why?" Sakura smiled at him coyly, dangerously. "Because I still love you."

His breath caugh in his throat: suddenly it was hard to talk, even harder to move towards her.

Her words kept repeating into his head.

I still love you.

_I still love you._

_I still love you._

**I STILL LOVE YOU – LOVE YOU – LOVE YOU….**

He finally moved.

Sasuke pushed them both back into the apartment, not caring about her broken door which was leaned against the doorway. He cupped her face with his hands, crashing his lips against hers, and she responded to his ferocious kiss. He wanted to be gentle, he wanted to soften his touch, FOR HER, but found he couldn't.

He violently ripped her shirt, and she let him: the sight of her bare breasts made his blood run faster into his veins and his head felt strangely light. Only when he heard the pink-haired girl moan he realized he was licking and sucking the nipples who had fascinated him so much at the bridge.

"Sas-Sasuke…"

"Sakura." He said, trying to regain his breath and his sanity. "I don't think I can't control myself much more-**ah!**" the statement ended with a groan when she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him hold all of her weight – his hands under her ass. Their lower parts were pressed together intimately.

"Maybe I want you to lose control…" Sakura grinned, licking his earlobe and nibbling on his neck.

Sasuke let out a short laugh, almost startling the girl in his arms. "You'll regret it when I'll be done with you." He smirked evilly.

"I don't think I'll regret anything I'm doing with you."

They started kissing again, Sasuke bringing her into the bedroom, both of them unaware of the eyes watching their movements.

§

"What? It was Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura exclaimed.

It was Monday and everyone was in the Hokage's office, a furious Tsunade towering over a tied-up Jiraiya; all the kunoichi were not only surprised, but mad like hell at the toad sannin who had dared stealing their underwear!

"Jiraiya-sama, how could you??" Shizune yelled. "That was horrible of you!"

"It's already bad that you spy us while we're bathing…but now you should really feel ashamed!" Tenten placed her hands on her hips, ready to take out one of her numerous weapons to hurt the pervert.

But the one person Jiraiya was most afraid of was standing in front of him. "Jiraiya…" Tsunade growled, "How could you ridicule my kunoichi like that?"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Tsunade-hime." The white-haired man was sweating profusely.

"Bah, you're asking for a beating." Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"I knew you were a genius, Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed, the only one truly amused by the entire situation.

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto hissed, a bandage around his head showing evidence of Sakura's punch the day before.

"How stupid." Sasuke simply said, his hands in his pockets. Sakura, who was standing beside him, threw him a glance and they both blushed, looking away immediately. Sai noticed and lost his smile.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock you unconscious right now…" the Godaime Hokage said menacingly to her former teammate.

"Because I'm the most handsome man in…"

"Say one more word…!" Tsunade threatened and Jiraiya gulped "I was kidding." He squeaked.

"I needed ispiration for my book! The Icha Icha series lacked originality, I needed something new…" the sannin lamented, while Kakashi's eye shone.

"I knew it was for something idiotic." Shikamaru said to Chouji, who just nodded; Ino, who was beside them, just screamed "I'll kill you!"

"You should thank me!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I helped creating new couples!"

Silence filled the room: some of the occupants blushed.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked brusquely.

"Do you really think your shinobi didn't take advantage of the situation?"

The blonde Hokage whirled around to look closely at some of Konohagakure's best shinobi: Kakashi was grinning (or so she thought) under his mask; Naruto was grumbling with a blushing Hinata near him; Shizune and Kurenai, red-faced, were looking at everything but her; Asuma was smirking; Chouji was eating and Shino was staring at her (maybe?); Ino and Shikamaru suddenly looked tense; Sasuke and Sakura were blushing (the Uchiha blushing? She needed a camera!); Kiba was playing with Akamaru; Anko was eating a dango; Tenten and Neji weren't looking at each other; Sai had his usual blank expression on his face; Genma was smiling proudly, throwing looks at Shizune.

"There's something you need to tell me?" she asked suspiciously.

Most of the kunoichi blushed harder and stammered a reply, while the males were divided in those who smirked and those who looked embarassed.

"I have all the material you need, Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya exclaimed, having freed himself from the rope she had tied him with. "My researches were successful! Maybe you will also see the rebirth of the Uchiha clan." He winked at Sasuke, who suddenly activated the sharingan, while Sakura hid her face in her hands.

"Do you want to die?" the Uchiha growled, covering his embarassment with rage. _'That damn pervert! How dare he?'_

"Ah-hm!" Ino cleared her throat, blush disappearing "Can we at least know where you hid our underwear?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Jiraiya smiled "I hid them… hm… it wasn't in Kakashi's house…" For the first time, Kakashi looked really alarmed, "…not even in the secret place in the Hokage monument…"

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura hissed softly. "Jiraiya-sama… you…forgot?"

"Hehehehe…" the man laughed nervously "I'm not that young anymore, you know…"

A mighty roar was emitted from the enraged kunoichi: Jiraiya gulped and squealed "See ya!" and with that started running, followed by a mob of screaming women.

The males and Tsunade, left behind in the Hokage's office, sighed and shook their heads.

§

"Ne, thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled happily at her new door.

The dark-haired shinobi snorted "Let's hope it will keep that damn pervert away…" they both blushed.

Actually, their first intercourse hadn't gone as they had hoped: being the first time for both, they were clumsy, agitated and nervous, Trying to relax, they spent a lot of time memorizing each other's bodies with fingers, lips and tongues but when it came to THE moment… well, let's say that Sasuke will never forget the embarassment of asking Sakura where to put his... thing. He had been surprised when she had yelped, but she had explained that for women sometimes the first time is painful. After that, their lovemaking had been too brief, to Sasuke's huge shame, but he had been able to bring her to climax with his tongue: in the end, he had sworn to her "Next time I'll do better." and that had earned him a happy kiss from Sakura.

So, here they were, sitting on the couch, a bit shy and a bit embarassed, not knowing what to do.

"You know…" Sakura began, "Maybe we should really thank Jiraiya-sama."

"What!?" Sasuke looked at her startled.

"Well, in a way my missing underwear got us where we are now, don't you think?" she was smiling and the young man found out he really liked to see her smile.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged it until she was in his arms.

"There's no need to thank that pervert." Sasuke muttered in her hair. "Let's just forget about him." Sakura smiled softly and aswered with an "Okay."

**Anthology X – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** 10 pages! Another long one-shot. I've read chapter 438: I don't mind Karin, she's a bit weird… it's Juugo that worries me! And Sasuke is really CLUELESS! How couldn't he understand why Karin suddenly changed her mind? Because of you, you stupid man with a revenge-filled brain! Really, Sasuke needs some lessons on women's mind, ahahahahah! 

That was the most Sai/Saku thing I could do, sorry guys… I'm really not into it. I only use Sai to make Sasuke jealous, ahahah! I still believe that Sakura is meant to be with Sasuke (even if I don't dislike the Itachi/Sakura couple).

Review Responses: I had some troubles last week at seeing the reviews and the chapters, so if I forgot to thank someone, please forgive me… I appreciate every single review you send to me. 

**Krazzy-chan, Akatsuki no Suzaku** (wonderful nickname!), **nickygirl**, **Arcaina** (that was a nice, long review!), **TooLazyToThinkOfName, chrono-crusade92, HPBabe91 **(ahahahah, I was imagining the scene while reading your review!), **Wolfgirl21** (yes, I reviewed your story, I liked it very much… write another chapter, ne? –smile-), **DarkAngelRakell** (well, as you can see, I'm not good at SaiSaku…), **9NightDragon** (don't worry about it –smile-), **BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, C.A.M.E.O., kunoichi13** (I like the word 'machiavellian'! Your review made me very happy), **sleepykittycat** (I completely agree with you!), **Angel Blossoms, hugsanimekisses04** (I hope you liked this…it was the best I could do, sorry!), **Mei fa-chan, Liliana, animeNEKKOgirl** (As you wished, I got her pregnant –smile-)**, yukibozu** (thanks for the pointer, I hope you can read chapter 8 now!), **S2-SAKURA-S2, Carebear Hater** (I did and reviewed –wink-), **The Orange Girl, Screw-World-Peace.**

**Aerissy**- your parents speak Italian too? Wow, I wish I could talk with them! Karin is cute, but quite strange… don't you think Sasuke is really clueless? I mean, he doesn't understand why she behaved like she dìd! It's because she likes you, stupid! I had a guess that she was going to like Sasuke too- every girl in Naruto likes Sasuke, except for Hinata! But I think that the only one who really loves him, and that can stand being rejected and treated badly over and over again, is Sakura. Your mistakes were few and of little importance, don't worry about it (wink). For example – _Ho studiato italiano dall'infanzia_ should be _'fin dall'infanzia'_; but as I said, nothing serious (smile).


	11. Past And Future

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XI.**

**PAST AND FUTURE**

The cute seven years old fell down roughly on the ground: a hand violently ripped her red ribbon from her hair.

"No!" she yelled "The ribbon Ino-chan gave me!" she trailed off as she eyed trembling the dark-haired girl smirking down at her.

"How cute, don't you agree girls? Sakura-chan wants her little ribbon back…" Ami grinned cruelly at the pink-haired girl watching her with eyes full of tears.

"You're not so brave when Ino isn't around, ne?" leered a blonde girl beside Ami.

The black-haired girl kneeled down at Sakura's level and gripped her short hair, earning a pained moan from her, hissing "I'm going to make you pay for the way you humiliated me in class… you think you're so smart only because you answered right to Iruka-sensei's question, mh? Well, guess what? You're only a weak, little, stupid girl who hides behind her best friend!" Ami screamed the last statement in her face, and Sakura closed her eyes.

'**Fight, girl, fight! Why are you letting them treat you like this?' **Inner Sakura screamed furiously in her head, but the girl was too paralysed by the insane light that shone in Ami's eyes as she began to sob quietly.

"We need to teach you a lesson!" a curly-haired girl laughed.

"We'll start by tearing off this cute little ribbon…" another one of Ami's followers smirked, whirling the red cloth around her finger.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown and the red ribbon was pinned to a tree.

Ami turned around, eyes flashing in rage "Who dares…!"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." A new voice said.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Ami and her friends exclaimed.

A boy with black, messy hair and angry onyx eyes was glaring at them. "You better leave." He said calmly, but dangerously.

"Bu-But, Sasuke-kun, we were just…" Ami stammered, a blush spreading on her face.

"Leave."

The girls squeaked and began running away.

Tears rolled on Sakura's cheeks as she watched amazed the boy who defended her; she sniffled and began wiping her eyes. "…Thank you." She whispered.

The boy retrieved his kunai, giving her the red ribbon. "You are weak." He said simply, gently. "But you can always get better." He smiled slightly.

Jade eyes widened, as her face flushed. "Arigatou." She smiled in reply as she accepted the ribbon.

"You should stand up to them." He continued and turned to walk away.

"W-Wait!" she called with a surprinsingly strong voice. "What's your name?"

He looked at her from over his shoulder, smirking. "Uchiha Sasuke." And left.

Sakura didn't move for a long time, looking in the direction he had disappeared into.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun…" she murmured, tasting the name on her tongue. **'He is TOO cute!'** Inner Sakura squealed.

A week after this episode, the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke was the only survivor.

§

_Twelve years in the future…_

"Ami, I have no time for you." A bored-looking teen twirled a kunai around her finger. "I have a mission and it's getting late."

"You still need to learn your place." A black-haired girl growled.

"Oh no, Ami, I believe it's **you** who still needs to learn her place."

"You're outnumbered, you can't escape." The other girl said, smirking smugly as her companions surrounded the pink-haired medic-nin.

"You really are annoying." Sakura sighed, casually throwing the kunai in her hand at a blonde girl, who yelped, clutching her bleeding side.

"You're not even able to avoid such an easy throw." She was disgusted by the fact that she had been intimidated by those girls in her childhood. "It's not a surprise that you've become chuunin only last year."

The girls flushed in anger at the insult and began to yell simultaneously. Sakura, fiddling with her jounin vest, ignored them and sighed: she knew that her team was going to get angry at the fact that she was late.

"Ok, listen, I'll tell you again: I have no time to waste with you." Her eyes hardened when Ami laughed out loud.

"No matter what, you're still the weak girl who hid behind her friends!" she grinned. "That vest doesn't change reality."

"So, you believe that being the Godaime's apprentice is a walk in the park?" Sakura asked, angry that Ami had questioned her skills.

Gathering her chakra, she punched the ground, creating a large crack just under the other girl's feet; Ami screamed and stumbled, almost falling in the crack.

"Don't be stupid." Sakura hissed. "I've worked hard to be in the position I am now. Not that you would understand." She looked around her at the terrified girls. "I don't want to beat you, but I'll do it if you don't get out of my way."

"Sakura." A deep voice came from behind her. "You're late: have you forgotten that we have a mission?"

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Ami and her friends squealed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

She put a hand on her hip and faced her teammate. "I haven't forgotten." She glared at the other girls. "I was held up."

She moving aside a girl who was staring love-struck at the handsome Uchiha. "Come on, we're late." Sasuke said, grabbing her hand; she threw him a surprised look, knowing he wasn't one for human contact.

He ignored her and glared the Uchiha glare, completed with the sharingan, at Ami and her companions. "Mess once again with **my teammate**…" he growled "…and I'll **kill** you." Sasuke smirked satisfied when he saw them trembling in fear and added "Or maybe…I'll let Sakura have her way with you." He smiled at the pink-haired medic-nin. "It'll be amusing."

They both laughed - Sasuke a deep short chuckle, Sakura a loud feminine laugh - as they walked away from the shocked girls.

**Anthology XI – End**

* * *

Review Responses: 

**Mei fa-chan, cuteminimoon** (you're Italian! Great! Where were you born?), **Odat, TooLazyToThinkOfName, Carebear Hater, nickygirl, Akatsuki no Suzaku, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, petite.ina, C.A.M.E.O., hotness, Aerissy **(SasuKarin? NO WAY!!)

**HPBabe91**: I HATE being without a bra, even if sometimes I feel "free" without it. I don't have an opinion on Sai: he's okay, I guess, but I don't like him very much. I must admit that in the beginning I was really afraid of what Karin was going to do to/with Sasuke, but after seeing him not interested at all…well, I don't mind her; after all, with glasses and a bossy attitude, she reminds me a bit of myself! Ahahah! And don't tell me you weren't a bit worried by Juugo with his "Girls are better…no, boys are… no girls…"

**Petite x Femme**: I'm lazy too… I have already written two Star Wars lengthy fictions and it's been a year since I've updated both (and one has 14 chapters and 404 reviews…I feel guilty!). I decided not to do the same mistake and decided to write ONLY Naruto ONE-SHOTS… Nooo, Karin with Sasuke is so WRONG, it's like Sakura with Lee! Sigh, I've seen the hints of Naru/Saku but personally I believe they're perfect in a brother/sister relationship.


	12. Thoughts

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Team 7

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: SPOILERS!! **

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XII.**

**THOUGHTS**

Sasuke Uchiha kept walking, ignoring his bickering companions behind him: it wasn't a secret that Suigetsu and Karin didn't agree on many things.

So, it was beginning.

Many things would change, now that he had killed Orochimaru, and it was time to go on with his plan...and everything will end with his brother's death _(he will kill him, yes, he will tear his head, punch him in the stomach, **slaughter** him like he had done with their parents)_. Sasuke was still surprised by the ease he had killed Orochimaru with: the fear, the absolute terror which had paralysed him in the Forest of the Death, was completely forgotten. The sannin was only a mean to an end, and if he really believed that an Uchiha would have submitted himself to such a inferior being, then Orochimaru was – or had been - really foolish.

Now that it was all in motion, Sasuke wondered what he was going to do after Itachi's death: he knew that his parents would have liked for the Uchiha clan to be rebuilt in Konoha and he couldn't see himself in any other place. But he had betrayed his village, and worst of all, he had betrayed his friends.

'_In the Ninja world those who don't follow the rules are called trash, but you know... those who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash.'_

The only friends he would ever have: Suigetsu and Karin were only companions he needed for his plan, but never friends.

Naruto. Kakashi. Sakura.

Sasuke actually wondered what were they doing in that moment: had they given up on him? Had they realized that he wasn't worth it? A deep part of him had rejoiced when they had seen each other at Orochimaru's base, while the largest part had been annoyed by their stupidity. He had told Sakura that he couldn't be like them, cheerful and hopeful... no, that wasn't him. He was avenger.

They couldn't understand him.

Naruto knew of the loneliness, Kakashi knew of the pain of losing your loved ones, Sakura- well, Sakura knew nothing of what he had gone through. But no one of them really understood his pain.

Naruto never had a family: he had always been alone.

Kakashi always had friends or collegues who kept him going on.

So, how could they presume to understand his feelings? The need of revenge? Kakashi had told him to forget about revenge, but Sasuke couldn't, he simply couldn't. He was stupid to have believed, even if only for a moment, that he could live like them: he wasn't able to do it.

The dark-haired shinobi lifted his gaze to sky: the clouds lazily ran through the sky – it was a peaceful sight, but his soul was tainted and he couldn't see the beauty of it.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were dangerous: they made him **_feel_**. And he couldn't afford to feel those stupid emotions: feelings are for the weak, not for an Uchiha, nor for an avenger.

Naruto... Naruto was – _had been_ – his best friend: his first and only. The blond had been also a worthy rival and the person who had changed Sasuke the most. With him, he had felt a connection the Uchiha hadn't with anyone else. Sasuke remember how he had felt useless and weak when Naruto had managed to defeat Gaara, while he, an Uchiha, hadn't been able to do anything. Instead, he got protected by a girl.

Sakura. She was always so damn cheerful and open about her feelings! That was why she was weak, _weak_, **weak**. She had some good skills, he had to admit, like the amazingly perfect chakra control (which surpassed even his own, to Sasuke's disappointment), her analytical mind and she was quite good in genjutsu. He idly wondered if she had grown up or stronger. And he found she was so annoying, with her _'Sasuke-kun!'_s, and she was always touching him, grabbing his arm or inviting him for dates: but he painfully remembered the sincerity in her voice as, _that_ night, she confessed her love for him. She loved him even if he continuously rejected and hurt her. He had wanted to tell her to stop being foolish, that he wasn't worth of love, that she was wasting her time: he had been uncapable of loving anyone since the massacre of his clan. But...but, how he wished he could! How he wished he could forget about revenge and blood and death and betrayal...

Kakashi had been like the father he never had: guiding, protecting, teaching him, more than his real father, Fugaku, had done. He had believed in him, believed him worthy of learning the chidori. Sasuke smirked bitterly: and he had used the technique Kakashi taught him to fight with Naruto.

They should forget about him: he was too lost in the darkness to be saved, he soon will have his **_brother_**'s blood on his hands, commiting a sin which was almost equal to Itachi's... he was a forsaken, damned being.

But...

"Sasuke?" the dark-haired man turned to Suigetsu and Karin, who were looking at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Hn." The Uchiha smiled, a rare, little smile. "Just reminiscing."

But the little child hidden deep into his heart still cried out for help: and he dreamed of wide smiles, loud laughs, annoying questions, perverted books...but most of all of friendship and love.

**Anthology XII – End **

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this wasn't much of a SasuSaku... but I like the relationship between Team7!

Reviews Responses:

**Odat, Mei fa-chan, yumi hasegawa, nickygirl, Wolfgirl21** (I was actually thinking of writing an one-shot about Sakura and Karin fighting...were you reading my mind??), **JustMeAndADream, BuBbLe GuM cHeRry, SailorManga, HPBabe91** (I agree with you about Sai!), **Tap-chan, TooLazyToThinkOfName** (Oooh, I'm flattered – blush), **C.A.M.E.O.,** **Wayward Victorian Girl, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90.**

**Cuteminimoon**: I was born in Modena, where I still live when I'm not going to the University in Padova (I live there during the week, I have got an apartment with a friend of mine). There's nothing more to say, ahahah!

**SasukeandNejicuties**: thanks for the information, even if I highly doubt it is true...can you imagine it? 967 CHAPTERS??? Hell, that's more that 30 volumes to go! Even if I wish that Sasuke would ask Sakura to marry him, sigh. Well, I think this is only a rumour, I believe not even Kishimoto-sensei knows when he will finish Naruto.


	13. Contact

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: SPOILERS!! **and a bit of Sasuke OOCness in the end.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XIII.**

**CONTACT**

It wasn't easy to impress Uchiha Sasuke: especially after his training with Orochimaru, the Uchiha survivor was hard to surprise.

But now, he was.

He had expected Naruto to grow stronger; after all, the blond fox-ninja had been his rival in their youth and in a way he still was. Naruto always had an inner strength he showed mostly when his friends were in danger. So, Sasuke wasn't surprised by the progresses the blond had made and he grinned as he enjoyed their fight.

Kakashi, since Sasuke had known him, had always been strong, stronger than most jounin: after all, he had been the one to teach the Uchiha the chidori and other useful jutsu.

He didn't really care about Sai: he was just an annoying replacement.

But Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't have never imagined to be impressed by Sakura: after all, she had always been weak, she had always needed protection, she had annoyed him to no end with her _'Sasuke-kun'_s and her feelings - why did she care about him, if he always rejected her? Sakura had confused him sometimes, yes, that was true, but never impressed him, not even when she had faced Gaara to protect him.

He had traveled with Karin for a year and half: before he got her to come with him he had known about her skills and she had never been defeated – she was one of the strongest kunoichi he knew and it was not by chance that Orochimaru had chosen her as one of his guards.

But now Karin laid down on the ground, unconscious, blood dripping from her lips and arms, her chakra depleted.

Sakura Haruno had defeated Karin.

Not that he was showing it, but Sasuke was absolutely stunned: first of all, since when was Sakura **this** strong? With a punch she had thrown Karin at least 200 metres away, with a kick she had opened deep cracks in the ground. Even when they were genin, she had been quite strong, enough to scare and hurt Naruto, but Sasuke had never being on the receveing end of her hits (something he was happy about).

Then, his sharingan didn't fail to notice the chakra coming out her hands and cutting ligaments as soon as her fingers touched Karin's skin: that was an ability he had alread seen and wasn't really much surprised that Sakura had become a medic-nin – after all, she always had a perfect chakra control - but Sasuke wouldn't have never thought that Sakura could be so dangerous.

And now she was looking straight at him, her long pink hair moved by the wind, her green eyes narrowing on him: she looked determinate and fierce, like a wolf ready to jump on its prey. She was quite fascinating.

The dark-haired shinobi knew the look in her eyes: it was the same Naruto had when he fought for what or who he believed in, the same look he had when he tried to bring him back to Konoha. He really wouldn't have expected to see it on Sakura's face, who had always been so meek and shy around him.

The Uchiha was confused: his expression was emotionless as usual, but inside he was a mess. Their eyes had made contact and he simply couldn't seem to take his off of Sakura's, her enchanting jade ones keeping him still, unmoving, when he knew that he should do something, snort, walk away, fight with Naruto...

He couldn't. He was mesmerized by her.

Sasuke could easily read Sakura's feelings: she was angry, confused, tired, decided... Her posture showed an inner strength and tension, the muscles in her legs seemed ready to spring.

And suddenly she was running. Straight at him.

Sasuke told himself to move, to avoid or at least parry her attack, but his body was paralysed and he idly wondered if she had done some genjutsu on him, knowing quite well that his sharingan would have dispelled it; he wasn't able to look away from her eyes.

The impact came.

Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with Haruno Sakura the moment she punched him so hard that he spat blood from his mouth.

**Anthology XIII – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: short but cute, I think... Ahaha, Sasuke got what he deserved -- a punch in the face! OMG, more than 200 reviews!!! I would have never expected this kind of success... I'm really grateful to everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the stories!

Review Responses:

**Cuteminimoon** (yes, of course I speak Italian fluently, it's my first language after all – smile), **Wolfgirl21** (you really need to stop reading my mind! Lol), **SasukeandNejicuties, Suteki-Sama, HPBabe91** (I'm so flattered!!), **ello, JustMeAndADream, nickygirl, Wayward Victorian Girl, petite.ina, Odat, TooLazyToThinkOfName, pinkrazor, Mei fa-chan, C.A.M.E.O., BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, -pUrpLy sTaR-, SE Uchiha, I play wid fir3, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, kattylin**

**Kineticfairy**: I've impressed you? OMG faints! You don't know how much you made me happy – such a compliment coming from you, who are one of my favorite writers, really makes me smile.


	14. Alive Part 1

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: ****SPOILERS!!** And Mature Contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XIV.**

**ALIVE**

**(The "Alive" Trilogy - Part 1)**

"We'll stop here for tonight."

They looked at him and nodded: they didn't completely accept it, but he **was** their leader. After all, he was the one who gathered them all and freed them from Orochimaru. And it didn't matter what Suigetsu said, because he was stronger than him, Karin and Juugo, and they all knew it.

Sasuke Uchiha had been wandering with his chosen companions for about two years: always at his brother's heels, to take his revenge. He hated to admit it, but he needed Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, and they needed him for their goals: it was only mutual help.

The dark-haired eighteen years old sat down next to the fire he had made with his Katon; Karin had hunted a rabbit and was skinning and cleaning it, while Suigetsu was preparing some vegetables. Juugo sat with his back to a tree, mumbling softly to himself, but the others had gotten used to it.

Sasuke felt dirty: it had been at least a month since they had stopped in an inn, and they hadn't been able to wash properly since then. He had noticed they had passed an hot spring, and wasn't wasting the opportunity of a nice, hot bath. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one who needed comforts, but he liked to be clean.

"I'm going to take a bath." He said, after they had eaten, standing up with his katana always at his side; Suigetsu nodded, Juugo didn't answer, but Karin – who was throwing away the rabbit's bones – blushed fiercely. She looked at him, hoping for an invitation she knew wasn't going to come, then lowered quickly her dark eyes: the kunoichi knew, after traveling with Sasuke for two years, that he didn't like female attention – at all. He only needed her for her special ability and somehow, it hurt.

He had left for some time when she decided it was worth to take a peek. "I'm checking our surroundings to see if someone is following us." Karin said in her bossy voice: there was nothing weird in that, she was usually the one who checked the perimeter.

"Um, do what you want." Shrugged Suigetsu, and she glared at him.

The kunoichi went in the opposite direction Sasuke went, only to turn around and circle their camp, hiding in the trees: after some running Karin found the object of her interest – but he wasn't alone. Cursing in her mind, she hid behind a tree, watching and listening to the scene before of her.

§

Sasuke stretched his shoulders, his acute nose smelling the steam coming from the hot spring; the only thing that kept him from walking out of the trees and soaking in the warm water was the presence of another chakra.

It felt different, but he was sure he knew this particular chakra.

Masking his own, he peeked from behing a bush. Someone was bathing in the hot spring, much like he had wanted to do: the steam covered the figure, blurring the edges, but it looked like a female. The air cleared and Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

_Long pink hair_. He knew of only one person who had pink hair.

The woman turned and he was able to see her face (and not only that, but he wasn't interested in _that_ at the moment): her green eyes were dazzling as always, her cheeks had lost the fat of childhood and her body was muscled and toned.

Sakura Haruno really had grown up.

Sasuke Uchiha had a dilemma: on one hand, he really, _really_ wanted to take a bath, on the other hand he really, _**really**_ didn't want to meet with his former teammate and fangirl… who knew what could she do? Maybe squeak, call him "Sasuke-kun!" and be annoying as always. Not to mention that she was naked and that wasn't the perfect scenario he had in mind for a reunion after he had tried to kill her, two years before.

Oh well, he could chase her away, maybe he could make her fall unconscious like when he had left Konohagakure.

Sasuke stepped in the open, stopping masking his chakra: he smirked when he saw her back tense as she sensed his chakra – he idly wondered if she recognized it as well.

"Sakura." He said in a low voice to catch her attention: her shoulder blades jutted out when her back straightened. He continued to watch as his former teammate slowly turned around, crossing her arms underwater over her breasts. To his surprise, her face was carefully blank – no tears, no annoying squeals of joy, no emotions.

Her jade eyes were inquisitive and he could read surprise and distrust as well: it seemed that Sakura had changed more than he had expected.

"Sasuke." She greeted simply and he arched an eyebrow, still emotionless. _'What happened to my suffix?'_

"I didn't know you were a pervert." The statement atonished him so completely that he couldn't help but gape at her, even as he soon recovered.

"I am not!" he hissed indignantly.

"I think differently." The kunoichi said, still covering protectively her naked chest. "What do you want?"

That was the most anti-climatic reunion ever. The exchange was going differently from what Sasuke had imagined: he couldn't see anything of the love-struck girl he'd left on a bench five years prior and she had been replaced by a head-strong woman. He fought the urge to pout like a child: he hated to walk on an unfamiliar ground and this wasn't the Sakura he knew.

"I didn't want to peek on you." He clarified "I want to take a bath and this seems to be the only hot spring around here."

"Well, you'll have to wait." Sakura stated stubbornly. "I was here first and I want to bathe."

Sasuke scowled, getting annoyed with her. "I have no time to waste." He said stonely, "You're annoying as always."

To his surprise – again – she just shrugged and turned around, resuming to wash herself. The Uchiha frowned: he was used to get his way (especially with Sakura) and her defiance irritated him.

"Have you heard what I said? Get out, Sakura!"

"Go to hell!" she replied calmly.

'_Been there, Sakura.'_ He thought bitterly. _'But it was necessary in order to get stronger.'_ The dark haired shinobi growled when Sakura showed no intention of moving.

'_Oh, well.' _He smirked._ 'I really don't want to wait.'_

After all, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

He began to undress, taking off his black pants and white haori, laying gently Kusanagi on the pile of clothes, not wanting his blade to get ruined. Sasuke entered the hot spring with only his fundoshi, not wanting to be completely naked with a female, especially his former teammate.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the sounds of a body entering in the water; the pink haired kunoichi looked behind her shoulder only to turn back, squeaking and blushing.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, embarassed.

"I want to take a bath **now**, and it seems like you're not going away soon." He explained simply, refusing to let the redness get to his cheeks: it would be the first time he had blushed in a long while, but he wasn't used to being naked with a girl.

"You jerk!" she screamed, whirling around. "You're the same arrogant bastard I knew!"

Sasuke couldn't bite back a smirk, "And what happened to the girl who was so hopelessly in love with me?"

Sakura flushed in anger, "She grew up." She bit out with a coldness that would have made Itachi proud. "And she has seen too much violence and death to think about love." She said the last part in sadness, lowering her eyes.

He watched her attentively, solemnly – recognizing that, yes, she had changed completely.

Sasuke started ignoring the girl across of him, soaking in the warm water and enjoying the feeling of finally being clean; he submerged his head and scrubbed his hair to clean it of dust, sweat and blood. As he emerged he wondered why he didn't feel threatened by Sakura's presence: the Uchiha could feel her curious eyes on him, but he knew that Sakura would never hurt him.

He smiled bitterly to himself: maybe he still trusted her and Naruto too much.

"That wound…" her voice interrupted his thoughts. At first Sasuke glared at her, then realized what she was talking about: on his chest there was an ugly, red cut. He still reprimanded himself for being so careless to allow a low-rank ninja to sneak up on him and hurt him, two days before.

"It's nothing." he looked away.

"Don't be an idiot!" Sasuke almost gaped at her again: _Sakura_ calling _**him**_ an _idiot_? "Why didn't you get it treated right away? It's getting infected and from the looks of it, the blade that wounded you was poisoned."

The Uchiha stared at her: Sasuke looked like she knew what she was saying and he had to admit that lately the cut had been irritating him.

He snorted.

"I'm not exactly always welcomed, Sakura. I am a missing nin." He glared at her. "I killed Orochimaru and left Oto… I betrayed Konoha: do you really think that a medic-nin would be willing to heal me without trying to capture me?"

"I will do it."

Once again, she had atonished him. "You?!" he asked in disbelief.

Sakura scowled at the distrust in his tone. "I am a medic-nin, Sasuke, I've been taught by Tsunade-shishou herself. I know what to do."

The dark-haired male wanted to snort, but decided to gave her the benefit of doubt. "Well, then, let's see what you can do." He leered derisively.

Sakura glared at him but she neared him, albeit a bit hesitant – not oblivious to his and her nakedness. They were only a few centimeters apart when she raised her hand and green chakra surrounded it: gradually, Sasuke felt a soothing warm enter his body, mending his torn skin and extracting the poison.

After a few minutes, Sakura moved away, while Sasuke's hand lifted up and reached to touch the unblemished flesh. _'Amazing…'_ he thought.

"Hn." He said appreciatively.

The female rolled her eyes, "Well, you're welcome!" her voice was full of sarcasm.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she wasn't moving away.

"Do you ever miss Konoha?" Sakura asked suddenly; she turned her face away from him. "Do you ever regret going away?"

His eyes immediately hardened. "Don't be stupid: of course I don't regret what I've done. I've gotten stronger, strong enough to kill one of the sannin… And I'm getting strong enough to defeat my brother."

Onyx and jade eyes met. "I'm an avenger, you already know it. I will stop at nothing to get my revenge… but I'm not so stupid to let myself get used: I never had any intention of becoming Orochimaru's container." He snorted. "The snake was really stupid to believe that an Uchiha would have submitted himself to him."

Sakura smiled bitterly. "And so, you're doing exactly what Itachi wants you to do… become a traitor, a killer like him!" suddenly she found herself pinned to the border of the hot spring, her hands digging in the soft ground, her body half in the water.

Red eyes glared down at her as he pressed against her.

"I'm nothing like him!" he hissed, tightening the grip he had on her throat .

"Really?" she wheezed out, "Then why did you betray Konoha and your friends? Why…" she gasped for air. "Why are you doing this to me?" and then she added, almost yelling. "WHY DID YOU LEFT US?"

"**I DID EVERYTHING TO KILL HIM!"** Sasuke roared in her face. "Why can't you understand that? He killed my family, _OUR_ clan, _he_ _BETRAYED_ the trust I had in him! He left me alone!"

"**You did the same to us!"** Sakura screamed back, tearing his hand away from her throat with unexpected strenght, and instead gripping his biceps. "You did to us what he did to you! Why can't you see that??"

The sharingan kept spinning, but his eyes were wide in amazement and realisation.

"You've got every right to avenge your family." The kunoichi said calmly, looking at him straight in the eyes. "But you could have gotten our help! Instead you decided to do what Itachi wanted you to! You left!" she was crying, but didn't care. "You left Naruto, Kakashi, me! We were heartbroken! Naruto couldn't believe that you left us! And then, he left too, to become stronger in order to bring you back. And I was alone." She added in a whisper _"I was alone."_

Silence took place between them.

Quietly, she wiped the tears away, looking at him emotionlessly. "I've gotten stronger too." She turned to leave, then stopped, and Sasuke could see her back tense. "We missed you, Sasuke. We still miss you everyday." Hesitantly, she turned her head. "It was good to see you…even if we ended up arguing." She smiled wistfully. "Remember that Konoha will always be your home. Naruto, Kakashi, me… we will always

welcome you back."

Sasuke said nothing: probably because he didn't know what to say.

Sakura had stopped again, without looking at him. "Tell me Sasuke… Are you happy now? Are you alive? Or are you simply existing?"

He didn't answer her, but pondered on her questions.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and reached for her towel, an arm still covering her bosom. A large hand wrapped around her wrist and she whirled her head to the side; Sakura tried not to blush when she saw a naked Sasuke, water covering his lower body, looking at her intensely.

"If I told you…" he started, with an hoarse voice. "If I told you that I don't feel alive…what would you do?"

She answered sincerely, her eyes innocently fixed on his, "I would try to make you feel alive."

His other hand gripped her pink hair, tilting her head up and turning her body towards him. "Then do it." And he crashed his mouth against hers.

Sasuke himself didn't know why he did that, but when the girl moaned and pressed against him he felt _something_: not the cold excitement of when he had killed Orochimaru, not the oppressive fear of when his brother had killed their clan… no, this was like the flaming passion he had felt when he had fought with Naruto.

He had never kissed anyone, except for that kiss with Naruto (which he was still trying to forget), so he let his instincts guide him: he wrapped his arm around her waist, trapping the kunoichi against him. He felt lust, pleasure and something else running through him; he felt _alive_.

Sakura moved against him, her lower body squirming deliciously against his, their tongues playing with each other as he angled her head to kiss her deeper. With every soft touch of her hands on his shoulders he was losing himself more and more.

§

Karin choked a gasp threatening to give away her presence; a hand covered her mouth as she tore her eyes away from the scene. Her eyes glazed over as she heard the moans coming from the hot spring.

Why…why Sasuke needed that woman to feel alive? She had been there for him for two years, hadn't she?

From their talk, the black-haired kunoichi had understood that this Sakura girl was one of Sasuke's former teammates: she didn't know that Sasuke had willingly left his home to go to Orochimaru…to get stronger in order to kill his brother. What exactly did she know about Sasuke?

A loud groan resounded in the air, followed by a breathless "Sasuke!" and Karin squeezed her eyes closed. With a sob, she ran back to the camp.

§

The Uchiha didn't know what he was doing, he was simply following his instincts, but they proved to be right: the spot between Sakura's neck and shoulder was extremely sensitive. He took his time in exploring her body, touching and caressing her soft flesh, keeping her pressed against him: from her part, the pink-haired kunoichi had never stopped stroking his shoulder blades and his back.

Sasuke felt something hot gather in his loins, the need almost overpowering him: he had experienced the same feeling only the first times he had used the cursed seal. Sakura was still as loud as she was when they were genin, but now he could stand the sounds coming from her mouth; she was whimpering and moaning in his ear, as she gently nibbled on his neck, his own breath getting quicker.

When she suddenly wrapped her legs around him, forcing the missing-nin to support her weight, their private parts rubbed against each other and they both couldn't hold back a loud groan. His fundoshi was rough against her womanhood, but Sakura could feel the hardness below and was glad that he was as aroused as she was.

His hands squeezed her butt gently, but firmly, and pressed her more against his manhood.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered. "I need… I…"  
"I know." He cut her off, gritting his teeth; Sasuke got her out of the hot spring and laid her down on the grass, covering her body with his, starting another kiss.

Sakura felt like she was boiling: she would have never imagined that a simple C-rank mission and a bath in a hot spring would have lead to hot sex with Sasuke Uchiha, the young man she still had feelings for. He didn't seem embarassed or clumsy, instead his touches were sure and he knew where to caress her to make her shiver.

She was sincere when she told him she would try to make him feel alive, but the kunoichi wouldn't have never expected that Sasuke wanted to have sex to feel…

Sakura's stream of consciousness was interrupted by the man above her when he forcefully spread her legs wide open, his pelvis pressed against hers.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"Sakura…" he murmured, staring at her and not moving.

He closed the gap between their faces, parting her lips and kissing her deeply and slowly as he thrusted quickly inside her: Sakura bit his lower lip at the pain and groaned at the feel of something hot and hard entering her.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he squeezed them shut at the sensation on her walls gripping him firmly: when he opened them, his eyes were red with the sharingan.

'_I…'_ he thought dazedly _'I would have never thought that __**this**__ would feel… so… good.'_

Not breaking the kiss, he moved back, only to push again inside her: Sakura threw her head back at the feeling.

"Sasuke!" she panted.

The shinobi looked down at her. "Why does it feel so good?" he asked her, his pupils dilated. "Why do I feel alive only now?"

"Because you are feeling, Sasu-ah!" the pink-haired kunoichi moaned. "Simply as that… you are _feeling_."

Sasuke hid his face in the hollow of her neck, still thrusting deeply inside the woman below him. "I feel?" he wondered. "Yes….I feel." He bit her neck. "Make me feel more, Sakura."

The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails biting into his skin and he hissed in pain-pleasure.

They forgot everything around them.

§

After Sasuke secured Kusanagi to his side, he turned to look at the sleeping woman lying on the grass: her long pink locks were in disarray, her soft breath showed him that she was still asleep. The dark-haired shinobi sat down next to her: after what had happened between them, he didn't want to leave her this vulnerable but neither did he want to wake her up.

A long finger stroked Sakura's cheek. "Tsk, annoying as ever… what am I going to do with you, Sakura?"

The red-orange rays of the rising sun shook him out of his contemplation: he had spent the entire night with her and now he needed to go back to the camp. Onyx eyes admired her naked body and Sasuke decided that he really couldn't leave Sakura like this.

In a rare show of affection, he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you Sakura….for making me feel alive tonight."

§

When Sakura woke up, dawn had already passed.

"…Sasuke?"

Silence greeted her. The kunoichi bit back a sob: he had left her alone again.

Then, she noticed that she was tightly wrapped in a blanket; Sakura gasped when she saw that in reality the blanket was Sasuke's white haori – the red and white uchiwa fan covering her.

Sakura gripped the cloth and pushed her nose into the white fabric, noting that it smelled like Sasuke. She sighed contently: at least, this time he had left her something of his. It seemed like a promise that he would return, that they would meet again.

"I don't know why I do, Sasuke… but I still love you."

§

Suigetsu was quite amazed to see the Uchiha return, after spending the night away from the camp, without his haori.

"What happened?" he asked, but Sasuke silenced him with a glare. "Nothing of your business."

The dark-haired shinobi took out another haori from his pack and put it on. "Wake Karin and Juugo up: we're leaving in ten minutes."

While Suigetsu was doing what he had ordered, Sasuke took out a little red box and put inside it some pink strands: it was time to resume his journey, but he wouldn't forget the night he had spent with Sakura.

**Anthology XIV – End**

* * *

**Author's note:** sorry for the lateness of the chapter, but on Thursday I had an exam and I had to study, hehehe…. I know Sasuke's a bit OOC, but I hope you liked the chapter! 

Holy cow! _**249 reviews?????**_ Guys, **I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!**

_Reviews Responses:_

**Aerissy, nickygirl****, ello, Kaede, abovetheroof** (il cazzotto ci stava!), **starryeyes22, anony, Wolfgirl21** (I completely agree!), **PaPeR-sTaRs52, shinjun9sasusaku, sweet-taboos, HPBabe91, Odat, Mei fa-chan, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, xslytherinxstarx** (you read my other stories? I'm flattered! You can download the manga free – go to www(dot)narutofan(dot)com and register!), **Blue Moiraine Sedai, AvaAnna** (then, good luck!), **JustMeAndADream, I play wid fir3, C.A.M.E.O., Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, hypermm, SasukeandNejicuties, DreamsofAnime, Uchiha Sasume, hugsanimekisses04** (Karin is a kunoichi who works for Orochimaru, black hair and eyes, glasses, bossy attitude, likes Sasuke), **TooLazyToThinkOfName** (a sequel? Maybe), **kattylin, Jester08, Kaihei, 9NightDragon, Icecream Skittles Addict, Lady Nightshade** (I love your name!), **flamie, E-chan Hidaka.**

**yukibozu**: I agree that compared to Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura seems weak, but I believe that she is going to become stronger than Tsunade (and this is what Kakashi and Chiyo also think) – after all, it's obvious that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are going to become the new Sannin, don't you agree? (Smile). Moreover, being a medic it's very important… she's going to be useful to Naruto and Sasuke, or at least this is what I think.

**Honoring death**: I like your stories, I don't think they suck! I think you're a very good author and I'm flattered you reviewed my story.


	15. Violence

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

Zafkiel and Anael belong to Kaori Yuki, who owns Angel Sanctuary.

**Warning: **Mature Contents.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

**Chapter Soundtrack:** Lordi, Within Temptation, Nightwish.

* * *

**XV.**

**VIOLENCE**

"No, _please_, don't do it!"

Kusanagi swirled around and slit the throat of the missing nin: a clean cut, but the blood splattered his face and his vest. Red eyes turned to the other shinobi, a sadistic smirk adorning his handsome face.

"So you're the last one."

"You... you are a monster!" the other screamed and stuttered, trying to escape, but unable to do so because of his wounded leg. "**Don't touch me!** Don't come near me! Go away, go away, go away, _go away, go away_!"

"I'm only doing my job." He explained emotionlessly. "And my job is very amusing."

"Yo—!" the second missing nin was hit before he could complete his sentence, his abdomen slashed, and he died spitting blood from his mouth, his eyes still glaring with hate at his killer.

A dark figure neared the blood-covered ANBU, as he sheathed his katana.

"Wasn't that a bit too... brutal, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his now onyx orbs to the white ones Neji possessed.

"Maybe, Hyuuga, maybe. Come on, we need to bring these corpses to the hospital." He smirked. "I'm sure _she_ would find them interesting."

He hoisted on his shoulder the last man he had killed and began walking in the direction of Konoha; Neji did the same and with a sigh he followed his companion.

§

The two ANBU caused some commotion as they walked in the hospital with two corpses on their shoulders; but the one who turned heads the most was Sasuke Uchiha, a satisfied look on his face, even if his hair, face and vest were stained in red. The females, even if intimidated by his misterious and dangerous looks, looked at him longingly as the dark-haired shinobi walked determinately towards the Research Centre.

He slammed open a door, Neji still at his heels, and he deposited the bloody body on the desk before a young woman: she backed a bit, startled by the sudden intrusion, then narrowed her eyes at the scene before her.

Some nurses squeaked and screamed at the sight of the maimed corpse, with its eyes and mouth still open, and a blonde hid her gasp behind her hand, before exiting the room, pushing Neji away.

"I brought you something you can experiment on." Sasuke smirked at the woman in front of him, still sitting at her desk. "I'm sure the Godaime will be happy with the results. Moreover, you wanted organs for your transplants, didn't you?"

He neared his face to hers and he could see her beautiful jade eyes narrow at him in anger; with a smirk, he whispered to her, his lips just a breath away from hers.

"I killed him just half an hour ago; he was _begging_ me not to touch him..."

The woman wasn't intimidated by him and snorted.

"Everyone, go away. I will deal with this barbarian. Neji-san, please leave the body at the mortuary."

Neji only nodded and exited the room, followed by all the nurses, who looked slightly hysteric.

Sasuke sat on her desk as he stared at her.

"Barbarian?" he questioned, amused. "I'm doing my job as a Konoha shinobi. And your researches aren't more humane than what I do, Sakura."

Sakura kept glaring at him. "Naruto won't be pleased." She finally said. "You don't kill, you _massacre_, you _slain_... do you find it funny?"

He chuckled darkly. "If we have got to work, at least we can have fun." He smirked a sinful smile which held many promises, and Sakura could feel herself shiver.

"Leave. Now." The pink-haired medic-nin commanded, emphasizing the order with a movement of her hand: he grasped her wrist.

"They were killed because they were weak. It's their fault." Sasuke leaned closer, quickly grabbing her other wrist and trapping her against the chair. "I wouldn't die like that..." he murmured against her soft lips, getting ready to kiss her passionately.

Sakura was able to free a hand and slapped him on the cheek, his head turning because of the force she put into the slap. "I don't want to see you anymore!" she yelled angrily, a tear falling on her cheek. "Leave immediately!" the medic turned her back to him, not wanting to let him see her tears and her broken heart.

Sasuke touched gently his red cheek and smiled flatly. "You look even more beautiful when you're angry." With that, he whirled around and exited the room, leaving a confused and sad kunoichi.

§

"Sakura-chan. I know you're worried about Sasuke and I'll promise I'll try to knock some sense into him..." Naruro grinned "It will be enjoyable... but well, you look exhausted. You should try to get some rest."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled gratefully at him, but shook her head. "It's ok, I've been having troubles sleeping, but nothing serious." Her eyes grew sad. "Sasuke has changed so much... You should stop giving him this kind of missions. Let him do some recon."

The Rokudaime sighed. "I tried, but he grew restless, and a restless Sasuke is more dangerous than an amused one: after all, he _is_ doing his job."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, alarmed. "You haven't seem his victims! He has no mercy, he _slains_ them! I am afraid..." she bit her lip. "I am afraid he is becoming like Itachi, but much more unstable."

Naruto patted her shoulder. "I know our Sasuke is still alive, somewhere inside him. Maybe you could help him."

"Me?" she looked startled. "Naruto, I don't think so... he's so strange towards me. I don't recognize him anymore."

"Well, after all he is a healthy twenty-five years old male... it's normal that he lusts after you..."

"_**Naru--to!"**_

"What? It's true! Don't tell me you can't see it. Sasuke wants your body very much..." he smirked at her when Sakura blushed. _'Adorable'_, he thought. "...but I believe you can give him so much more."

"I stopped loving him a long time ago, Naruto." She said absent-mindedly.

"You can't fool me, Sakura-chan. I know you still feel something for him."

She cursed. "Everything is so complicated! I don't want to deal with him...I'm so tired to try to make him see, to make him _understand_..."

"For everyone's, but most of all for Sasuke's, sake, I beg you to keep trying. I can do only much, you must do the rest."

"Naruto, he must want to change too..." Sakura replied sadly, before walking away.

Arrived at the hospital, she walked towards her office, some medical charts in her hands. A sudden noise coming from a room on her right drew her attention; the door wasn't completely closed and Sakura cautiously peeked inside.

She gasped.

"What are you two doing?!"

Ino pushed Sasuke away from her and ran away from the corner in which he had trapped her. "Leave Ino alone!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, as her friend cowered behind her. The medic took out a napkin and wiped away Ino's tears; the blonde smiled at her, then exited the room.

She was simply outraged. She faced her former teammate, anger guiding her actions and words. "Leave my friend alone! HAVE YOU REALLY FALLEN SO LOW?" she grasped his collar, bringing his head closer to hers, screaming in his face. "You really should be ashamed of yourself! What happened to the honourable Sasuke Uchiha I knew? Has he completely disappeared? _Are you really a monster?"_

"What? Are you jealous?" he said with a small, emotionless smile.

"You shouldn't have been pardoned! You aren't fit to be an ANBU, you don't deserve Naruto's and my friendship!" Sakura knew she was saying hurtful things, but she wanted to know if he was still human, if he could still _feel_... "You really are an arrogant bastard!"

"I wanted to hear again your voice." He said simply, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're a devil playing with others' hearts--!"

Sakura was cut off by warm lips crashing onto hers, silencing her. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer, his mouth devouring hers; she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting his kiss.

The kunoichi let him push her against the wall as they continued to kiss each other, tongues battling for dominance; his muscles were hard under his black, body-fitting shirt and she lightly traced them with her long fingers. Sasuke sighed and the kiss got gentler, as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

They parted, their breaths heavy.

"You... you can be so evil..." she whispered. "But your eyes...they're so beautiful..." her fingertips touched his face, his lips, his nose, his cheeks, and then closed the lids over his onyx eyes.

They kissed again, both of them forgetting the world around them. They embraced, Sasuke's arms wrapping around her and keeping her close to his chest, Sakura's wrapped around his neck and shoulders. "How...how can I make you see, Sasuke?" she murmured before his lips silenced her again. "How can I make you see that even in this world you abandoned there are still some things worth living for..."

They spent precious moments lost in each other's arms, then Sakura remembered her duty. "I have work." She explained apologetically, backing away from him. Sasuke simply nodded, before smiling, a little, soft and rare smile. "I have to see the dobe, now. I'll pick you up tonight."

Her jade eyes widened. "Sasuke, there's no need—" A finger on the lips stopped her. "I want to." And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

§

Naruto was writing some reports: like his predecessor, he hated paperwork and was bored out of his mind.

"Dobe."

His blue eyes lifted up.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme."

They grinned at each other.

"Have you got something for me?" the ANBU asked. "Nothing too long, tonight I have to pick Sakura up from the hospital."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then secretely smiled. "No, today I haven't got any mission for you. Maybe you can get ready for your night with Sakura-chan." He winked at his friend.

Sasuke snorted. "Mind your own business, Naruto. What's going on between Sakura and me concerns only us."

The Rokudaime got serious. "Sasuke, don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan. I know you care about her..." the dark-haired shinobi looked startled. "Don't you dare deny it! I believe that Sakura still loves you and I want you to treat her well... she deserves it."

Sasuke lowered his gaze. "I know." He said simply. "I don't want to hurt her."

"We have got something else to discuss: Sasuke, the way you kill is arousing controversy in the Council. They're worried by your unnecessary cruelty and I can't help but agree with them: why do you keep behaving like that?"

Sasuke snorted. "I don't care if the Council has something against me, Naruto. I do my job, and I do it damn well... why should all of you worry about the way I kill my victims?"

"Because it shows that you're unstable!" Naruto yelled, slamming his palm on the desk. "You've already betrayed the village once, and we don't want another Itachi!"

The Rokudaime avoided a kunai thrown at him. "I'm nothing LIKE HIM!" Sasuke screamed, sharingan activating in his eyes.

"THEN DO SOMETHING TO PROVE IT!"

The Uchiha glared at the blond and he left the room slamming the door.

§

He inhaled the sweet smell of cherry coming from her hair as he held her close to his naked body: for the first time in a long while, he felt utterly content and at peace.

"Sakura..." he whispered, kissing her neck and shoulder; his right hand traveled on her front to grip her breast.

He smirked when he heard her mutter, "Not again..." she turned to look at him, half annoyed half amused. "You really are insatiable."

"Only for you." He murmured, kissing her lips, still swollen from their previous kisses. Once again, he moved himself over her, admiring the naked body he had lusted after for a long time.

Sasuke kissed her neck, earning a broken moan from her, her hands touching his back. "I want to stay like this forever..." she said, kissing his forehead.

"And I want to spend my time in your arms..." he whispered in response, still touching her breasts, hips, legs.

"Sasuke..." her hands drew his face back to hers. "Please, I beg you... stop killing so brutally: you don't need to be so violent..." Sakura kissed his cheeks and his eyelids.

Sasuke crashed his lips on hers, tilting her head back thanks to the grip he had on her long hair; he nibbled Sakura's lip, situating himself between her legs, her nails leaving red marks on the skin of his back and shoulders.

Just before entering her he answered her plead: "Why should I stop when it is so entertaining?"

§

"Sasuke, I have a mission for you."

The ANBU stopped polishing his katana and smirked. "Finally; it's been two months since my last one."

The Rokudaime grinned. "I believe you enjoyed very much spending your free time with Sakura-chan." In response, Sasuke's smirk just grew wider.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. Here are all the information you need." Naruto gave him a parchment and Sasuke wasted no time in opening it. After reading it, he hid the scroll in a pocket.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning with other three ANBU and the mission should be completed in a week."

"Be careful." Naruto said, but the other shinobi just smirked. "Am I not always careful?"

Sasuke left the ANBU headquarters and walked to Sakura's apartment: she wouldn't be happy about his mission, but he missed the rush of adrenaline he felt during a chase or a kill.

When he entered, his girlfriend was watching the television with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Sakura?"

The young woman and turned her head to look at him with wide eyes. "Sa-Sasuke!"

He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. "What's wrong?"

Sakura bit her lip, lowering her stare: he sat next to her on the couch, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and making her look at him.

"Sakura," he said firmly. "What's wrong? Tell me." It was an order and only a fool would disobey Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke...I don't know how to tell you, but..." the pink-haired kunoichi gathered her courage and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I am pregnant."

Sasuke was sure he had heard wrong.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

He had never felt so stupid and atonished all his life. "P-Pregnant? When, why, _how_?"

Sakura glared at him. "Do you really want me to answer your questions?"

The young man shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "You're pregnant..." he repeated. "I am going to be a father..."

Sakura smiled gently, hugging him tightly. "Yes, you're going to be a father."

"Oh, Sakura..." he captured her lips in an appassionate kiss, trying to show her all the happiness he was feeling.

The hugged each other for a long time, then Sasuke backed away, caressing her cheek with a tenderness he had never displayed before; his hand traveled along her body to rest on her still flat stomach. "A new life..." he breathed.

Sakura smiled brilliantly at him.

"I have to go on a mission tomorrow..." he watched how her face fell and her smile disappeared. "But I'm getting back in a week, and then I'll ask Naruto for a year-long leave. After all, we have to prepare the wedding and that is going to take some time."

Sakura gaped at him.

"Wedding?"

"Of course." Sasuke said calmly.

"Does my opinion count?" She asked sarcastically. "Maybe I don't want to marry you. And I don't want you to see this as a _duty_." She continued, sneering. "I am perfectly capable of raising this child _alone_."

His eyes flashed and in an instant he had Sakura pinned to the couch, being careful not to hurt her and the life in her belly.

"Don't be stupid Sakura." He snapped. "I don't see this as a duty: true, one of my goal is to revive my clan but if I didn't want to marry you and have this child I would have already told you so. And you're not going to raise _our_ child alone, I won't allow it." His voice softened slightly. "Of course your opinion counts... I'm not going to plan a wedding alone."

The medic-nin sobbed and then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm sorry, I know I overreacted, but..." she bit her lip. "I want you to care for me also, not only for the child."

With his thumb he wiped away her tears. "I care for you, Sakura." Then, he smirked. "And our sex is fantastic."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed mockingly, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "You want me only for the sex!"

He grinned widely and proceeded to tickle her, enjoying her laughter.

§

"That is the target." He stated, hidden in the trees surrounding a small building.

The three ANBU near him nodded: Neji, with his byakugan, was observing the house from which a man in his thirties had just exited. "No one is inside."

"Perfect." Kiba grinned. "No witnesses."

Sasuke felt excitement and adrenaline run in his blood: he was craving to feel the smell of fear come from his victim.

"Inuzuka, Hyuuga, stay hidden and check the surroundings; Aburame, you come with me." With that, in a flash he was gone, only to reappear in front of the man, his wolf mask in place.

"Hello." He said smirking.

The battle was brief but fierce; the target was a skilled shinobi and managed to avoid most of Sasuke's lethal hits, but he wasn't able to escape chidori.

Now, he laid down on the ground, dying, spitting blood from his mouth and with a hole in his stomach.

"Ta-Takiko..." he was whispering, tears mingling with the blood. "I..I wanted...to...see...her...one...last...time."

Sasuke was getting annoyed with him and had just raised Kusanagi when he heard Neji's voice. "Uchiha! Someone is coming!"

With a jump, the dark-haired shinobi landed on a branch, the deep foliage hiding him: a smiling woman, who was obviously pregnant, emerged from a path which led to the nearest town.

Her smile disappeared as soon as she noted the man laying on the ground. She screamed and screamed, her nails biting in her cheeks; she ran to her fallen man and began calling him and crying desperately.

"Taichi, Taichi..." she sobbed... "No…why, _why_, _why_, why are you leaving me alone? What's going to happen to me? To our child?? Taichi, don't die..." But the man was already dead.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Taichi!!!"**_ she held his body, crying frantically.

Sasuke could only stare shocked at the scene: his eyes failed him and instead of the woman's long back hair, he saw pink; instead of dark eyes, he saw green. The imagine was simply too horrible for him to keep watching: he could see a pregnant Sakura crying over his dead body.

He stared at his hands, still stained with the man's blood: horror filled him and suddenly he couldn't stand it. Ignoring his teammates' calls, he ran as fast as he could, running towards the only place he could feel protect and safe. The blood on his hands reminded him of when he had killed his brother, _he had killed his brother_, just like Itachi had killed their clan! Naruto was right! _He was becoming like Itachi, he was becoming a cold-blooded killer!_

The chuunin guards of the gate tried to stop him, but soon recognized him and let him go; she wasn't at home, so he tried the hospital. Sakura was in her office, doing some paperwork: he entered from the open window, startling her.

"Sasuke! You scared me! Why are you back so soon? It's been only three—" he suddenly moved and hugged her: she gasped for air as the tight embrace almost suffocated her. Sasuke was squeezing her, as if he was trying to incorporate her into his body.

"Sasuk- can't breathe..." his grip lightened, but he continued to held her close, his face buried in the hollow of her neck.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, confused by his strange behaviour: her hands raised Sasuke's head and she gasped when she saw him cry - silent, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes tightly closed.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..." his voice was hoarse and broken. "I will stop. I will stop. I won't kill anymore if it isn't necessary." He opened his beautiful dark eyes. "Just stay with me."

They continued to hug as Sakura whispered into his ear to calm him down.

"Our child and I... we will never leave you, Sasuke...never..."

**Anthology XV – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** the first part of this chapter was highly inspired by Angel Sanctuary (by Kaori Yuki) and especially the story of Zafkiel and Anael. 

I thank everyone who reviewed for their support: I truly appreciate it! **ALMOST 300 REVIEWS!** I'm amazed, you're great! I love you all!

Everyone hates Karin...no, I don't hate her, I simply like Sasuke better with Sakura... I felt bad for her while writing chapter XIV.

_Review Responses:_

**Goyankeesbooredsox, Kineticfairy** (glad you enjoyed!), **kunoichi13, Mei fa-chan, kunai24, Raefire, TentenPanda, JustMeAndADream, Petite x Femme** (I like Karin/Suigetsu! Naruto left to train with Jiraiya after Sasuke went to Orochimaru), **Wolfgirl21** (in Italy we usually say the name before the surname, but thanks for the suggestion!)**, animedreamerz05, Arcaina** (long live to hot spring sex!), **nickygirl, TooLazyToThinkOfName, petite.ina, ello, TenTenXIrista, Blue Moiraine Sedai, HPBabe91** (Sasuke IS demanding! ahahah) **ggg102, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Shinobi of life **(I will take your idea in consideration), **hugsanimekisses04** (no, Sasuke doesn't seem to like her in THAT sense...thanks for your compliments!), **palmtreeisland** (glad to help!), **Akatsuki no Suzaku, honoring death** (I'm sincere! Smile), **Tap-chan, E-chan Hidaka, kattylin, Aerissy** (maybe you'll come to Modena to visit me! hehehe), **xslytherinxstarx** (I'm flattered!), **Suteki-Sama, Trickle, Jester08, C.A.M.E.O., G, I play wid fir3, SasukeandNejicuties, Lusiana Malfoy, Odat, 9NightDragon, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Wayward Victorian Girl, addicted2reviews, SE Uchiha, flamie.**


	16. Kiss

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning**I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XVI.**

**KISS**

Sasuke wouldn't have ever thought that she would have the courage to do it; moreover, he really wasn't expecting **that**. That's why, when Sakura grabbed his collar, nearing his face to hers, he was so stunned that he didn't react at first.

"Oh, damn it! I believe you owe me this, Sasuke."

And after those words, she kissed him soundly on the lips, ignoring not only the shocked sputter coming from the nineteen years old boy, but also the atonished looks of their teammates.

"Is she really doing it, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, gaping at the scene before him.

Kakashi, his eye wide open for once, mutely nodded; Sai just smirked and continued to draw.

Sasuke was still too shocked to move, so he just watched her through half-closed lids as the pink-haired girl gently moved her lips over his.

Finally, after what seemed hours, she backed away, looking at him clinically; Sasuke growled at her, trying to hide his embarassment. "Sakura, what was that for?"

He didn't like the glint in her eyes and the smirk, so similar to his own – she had really learnt from the best, spreading on her face. "I wanted to know if it's true that Uchiha are good at everything…"

Her face got closer to his, as Sakura whispered, "And let me tell you a thing, Sasuke…"

It was like his eyes were mesmerized by her and every word she said; he continued to move closer as she put her lips near his ear.

"…you really **suck** at kissing."

Sasuke drew back instantly, as if she had burned him, a hot red blush covering his cheeks: Sakura was smiling slyly, entwining her hands behind her back.

"Oh well, that was interesting." The girl was now smirking. "I guess that Uchiha aren't good at everything… See you Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, I'll be at the hospital if you need me." And with that, she turned her back to them, walking away from the training grounds.

Sasuke's fists clenched as his wounded pride urged him to go and rectify her completely WRONG judgement; he was behind her in a second and he grasped her wrist. Sakura turned to look at him with a quizzical stare but he just growled at her. "Let's see who sucks at kissing…"

With that, he crashed his lips on hers, his hands keeping her head in place, one in her hair and the other on her cheek. Sakura eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer; Sasuke forgot why he was kissing her as soon as her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth, stroking the fleshy walls.

Sakura tasted of green tea and sweets and suddenly, he didn't seem to dislike sweets…

Naruto and Kakashi (Sai didn't seem to care at all) could only watch the scene unfold before them; they would have never imagined to see THE Sasuke Uchiha kissing THE Sakura Haruno of his own will….and they were a bit shocked by the steamy make-out scene.

"Well, I guess I know now that Sasuke has hormones…I was getting worried…" Kakashi mumbled under his mask.

Breaking the kiss because in need of air, Sasuke leaned his forehead on hers. "So…" he began, still panting slightly, "…how was that?"

Sakura was still trying to control her breathing, but muttered, "I've had… better."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really?" once again, he got closer, "Then I must train: they say that practice makes perfect."

As he leaned down, his lips touching hers, she couldn't hide a little smirk. _'Sasuke, you're really so easy to manipulate…'_

**Anthology XVI – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know it was short, but it was meant to be: for those of you who wanted a lighter plot. I hope you enjoyed! I like manipulative Sakura, ahahahah! 

Just don't forget to review…. Reviews really makes me happy (smile).

Thanks for your reviews

**Arcaina** (yay for erotic Sasuke!), **addicted3reviews, cuteminimoon, sweet cherryblossom1, Mei fa-chan, pinkrazor, AngelaNight, E-chan Hidaka, JustMeAndADream, nickygirl, Lady Nightshade, Odat, honoring death, Wayward Victorian Girl** (I'll correct the mistake!), **Carebear Hater, 9NightDragon, bebelurvsbishies** (I understand your reasons for hating Karin…I must admit you're quite right), **HPBabe91, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Petite x Femme** (Karin and Suigetsu are just too funny together! Hope you had a nice swim - wink), **C.A.M.E.O., petine.ina, -pUrpLy sTar-, Trickle, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx **(believe me, I'm running out of ideas…), **TooLazyToThinkOfName** (aww, you're so sweet!), **Da Cute Snowbunny, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, I play wid fir3, fakeangel100, abovetheroof, kattylin.**


	17. Retrieval

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura…maybe?

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning**Mmh… well, yes, CRACK. Sasuke, Karin and others bashing. **SPOILERS!** Did I mention Crack?

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XVII.**

**RETRIEVAL**

They were almost face-to-face: like the first time they had met after two years and half, he was looking at them calmly and emotionlessly, while their faces couldn't hide their feelings.

"Hn." He said, looking mildly irritated. "So we met again. But this time, you brought reinforcements." His onyx eyes looked behind them at Team 8 and at the silver-haired jounin. "It's been a long time, Kakashi."

"Sasuke." He replied calmly. "Yes, it's been a long time."

"So Sasuke, you know them…" said a blue-haired boy next to him, a huge sword on his shoulder.

The Uchiha remained silent, then "They were my teammates." He then turned to his former best-friend, "Naruto, let me pass. I have no time nor desire to fight with you."

"Sasuke, teme…" the Kyuubi boy growled. "Don't you think it's time to come back home?"

"Don't be foolish." Snorted the black-haired shinobi. "I have to kill Itachi first."

"And why didn't you ask for our help? Weren't we your friends?" Naruto shouted.

"You are weak. I don't need weak people."

"You're wrong." Naruto stated, narrowing his eyes. "I've grown stronger… and actually, you are the weakest of us. You are weak because you rely only on your anger and the curse seal that Orochimaru bastard gave you! You're weak because you only see your past and do not wish to see the future. You're stuck at the time Itachi killed your clan!"

Sasuke appeared suddenly before him, sharingan activated, hand on Kusanagi's hilt. "Care to repeat that?" he hissed, only to avoid a strong punch delivered by the blond boy in front of him.

Naruto smirked. "Fight me, teme. Let's see who's right."

Sasuke replied with the same smirk. "This time, I WILL kill you."

They began exchanging punches, kicks, blows, completely ignoring the people around them and especially a pink-haired figure who was getting increasingly angry.

"I can't believe it!" Sakura growled to herself. "They completely ignored me! Stupid males with their stupid ego." She had no intention of watching from the side lines as her teammates killed each other, so she began walking determinately towards them.

A figure blocked her path.

"Tsk. What are you doing Pinky?"

'_Strike one.'_ Sakura gritted her teeth at the black-haired kunoichi standing before her.  
"Out of my way." She ordered.

"Sorry, can't." Karin smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not letting you interfere in Sasuke's fight. After all, you'd be only in the way."

_'Strike two.'_

"Who do you think you are? I know both Sasuke and Naruto better than you, and I'm not letting them get killed! Now out of my way, before I **make** you fly to outerspace."

Karin sneered. "I'd like to see you try, bitch."

'_Strike three, YOU'RE OUT!'_

A powerful, chakra-filled punch hit Karin in the cheek, making her fly into a tree, dazed.

"Holy shit!" Suigetsu commented with wide eyes. "Have you seen that, Juugo?" the older man just nodded in wonder: even after knowing Karin for a brief time, he knew she was strong… And that petite woman had her unconscious so fast?

"Do you want to get in my way too?" Sakura growled at Sasuke's two companions.

"No, no, be my guest." Suigetsu waved his hands, moving quickly away from her path.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks."

"Weird." The blue-haired boy muttered.

Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a hand-to-hand combat, their chakra swirling violently around them. Suddenly, a hand grasped Sasuke's spiked hair and Naruto's blond hair, separating them.

"You. Stupid. Egocentric. Males!" a voice hissed dangerously; the two boys turned painfully their heads to see an enraged Sakura narrowing her jade eyes at them, a dark aura around her.

"Naruto." She addressed the blond boy, growling. "If you punch him in the face, **I. Will. Make. Sure. You. Go. To. The. Morgue. Without. Even. Passing. From. The. Hospital.** Did I make myself clear?"

The Kyuubi boy nodded frantically, too scared to even open his mouth.

"And you." Sakura turned to Sasuke, tightening her grip on his hair and making him ALMOST wince in pain. "First: I love you and all, but if you try to hurt, kill or maim Naruto or any of our companions, I **WILL** bind you at my bed post with chakra strings and **I WILL make you my sex-slave**, got it?" Sasuke found himself a bit intimidated by this new Sakura and hesitantly nodded.

"Second: you **WILL** come back to Konoha, **NOW**, so that we don't have to spend more money or time trying to get in that thick head of yours that we're your friends and we want to help you. You **WILL** be gracious to Tsunade-shishou, or help me, I **WILL** beat you until you're a bloody pulp, and believe me, I can do that if I'm enough motivated. We **WILL** go all together to kill Itachi, since Akatsuki is a threat to Konohagakure."

She neared her face to his, her dark aura increasing in strength, like her grip on his hair.

"Three, you **WILL** ask for forgiveness for all the troubles you gave us, you **WILL** excuse yourself to Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji AND Naruto, who were almost killed trying to save your sorry ass. You **WILL** excuse yourself to **ME**," she began yelling, "because you left **ME**, **in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, on a BENCH, UNCONSCIOUS**! I could have been KIDNAPPED, TORTURED, **RAPED** or what else. **So you WILL BEG ON YOUR KNEES FOR MY FORGIVENESS, GOT IT?**"

At this Sasuke snorted, clearly believing she went insane. "Uchiha don't beg and they don't ask for forgiveness."

At this, Naruto groaned and whined, hoping that Sakura wouldn't kill him along with Sasuke.

If possible, the pink-haired kunoichi's face got even closer to Sasuke's.

"Is that so? Well, you **WILL** do all these things, or I **WILL** make sure you won't be able to revive your clan, **EVER**. And you **WILL** because I ORDERED you."

"You are crazy." Sasuke stated.

"Maybe I am." She grinned evilly, leaning forward to catch his lips with hers, using her grip on his hair and her now free hand (she had let Naruto go) on his cheek, to keep his head still.

Sasuke spluttered in the kiss, his face growing redder and redder by the second, then suddenly Sakura headbutted him, her forehead hitting his hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

"Tsk." Sakura snorted. "So this was all the power Uchiha Sasuke had to offer?" With her inhuman strength Sakura hoisted Sasuke's body over her shoulder, keeping it firmly in place.

Everyone stared at her in wonder, amazement and fear.

"Well." She said happily. "Let's go back to Konoha, then. I think Tsunade-shishou will be happy with the result of the mission. And you two…" Sakura said to Suigetsu and Juugo. "You must come too, the Hokage probably would like to interrogate you."

"Yes, ma'am." The two replied, not wanting to anger the petite female.

"Hey, you wait!" growled a voice; blocking her path, once again, was Karin, who had recovered from Sakura's punch. "How dared you hit me and kiss Sasuke before I did? Fight me like a real woman!"

Sakura's brows lowered in irritation and kicked Karin in the stomach (with Sasuke still slung over her shoulder), the black-haired girl falling unconscious, too. "You." The medic-nin pointed a finger at Suigetsu, who squeaked "Me?" "Yes, you… take this annoying girl."

With that, she started leading, even Kakashi and Yamato staying a good distance away from her.

"Well, look at we have here. Yeah."

The group looked up, only to get into a defensive position: Deidara and Tobi of Akatsuki landed with Deidara's clay birds on the ground in front of them.

The blond shinobi was smirking widely. "So, we have finally found you." "You're great Deidara-senpai!" Tobi giggled un-manly, while his companion glared at him.

"Akatsuki." Muttered Kakashi at Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Now Pinky, give me Sasuke-san… he stole my revenge and killed Orochimaru before I could! I must punish him!"

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead at the nickname and at the request.

"You what? I've just gotten him back and you WANT TO BRING SASUKE-KUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN???"

The two poor Akatsuki members didn't even had the time to know what hit them…

§

The Godaime Hokage was in her office at the Hokage Tower, doing – as always – paperwork, and hoping that the mission she had assigned two of her best teams to was going well.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune entered the office, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Team Kakashi and Team 8 are back."

"Already?" the blonde woman was clearly surprised, and her eyes widened even more as they saw Sakura enter with an unconscious missing-nin over her shoulder followed by Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai and two men she had never seen with a female in one of the men's arms.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura greeted warmly, almost like she didn't have the love of her life slung over her shoulder.

"Sakura…. What happened? Who are they?"

"Sasuke's companions." Naruto was quick to explain.

"Mmm, good. And why is he unconscious?"

"Oh." Sakura smirked. "He didn't want to come back willingly… so I had to convince him in another way."

Kakashi stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, we… ehm, Sakura managed to took down two other Akatsuki members, their names are Tobi and Deidara: Deidara was the one who had kidnapped the Kazekage some time ago."

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice. "Good work Sakura… but what happened?"

The pink-haired kunoichi pouted. "They wanted to take Sasuke-kun away."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, but decided it was better to stay in silence.

The Hokage sighed. "Ok Sakura, you can take him to the hospital… and you will take care of him."

The girl smiled brightly. "Really?"

Tsunade smirked evilly, "You can do everything you want to him."

Sakura squealed and immediately disappeared, running towards the hospital.

"Mh…" Kakashi sweatdropped once again, wondering why his team was so crazy… "Hokage-sama, we need to discuss also Sasuke's punishment."

"Oh, I believe he's going to be punished enough." The blonde was still grinning widely. "After all, Sakura is going to make him see hell for abandoning her like that."

Suddenly, they could hear shouts from the hospital, a desperate male voice echoing through Konoha.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Anthology XVII - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hm… it is over… well… I hope you liked this one, I wrote it while waiting for my Muse to come back, so that I can finish what should've been the REAL chapter 17… but between an exam, lessons and study I haven't had much free time. I have in mind of writing a sequel of Alive…what do you think? 

_Reviews Responses_

**Arcaina**, **Sweet-Tradgidie**, **abovetheroof** (sembra che il contatto tra Naruto e Hebi avverrà presto…fanfiction a più capitoli? No grazie, devo ancora finire le mie di Star Wars, sigh…), **baby's breath** (aw, I'm flattered), **kattylin, Lady Nightshade, Asha3, you.broke.a.promise, Aerissy, Jester08** (the lastest manga chapter should be number 355 or 356), **nickygirl, Wayward Victorian Girl, UchihaDJka-coolLOVER** (your bf is lucky to have you as a free tutor – laugh), **HPBabe91, Mei fa-chan, petite.ina, JustMeAndADream, SasukeandNejicuties, pinkrazor, TooLazyToThinkOfName, XxShadow-Of-LiesxX** (o-oh…I'm TRULY flattered!), **Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Denise, C.A.M.E.O., Odat, lacusclien4, Holly silver, life is light and dark, goyankeesbooredsox, Suteki-Sama, 9nightdragon, I play wid fir3, fakeangel100, Raefire, xslytherinxstarx** (don't worry for the reviews! I'm just happy you like the stories - smile), **flamie, hugsanimekisses04, ello, sasusakufan2357, Oyuki, sakuratwin13, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90.**

**coconut.mandarin:** I loved your long analysis (smile). I'm not a native English speaker and I believe that it's both a pro and a con in writing: sure, I have to express myself in a language which isn't mine, but at the same I'm more attentive to details than most english-speaking writers and I don't make some common mistakes like exchanging "you're" with "your" and so on.


	18. Siblings' Love

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor pairings

**Rating: **T/light M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **VERY light mature contents, **AU** (Alternate Universe)

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XVIII.**

**SIBLINGS' LOVE**

Sakura blinked, her jade eyes still sleepy.

As she looked around she noticed, by the dark blue walls around her, that she wasn't in her room: putting her hands behind her, the pink-haired girl slowly sat up, stifling a yawn. As the blanket fell down, Sakura blushed when she saw she was completely nude.

Suddenly realizing what had happened she looked beside her: there he was. Her stepbrother. Her boyfriend. Her **lover**.

Sakura giggled, as she lowered her face towards his sleeping one (_'Oh, so cute!'_), kissing him lightly on the lips, not wanting to wake him up.

She glanced at the clock and groaned: she needed to get ready for her lessons, her anatomy class started at 9 in the morning. She decided to take a shower in his bathroom and then run to her own room to change and get ready: the sweat of the night before had dried on her skin and she felt sticky.

The hot water felt nice on her skin and soothed her sore muscles; she moaned in pleasure at the sensation and kept washing her hair. "You know, you'll turn me on if you continue." Sakura whirled around, blushing when she saw her stepbrother leaning against the wall, still naked, a half-smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm just showering." She replied, a bit annoyed.

"You are _moaning_." He chuckled. "And it's sexy as hell."

Her eyes rolled and she just sighed, turning her back to him.

Suddenly he was behind her, hugging her to his chest. "It's not nice to ignore your boyfriend." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Sasuke…" she half-groaned, half-moaned. "I have classes this morning…"

"So?" "So let me shower and dress up." Sakura turned around, kissing him gently. "Haven't you gotten enough last night?"

Sasuke laughed, a beautiful sound coming from him, and hugged her. "I haven't gotten enough of you in a year… do you think it would be enough one night?"

"I'm glad you're not tired of me yet." She answered sarcastically, smacking the hand that was caressing her tight and getting a bit _too_ close to her most private place.

He pouted and she almost melted – _almost_ being the key word. "Spoil sport."

"If it was for you we would spend our life in bed." She said, getting out of his grip to exit the shower.

"Now, that's not a bad idea."

"Sasuke…" she warned.

"Ok, ok." He lowered his head, kissing her as his hands grasped her head and chin to keep her still: he nibbled her lower lip and devoured her mouth. When they stopped for air, Sasuke leaned his forehead on hers, black hair mixing with pink one.

"Go now, before I take you again."

Sakura giggled and kissed his nose, wrapping a towel around herself; she opened the door, glancing left and right to make sure nobody could see her. With a last smile to Sasuke, she ran to her room.

Sasuke was left alone in his room: he laid down on his bed and taking the pillow Sakura had slept on he could smell her unique fragrance.

§

Sakura stretched her arms as students in her anatomy class began filing out of the room; she remained sitting because her next class was in the same room and she would use the half-hour before it to copy her notes.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!"

She looked up and smiled at her blonde friend. "Hey Ino-chan."

Ino watched her clinically. "You look dead tired."

"I am." Sakura answered simply, not wanting her best friend to know exactly what she had been doing the night before, instead of sleeping.

"You study too much, Sakura. You can't keep going on like this!"

'_Tell this to my stepbrother/boyfriend, who can't manage to keep his hands to himself.'_ She thought grimly.

"By the way…" the pink-haired girl _knew_ that glint in Ino's eyes.

"How's your stepbrother?" the blonde asked, faking nonchalance.

"Well, now Itachi is in Europe, because he wants to travel around the world with his girlfriend and…"

"You know I wasn't talking about **that** brother." Ino glared at her.

"What do you want do know about Sasuke?" Sakura felt a bit irritated: actually, she was jealous that her friend could admit that she liked – more like, was obsessed with – her stepbrother, while she had to keep her relationship with him secret.

"Everything! Has he gotten a girlfriend, yet? Why isn't he attending his classes? Oh, Sakura, you're so lucky! He's so handsome and hot, I would give _anything_ to have him as my brother."

Sakura rolled her eyes, used to Ino's behaviour, but annoyed by it when she was talking about Sasuke.

"I don't know why he isn't attending classes..." she said: she had asked him about that, but her black-haired lover had evaded the question and managed to make her forget about it while convincing her to take part to a very steamy make-out session.

They talked for a bit, but when the teacher entered the room, the lesson started.

§

"Do we really have to go to this dinner thing?"  
"My mom and your dad would really appreciate our presence." Sakura said. "Do you remember how they begged us?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered, an imagine of his old man taking his hands and telling him to be a man and not leave his _old_, _weak_ father alone with the enemy. "But I really don't want to see Hyuuga."

Sakura glared at him, hands on her hips. "This stupid rivality has to stop: Neji-san and you have been going at it for too long… Grow up!" Sasuke growled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I can't forget that he had been your first boyfriend."

"Sasuke, I was 15 and he 16 at the time, it was more than four years ago!"

"Still it wasn't nice that my stepsister was dating my rival…"

She arched an eyebrow. "Sasuke….were you jealous at the time?" she grinned when he blushed furiously. "You were! But we had just met… and you found me quite annoying if I remember well…"

"So what, you were cute also back then!" he exclaimed, turning his back to her, his pride hurting.

"Oh, Sasuke…" she sighed. "You're so stupid." His mouth opened in protest, but Sakura just wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "You know I love you."

"Hn." He smirked, turning around. Their eyes locked and he took her head in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, jade eyes closing at the feeling.

"You look beautiful." He said hoarsely. Then, Sasuke kissed her deeply, trying to convey what he wasn't saying into the kiss: and, as always, she understood.

§

Sakura just smiled a fake grin as she listened to Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, as she babbled and complained about high school; her friend Hinata just glanced at her apologetically and then continued to nod at her sister. A hand patted the pink-haired woman on the shoulder and she turned around to greet her male best friend.

"Hey Naruto!"

"You look hot in that dress Sakura-chan."

Said girl rolled her eyes and Hinata giggled. "Don't let Sasuke-san hear you, Naruto-kun: you know how protective of his little sister he is."

Sakura hid the pang of pain under a smile: to the others, she would always be Sasuke's little sister… and nothing more.

"Ah! That teme is too busy in a glaring contest with Neji to take notice of me…"

"What was that, dobe?" The three of them turned around only to see Sasuke and Neji with his girlfriend Tenten, the Uchiha intent at glaring at his best friend.

"Heee, Sasuke-teme… nothing, nothing." Naruto waved his hands innocently.

Neji snorted. "Stop terrorizing my guests, Uchiha."

Sakura noticed how her stepbrother's eyes narrowed and decided to intervene. "Hey Sasuke, wanna go in the garden? I need some fresh air."

She waved at their friends, grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him away before he could start a fight with Hyuuga Neji: the young man hesitated but then let himself be dragged away, wanting to spend some time alone with Sakura.

The pink-haired girl brought him in a dark corner of the huge Hyuuga garden, away from prying eyes. "Sasuke, please ignore Neji's provocations! We don't need the two of you to start a fight."

"He started it." Her stepbrother pouted, angry that she had stopped him from beating the older man.

"Oh sure, that's very mature of you." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke sighed and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Ok, ok, you're right… I will ignore the Hyuuga's taunts, happy?"

Sakura blinked at him, amazed that a stubborn man like him had yielded so easily. He answered her unasked question with a mild glare. "I'm doing this only for you, understood?"

She smiled brillantly and moved to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips; they began kissing gently, then Sakura realized they were still in public.

"Sasuke! Not here…. Someone could see."

"No one is watching and I really, really want to taste your lips while you look this amazing…"

He crashed his lips against hers and she just moaned, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, her body pressed to his, his hand in her long hair; Sasuke angled his head to kiss her deeper, pushing his lower body against hers in an unmistakable way.

Suddenly Sakura thought about their parents, how her mother would be destroyed if she was found while making out with her stepbrother: guilt arose into her and she broke the kiss. Sasuke looked at her quizzically, but she just shivered.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this, evn if I know I can't stop." She admitted. "But if our parents find out…"  
"I don't care," he interrupted her, gripping her arms tightly. "I really don't care if anyone finds out about us… If I can stay with you, if I can have you… then it's good enough." Onyx eyes looked straight into jade ones. "If I've got you… then nothing else matters."

Sakura brought his face down to hers, kissing him sweetly, longingly. "I can't stop, Sasuke. I love you so much…" tears glistened in her eyes. "I can't stop staying by your side."

He smirked at her, hugging her once again, so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe "Then don't stop. We don't have to stop Sakura…" his voice got low and hoarse "…because I know I can't stop too."

And he sealed his admission with a powerful kiss.

§

"It had been a wonderful party, don't you think Fugaku?"

"Yes love. It was a pity it was at the Hyuuga's..." Sasuke rolled his eyes in partial disgust when his father caressed Sakura's mother's hand. Not that he hated the fact that they were so in love, but public display of affection coming from his father and stepmother made him shiver.

Paradoxically, his hand had a tight grip on Sakura's left one, being careful not to be seen by their parents.

They were in the rear seats in the Uchiha car: Fugaku was driving while Hana, Sakura's mother, was happily chatting with him about the party the Hyuuga clan hosted.

"Did you have fun, you two?" she asked, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"There were our friends: it was fun to hang around all together." Sakura answered simply, but sincerely. Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand and she looked at him, smiling shyly.

He didn't know when he started wanting to spend time with her: at first, she was an annoying little stepsister. Then, she slowly became something more; the sweet pink-haired girl managed to overcome his barriers and enter his heart. Now, Sasuke couldn't imagine a life without her by his side: and he had to admit the sex was very, very nice.

His thumb caressed her knuckles and Sakura rewarded him with one of her doe looks who always made him want to do unspeakable things to her. Sasuke quickly brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

§

Sakura was vaguely aware of Sasuke's lips on her nipple, nibbling and licking it, slowly exciting her: she was lost in thoughts, wondering about how they came to their intimate and secret relationship.

She had first met him when they were fourteen, Sasuke older than her by eight months, when they parents introduced them to each other; the pink-haired girl had been immediately attracted by the good-looking and bad-tempered boy. She had tried to befriend him in any way she could imagine, wanting to have a good relationship with the younger of her stepbrothers (Sakura had immediately hit off with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and she adored him like Itachi adored her), but he had always refused her attempts to be friends.

At least, that was Sakura had thought: over the first months they had gotten to know each other, he had become a bit protective of his "little sister" and was always by her side.

And over the years, the feeling of friendship and kinship became something deeper: Sakura knew she loved Sasuke truly and deeply, and she was sure that he cared for her. Their time together was fantastic, not only when they were making love, but also when they simply hung out with their friends, or stayed home watching a movie; when she was with Sasuke, all worries seemed to disappear as she enjoyed the warmth of his body and the gentleness in his touch that he showed only to her.

But everytime she watched their parents together she couldn't help but feel guilty… guilty that she was lying to her mother, hiding their relationship, sneaking around with her stepbrother. Nevertheless she couldn't stop herself from wanting to stay with Sasuke.

"Sakura." The young woman went back to reality when her lover nibbled her ear. "You were spacing out on me."

"Sorry." She whispered, stroking his black hair. "I was just thinking."

"If you are able to think, then I wasn't doing my job right." He smirked wickedly at her, caressing her side and enjoying the feel of their naked bodies rubbing one against the other.

"You always do a wonderful "job"…" she trailed off, kissing his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and then his mouth.

He entered her and soon they were lost in their passion.

When it was over, they cuddled in each other's arms: Sasuke's left hand was caressing her long tresses, her head in the crook of his neck, his right hand entwining fingers with her left one.

"Hey," he said suddenly, before she fell asleep. "Wanna go see a movie tomorrow?"

"Only the two of us?" she asked sleepily. "Like a date?" Sasuke could hear the small tremor in her voice.

"Yes, like a date." He confirmed. "But if you wish, we will go as siblings." The dark-haired young man had realized her fears: he knew she was torn between her love for him and her loyalty and affection for her mother.

Sakura turned to look at him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Thank you Sasuke. I would love to go on a date with you." Smiling, they fell asleep.

§

Sakura put on her black jacket and, after closing the door, ran to Sasuke, who was patiently waiting for her in his car: they were going to see some famous action movie in a cinema on the other side of the city, to avoid to be recognized easily.

The pink-haired girl smiled at him as she sat in the car; he had been gone when she had woken up in the morning, leaving her cold and alone, but she was used to it – they couldn't be found in the same bed by their parents, especially not naked.

She shook her head, wanting to forget about their situation... she wanted to enjoy their first, true date without having regrets; she only wanted to spend time with Sasuke, acting like she really was his girlfriend... It was too much to ask to be able to show the love she felt for this man?

§

"You see, Ino, I told you it was a bad idea."

The blonde pouted: "I hoped to find someone interesting in a different area of the city."

Tenten rolled her eyes, wondering why she had accepted to accompany her friend; fortunately Hinata and Temari were there too. The other blonde of the group shook her head "Instead of searching so far for a boyfriend you should take a look near you."

"What?" Temari couldn't believe that Ino was so clueless: her best friend, Shikamaru, had a huge crush on the long-haired blonde for who knows how long, but Ino was so wrapped in herself that she always failed to see Shikamaru's longing stares.

"Oh well... I can't believe how lucky Sakura is! Her stepbrothers are the handsome Uchiha brothers – I prefer Sasuke because Itachi is simply too cold and detatched, but they both are so hot!"

Hinata giggled: Ino was really a good friend, but she was a bit too obsessed with good-looking boys and sometimes was annoying.

"I must admit..." Tenten began, "...that when I first saw Sasuke I was attracted to him too: he's really good at everything he does, and he's very handsome... and I had just spent a year in group with Lee and Neji, who was really cold-hearted back then."

"Oh well," Temari shrugged, "I remember that I blushed when I first met him."

"You, Temari, you blushed?" Ino looked at her atonished.

"So what? I do it sometimes."

"I find that Sasuke-san is really kind with Sakura-chan." Hinata observed almost absent-mindedly. "He's also protective, do you remember when she was dating Neji-nii-san? He looked like he wanted to kill nii-san!"

The four friends laughed at the memory and continued chatting 'till Temari's attention was attracted to something or someone on the other side of the street.  
"Hey, aren't those Sasuke and Sakura?"

The other three stopped in their tracks and looked towards Temari was pointing: on the sidewalk on the other side of the street two figures were walking, laughing, holding hands.

"Yep, it's them, SA-!" "Wait a moment." Tenten said, muffling Ino's voice with her hand on the blonde's mouth. "What are they doing in this side of the town, together and alone?"

The two should-be siblings still hadn't noticed the four girls and were simply talking; it was unusual for Sasuke to hold Sakura's hand, but sometimes it had happened. What really surprised the girls was that Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. The pink-haired young woman blushed then laughed out loud at something he had whispered in her ear, then she pecked him on the cheek; Sasuke turned his head to gave her a deep kiss, his hand twisting in her long hair.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari continued watching with their mouths agape as they kissed.

"That... that is not how two siblings should kiss..." Ino murmured.

Sasuke and Sakura interrupted their make-out session and continued walking, arms around each other: they reached Sasuke's car and drove away.

Hinata was the one who broke the silence. "I think we need to talk to Sakura-chan."

§

"What?"

Tenten nodded. "We saw you Sakura-chan."

The five girls were sitting in the garden of the University, during lunch break.

Sakura sighed: she knew someone would have discovered her secret relationship with Sasuke, sooner or later.

"We are together."

"But... he's your stepbrother!" Ino exclaimed.

"Do you think I don't know it?" Sakura snapped, almost angry. "I can't help it, okay? There are days in which I can't face my mother, knowing I'm lying to her, but I love him! I love him!" she hid her face into her hands. "I love him so much." She sobbed. "I can't stay without him."

Temari moved to hug the younger girl. "Calm down Sakura-chan... Since when have you two been going out?"

Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips. "Officialy two years..."

"Two years...!" Hinata gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, didn't you trust us? I wouldn't have talked like that about Sasuke, had I known!"

The pink-haired girl looked at Hinata and Ino. "I know, I'm sorry. It's not like I didn't trust you... but I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"Bullshit!" Tenten almost yelled. "We're your friends! You've suffered in silence all this time!"

"But Sakura...how does he feel about you?" Temari asked curiously. "Sasuke isn't exactly the kind of man I can see professing his love." Sakura giggled at the idea of Sasuke suddenly getting on one knee and proclaiming his love for her, like Rock Lee did three years before.

"I know that he cares for me, that's enough." Sakura smiled softly. "I can feel it when he speaks to me, when he touches me, when he kisses me... asking for a _'I love you'_ from Sasuke is like asking Naruto not to eat ramen!"

They laughed at the thought of Hinata's blond boyfriend not eating his favourite food.

"Does he treat you right?" Ino asked concerned. "Of course!" Sakura replied grinning. "He is gentle and can be very sweet, when he wants to."

"Uchiha Sasuke sweet... I'd like to see it." Tenten murmured to Hinata, ignoring the glare her pink-haired friend threw her.

"Oh." Ino pouted. "What?" Temari asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I have to find a new crush now."

§

"So, they know?"

"I had to tell them...beside they're my friends, there's no way they're going to spread rumors."

He blinked. "Do you trust also Yamanaka?"

"Sasuke! Ino may be a chatterbox, but she's my best friend!"

The dark-haired male rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"Yes, I say so. Now come help me putting away these boxes... after all, they're your father's." Sasuke looked at the boxes in her hands, labeled as _'Sasuke's old things'_, _'Fugaku's photos'_ and so on: they were in the garage, where Hana had asked them to put the boxes.

The dark-haired male nodded his head "Put them on the higher shelf; I'll be down here to catch you if you fall." He said smirking, while Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

The young woman stepped up the ladder and began putting the boxes away: for the last one she had to raise herself on her toes, losing her balance and falling on the ground as Sasuke had predicted. Said male caught her in his arms, smirking, cushioning her fall.

"God, you're really clumsy Sakura." Sasuke laughed, sitting on the ground with her between his legs, her back to his chest; Sakura pouted, angry that she had proved him right.

A hand under her chin made her turn towards the man behind her; Sasuke gave her a light kiss, one to calm and comfort her. At first Sakura didn't answer, then she whirled around, pressing against him, mouths opening, arms wrapped around each other.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, lost in each other, wanting to be closer and closer. When she was with Sasuke, Sakura forgot everything else around her until the only thing in the world was him.

A screech interrupted their heated made-out session. _**"What are you two doing?!?"**_

They parted immediately and Sakura watched wide-eyed as Hana stared at them horrified: guilt threatened to eat her as she felt like she had disappointed her mother.

"Mom..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What. Were. You. Doing?"

"I believe we were kissing." Sakura glared at her boyfriend: leave it to Sasuke to ruin everything.

"Mom, I can explain..."

"Oh, you've got many things to explain, young lady." Hana's hands were on her hips, she was angry. Sakura gulped and searched for Sasuke's hand; when she found it, she gripped it with all her strength and Sasuke squeezed back.

"Hana-san." Sasuke started, interrupting whatever Sakura was going to say. "We are together."  
"Together?" the woman repeated stupidly.

"In a relationship." Sasuke cleared. "We are dating."

Hana leaned against the doorway and blanched "I need to sit down..." she said in a feeble voice, before disappearing.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled, standing up and following her mother in the living room.

Hana was sitting down on the couch, a hand on her forehead as she took deep breaths: Sakura opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words exited her lips – she could only watch as her mother tried to cope with what Sasuke had told her. Said man appeared behind Sakura, circling her waist with his arms, and the pink-haired girl was glad for his support.

Hana raised her eyes and looked at them. "So, you're telling me that you're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes mom." Sakura whispered. "I know I probably disappointed you, but..." her voice got stronger "...I love him! I love Sasuke! Please, don't take him from me!" she pleaded, feeling Sasuke's grip on her tightening.

"Hana-san." Sasuke intervened "I know you're shocked... but I love Sakura: I'll take care of her always."

Sakura turned her to look at him when he said that he loved her: despite the fact that her mother had found about them, she felt a warm feeling in her chest at Sasuke's words.

The older woman was silent. After some minutes she sighed and massaged her temples. "I need sometime to think about it." She stood up and left to go to her bedroom.

In the living room, the two lovers watched her walk away. "Well, then." Sasuke said almost bitterly, "One down, now we'll have to tell my father."

That evening Fugaku came back to home only to find his younger son and his stepdaughter sitting close together in the living room and his wife no where in sight: he arched an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?"

The two hesitated to answer, but a voice echoed in the room. "I found them kissing in the garage today." Hana was descending the stairs, looking straight at him.

"What?"

"Dad, we love each other." Sasuke explained simply. "We've been dating for the last two years."

The two adults gasped. "Two years?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care what you think, but Sakura had always doubts about our relationship because she didn't want to hurt you." He was speaking in general, but his eyes were fixed on Hana.

"I don't want to hide anymore." Sakura said, taking a deep breath. "Mom, Fugaku-san: I love Sasuke very much...I don't want to be separated from him!"

Fugaku looked at them perplexed- "I don't see what's wrong."

"Uh?"

"I mean, it's not like you're in an incest: after all, you're not blood-related. There's nothing wrong with you being in a relationship. What hurts me is the fact that you didn't trust us enought to tell us and you kept your relationship a secret."

Hana sat down and gently smiled at her daughter. "Sakura, I admit I was a bit – ok, a lot – shocked, but I don't mind you dating Sasuke: after all, he's a good guy. Only, it would be uncomfortable if you break up..."

"We'll worry about it _**if**_ that happens." Sasuke cut her off, still a bit amazed by their parent's acceptance.

Sakura couldn't say anything; she was simply staring at her mother, mouth agape, eyes wide. "So- so, that means I can date Sasuke officially?" "Of course."

A slow, brilliant smile spread on her face as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him down in a kiss: their parents looked away, embarassed by their enthusiastic made-out session.

§

Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata were waiting for Sakura near the University's gates: their boyfriends and friends, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Neji and Sai were doing the same for Sasuke.

"They're never this late." Said Tenten, worried.

"Don't worry, maybe there was just traffic..." Hinata trailed off.

"Heh, it's a miracle that Sasuke-teme decided to come to classes... he's been studying at home and working part-time."

The girls looked at Naruto. "Why is Sasuke working?"

The blond shrugged, "He said something about needing money to take Sakura on a vacation."

Ino exchanged stares with Temari.

"Hey guys!"

They turned around only to see Sasuke and Sakura walking hand in hand, both of them with wide smiles (even if Sasuke's looked more like a smirk) on their faces. The guys looked at them surprised.

"Sasuke-san, why are you holding my beautiful blossom's hand?" asked Rock Lee, frowning as Sasuke's smirk got even larger. "Payback, finally..." he murmured, and Sakura hit him jokingly on the arm.

"Lee-san, you see...mh..."

"What she means..." Sasuke drawled, "...is that I'm her boyfriend, so I'm the only male allowed to hold her hand."

"Possessive and chauvinistic male." Sakura muttered.

"What? Sasuke-teme, are you kidding."  
The Uchiha snorted. "No, I'm not." He said, before kissing Sakura on the lips right in front of their friends.

The girls couldn't hold back a grin, while Lee cried in sorrow and the other guys stared mouths agape as the ice-block, also known as Uchiha Sasuke, kissed his now official girlfriend.

**Anthology XVIII - End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **11 pages of AUness... damn, I'm tired! I wanted to try something different and probably there will be more AUs, but not many – I prefer to write stories that follow the original story-line. 

I'm always more and more amazed by the huge success of this one-shot collection. Thank you guys, probably without your support I'd have stopped writing a long time ago!

I've been wondering...why there are so many SasuHina fans? Really, I can't understand! I mean, I can understand SasuIno even if I don't support it -- but SASUKExHINATA? Where??? Please, tell me where you see the signs of SasuHina! Does Sasuke know she exists? Does Hinata even remotely like Sasuke? – she's probably the only girl who isn't interested at all to him, she's got eyes only for Naruto. The only things they've got in common are the black hair and the fact that they both come from important clans. But that's it! Why so many people like SasuHina?

Another matter: Karin's hair. I find it strange, I've seen that she's got red hair in the coloured page, but other red-heads (Gaara, Tayuya, Sasori) in the black&white pages had light hair, while she's got dark (very dark)... I don't understand – oh, well, I like her better with black hair.

Oh, yes, I will write a sequel of Alive. I have got everything already written... in my mind, ahahahah!

_Reviews Responses:_

**Runlittlepiggy** (I love Deidara!), **SailorManga, lies-liasions-dangereuses, lemon daiquiri, Missymee-mee, Oyuki, Wolfgirl21** (you need to update too!! –grin), **you.broke.a.promise, DarkAngelRakell** (the whole Hebi group can be seen as a spoiler), **Jester08, cheekygirl567, AzNAnGeL07, Kaoru-chan** (well, you're right...), **baby's breath** (it's called "crack" because is crazy – it was definitely OOC -smile), **Suteki-Sama, HPBabe91, Evalena, TooLazyToThinkOfName, Tishni, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, emo uzumaki, cluelessninja65, C.A.M.E.O., nhix, kattylin, capricornT, KanohaKid, Mei fa-chan, nickygirl, animequeen100, Akatsuki no Suzaku, bluejolteon, hugsanimekisses04, I play wid fir3, Neko no Yummei, sweet-taboos, Chiya-chan, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, Aerissy, yukibozu **(sometimes I watch it, but I prefer the manga), **Lena ai yakata, 9081, fakeangel100, Uchiha Sasume, Abby, Princess Karei Haruka, pinkcoolkat, goyankeesbooredsox, Winter Thunder.**


	19. Lies

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, Sakura-centric.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XIX. **

**LIES**

She cared too much.

That was her problem.

She acted like she didn't, but she did care.

Sometimes she wondered why she cared so much: she did while she was training, while she was doing some shopping, while she was on missions, while she was out with her friends.

She would say that her feeling were nothing more than sister-like, now: her crush had ended when he'd left the village.

That was true. But in a different meaning.

Her crush had ended and her love had begun.

How sad was is it really?

She had been the only one unable to move on; she was the only one who looked around corners, waiting – _hoping_ – to see him walking towards her, hands in his pockets, a disgruntled expression on his face.

And it hurt her everytime, when only the wind greeted her.

She was stupid, a fool, she knew. But she was a fool in love.

What was to love, after all? She asked herself: he had been cruel (to her at least), rude, he had always rejected her affections or even the simple tokens of friendship she had tried to give him.

_(yes, she knew that he was handsome and he had protected her too, how could she forget the Chuunin Exams?)_

But she still cared, she still dreamed of him, of him coming back home, because Konohagakure was the only home he knew, even if he denied it.

§

She had grown.

And when they finally met again, it hurt that he didn't acknowledge it. He thought of her still as the weak, thirteen years old girl he had left on a bench _(on a bench in the middle of the night! She wondered if he was aware of the dangers she could have run into, __**unconscious **__**on a bench** __**in the middle of the night!**__ She wondered if he actually cared...)._

Even when he came back and he was – _eventually_ and after a long trial – pardoned _(Sakura still didn't know how he managed to come out as unscathed as he did)_, he continued to be sceptical of her abilities: it made her want to kick him straight in the groin, so he would kiss his chances to revive his clan goodbye, and to stop to heal him after every intense session of training with Naruto or after every mission (when he was finally allowed to go on one).

The hardest thing to do was acting like a bitch: only to him, mind you. But she actually wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. With him, she was cold, emotionless, almost cruel; it was hard, but she managed.

Outside, her facade was perfect; inside, she was a mess. Why couldn't he recognize her growth? Why couldn't he admire her just a bit?

§

She cared too much, she had grown.

But most of all, she was a **liar**.

She continued to lie, to herself, to her friends, to her sensei, to him. She had built a mask - a perfect, strong mask to cover her weakness; she hated her own weakness, but she had come to terms with it. After all, her weakness was Uchiha Sasuke.

She was a liar and she hated herself for that.

"_I don't care anymore."_ (to her shishou)

"_It was just a stupid crush." _(laughing, to Ino)

"_Probably I felt companionship for you. Nothing more, nothing less. And don't worry, now it's over."_ (to **him**, _liarliarliarliar_-she was such a liar)

"_I was his friend, now I'm his teammate. That's it."_ (to Naruto, who seemed to always see beyond her facade).

Inside, she felt like she was losing her sanity: all those lies were destroying her equilibrium, she felt like a broken doll _(spinning around, spinning around)_ and she knew that Fate was laughing at her _(look at her now, she was talking like Neji!)._

It was a chilly Sunday afternoon, fall announcing itself with a cold wind that shook her long hair and made her shiver: she was sitting on _**THE**_ bench, wanting to be alone with her thoughts and her inner demons. She sighed and asked herself what was she going to do: was she going to lie all her life, dying inside little by little?

So lost in her thoughts she was, that she didn't see him until he was standing in front of her, looking down at her with an annoyed expression _(she always annoyed him)._

The mask was immediately back in place.

"What do you want?" she asked, quite rudely.

"Sakura." He stated, brows furrowed. "I'm getting tired of this."

She snorted. "I'm sorry." She said derisively "I don't know what are you talking about."

He smirked. "Oh, you know perfectly what I am talking about. You know I don't like to repeat myself: I'm getting tired of this."

She stood, nervous about his strange behaviour. "I don't know how to help you." She snapped, wanting to get away from him as fast as she could.

"Running away? Again?" a snort, "You are getting good at it."

She hated him: she was sure she hated him. But then, why, oh why!, she loved him so much? She turned around to face him, angry.

"Yes, I'm getting away from you." She hissed. "I'm the one getting tired of you!" _(Lieslieslieslieslieslieslies)_ "You are always undermining me, understimating me, putting me down and you expect me to stay around and listen to your bullshit? No thank you, I've been hurt enough."

Suddenly he was in front of her, startling her into taking a step back, dark eyes staring intently into hers: for a moment, just for a moment, her blank mask faded, but then her own eyes hardened.

"What!?"

"Stop lying." His voice was just a whisper, but she heard him perfectly.

"Lying? I'm not lying." She replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you are. Your voice and your face may say one thing..." his hands cupped her face, jade eyes widening in surprise, "...but your eyes say another one."

He smirked at her and she couldn't help but think that the arrogant bastard had never looked so handsome.

"You still love me." He breathed, grin still in place.

"No, I don't." she said, wondering how he managed to read her so well.

"Yes, you do. I'll prove it to you..." before she could stop him, he had bent and taken her lips in a kiss.

The kiss started gentle, before turning aggressive and a bit rough; when they broke for air, she just looked at him scandalized, shocked and even a bit angry.

"You-you-you-you...you-you... I-I-I, oh Kami-sama..."

"Nice response." He sarcastically said, smirking.

"You jerk!" She moved to slap to him, but his hand gripped her wrist and he kissed her again.

"Stop lying to me and yourself." He whispered as he let her go; his eyes somewhat softened as with his thumb he dried a tear that she hadn't noticed had started to fall down on her cheek.

"When you'll be ready, come to me: I'll be waiting. It's time we both start a new life." He continued staring at her in the eyes, showing her how serious he was. "A new life... **Together**." He said as he turned around and started walking away, leaving her to stand there, frozen.

A finger traced her slightly swollen lips and she did something she hadn't done in a long time: she smiled softly.

The one who had broken and torn her heart apart, was slowly sewing it's pieces back together.

**Anthology XIX – The End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Eh, sorry for the long wait. To be sincere, this chapter should have been the sequel of "Alive" and shouldn't have been posted before the beginning of August, but this idea popped into my mind while I was reading some fanfics and so I decided 'Let's write a short chapter'. I highly doubt there will be other updates before I finish my exams (I have one the 17th and the other the 24th).

It's a bit corny but I liked it: so review and tell me what do you think of it.

And guys... I got addicted to **BLEACH**: really, I am! I love it, I watched the anime on youtube and then I bought the manga and I read the lastest chapters online: it's a wonderful manga, I suggest you all to give it a try, just go to www(dot)bleachportal(dot)net! Personally, I support the Ichigo/Rukia pairing, but I like also Toushirou (he's so cute!).

I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who doesn't understand SasuHina... there are pairings that I'm not very fond of but I can stand (for example, ShikaTema), but I really don't like SasuHina, it feels so wrong!

_Review Responses_ (once again, a HUGE thank you to my reviewers, you're amazing!)

**HPBabe91, bluejolteon** (I agree on NejiHina, it creeps me out), **baby's breath** (yes, the last part was a bit rushed, but it was the way I wanted it to be – smile), **Writer's Insanity, ahzheejhei, sasusakufan2357, petite.ina, animequeen100, hugsanimekisses04, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, TooLazyToThinkOfName, KanohaKid, Uchiha Sasume, Winter Thunder** (I promise to update my SW ff when I'll finish my exams!), **xxxemiko.itooshixxx, Blue Moiraine Sedai, AzNAnGeL07, cubanitaaloloco, C.A.M.E.O., Lady Kunoichi, kattylin, badbunny1818, Jester08, Gabiuti, cluelessninja65, Yukilover3, -pUrpLy sTaR-, abovetheroof** (grazie! Ho in mente altre AU), **Suteki-Sama, Neko no Yummei, Mye-chan** (thanx for the lovely review!), **goyankeesbooredsox, MayakoPapoika, BlueIceWolf, yukibozu** (I read the lastest chapters online, you can go to narutofan(dot)com, register and get the manga free!), **Tishni, COULK, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, Captin of Sirius, Black RRaven, Obsession No Es Amor, xslytherinxstarx, Coscat, Lycan180, xDannyBellex. **

**Lady Nightshade:** I didn't know that even a relationship between adopted siblings is considered incest... personally, I don't find anything wrong with it, I mean – they love each other, they're just in the same family by accident. I don't like romantic relationships between uncle/niece, mother/son, for example... they creep me out! Thanx for the information anyway!

**Arcaina**: I wasn't thinking of writing a sequel to the Possession series, but maybe I'll start thinking of it – after I finally write the sequel of 'Alive'. I love lemons (I'm quite a pervert too, ahahah) but sometimes I find it difficult to write one, I get easily embarassed. SasuHina will remain a mistery to me...


	20. Surviving Part 2

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: ****Mature** Contents! You **need to read "**_**Alive**_**"** (Chapter 14) before this one.

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XX.**

**SURVIVING**

**(The "Alive" Trilogy – Part 2)**

Uchiha Sasuke watched lazily as his release floated in the water before disappearing: he sighed, then washed quickly his hair and body and re-dressed.

It had been seven months since his encounter with Sakura, his former teammate, and he soon had started to have... dreams about her; dreams that forced him to find a source of water - may it be a pond, a hot spring, a river or a waterfall – to relieve or to calm himself. If his companions had noticed his new nocturnal habits, they didn't mention it.

The dark-haired missing nin sighed once again: he wasn't used to feel that way, needing someone is a physical way. He had never been a "physical man", especially after his clan's massacre he had refused to let anyone touch him or get closer to him (even if in the end he had failed and his teammates had become his most important people): he hated how fangirls used to squeal and try to attach to his arms and was very glad that Sakura stopped doing it soon after Team 7 was first formed.

So now, having disturbing dreams of this very girl – through very different from how she used to be – confused him.

Yes, he understood he was a man and men have needs, but he had never had this kind of needs before... before the night he spent with Sakura.

"Damn it..." he cursed softly. "Damn you Sakura for making me feel this way..."

He sighed, yet again, and stood up, fixing his black pants: he looked critically at his outfit and decided that Orochimaru may have been a (crazy) powerful sannin, but he absolutely knew nothing about fashion...

When he arrived back to the camp, Suigetsu was standing guard. "Where did you go?" he asked.

The Uchiha glared at him. "To take a walk. Mind your own business."

Suigetsu raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, geez, it was just a question!"

Sasuke sat down with his back to a tree and lifted his eyes: the stars twinkled beautifully in the dark sky and he suddenly remembered that when he was little he used to stargaze with his mother on the roof on his house... With a pang he remembered his mother's face, happy and sincere... and then, her body laying in a pool of blood.

The dark-haired nin bit his lower lip.

'_Damn you, Itachi... I will kill you, even if I die trying.'_

The day after they were running fast but stealthily.

"Do you feel anything Karin?" Sasuke asked, wondering how long he was going to chase after Itachi, before he could kill him.

"No." The kunoichi said quietly and he frowned for a second, before his face returned to its blank expression: Karin had been treating him coldly for the last months and he wanted to know why. He was very much relieved that she had stopped "fangirling" over him, because what was most annoying of her was that she'd behave normally in front of the others, but would drape herself all over him as soon as they were alone.

Since Karin had started behaving strangely around the time he'd met Sakura, he actually wondered if she had seen them together... but well, if she did, she hadn't said a word, so he didn't care. After all, what he had done with Sakura was his own business.

The four of them stopped on a branch with a start.

"Do you hear that?" Suigetsu asked.

Juugo nodded calmly. "Someone is fighting."

Sasuke activated his sharingan. "Let's go check the situation."

They moved and arrived into a clearing: there, three Mist shinobi laid dead with their necks in strange positions, and another ninja with his face down was covered in blood, but was trembling – sign that he was still alive, barely; the Uchiha recognized three Konoha ANBU members fighting the remaining four Mist shinobi.

"Shadow Tiger, get Wild Dog out of here! " yelled an ANBU. "Pink Cat and I will take care of this!"

"Oss Taichou!" a black haired man saluted, taking the body of his injured companion and disappearing in the trees.

The fight lasted a bit longer and Team Hebi remained hidden, watching the battle silently.

"Do we have to stay any longer?" Suigetsu asked, looking bored.

Sasuke didn't reply: his eyes were on the fight, to be exact on the female member of the ANBU who had _pink_ hair.

'_I guess we meet again, Sakura.'_ He thought wryly.

Eventually, only one Mist nin remained and the ANBU Sasuke knew was Sakura yelled to her captain: "Taichou! I'll handle him, you need to take the scroll to Konohagakure!" The man hesitated a moment, then nodded and said "Don't die Pink Cat."

The young woman seemed to smile under the porcelain mask, then turned her attention back to the remaining Mist nin.

Sakura knew she had lost a lot of blood and she was low on chakra because of all the medical jutsu she had used on her teammates, but she could see that her opponent was exhausted too.

Her hand started to glow blue _'This must be the last attack, if I want to have enough energy to go back home.'_ Sakura thought. Before the other ninja could understand her intentions, she appeared behind him, touching the back of his head, snapping and confounding the synapses in his brain, somehow paralysing him.

'_Soon his lungs will stop moving too.'_ She smirked smugly.

Unfortunately, she was caught by a kick, the last movement the Mist nin did before falling to the ground, laying unmoving.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly: the last hit had aggraved a stomach wound she had received previously. The pink-haired nin leaned against a tree, using the last of her chakra to stop the bleeding and close the wound.

"Damn it.." she repeated weakly, her sight blurring. _'I don't... want to die yet.'_ She thought, feeling herself slipping from the branch she was standing on.

Sakura felt strong arms stopping her fall and suddenly the lull of the darkness was too strong to resist.

§

Suigetsu could only stare, mouth agape, as Sasuke caught the young Konoha ninja before she could fall to her death.

The black-haired missing nin noted the three surprised stares directed to him; he glared at his companions, not wanting the explain himself to them and didn't miss the loathing glare Karin threw at Sakura.

He almost sighed. _'Yes, she saw us at the hot spring.'_

"We need to find a water source." He said, schooling his expression in a blank one. Knowing the look in Sasuke's eyes, Suigetsu immediately lifted his head and sniffed quietly the air.

"There's a waterfall not far from here, eh." He said.

The black-haired young man nodded and looked at the bloodied form in his arms. "Guide us then. I need to wash her wounds."

At this, even Juugo lifted an eyebrow, surprised by their leader's curious behaviour. They started to move but Suigetsu couldn't help but ask. "Who is she, Sasuke?"

Said man ignored him and continued to look ahead.

§

Sakura's head hurt: she moaned in pain, shocked to hear the sound like it came from far away. Vaguely she could hear also water rushing, realising that she was near a waterfall or a river, but she was sure there was none nearby the place she'd been fighting the Mist nin. She was confused and a little afraid: had she been taken captive?

Wanting to know what was going on, Sakura decided to open her eyes: an operation usually so simple, now made difficult by the light which hurt her green eyes.

"Ow..." she groaned softly, a hand lifting to massage her forehead.

"Easy there." An unfamiliar male voice said to her right; she stiffened in surprise and finally was able to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that her wrist was wrapped in white bandages; well, at least if she'd been captured, they didn't want her to die, yet. Her ANBU chest armour had been removed so she was in her black undershirt and she could feel bandages covering her stomach.

"Is she awake?"

"You can see it yourself: you better go call the _leader_, if he really cares so much about her."

"What has gotten up your ass, Karin? You're usually all over him..."

"Shut up Suigetsu and mind you own fucking business!"  
"Mh, what a mouth for a woman..."

Sakura finally managed to sat up, fighting the wave of nausea that hit her as she did so: turning, _very_ slowly, her head to the right she saw two ninja around her age, a man and a woman.

She stared at them distrustfully, noticing how the female glared daggers at her, while the male smiled cockily.

"You're really quite beautiful." He smirked and the pink-haired medic raised an eyebrow at his extremely pointed and sharp teeth.

Sakura looked around herself, only to see they were near a waterfall and a lake, protected by the shade of the trees. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice slightly hoarse. "Where are we? Why have you taken me?"

"Whoa, calm down!" said the male. "I'm Suigetsu and she's Karin. We – well, actually our leader – saved your life; I think we deserve a thank you."

Despite his grin, he looked quite sincere and Sakura replied with a short "Thank you." But one thing he said actually made her curious.

"You said... your leader saved me: why?"

Karin snorted and Suigetsu shrugged. "We don't know, he didn't tell us: after he wrapped your wounds he went for a walk without explanation and now Juugo went to search for him."

Karin positioned her hands in a seal and then nodded. "They're coming."

The three of them turned towards the waterfall and soon Sakura saw two male figures walking towards them: the one in the front was large and imposing, and hid partially the man behind him.

"The big man is Juugo." Explained Suigetsu, and Sakura nodded at the sight of a man, older than them, with troubled features. Behind him was a person the pink-haired girl knew too well.

Her entire body froze, staring at him walking calmly to her, his face in a familiar blank expression; her eyes widened and her hands started trembling with the urge of running to him and hugging him. Instead, Sakura forced herself to calm down and continued to watch him, his eyes trained on her.

Finally, when he was in front of her, she was the one who broke the silence.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

It seemed a simple greeting, but to both of them was something more.

"So, you know each other." Juugo stated.

Sakura flickered her jade eyes to him. "We were teammates." The other three nodded in comprehension.

"Are you well enough to walk?" asked Sasuke.

She looked at him, trying to decipher his intentions; after a moment of hesitation she nodded.

"I think so: my legs aren't injured."

The black-haired missing nin closed his eyes and turned his back to her. "Then take a walk with me."

Sakura was shocked, but managed not to show it: with some difficulties she stood and after checking her balance, she started walking behind him. When they were far enough from the camp Sasuke stopped, waiting for her to reach him: they started walking side by side in a comfortable silence.

As always, she was the one who broke it.

"That guy, Suigetsu, said you saved me."

Not knowing if he should interpretate this as a statement or a question, he nodded.

She smiled softly, "It's good to know you still care for your former teammates."

Sasuke tensed. "Do you really think I would have let you die?"

Sakura continued to look ahead, ignoring his intense stare. "When we first met at Orochimaru's base, you seemed quite ready to kill us."

He snorted, crossing his arms into the wide sleeves of his white haori. "I was going to hurt you, not kill you."

Finally, she watched him in the corner of her eye, "Maybe you didn't hurt us physically, but you killed us inside."

Sasuke stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Haven't we already talked about this?"

Silence settled between them, the wind ruffling their hair and clothes as they watched each other.

Sakura was the one who finally yielded and shook her head, sighing deeply. "I'm not going to win in this." she smiled sadly.

"I can't turn back now, Sakura." He said simply. "He is near, I feel it... Soon it will be over." He closed his eyes. "And then... then I'll come back to Konohagakure."

She looked at him startled. "You will?"

"Of course." Sasuke snorted. "I still have to revive my clan and I..." he hesitated, he didn't want to reveal this much, but he owed it to her, "I... miss all of you." He whispered, lowering his onyx eyes. "Naruto, Kakashi, you... I miss you. It's not the same thing with Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin..." he stopped; he had already said to much.

Had Sasuke been watching his former female teammate, he would have seen her eyes glistening with unshed tears, hands over her mouth. "Oh, Sasuke!" Said man found himself enveloped in the warmth of two arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

The usually stoic man couldn't help but blush at the unexpected contact: embarassed he scratched his cheek before sighing and hesitantly wrapping his arms around the lean form of the female still hugging him.

"I'm so happy." She murmured. "You'll come home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then he tensed as he realised he could feel her pressed against him, her curves fitting perfectly his body: a sudden flash of not-so-innocent images went through his mind and he started sweating. Sakura noticed how he stiffened and then realised she was hugging him quite intimately; blushing, she moved away. "Sorry. I forgot you don't like contact very much."

"That's okay." He said, not looking at her in the eyes.

She watched him a bit sadly: she had hoped what happened that night had changed something between them... but it was obvious that Sasuke was still the same cold man as before.

Her vision swayed and she started feeling dizzy; she touched her stomach and gasped as she found that her movement of hugging him had re-opened her wound and blood was seeping through her shirt. She gasped as she fell on the ground on her knees, breathing heavily.

Sasuke noticed in the corner of his eye that she wasn't feeling well and swore as he caught her in his arms in a way Sakura's dazed mind found extremely romantic. "You baka! You should be more careful!" the dark-haired nin exclaimed, running back to the camp. As he laid her down, ignoring Suigetsu's and Juugo's curious looks, he said to her. "You're still annoying, Sakura."

And despite the pain, she smiled at him.

§

"So your left temple hurts before the attacks start?"

"Yes." Juugo answered simply. Suigetsu had jokingly explained his problem to Sakura when she told them she was a medic-nin, so now she was examinating Juugo's head, green chakra coming of her hands as she checked the chakra connections.

"Well, here and now I can't do much." Sakura heard Karin snort behind her, but ignored it: she had realised that the other woman hated her, even if she didn't know why. "But I can ease your discomfort by reducing the abnormal chakra mixed with your normal one."

"Please, do it." The older man asked quietly.

Sasuke looked blankly at her, "Should you use your chakra for something like this, instead of healing yourself?"

Sakura glared at him. "You'll never be a medic-nin: first of all, we put others before ourselves. Second, the procedure I'm going to use is long but doesn't use much chakra. Third, I can't completely heal my wounds with chakra, not only because is unnatural but also because I'll exhaust myself – I have to let it heal on its own for most part."

Sasuke frowned slightly, but said nothing else.

It took her an hour to soothe his pain, but when she had finished her therapy, Juugo said he felt a lot better and it was easier to fight the bloodlust. Suigetsu complimented Sakura and even Sasuke gave her a nod, while Karin huffed and the pink-haired nin watched the other woman disappear in the trees.

"What's her problem?" she asked. Juugo and Sasuke both snorted, while Suigetsu let out a loud laugh.

"She's only jealous." The azure-haired man explained. "Especially because '_her'_ Sasuke saved you and gave you his attention."

Sakura felt immediately amused and threw a look at Sasuke. "You have fangirls in Oto also?"

The Uchiha glared at her, then shrugged. "They're worse than those of Konoha." He then smirked at her. "Do I need to remember you that you were a fangirl too?"

Sakura blushed, in anger not embarassment, and then said coldly. "I was: I stopped soon enough. Do I need to remember what I said to you when you left the village? Oh, it was also nice of you to leave me on a bench the entire night." She smiled too sweetly at him but the three males could feel the bite in her words. Juugo and Suigetsu looked curiously at their "leader", while Sasuke had stiffened slightly, uncomfortable with the topic of their last conversation in Konohagakure.

The pink-haired girl stared at him, then shook her head and smiled bitterly.

§

Her stomach wound ached a bit, but that didn't stop her from taking a walk around the lake at nightfall: it served to soothe her nerves and to gather her thoughts. It was incredibly peaceful and she sighed contentedly, sitting down and facing the lake.

"You shouldn't be out here alone in the dark."

So much for being peaceful: her shoulders tensed, then relaxed again.

"You've been telling me what I should or shouldn't do all day: don't you get tired of babying me?" she asked sarcastically, not turning her head around to look at him.

"There was a time in which you would have been ecstatic if I showed that I cared."

"_Was_ is the key word. Do you?"  
"What?"

"Care?"

Silence answered her, then he sat down next to her. "I do; much more that I would like." He admitted, muttering the last part.

Sakura started laughing out loud "It's quite ironic."  
Sasuke shrugged, but his mouth curled upwards just a bit.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long time, enjoying each other's company and the peaceful setting.

Unbelievably, for once it was the Uchiha who broke the silence.

"Do you think of that night, sometimes?"  
"Which one?" she replied, almost teasingly. "The one in which you left me on a bench or the one we met at the hot spring?" _'And had sex for most of the night...'_ she added inwardly. _'I was so sore it hurt to jump from tree to tree...'_

He cleared his throat, obviously feeling uneasy and embarassed. "The second one."

"Oh. Well, yes, I do, sometimes. Do you regret it?" _'Please, say no, say no... it was the most wonderful night of my life.'_

"No."

Sakura released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm glad." She said simply.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "Why are you glad?"

She smiled widely at him. "Because I don't regret it too."

Her smile was doing something to him: it was a happy, sincere smile, not those fake ones of his fangirls or – he shuddered – Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke didn't know why, but his eyes seemed inexorably attracted to her lips; he remembered how they tasted, sweet and soft. He tried to get the images from his dreams out of his head, but suddenly found that he didn't want to do it... he only wanted to have her again.

He wanted to _feel alive_ again, like that night, months before...

Sakura admitted to herself that she was shocked when Sasuke's lips crashed down upon hers, unbalancing her and making her lay down on the ground; he crawled over her body, his tongue entering her mouth, exploring it, his hands holding her head firmly, teeth nibbling her lower lip. She couldn't hold back a moan as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her, responding to his assault.

He chewed her lips and she loved it: she loved how he could be so passionate, when usually he was so blank and emotionless, she loved how strong he was, how safe she felt with him.

And at the same time she hated it: she hated how he could make her feel this wonderful, when she knew it meant nothing to him, _she_ meant nothing to him. Sure, he had said he would go back to Konoha, but that didn't mean he was going to proclaim his undying love for her or marry her. It hurt how stupid she was... But she knew she couldn't stop herself from loving him... and - oh! - how she hated it!

'_This man is only capable of making me cry... so why does he also make he feel so happy?'_

His hands were caressing her sides, slinding under her black shirt, while his mouth moved to her neck, nibbling and sucking the smooth skin; Sakura moaned, her nails scratching his back under his white haori.

They didn't know who started to undress the other first, but in a matter of minutes they were naked, their bodies pressed together.

She was beautiful: she looked like a water nymph, her body glittering, and her long pink hair seemed blue in the moonlight. Sasuke was never one to appreciate beauty, especially not in a girl, but knowing that this young woman – so beautiful and caring – somehow felt something for him, warmed his frozen heart: in many ways, she reminded him of his own mother and he felt safe with her.

The white bandages around her stomach reminded him he had to be careful, he needed to be gentle when he handled her, because she was hurt, fragile, _precious_. His lips went lower, caressing her left breast, tongue stroking the nipple and teeth tugging on it: he could feel the woman under him throw her head back, her mouth opening in a low groan.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." she continued to repeat his name as his hands parted her legs, so he could settle between them.

Leaving her breast thoroughly suckled, the missing-nin moved to the other one, nuzzling it. Sakura's hands were playing with his hair, enjoying its softness. Sasuke raised his head, leaning down to kiss her once again, his hand sprawling over her side in a possessive way, bringing her closer to him.

"I feel so alive with you like this..." he murmured in her ear, as he nibbled her lobe.

Sakura was in heaven, literally: she couldn't understand his strange behaviour – he was so different from their first night together. That night, he had been aggressive, rough, uncouth, obviously unprepared, but all the same gave her the most pleasure she'd felt in her life; this time he was almost sweet, still aggressive but in a gentle way that caused her chest to tighten with emotion. The first time he'd gone for the kill immediately, while now he was taking his time exploring her body.

The pink-haired woman continued to kiss her lover, unconsciously entwining her legs with his, rubbing her body against his; he sucked a breath and gripped her tights. Freeing himself from her grasp, Sasuke slid his body lower and kissed the bandages over her stomach, before two mischievous fingers entered her body.

Sakura almost jumped and her eyes met his black ones, a smirk on his face. He continued to move his fingers in a motion he was soon going to replay with another part of his body: he grinned wickedly at her and the medic-nin couldn't help but shudder in apprehension and anticipation.

Extracting his fingers, he licked them and murmured to her. "You're ready."

With that, his body covered hers once again; as Sasuke kissed her, Sakura could feel him enter her with a single thrust. This time she didn't feel the discomfort of having a man inside her for the first time and started moaning as soon as he began moving.

_In and out._

Her nails drew more scratches on his back and the dark-haired nin pounded into her in abandon; Sakura gasped at the feelings running through her as she tried to regain her breathing.

It seemed to last for hours, but in the end they both came and then kissed lazily as they basked in the aftermath. When they had sufficiently regained their energies, Sasuke put on his black trousers and looked at her.

"We're too exposed here. Come on."

He wrapped his haori around her, like he did after their first night together, and after taking the rest of their clothes they walked into the woods. Sakura noticed he looked very sexy, wearing only his pants and his black armguards; his haori was big enough to cover her private parts, but the air was a bit cold and she wrapped it tighter around her.

Sasuke finally sat down with his back to a tree and extended a hand towards her. "Come here." Her jade eyes were wide, unaccustomed to this touchy-feely Sasuke; then, she shrugged and sat in his lap, enjoying his warmth.

"Sleep for a while; you'll need your rest for the next time."

"Next time?" she asked, arching a pink eyebrow.

Sasuke didn't look at her and didn't aswer, but she could swear she could see a bit of red on his cheeks. She smiled slyly and closed her eyes, curling into his chest, so broad and so warm; she was asleep in a few minutes.

When he was sure she was soundly asleep, Sasuke started weaving his fingers through her long, pink hair. "I've dreamed of you for a long time..." he whispered to her sleeping form "...do you really think that just one time would satisfy me?"

§

In the following three days they started a routine: during the day they would act like nothing had happened between them, and Sakura used that time to rest, heal her wounds and talk with Suigetsu, who was the most talkative of the group. Karin avoided her like a plague and Sasuke had told her he through that the red-haired woman had seen them together at the hot spring months before; Sakura had nodded, understanding why Karin hated her.

The pink-haired medic had also continued her therapy with Juugo, hoping not only to ease the man's discomfort, but also to find a way to erase Sasuke's seal... not that she told him that; he seemed to depend a lot on the seal's power and she didn't like it.

But at night Sasuke and Sakura would walk away from the camp, in the woods or near the lake, to be alone; she treasured these moments, in which Sasuke wasn't the cold, emotionless young man she was accustomed to, but a more gentle and sweeter version of the Sasuke who cared for his teammates, a version which didn't mind at all kissing or touching another human being of the opposite sex (that is, her).

She was trying not to delude herself, but when he would stroke her arms or hair after their "couplings", she felt like he really loved her.

To her dismay, Sakura was getting better faster than she would have liked and she knew she would have to leave soon; she needed to go back to Konoha before they'd send a search team and found her with Hebi.

Their fourth night, in the aftermath, the young medic decided to approach the topic of her leaving. They were lying in the grass, their bodies and hair wet after a sex session in the lake, her head resting on his bare chest, her upper body covered once again by his haori, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She raised her head, looking at his unusually peaceful face, his eyes closed, and she wondered if he was sleeping.

"Sasuke?"  
"Hn?"

"You know I'll have to leave soon."

His eyes opened and stared at her blankly.

"Yes, I know."

Sakura moved from her spot on his chest and leaned on her elbows at his side; he moved his head to keep looking at her.

"So, tell me, what happened these days? Did we just satisfy our bodies' needs? Or..." she didn't finish her question as his face darkened: but she was determined to understand what had happened between them.

"If you're asking me if I love you or something, then I'll have to disappoint you." He said, coldly, almost like his old self. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Sasuke, you tend to forgot that I'm not twelve anymore: I don't expect you to proclaim your undying love for me, you baka!" He blinked in slight surprise "But I want to know if we had sex just for the hell of it, or if there was something more!"

Sasuke couldn't help it: he blushed. Since when Sakura was so straight-forward? Then, he glared at her.

"Do you really think I could... do... the casual thing?"  
"Who knows?" she shrugged. "Who knows what really happened in Oto..." she said slyly "After all, you spent so much time with Orochimaru..." She laughed out loud at Sasuke's disgusted expression.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." he said, his eyes flashing. "It isn't funny!"

"For you, maybe!" Sakura exclaimed, tears in her eyes from laughing too much, rolling on the ground.

Raising an eyebrow, he did something totally un-Sasuke-like: he started tickling her. She squealed and arched her body away from his hands. "Stop, Sasuke, stop!"

He stopped after a while and Sakura panted to regain her breath; she glared at him. "That was evil." The dark-haired Uchiha just shrugged.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, then... "You didn't answer me."

Sasuke watched her, finding amusing how she looked like a dwarf under his haori. "It meant something... I've already told you I care, Sakura."

She laid on the grass, her hands on her now unbandaged stomach. "It's always nice to hear you say it." She stared at the stars. "I'll leave tomorrow."

Sasuke closed his eyes: he had been expecting it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He rolled over her, looking at her seriously. Sakura blinked at him, her jade eyes large and innocent.

He kissed her, gently, and she knew he was saying goodbye in his own way.

"We'll meet again. Do you remember you promised to come back home?" she murmured against his lips.

"I do." He took off his haori, enjoying the sight of her naked body.

The medic wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to bring him as closer as possible, willing her tears not to fall.

When she came she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Sasuke."

He continued to move inside her, but his eyes became darker and he smirked "Good." before coming himself.

§

"I'll miss you, Sakura! You were the only intelligent being that actually talked in this group!" Suigetsu exclaimed, hugging her.

"Sorry for not being intelligent enough." Karin said sarcastically, even if inwardly she was very glad that the Konoha kunoichi was finally leaving.

"Thank you for helping me." Said Juugo, shaking Sakura's hand. "I was only doing my job, Juugo-san, you don't need to thank me." She smiled.

The medic-nin raised an eyebrow and nodded in greeting at Karin, who looked taken aback and after a moment nodded back.

"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke started walking.

"I know my way home, Sasuke." She replied flatly, but something in his eyes made her shrug and follow him.

When they were quite far from the lake, he stopped and turned to her. "Be careful." He said quietly and she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm an ANBU now."

"Yes, I know." His lips curled upwards slightly. "I'm proud of you."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's big coming from you."

He scowled. "I can take it back if you want."

"I wasn't saying that." She hesitated a moment, before grabbing his head and kissing him quickly. "I love you."

He grinned. "I know."

"Now now, don't get cocky."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'll go."

He nodded and as he watched her disappear in the trees he murmured "Be safe."

§

Sakura was elated to see Konohagakure's gates, happy to be finally at home and at the same time sad for leaving Sasuke; she had spent four wonderful days with him and she found unreal that he had been so... different.

As she walked towards the gates, two Chuunin blocked her path. "Sakura-sama!" they exclaimed. "You're finally back! Please report to Hokage-sama, she'd been worried."

The pink-haired young woman smiled warmly at them and they blushed. "I will go and see her immediately. Thank you." With that, she appeared in the hallway before the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked and opened the door when she heard a tired "Enter" coming from inside the room.

"Sakura!" the beautiful Hokage stood up from her chair. "You're alright!"

"Tsunade-shishou" she greeted. "I was hurt and my chakra depleted: I had to hide myself, replenish my chakra and heal myself before I could come back."

"Your taichou had been blaming himself for leaving you alone."

"Oh, don't worry." Her jade eyes twinkled amused "Everything went fine."

§

A month had passed since her meeting with Sasuke and Sakura discovered she missed him more than ever: moreover, lately she had been feeling tired and sick, and Tsunade had forced her to take some days off the hospital, despite her protests.

It was a sunny sunday morning: Sakura had woken up late with a disturbed stomach and a strong nausea that urged her to go to the bathroom and throw up. Massaging her sore belly, she boiled some water and drank a cup of tea, hoping to calm her stomach.

Suddenly, she started feeling dizzy: the cup fell on the floor and broke in many pieces, the tea wetting the tatami mats. The young medic-nin felt gravity win over her and she fell with a thud.

**Anthology XX – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes guys, there will be a third part. "Alive" has become a trilogy...

Just to let you know, because NinjaNita pointed it out in a review: '_uchiwa'_ isn't a spelling mistake of '_Uchiha'_, but it's the name of the fan the Uchiha clan use as a crest. To be exact, the name 'Uchiha' comes from the 'uchiwa' fan. I hope everything is clear now (smile).

_Review Responses: _

**KohakuKitty, avenged, HPBabe91, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx** (Toushirou and Karin playing soccer were so funny!), **Neko no Yummei, DazzledEyes, goyankeesbooredsox** (you're right, even in the manga Sakura isn't happy all the time!), **les-liaisons-dangereuses** (your nickname is in french - I love it!), **sasukelover20, helena-adalia, nickygirl, MayakoPapoika, Ninaleoliona, Kineticfairy, BlueIceWolf, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Names Are Hard, sasusakufan2357, baby's breath **(if you don't want to watch all the Bleach episodes, you can read the manga at www(dot)bleachportal(dot)net - it's faster than watching the anime!), **Misunderstoodkunoichi, cluelessninja65, coconut.mandarin** (thanx for the correction, even if it's different in Italian...), **Lady Nightshade, bluejolteon, Jester08, Tishni, JustMeAndADream** (ahahah, I agree with you!), **Yukilover3, badbunny1818, C.A.M.E.O.** (I've already finished watching the anime and reading the manga –wink), **Obsession No Es Amor **(I'm glad you like my stories! I understand your point of view, but I still don't like SasuHina), **yukibozu, dera-chan, AzNAnGeL07, SasukeandNejicuties, DiSPLaY NamE HerE, solarise777, Rachel9493, luv hate it, Ishallruletheworld, Sakura-girl 2005, STEVEO 352** (yes, it's written at the end...)**, 'uniquegirl', NinjaNita, SpicyShani, darkpetaltaki.**

**Arcaina**: yes, long live to perverts! Ahahahah! I can understand Oro/Tsu and I must admit I don't mind it, SasuTema is a bit weird but in the beginning she liked him... SasuHina is and will remain a mistery to me. So, did you like this chapter –wink-? I hope so!


	21. Bunshin Fun

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **hard M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** **Mature Contents!!!!**

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXI.**

**BUNSHIN FUN**

Sasuke Uchiha sat next to his girlfriend, absently caressing her hand with his thumb, actually not listening to what the others at the table were saying.

His mind was somewhere else. Between his legs to be exact.

"Teme, are you okay? You look flushed." the Uchiha glared at Naruto, gritting his teeth and hoping the dobe's comment had passed unnoticed, which fortunately was what happened.

"Dobe, it's hot in here." Both his mind and body twitched at the double sense of his statement. "That's why I'm... 'flushed'." He finished wearily.

"If you say so..." Naruto looked unconvinced and Sasuke wondered why now was the moment the dobe decided to be observant...

A low giggle echoed under him, and a hand caressed his covered thigh. With the corner of his eye he looked at his girlfriend, who was laughing at something Ino had said; inwardly he thanked the long tablecloth, that hid what was happening under the table and between his legs.

'_Oh, I'll make her pay somehow...'_ he thought, gritting his teeth and covering his mouth leaning his chin against his hands in his signature pose.

It started as soon as the former Rookies 9 and Team Gai had sat at the table: Sasuke had sat down next to his girlfriend, liking how the table was in a dark corner lit up only by candles (not that he would ever admit, but he found that it was quite romantic). Suddenly he had felt a touch on his knee and had jumped: looking down, two identical faces and grins had greeted him.

'_Kage bunshin...'_ he had realised, throwing a suspicious look at his girlfriend, who had smiled innocently at him, before taking his hand. He wasn't new to the fact that she liked to use bunshin of herself to pleasure him: more than once, in her or his bedroom he had found himself flat on his back, with one woman kissing him, another playing with his flat nipples, and two more caressing his genitals – much like they were doing now.

'_That little minx...Damn her!'_ he cursed, fighting the urge to moan as a gentle hand caressed his length, while two others stroked his balls; he'd never been a fan of public display of affection, and being groped in public wasn't his idea of spending an evening with his companions.

A wet, hot mouth engulfed his manhood and he almost chocked on his water at the sudden heavenly feeling; Sasuke looked down and a pink head was bobbing on his length, while the other bunshin was smiling slyly at him, still caressing his sensitive balls.

The Uchiha bit his lower lip to keep from groaning: this was going to be harder than he'd thought. Unfortunately, trying to resist from giving himself away to the entire restaurant wasn't the only thing that was hard. Another giggle resounded on his length and shivers went up his spine: his thumb had stopped caressing his girl's hand, distracted by the two bunshin between his legs – instead, she had started stroking his hand in slow and sensual moves.

Again, he looked at her with the corner of his eye: she looked beautiful, her long pink hair held up in pony-tail, her face clear of make-up, save some lipstick. She looked oblivious of his predicament, but Sasuke knew she was enjoying his torture.

The mouth on his manhood was joined by a tongue that slowly sucked his tip, and his hand squeezed hers, as the other bunshin slowly licked the balls it'd been caressing for ten minutes. The pace increased and he knew his eyes were rolling to the back of his head; his grip on his girlfriend's hand tightened almost painfully as he lowered his head to hide the blissful expression, while his free hand went over one bunshin's head to encourage it to move faster.

It was a relief when he finally came and the bunshin sucked him clean, before giggling and zipping up his trousers. With that, they disappeared in a silent puff of smoke.

Sasuke glared hard at his girlfriend, who just smiled coyly at his face.

After dinner, while they were walking towards her apartement, she started laughing.

"I'm glad you found it funny." He said sarcastically. "That was evil!"  
"Oh, Sasuke, come on!" she said, amusement dancing in her jade eyes, latching onto his arm "You know you enjoyed it very much..." she trailed off, a finger tracing his jaw.

"I would have enjoyed it if we weren't in public, Sakura." He said, attempting to bite her finger. Still, he couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of her carefree laughter. Suddenly, a mischievous smirk took place on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sasuke captured her lips in a heated kiss and her arms circled his neck, as she moaned into his mouth; he distracted her long enough for him to make them both appear in his apartment. Breaking the kiss, Sakura looked around her.

"Why are we at your apartment?"

He grinned.

"Payback time."

Let's say they were busy the entire night.

**Anthology XXI – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, yes, that was an idea I've had in mind for a while… Next chapter is part 3 of the Alive Trilogy! In the beginning I intended to finish the Trilogy, but this chapter was a short one so I decided to take a little break from Alive.

There is one thing I don't like in canon fanfictions, that is when Sasuke is a playboy: sorry, I can't see our cold, aloof, emotionless Sasuke as a player- it simply isn't his character!

**OMG, more than 600 reviews!!!!!!!!** I'm so happy, you made my day!!!! THANX GUYS, I LOVE YOU!! You all asked me if Sakura's pregnant... you'll find out in **Chapter XXII – Finally Living**!

_Review Responses:_

**BlackRRaven, Icecream Skittles Addict, blueMnM415, Misunderstood kunochi, dera-chan, Shinobi of life, STEVEO 352, crazyevilgirl, luv hate it, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, HPBabe91** (your brother's ex might be pregnant with his child?? Damn...), **pansymoomalfoy, Tishni** (I agree on the brotherly love... I hate SasuNaru), **Lioness Of the fire, badbunny1818, xDiz azn ShortieZx, Odat** (eh, I know, but in the beginning it was an one-shot…), **petite.ina, writer4ever14, nickygirl, sweet-taboos, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, Jester08, Wayward Victorian Girl, Lady Nightshade, ninja7goth7vampire, C.A.M.E.O. **(Ahahah, I know!), **darkpetaltaki, angelmomo211, uchihawife, the. dead. addict., DarkAngelRakell, Sakura-Girl 2005, les-liaisons-dangereuses, AzNAnGeL07, cluelessninja05, kattylin, NinjaNita, avenged, you.broke.a.promise, Tap-chan, yukibozu **(I liked that sentence too! I guess you won't like next chapter then, sorry -sigh)**, emiko.itooshi, Ninaleoliona, SweetAssassin, MayakoPapoika, UtopiaNinja, Alyana/Winter Thunder, sasusakufan2375, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx. **


	22. Finally Living Part 3

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** You **must ****read** first **ALIVE** (chapter 14) and **SURVIVING** (chapter 20)

I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXII.**

**FINALLY LIVING**

**(The "Alive" Trilogy – Part 3)**

As soon as Sakura woke up, she realised immediately she was at the hospital: after all, she spent most of her time there, she should know how a room looked.

"Sakura! You're finally awake!"

She turned her head, feeling tired but fine overall; a smiling Shizune greeted her, Tonton in her arms.

"Shizune-nee-san..." she murmured, wincing at her voice's hoarseness.

"I'll go call Tsunade-sama: she was very worried for you." And with that, the older woman walked out of the room, while the pink-haired nin sighed.

'_What happened to me?'_ she wondered. Sakura remembered waking up ill, drinking her tea... and then... nothing. Suddenly the blonde Hokage of Konohagakure entered her room, a grave expression on her still youthful face.

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked at her with something akin to disappointment: Sakura had never seen the Hokage give _her_ **that** look. The pink-haired young woman tilted her head in confusion. "Tsunade-shishou, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? **What's wrong?!?**" the older woman snorted. "Sakura, have you been doing something I wouldn't approved to?"

She continued to remain puzzled, then finally it clicked: the disturbed stomach, the morning illness... the hours of sex _without protection_ with a certain missing-nin...

"Oh Kami-sama..." she blanched, tightening her grip on the blanket covering her, feeling a bout of nausea hit her. "I'm pregnant..." she looked at her mentor "Am I pregnant?"

Tsunade closed her eyes in resignation. "Yes, you are."

"Kami-sama!" Sakura groaned, her hands covering her wide, terrified eyes. "How could I be so stupid? I completely forgot the contraceptive jutsu!"

'_That's what love does to you... makes you completely forget yourself.'_ Her inner, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, chimed petulantly.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Sakura." Tsunade's cold voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I would have never expected my apprentice to forget something so important."

Tears filled her eyes, hurt filling her being at the reprimand she knew she deserved; her long pink hair covered her face as she lowered her head in shame.

"I'm truly sorry Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said in a weak voice, willing herself not to cry.

A warm hand patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry for having been so hard on you, but it was very unexpected." The Hokage sat down on her bed and her eyes softened at the distraught expression on the girl's face. "It happened when you were recuperating after the fight with those Mist nins, right?"

Sakura only nodded, not able to look at her mentor; Tsunade sighed as she realised who the father might be.

"I seem to understand it was consensual." Another nod. "There is actually one man that could make you forget something so important as the contraceptive jutsu... and he is a missing nin, may I remind you."

Jade eyes went wide. "Tsunade-shishou..."

'_Damn! I'm bearing the next Uchiha heir! The Uchiha heir! Should I panic? No, wait, I should first talk with Tsunade-shishou, then go at home and then cry and panic... Sasuke will kill me! Or not? After all, his second goal is to revive his clan... Will he marry me? But I want him to propose not because I'm pregnant with his child, but because he wants to! Oh, I'm so fucked up...' _

"Tell me, Sakura... is Uchiha Sasuke the child's father?"

It was all too much: Sakura started bawling like she hadn't done since she was thirteen, big fat tears falling down on her cheeks and chin. "**He is!**" she cried. "That fucking bastard... why did he grow up hormones now? He started everything! Also that night at the hot spring—" she blushed and stopped herself.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "The night at the hot spring?"

Sakura blushed heavily. "It was eight months ago, when you sent me on the C-ranked mission."

"And you didn't find it important enough to tell me?!"

"It was just sex!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "What should I have told you? That Sasuke found me bathing in a hot spring and after a heated argument decided he wanted to have sex with me?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Do you realise the responsability of giving birth to the Uchiha heir?"

"I guess so." Sakura sighed softly. "But... I think I'm going to raise this child as a Haruno."

The Godaime Hokage raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Do you really think the Uchiha will accept it?"

"It doesn't matter!" the pink-haired girl burst out "After all, he doesn't even know I'm pregnant, does he? He isn't here, as usual..." Bitter tears traced paths on her cheeks, "He's out there searching for his bloody brother, and who knows if he's going to survive the fight? He promised to come back to Konoha, but how can I be sure?" she started crying silently.

Tsunade patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, not really good at comforting people; she sighed. "I don't think you'll have to worry for Uchiha Sasuke: from what I've been told he's very strong and if he was able to kill Orochimaru he must be some good." The blonde joked good-naturedly and Sakura laughed softly.

"Moreover, I wanted to send Team 7 after him, once again: Akatsuki has been on the move lately and I want to finally destroy it. I'll send Hinata Hyuuga in your place: she's not a medic-nin, but knows the basics about healing. Do you want me to tell your teammates that you're... indisposed?"

Sakura shook her head. "No... I- I'd like to wait before telling them I'm pregnant."

"Sakura..." Tsunade warned "...they're leaving tomorrow, I have a meeting with them in the afternoon."

"Tsunade-shishou, I don't want them to know yet." Sakura was firm about it.

Tsunade sighed and stood up. "Then I'll tell them I need you in the hospital...which isn't far from the truth." She said grimly. "You can go home right now, if you want: come back in two weeks for a check up."

"Oss, Hokage-sama!" Sakura joked, saluting her mentor.

"Don't be a smart-ass, I'm letting you off without a punishment..."

§

The day after, Ino and Tenten found themselves in Sakura's living room, as she had decided to break the news first to her friends and then to her parents; the medic-nin was disappointed she couldn't tell Hinata, but she knew the Hyuuga heiress and keeping a secret like this from her boyfriend (aka Naruto) would surely make her feel uncomfortable and sooner or later she would blurt it out.

"So Sakura, why did you call us?" Tenten asked, sipping her tea.

Sakura took a deep breath: that was it. "I need to tell you the real reason why Hinata took my place in Team 7 for this mission."

The two other girls were listening attentively.

"I'm pregnant."

Tenten's teacup crashed on the ground, while Ino screeched so loud that the windows in Sakura's apartment shook.

"_**WHAT!!?? YOU'RE WHAT!?!?"**_

"I'm pregnant. About four weeks and half pregnant."

Ino and Tenten looked at each other, then back at her, their eyes wide and shocked. "But who?" the weapon mistress asked, gesturing wildly. "Do the others know?"

"No, my teammates don't know that I'm pregnant..." Sakura explaining, calm outward, but inwardly trying not to hyperventilate. "And... the problem is the father."

Her friends suddenly looked serious and Ino had to ask. "Sakura...were you raped?" The pink-haired kunoichi gaped at her "What? NO! It was—very consensual." she blushed. "And by the look on your face you liked it." Concluded the blonde.

Sakura yipped. "Well, yes, he was—amazing..."

"Who's he?" Tenten asked curiously, but the other girl suddenly tensed.

"Sakura, don't tell me... it can't be..." Ino almost gaped, dread filling her as she realised who Sakura would have given herself to willingly. "Sakura, he is a missing-nin!"

"I-I-I..." the medic stuttered.

"No way!" the weapon mistress gasped. "_Uchiha Sasuke?__** Him?**_"

With a sigh, Sakura told them everything that had happened between Sasuke and her in the past year. At the end of her tale, Ino and Tenten were wearing identical smirks.

"So you managed to melt the ice-cube. Nice work, forehead." The blonde joked.

"Now tell us more details. Hot details." Tenten grinned.

Sakura gasped. "You two! No way I'm telling you about my sex life! Just know that he. was. AMAZING!" she said emphatically.

The three women started laughing histerically.

§

Four months had passed since she'd discovered she was pregnant, so now she was five months along. After breaking the news to Ino and Tenten, her friends accompanied her to her parents, hoping they wouldn't be too angry.

Her mother was actually glad; of course she had been angry with the Uchiha for hurting her only daughter, but after all Sakura was carrying the Uchiha heir as the clan was very, very rich and important – it didn't matter to her that actually the clan consisted in two missing nins and the child in Sakura's womb - and her daughter seemed very much in love.

Her father was harder to crack: at first he'd shouted and had started pacing all around the room, breaking every plate and vase he could get his hands on. Sakura calmly watched him rage for a good half an hour, before he finally sat down and sighed deeply, his face in his fands. "I'm deeply disappointed in you, Sakura-hime. But if you actually love the traitor..."

"Please dad!" she had exclaimed. "I know he betrayed the village and hurt us – me, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto – a lot, but after all he did to revenge his clan... can you imagine a little boy seeing his entire clan killed and living all alone? I don't condone his actions, but try to understand him..."

Haruno-san had sighed again and then had smiled at her. "If he actually makes you happy... oh well, we'll see when he comes back – **if** he actually comes back. I have nothing against my grandchild, but its father has to have a good explanation or he's going to pay."

Her other friends had taken quite well the news.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru had said.

"I don't care." Had been Neji's, Shino's and Chouji's answer. She had looked deadpan at them, thinking that she had such 'great friends'.

"Another Uchiha? Wasn't Sasuke enough?" had commented Kiba.

And so, between morning illnesses, cramps, cravings and mood-swings, she was now five months pregnant, and her usually flat belly was quite rounded.

Sakura in that moment was in a field near Konohagakure's walls gathering flowers with Ino, a pastime she had found out soothed her frayed nerves. The blonde chatted cheerfully and Sakura relaxed.

It was the sudden appearence of an unfamiliar hostile chakra that had her tense and on guard: Ino quickly helped her stand up and they started to run back to the center of the village.

It happened all in an instant: Ino flew and fell far from her, Sakura shouted out for her friend, but was hit in the stomach by a powerful punch.

The breath was knocked out of her and she felt tears gathering in her eyes at the pain in the lower stomach, as her lungs tried frantically to pump air in her system; she fell messily on the ground, between yellow and red flowers. The medic-nin felt her thighs getting sticky with a liquid she couldn't identify, but suddenly a strong hand gripped her neck, tightening his grasp and starting to choke her.

Sakura squirmed, kicked and desperately gasped for air, black spots appeared behind her eyes as her hands tried to push the hand suffocating her away, scratching it, but she felt her strenght wane away as the tears finally fell and the pain in her belly got stronger.

'_I am so weak...'_ she thought bitterly.

She welcomed the darkness.

§

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was the concerned and weary face of her mentor. She was once again in the hospital.

"Tsunade-shishou..." Sakura croached. "...what happened?"

The blond Hokage sighed. "A missing nin the ANBU were chasing after managed to enter Konohagakure injuring four chuunin; he saw you and Ino and decided to use you as hostages. He wounded Ino and was trying to subdue you when finally an ANBU killed him."

"Shishou... what happened to my baby? I remember a pain in my belly..." she trailed off as Tsunade's expression got darker and more bitter. Sakura's jade eyes widened.

"Don't tell me... Oh, please no!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry... you were pregnant with twins…"

'_You were pregnant...'  
_'_...were pregnant...'  
_'_...were...'  
__WERE  
_WERE **WERE** **WEREWEREWEREWEREWEREWEREWEREWEREWERE—**

"No, no, oh Kami-sama, no! **NO**! _**NONONONONO!!!**_" she started crying, anguish filling her. She sat up, ignoring her aching muscles, and grasped her teacher's haori.

"Tsunade-shishou tell me that I got it wrong! No... I won't believe it!"

"Sakura..." the older woman said gently, taking the pink-haired girl's head in her hands and keeping it still. "Sakura, look at me." Teary jade eyes looked upon amber ones. "You were pregnant with twins...a girl and boy. You lost the girl, she was directly hit... but the boy is still alive. Alive and healthy, maybe a bit shaken by the ordeal, but alive."

"My little girl...is dead?" Sakura talked slowly, like she had problems understanding what was happening.

"Yes."

"But my son is..."

"Still alive, yes."

Sakura stayed in silence for a few moments. "I'm... sorry, Tsunade-shishou; but I need some time for myself. I need to mourn my little girl."

The Hokage smiled gently and caressed her apprentice's hair. "Of course. Take all the time you need, but remember that you have also a little boy who needs you."

"Yes. Thank you shishou..."

Tsunade closed the door behind her and hid her face in her hands as she heard an agonized scream from the room.

"I'm so sorry Sakura..."

Inside the room, the pink-haired young woman was doubled over, clutching her belly. She was crying desperately, feeling the loss of something precious inside her.

"My baby girl..." she sobbed, her face red. "My daughter... Sasuke's daughter... Our daughter... Aaaaahh **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" she yelled in despair, hands going to her hair, almost ripping it.

She felt bile rise up her throat and retched on the floor beside her bed.

"My child... my child..." she cried, rocking back and forth. "Mine and Sasuke's... Sasuke-kun..." she didn't notice she had attached the childhood's endearment to his name.

"Sasuke-kun... I lost our little girl... are you going to hate me?"

§

Naruto smiled satisfied as he devoured his instant ramen: nothing like Ichiraku's but while on missions he had to adapt. Sitting next to him, Kakashi and Yamato were discussing chapter 3 of Icha Icha Violence volume II: how _Yamato_ of all people got addicted to the porn novel, Naruto didn't know and something told him he didn't want to know.

In front of him Sai, the Root member, was observing the dark-haired nin sitting on Naruto's left side, who answered with a blank look.

The blond fox-boy looked exasperated from one shinobi to the other, then sighed loudly, starting waving his chopsticks around.

"Will you two stop it? It's getting old! You're so alike it's scary!"

Uchiha Sasuke glared at his should-be best friend. "Dobe, shut up."

Sai smiled irritatingly "For once I agree with the traitor, dickless: you can't possibly understand the finest points of the art of glaring."

Even Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, while Hinata giggled softly.

Karin instead smacked her forehead with her hand and muttered. "I'm with a bunch of idiots."

Suigetsu heard her and smirked at her "No one is keeping you here."

The red-haired woman frowned at him, before grimacing and snorting at him. "Does the word 'captured' mean something to you? Or is your brain too full of water to actually work?"

"At least I'm not a chakra-detecting animal."

"Why you--!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke ordered, a headache forming because of their bickering. Juugo watched amused the group.

"Can someone tell me why we are tied up, while Sasuke is not?" asked Suigetsu after a while.

"First," Yamato began "...because he decided to come back willingly; second, he is a former Konoha shinobi; third, we can't exactly trust you."

"This sucks." The shark-man muttered, before slumping back against the tree behind him.

Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha: Sasuke seemed emotionless as usual, but there was something in his gaze that was relieved – he looked free of what had weighted him down since he was 9 years old. After all, he had finally killed his hated brother: with Naruto's help of course, but still!

The fox-boy was surprised that he had accepted his help, but guessed that Sasuke finally realised that they were friends, a team.

"You didn't tell me why you decided to come back to Konoha." Naruto said, still eating his ramen.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, out of the corner of his eyes, then sighed. "It's my home, after all. And I had planned since the beginning of coming back."

Suigetsu, who had been listening to their conversation, suddenly grinned. "Don't tell me pretty Sakura-san has nothing to do with your decision."

The Uchiha tensed and glared at the azure-haired boy, while Naruto spluttered disgustingly, ramen flying everywhere. "What!? You know Sakura-chan?" he yelled, as Kakashi, Hinata, Yamato and Sai looked interested too. Karin just scowled and turned away, fighting back the tears.

"We met her some months ago." Suigetsu shrugged. "She was injured after a fight and ice-cube here..." he pointed with his thumb at Sasuke "...decided for once to help another human being." He was still smirking.

Naruto frowned. "She didn't tell me anything!" Sasuke scoffed, but said nothing, ignoring the blond's glare. "Did she tell you, Hinata-chan?" the shy Hyuuga shook her head "Probably she wanted to keep it a secret." She suggested, but Naruto huffed.

After the lunch break, they started to run again towards Konoha, Kakashi and Hinata with her Byakuugan leading, Naruto and Sasuke following them, Yamato and Sai holding Suigetsu's, Karin's and Juugo's ropes as the three trailed behind the Konohagakure shinobi.

"Teme." Sasuke looked at his left and yes, Naruto was there watching him through narrowed eyes, talking in low tones so that their conversation could be private at some level. "What happened with Sakura-chan?"

The Uchiha avenger said nothing for a few minutes, then rolled his eyes and muttered. "A lot of things. I promised her I'd come back."

"So, you're also fulfilling your promise to Sakura-chan... Good. That means she will forgive you, after all the hurt you caused her."

Sasuke couldn't hold back a grin. "Dobe, she's already forgiven me."

"What!?" Naruto asked a bit louder, and Kakashi turned slightly his head to throw them a interested glance.

"You heard what I said."

"Damn you, teme! Explain yourself!"  
"Hn."

"TEMEEEE!!!"

"Shut up dobe. You're annoying."

"What!? Do you want a punch?"

"Hn."

"Well, some things never change, don't they?" Kakashi observed dryly, reminiscing the past.

It took them other two days to reach the gates of Konohagakure. As soon as they entered, a squad of ANBU stopped them, saying they had orders to escort them to the Hokage. They ran on the rooftops until they reached the Hokage's tower and they were admitted in the Godaime's office.

Tsunade looked interestedly at the assorted group, observing quietly the Uchiha: she had already decided that he deserved to know about Sakura's "condition". She sighed softly, then her eyes hardened.

"Team Hebi." The Godaime addressed them "You're all missing nins, and while after your team had been formed you have done no harm to my country, I have to trial you for what you did under Orochimaru's command." Amber eyes moved to a particular individual "Uchiha Sasuke, you'll be punished also for leaving the village, even if you decided to come back willingly and you took care of three dangerous missing-nins. However, first you all will be healed."

The Hokage stood up and walked towards them; she murmured low enough so that only Sasuke could hear "And in the hospital there's someone you need to see."

The Uchiha knew who she was talking about and said nothing.

Two ANBU escorted Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, relieving Sai and Yamato of their charge: the group, with the Hokage in lead, entered the busy Konoha hospital, where patients, nurses and doctors alike bowed their heads at the blonde woman.

"Nee, nee, Tsunade-obaa-chan!" said Naruto smiling, while a vein on the Godaime's forehead popped.

"Don't call me obaa-chan, you baka!" she shouted, punching him on the head.

"Oii, Oiii..." Naruto moaned in pain. "You hurt me obaa-chan... Where's Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke and Kakashi noted how Tsunade's shoulders tensed. "You'll see her soon." She said in a flat and weary voice.

"..."

They walked into a hallway and suddenly the Godaime stopped. "Bring the prisoners in sector A-22." She ordered to the two ANBU, who nodded and obeyed, walking forward with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and Hinata. "You people come with me. And please Naruto, don't shout: we're in a hospital, after all."

They exchanged questioning looks, but said nothing, and kept following the woman as she briskly turned left. They finally arrived into the west wing and they saw Ino and Tenten murmur quietly between themselves, sitting in front of a room. The two girls stood up suddenly at the sight of the Hokage, and their eyes widened when they noticed the people trailing behind her.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino whispered: she hadn't seen him since he'd left the village and had to admit he'd grown up into a handsome man. She could see why Sakura had fell for his 'charms'.

"How is she?" the Godaime asked.

The two shook their heads "Still the same." Tenten answered sadly. "Still not talking."

Tsunade sighed. "You all stay there: Uchiha, you come here." She said, crooking a finger and the dark-haired shinobi walked closer to her with a scowl on his face.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" he asked and the blonde nodded: they moved away from the group and Tsunade started whispering, so that the others couldn't hear them.

"Two days ago a missing-nin was able to enter Konohagakure and injured Sakura and Ino." She explained curtly and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "She was pregnant with twins."

The Uchiha blanched, making his face look even paler than it was normally. "Pregnant...?" he murmured in disbelief.

"Yes. With twins, a girl and a boy." The Hokage could see his hands shaking. "The girl died, but the boy is still alive and healthy. Sakura, however, hasn't taken the thing well, as it can be imagined, and she's been depressed for the last two days, she's not talking and is eating too little. Since she's pregnant with your son, you need to go there and comfort her, Uchiha." She said heatedly. "You've been intimate with her more than once, you're the man she loves – **you** have to do this."

Sasuke only nodded, because words couldn't express what he was feeling at the moment: disbelief, shock, anger, relief, elation all mixed together made him a very confused boy. He wanted- he _needed_, to see Sakura. He needed to see the mother of his child.

His second goal had been complete even before the first and he hadn't known. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his hands clenching in fists, nails biting the skin and blood dripping on the floor as he thought about the loss of his little girl: he would mourn her, but his first priority was now Sakura.

"Take me to her."

Tsunade nodded and brought him before a door, the number 283 engraved on it.

He entered without hesitation.

§

The room was in almost darkness.

A lone figure on the bed was looking towards the window, almost as she could see through the curtains.

Sakura looked beautiful as always, but her eyes were blank and empty, her skin was pale and the blanket couldn't hide the evident roundness of her belly. Something strange filled him – pride? happiness? – when he realised there was his son growing inside her.

He walked closer, but she seemed not to have noticed him and if she had, she didn't show it; she was too lost in her despair.

"Sakura." He murmured, when he was close enough to touch her hair.

Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes wide open and filled with hope.

"Sasuke?" she croaked. "How can it be? Now I'm crazy too? I have hallucinations?"

"You're not crazy and you're not having hallucinations. I'm back." He continued talking quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

"Did they tell you?" she said, looking down. "Did they tell you how I failed as a mother? I lost my little girl... our little girl... I wonder how she would have looked..."

His breath caught in his throat; he wasn't used anymore to this weak Sakura, but rarely even in her gening days she had looked so defeated. Comfort was not one of the thing he was the best at, but he felt her pain: it had been his daughter too after all.

"You didn't fail, Sakura. There was nothing you could have done – I hope they tortured that bastard long enough!" he seethed, then suddenly realised something. "I should have been with you."

"Uh?"

"I should have been here with you, I should have protected you." His voice was hoarse now. "I was the one who failed."

Her hand caught his; both their eyes were haunted, both felt guilty because they had lost something very important.

"You didn't know: I was the one who forgot the contraceptive jutsu, it's my fault."

"I initiated all the... sessions we had." Why was he blushing? "It's my fault."

"No, it's not!" she argued back. "I should have been more respons--!"

He couldn't stand to listen to her saying it was her fault that their daughter had died: his hands grasped her head, pulling her forward so he could kiss her harshly, biting her lower lip, forcing her mouth open so his tongue could play with hers. Sakura responded to the kiss with desperation, pressing herself against him as much as her bulging stomach allowed her, her hands pulling on his hair.

And then they broke down, tears falling from both their faces, as they continued to kiss; Sakura screamed into his mouth and Sasuke held onto her, their bodies trembling with sobs.

"I lost her, Sasuke-kun!" she cried, the suffix slipping in almost unnoticed. "I lost our baby!"  
"It wasn't you." He replied. "It was that bastard's fault. It's not your fault, Sakura, never!" he crashed his lips against hers again and again.

They pulled back when it became necessary to breathe.

"We still have our boy." The dark-haired shinobi said calmly. "You need to be strong for him... and for me too."

"You're going to be tried, aren't you?" she breathed, her eyes still shining with tears.

"Yes. But I'm hoping that killing three S-class missing-nins is going to save me from death."

"You're not going to die." Her hands fisted in his haori. "I won't let you die."

He smiled sadly and caressed her face. "I know you won't."

She noted something different in him, then: she raised an eyebrow. "You changed your haori." He almost laughed: 'almost' being the key word.

"My last white one was torn up."

"I like this black one better." She said bossily and he snickered. "You said you killed three missing-nins..."

Sasuke nodded. "Orochimaru, Deidara and Itachi."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Will you tell me how you killed him?" he sighed and started his tale.

They talked for a long time, it seemed hours, but neither was sure how much time has passed really. Sakura was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Sasuke held her hand all the time, an extremely rare and gentle gesture from him.

"I want to marry you." He said suddenly, after a pause.

She blinked. "What?"

He smirked crookedly. "You heard me: I want to marry you."

Her eyes lowered and she turned her head to the side. "I don't want you to marry me because of this baby. I'm not going to accept it, Sasuke."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Sakura, the child only sped things up." He explained, trying not to be impatient. "You're the only woman I'll ever think of marrying."

She was atonished. "Really?"

He sighed wearily. "Sakura, I've already told that I care."

"Yes, but you didn't say you cared about me. I want my children to grow up in a house where their parents are at least friends."

He smiled at her use of the plural... _'children'_... it sounded nice – like she wanted to have the rest of his children. "We are more than friends, you know that."

"I'm not very sure Sasuke: you act like I can read your mind or something, but I **can't**. I don't know what are you thinking, you have to tell me!"

His eyes were fixed on hers, intensely. Slowly, he bent his head and kissed her, tasting and savouring her.

"I **do** care about you, Sakura. I can't tell you more, because **I don't know **if there's more."

She sighed. "Well, we'll have to do with what we got. My love will be enough."

It was nice to be always reassured of her feelings for him: it had been annoying in their genin days, because she had been clingy and stupid, but now he appreciated the fact that she was a mature woman of almost twenty, a powerful medic-nin, and the Hokage's apprentice.

"C'mon, help me, I'm sick of staying in this bed."

"Are you sure you're well--?"

"Uchiha." She growled. "Help me up."

Intimidated, not that he would ever admit it, he quickly helped her sit and then stand up: it took her a few moments to regain her balance – feeling coming back in her legs, after two days of not using them.

"Everyone is out there?" she asked quietly.

"Ino and the woman in team with Hyuuga Neji, Naruto, Kakashi, the Hyuuga girl, that Sai and the guy Yamato. And of course the Godaime."

She took a deep breath. "Well, now it's a good time to tell them of my pregnancy, I guess... I hope Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai and Yamato-taichou will not be too angry with me for not telling them. But I wasn't ready."

Sakura continued to hold on Sasuke's arm and he felt her hand slightly trembling. "Don't worry, they're your friends, they will understand." He said gruffily.

She smiled gratefully. "What happened to the other members of Team Hebi?"

"Prisoners."

"Ah, I see."

They got closer to the door and both snickered as they heard:

"_Why can't I see Sakura-chan? They've been there for two hours! TWO HOURS!!! Who knows what Sasuke-teme is doing to Sakura-chan!"_

"_Naruto, be quiet! This is an hospital!"_

Sakura took another deep breath and opened the door, Sasuke a silent, solid presence behind her, ready to support her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily, before stopping as soon as he noticed her hand protectively on her round belly.

Ino, Tenten and Tsunade were only too happy that she had lost the dead look in her eyes and that she was out of bed.

"Finally!" Ino said, hugging her.

"Sorry for worrying you, Ino-pig." She joked.

"Sakura..." Kakashi's eye had widened. "...you...are...pregnant?!?"

The medic-nin blushed and a hand went behind her to grasp Sasuke's black haori, seeking comfort and protection: he noticed but said nothing, only moved closer to her.

"...I am." Sakura whispered, but everyone was able to hear.

"And yes." The dark-haired shinobi behind her added. "It is mine."

Sakura's cheeks were now very flushed.

Naruto looked at his two former teammates for a few moments, a weird and rare blank expression on his usually cheerful face, before he laughed out loud, shocking and scaring everyone. "So, that's how she forgave you, Sasuke-teme!" the blond snickered.

This time, both Sasuke and Sakura blushed.

§§§§§

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Konohagakure: spring was slowly leaving place to a hot summer, but the cherry trees still resisted with their roseate flowers.

A young woman tapped her foot on the tatami, waiting for the males of her family to wake up, so they could eat the breakfast she'd prepared. With a sigh she moved upstairs, her sandals clicking noisily on the wooden stairs.

She opened the sliding door of a room and put her hands on her hips at the sight of the two children still sleeping in their beds, snoozing quietly.

"Uchiha Shou and Shirou! Get up, now!"

The dark-haired children bolted up from the bed and ran out of the room to the bathroom, giggling all the way. Sakura smiled satisfied, then went to her own bedroom: there, her husband was still sleeping, his head into the pillow, a arm laying on the empty space near him on the bed.

The pink-haired woman sat on her knees on the bed, leading down and breathing in her husband's ear. "Wake up."

"Go away, Sakura..." he mumbled, moving his head on the other side.

She smiled: she knew he had arrived late, but she wanted him to be present at the first breakfast after his month-long mission.

"Come on, Sasuke... your daughters are impatiently waiting for you downstairs and your sons are getting ready."

He opened a lone eye, then huffed. "Do I have to get up?" She pouted cutely and he groaned. "You know that's not fair, Sakura!"

"Come on, they haven't seen you in a month...they miss you." She bent her head to give him a kiss. "I missed you."

"Ok, ok. I'm getting up." The black-haired shinobi stood up from the bed, stretching his limbs: Sakura admired his lean, naked form, warmth pooling in her lower stomach. Sasuke put on his black trousers, searching sleepily for his black haori. Sakura rolled her eyes and took it from a chair, helping him put it on.

"Thanks." He asnwered simply, before kissing her on the cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning on his chest. "I'm happy you're back." Sakura murmured. Sasuke kissed the top of her head, then a hand on the back of her neck tilted her head upwards and his lips caught hers. "I'm happy too."

Hand in hand, they went downstairs; in the kitchen their five-year daughters greeted them squealing, and they ran to their father. Sasuke got on his knees and hugged them "Were you two good with your mother, Sayuri, Suzu?"

"Of course!" the oldest of the twins answered with a smile that melted her father: that was how Sayuri always managed to get out of troubles, smiling at him.

"Otou-san!" Sasuke turned around, only to be attacked by his two boys, causing him to fall back on the tatami. "You're back!"

He chuckled and ruffled the hair of his oldest son, who was six years old. "I am, Shou." then he turned to the youngest, who was three and half. "How are you Shirou?"

"Good, good!!" the child giggled.

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands. "Come on, breakfast had been ready for ten minutes!"

The newly-appointed ANBU captain chuckled and lifted up Shirou in his arms. "Let's see if there are some tomatoes, ne, Shirou?"

"Tomaoooeees!" the youngest cheered: much like his father, he adored the red, juicy vegetables.

"Of course there are tomatoes, since when in this house we lack tomatoes?" Sakura said exasperated, but with a smile on her face to show she was joking.

The Uchiha family sat around the table and while the children were eating, Sakura turned to talk with her husband. "How went the first A-rank mission after the end of the probation?"

"Quite well. Naruto annoyed me, of course, with the fact that Tsunade-sama had assigned him as Rokudaime."

The pink-haired woman laughed. "That's Naruto for you!"

"And the hospital?"

"Same old stuff... I'm starting to get bored, I can't wait for a mission."

Sasuke smirked. "You'll have to wait for a few years." He said, noddind to Shirou.

Sakura sighed, but continued eating.

They had gotten married before Sasuke's trial; as he had predicted, the fact that he had killed three S-rank missing-nins, added to him going back willingly and being the last Uchiha (save for Sakura's baby), had saved him.

He had been on probation for five years, and had been forbidden to go out of the village: after the end of the fifth year, he had been allowed on low-rank missions that had frustated him to no end. Then, he had been tested and allowed to take part to the Jounin exams and soon after the ANBU ones.

Sixteen months after the end of the probation, he had been appointed as ANBU captain.

During the first five years, he had only trained and spent time with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi: thus, the twins' and Shirou's births. Sakura and Sasuke had gotten closer, and though he had never said "I love you" to her, she could feel his affection everyday, so she was happy.

Sasuke looked at his children and his wife: sighing contentely, he munched happily his tomato.

He had a family and was finally living again.

**Anthology XXII – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: yes, it's over finally – that was long! I know the end was cheesy, but come on, even our dear avenger needs a happy ending! Ehm... no sex this time, sorry! 

I'm glad you agree that Playboy!Sasuke in canon fanfictions in a no-no! I mean, I can understand AU (_Beyond Temptation_ by Blowing Wind is one of my fav stories), but in canon? Tell me where Sasuke shows interest in a girl!  
I hate too much OOCness, in fact I try to make my canon characters stay IC as much as possible.

I have written a new story, called "**FANGIRLING**", check it out when you have time!  
For this story, I had to check some things on wikipedia... there I read that in the anime Ino became an apprentice of Tsunade and developed an Inner Ino, like Sakura! And I was like "...WHAT!?" I mean, have the creators of the anime no imagination at all? I like Ino, I really do, but why must she always copy Sakura? Bah, there are things in this world I really don't understand...

OMG, have you seen the last Naruto chapter??? I can't wait for next one!

_Reviews' Corner: _I truly **love** all of you! YOUR reviews keep me going on writing! Thank you so much, I'm glad you appreciate my work and you flatter me very much with your compliments! **I write to please** (smile)

**Ninaleoliona, Misunderstood kunoichi, Odat, les-liaisons-dangereuses, ddacua, HPBabe91, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, cluelessninja65, Sakura-Girl 2005, Tishni, DarkAngelRakell, Yukilover3, Jester08, Wayward Victorian Girl, STEVEO 352, sasusakufan2357, ohwhatsherface, luv hate it, yumi hasegawa, MayakoPapoika, haliz, Arcaina, AuroraSelene, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, S.T. Nickolian, momo-sake, Lady Nightshade, blueMnM415, KohakuKitty, sakura, C.A.M.E.O., xteenuh102593, Smiley4Miley, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, NinjaNita, animequeen100, I play wid fir3, chakra spirit, Obsession No Es Amor, animedreamerz05, shela, sasukefanatic1, TooLazyToThinkOfName, yukibozu, Kring, you.broke.a.promise, kattylin, akhiranimelover14, cherryuchiha246, trust-in-me, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, MelanieELWarten, Italian Fluff, hugsanimekisses04, blackdragonwingz, Shy Faery89, Drea-719, the tomato, Shellyness.**


	23. Changes

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXIII.**

**CHANGES**

"Oh, so this is Sakura-chan." Mikoto smiled sweetly at the three-year old who was hiding behind her mother. "She has got your hair, Hana-chan."

The pink-haired woman in front of her giggled. "Thank you Mikoto-chan!"

"Mph!"

"Hn."

The two men behind their respective wives only grunted as they stared at each other in animosity.

"Dad, behave." Said a boy with long black hair, rolling his eyes.

"Fugaku, Itachi is more mature than you." Stated flatly Mikoto, while Hana glared at her own husband, hissing something in his ear: it wasn't a secret in Konohagakure that Haruno Keiji and Uchiha Fugaku couldn't stand each other, while their wives were actually best friends.

The black-haired woman gestured to someone behind her. "Sakura-chan, I want to introduce you to my youngest son... Sasuke-chan! Come here."

A little boy with spiky hair watched distrustfully from behind his mother's kimono, eyeing the pink-haired girl with badly hidden curiosity.

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Hana cooed to her daughter, who seemed fascinated by the boy in front of her.

It was then that it all began.

"Why is your hair so weird?" blurted out a confused Sasuke, not having ever seen pink hair. The little girl stilled while the adults tensed, looking at her reaction: in slow motion, her big green eyes narrowed, tears gathering and rolling down on her cheeks, which had gotten a deep red.

"**MEANIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"** she shreaked, sobbing and crying frantically, as her mother lowered on her knees to calm her down.

Mikoto looked surprised at her younger son: usually he was very quiet and polite. "What was that Sasuke?" she asked, angry that he had made the little girl cry.

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke exclaimed, panicking: after all, he hadn't expected Sakura to start crying. "Have you ever seen a girl with pink hair?" he tried to explain.

Fugaku was secretely smirking, while Itachi looked amused by the scene.

"You surely know how to woo a woman, Sasuke." He said.

"Nii-chan!" the younger boy whined; then he tilted his head "What does 'woo' mean?" and Itachi smiled at his cute otouto.

Hana and Mikoto looked hesitantly at each other.

"Maybe it's better if we go." The pink-haired woman suggested, embarassed.

"I think so." Mikoto nodded helplessly.

"It's the venomous air of the Uchiha compound." Murmured Keiji to his wife, who glared at him. "I'll deal with you when we are at home. Come on, Sakura-chan, Sasuke certainly didn't mean to offend you..."

But the girl kept on crying as the Haruno walked away.

Mikoto was humiliated, Itachi looked emotionless and Sasuke atonished. But Fugaku patted his younger son on the shoulder, smiling at him. "Well done, Sasuke! Personally, I have nothing against Hana, but that child is Keiji's daughter... I wouldn't have expected differently from a loser."

"Fugaku!" his wife exclaimed, while Sasuke smiled, proud that his father had complimented him.

§

_4 years old_

"Annowwying female!"

"MY DOOOOOLLLLL!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, stop fighting right now!"

§

_6 years old_

"OKAA-SAN!!!" a little girl wailed "SASUKE CUT OFF MY HAIR!!"

"Because she insulted me!! And she was stealing my shuriken!" a black-haired boy followed her, a irritated frown on his face, with a pair of scissors in his hand.

"I was just touching it!" Sakura screamed, her hair now uneven. "And you deserved everything I've said to you!"

"Sakura!" Hana gasped, "This is not how a girl must behave."

"I don't care." The little girl replied. "He is a big meanie!"

"And you are annoying!"

Mikoto and Hana sighed, frustrated.

§

_9 years old_

"Stop it, you pervert!"

"But Sakura-chaaaan!" a blond-haired kid whined. "You look so cute in your little skirt." He tried once again to grab the hem of her skirt to lift it up.

"Narutoooo!"

A foot suddenly kicked him in the face.

"Stop harassing her, dobe." A dark-haired boy said emotionlessly, his hands in his pockets; then, he smirked, looking at the pink-haired girl behind him. "After all, it's not like there's anything to look at."

"I'LL KILL YOU, SASUKE!!"

Hana didn't know what was worst: seeing her daughter harassed by a boy, or seeing her arguing with another one.

§

_12 years old_

"Why, Kami-sama,** TELL ME WHY!?!**" A long-haired girl screamed, her fists punching the ground in frustration and anger as she rolled on the floor. "I'm going to kill Iruka-sensei!"

Keiji was nodding his head. "I agree with you, what was he thinking?!"

Hana counted to ten, then smiled calmly "Maybe it's not going to be so bad..."

"Are you kidding, mom?" Sakura interrupted her, "I'm in a team with Naruto-baka, Sasuke-teme and my sensei is a pervert, who is always terribly LATE and who hides his face with a mask...tell me if that's normal!"

Sakura continued ranting to her parents about the unfairness of life, but actually her mother was hoping that working so closely with Sasuke will help their 'relationship': she needed to talk with Mikoto…

--

"This is degrading." Frowned Fugaku. "An Uchiha in a team with those...losers."

"Tell me about it, dad." Sasuke growled, still angry at Iruka-sensei for placing him in a team with Naruto and Sakura. "They will only be burdens."

"Oh...shut up you two!" Mikoto snapped. "Sasuke, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, a very talented and skilled Jounin, Naruto is your best friend – even if you don't want to admit it – and I know that Sakura has an amazing chakra control."

Itachi nodded as he sipped his tea. "Yes, she's better than me." The other three Uchiha looked at the prodigy with wide eyes. "What?" he asked, shrugging "That's true."

"Nii-san..." Sasuke began, "Why are you always defending her?"

"Sakura-chan is very cute and fun." His older sibling replied, smiling. "I like her. And you don't know how much you two amuse me when you're arguing."

Sasuke blushed but said nothing.

--

Hana shook her head, hands on the hips, as she watched the three Genin of Team 7 walking towards the Haruno house: they were coming back from their first mission out of Konohagakure and they were arguing.

"That's not true Sasuke, and you know it! I was the first to learn how to control the chakra to climb trees!"

"Hn. Other than that you've been worthless."

"Sasuke-teme, you're not nice at all! Don't worry Sakura-chan, I admire you!"  
"Shut up Naruto, I don't need your admiration, and you…" the pink-haired kunoichi aimed a finger at the dark-haired boy next to her, "…you think you're so special, but in reality you're nothing but a stupid, spoiled brat… I regret ever crying for thinking you were dead! Itachi-san is way cooler that you. I mean, he's been an ANBU captain for three years and he's only sixteen!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at hearing her praise of his older brother.

"One day I'll surpass Itachi, be sure about it."

"Mpft!" Sakura snorted. "And Ino-pig is going to sprout wings and fly away. Keep dreaming on Sasuke, you'll never reach your brother!"

The youngest Uchiha gritted his teeth and wrapped a hand around her throat, almost choking her: Hana gasped and started running towards her daughter, only to see her kick the boy's legs and getting free.

"What's wrong with you, you stupid homicidal Uchiha?" Sakura started yelling, massaging her sore throat. "Something doesn't work in your head!" and with that, she ran into her house, passing her mother.

Hana turned towards Sasuke, her mouth already open to chastise him, but she stopped when she saw him looking slightly horrified at his own hand.

Naruto was tilting his head, a bit worried. "Ne, teme, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered. "I was just angry that she thinks that Itachi is better than me."

"You didn't have to choke her. And you were criticizing her before."  
Sasuke put his hands back in his pockets, his head hanging low. "I didn't want to hurt her."

Hana Haruno smiled: maybe there was hope between those two.

§

_13 years old_

"Are you going to try the Chuunin Exams again?"

"Yes." When her daughter didn't continue, Hana sighed. "Why?"  
"I've gotten stronger thanks to Tsunade-shishou: she thinks I'm now ready for the Chuunin Exams."

"But, well, do you remember what happened last time you tried them? Suna attacked the village and Sandaime-sama was badly injured. True, Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama saved the village but it's too dangerous—"

Sakura cut her off. "I don't want to be a Genin forever, okaa-san. And I want to be recognized, especially by my teammates."

The pink-haired girl started pacing, her feet stomping on the tatami. "They're always treating me like I'm made of glass! I can't stand it! I may be the youngest one and the weakest – I know I can't compete with Sasuke and Naruto - but I'm capable of holding my own."

Sakura didn't stop the tears streaming down her face. "I just wish they could see that I'm stronger that they think I am."

Hana hugged her daughter. "I'm sure you will show them. After all, you're strong both physically and mentally. Show them what you're made of."

The two Haruno women laughed.

§

_15 years old_

"Sakura-san, please accept this token of my youthful love!"

The pink-haired teenager hesitated, looking at green-wearing boy before her, his arms outstretched to give her a flower boquet. "Ehm… Thank you Lee-san… they're very nice…" she threw a hard glare at Naruto, who was laughing from the sidelines.

Ino and Tenten shook their head at the love-struck black-haired boy, who was constantly showering Sakura with gifts she always accepted out of politeness.

"Anything for my youthful Sakura-san!" she sighed, opening her mouth to tell him, ONCE AGAIN, that she saw him only as a friend, when a dark chuckle resounded from behind her.

Recognizing the noise, Sakura turned around slowly, only to be met with the narrowed eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bushy brows," he drawled, his hands in his pockets. "You're really ridicoulus." Rock Lee stiffened, his eyes glaring at his rival. "Can't you see that she doesn't want your gifts?"

"Sasuke!" she hissed. "Be nice!"

The black-haired Uchiha snorted at her. "Why? You're too polite for your own good."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Lee puffed his chest. "Please refrain from speaking Sakura-san's mind. She has a beautiful mind of her own." He smiled gently at Sakura and she couldn't help but smile awkwardly back: after all, he had helped her during the Chuunin Exams. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, and he walked between the two of them.

"Bushy brows, if you only would look closely, you'd realise I'm right." He scoffed and walked away.

Lee watched him go, then grinned widely at Sakura and told her he was going to train. Naruto, Ino, Tenten and Sakura waved at him, then turned to walk to Ichiraku.

"What's Sasuke's problem?" Tenten asked while eating her ramen.

"Who knows? He always acted strangely." Said Ino thoughtfully.

"That never stopped you from fangirling him." The pink-haired girl laughed and the blonde fumed.

"Maybe Sasuke was jealous." Naruto said happily.

His three female friends looked at him with something akin to disbelief.

"Sasuke...jealous?" Sakura snorted. "Please, don't make me laugh. What should he be jealous of?"

"Dunno." Naruto shrugged. "But he's fond of you."

"Yes, fond of me... of course, Naruto." The pink-haired kunoichi laughed out loud. "Please, he had always despised me, since we met when we were little." Tenten and Ino looked the exchange amused

"You're the only girl he torments." The blond said wisely. "He's indifferent to the others, but you always manage to unsettle him."

"What a honour to be tormented by Uchiha Sasuke! And he notices me only because I'm his teammate, to his and my great annoyance." Sakura rolled her eyes, waving her chopsticks. "He has always seen me as a burden, nothing else."

"So, why does he chase away you admirers?"

"To keep me from finding a boyfriend, of course!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "It's not my fault you're so blind..."

When later Sakura reported the conversation to her mother, she was laughing. "I mean, Naruto was suggesting that Sasuke likes me! How absurd is that?"

Hana stayed silent, but inwardy she agreed with Naruto. She wondered what her daughter really felt for the youngest Uchiha.

--

Hana knew her daughter was dedicated to her work as a medic-nin: however, she couldn't see why Sakura always, _always_ had to exhaust herself. So the older woman decided to visit her at lunch hour, a bento box in her hand, knowing that Sakura was used to miss lunch to heal a patient or to help her mentor with paperwork.

Hana found Sakura in a hallway, medical chart in hand, talking quietly with a nurse; the girl turned around and smiled at her mother. "Okaa-san! What are you doing here?"

The other woman held up the bento for her to see and Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I have to visit my last patient, then we can have lunch together."

Hana rolled her eyes. "I hope this doesn't take too much time, Sakura. You have to eat, it's unhealthy... and you should be the medic!"

Sakura laughed whole-heartedly. "I know, okaa-san, I know: I don't do it on purpose, I forget sometimes." Hana rolled her eyes. "Do you want to come with me, so you can see how soon I'm going to finish?" The pink-haired girl joked.

Her mother smiled slyly. "Why not?"

The two Haruno women walked side by side, chatting good-naturedly 'till they reached a room.

"Number 237." Sakura murmured, a disappointed frown on her pretty face; Hana took a glimpse of the name on the nameplate and raised an eyebrow – _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Drawled Sakura as she entered.  
"Shut up, Sakura. It's just a minor wound from the third part of the Jounin Exams."  
"How did it go?"  
"Well of course."  
"I always forget the Uchiha's ego..."

Hana watched from the doorway how the two of them interacted: they argued like a married couple and it was funny, considering that they seemed to dislike each other's guts.

The older Haruno woman was very observant: so she didn't miss how Sasuke's eyes traveled along the lenght of her daughter's body as she healed his injured leg. This time, she raised both eyebrows: maybe Naruto was right, after all...

"Damn it, what did they hit you with? The poison didn't only paraliyse your muscles, but almost entered your bloodstream!"

"He was already down, defeated of course, when he hit me with a poisoned senbon." Sasuke explained, then grimaced. "I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Where exactly did he hit you?" Hana admired how professional her daughter was being, worrying about the wound instead of joking about how he let himself get injured.

"In the back of the calf."

Sakura raised his leg and found the puncture of the senbon, then asked almost distractely. "Okaa-san, can you please take that basin over there and fill it with water? Thanks." Hana did as she was told and twenty minutes later all the poison had been extracted. "You'll have to do some rehab, but otherwise you'll recover perfectly."

"Sure, I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke shrugged. He smirked at her and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Your ego is the size of the Hokage Mountain."

He didn't answer, but watched her intensely. "Does bushy brows still give you gifts?"

"Of course. But why do you care?"

"I don't." Sasuke shrugged. "He is simply annoying."

"Well..." Sakura began, digging a finger into his chest "...he is my friend, so please, stop treating him like a dog! Would it kill you to behave nicely for once?"

The Uchiha snorted and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to be nice to **him**."

Sakura sighed exasperated and lifted her eyes upwards. "What am I going to do with you?" she whined. Sasuke just smirked, but said nothing.

§

_16 years old_

"Sakura-san, would you go out with me?"

'_That man...'_ thought Mikoto detatchedly _'...is dead.'_ She had been searching for her youngest son, only to find him at Ichiraku's with Naruto, Sai, Hinata and Sakura. As usual, he and Sakura had been arguing heatedly about something while the others were sighing, when a handsome young man wearing the uniform of the medical squad had entered the ramen stand, smiling as he had spotted the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Ah- Takeshi-kun, uhm..." Sakura was a bit speechless, taken aback by the suddenness of the proposal.

"No, she won't." Sasuke answered darkly, grabbing back Sakura's left hand that Takeshi had taken when he had arrived. "Sorry okaa-san, we're busy. Dobe, Sakura, let's go; we have to train."

"Teme, I have to finish my ramen!"

"I'll pay your next meal here if we go right now." The Uchiha gritted his teeth and Naruto smiled widely, answering with a "Ok!"

"But Sasuke, I..." started Sakura, hesitantly looking back at Takeshi, who seemed quite dejected.

"_We're going. __**Now**_." Sasuke growled, taking her with him out of Ichiraku, Naruto following them.

Mikoto watched Team 7 walking away and she sighed, with a little smile on her face. "He has it bad for her."

§

_18 years old_

Hana was shaken out of her thoughts as her daughter stormed into the kitched, face red and eyes teary. The older woman looked worriedly as Sakura embraced her and started sobbing into her shoulder: she hadn't seen Sakura cry since she was thirteen and it was also unusual to see her in the Haruno house, since she had her own apartment.

"Now, now..." Hana tried to calm her, patting her back comfortingly and stroking her long hair. "Saku-chan, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, okaa-san!" Sakura bawled. "I hate him, I hate him so much!"

"Who Sakura?"

"Sasuke!"

Ah: of course, Sasuke. This time he hadn't made her only angry, but sad too: she was going to have a talk with Mikoto – her son was exaggerating. They moved to sit on the couch in the living room.

"What did he do?"

"He's always understimating me! I can't stand it! I'm a Jounin, so what he's an ANBU? At least I know how to mend bones and heal wounds! And then... today he started telling me how much of a whore I am! Just because I went on a date with Yukito-san! And I accepted it only because he's always so nice... And then he told me I'm always surrounded by men who only want me for my body and he repeated that I'm a whore and, and, and..." she sniffed. "...then I slapped him. Hard. I think he still has the handprint. Oh, okaa-san, I hate him so much! I yelled at him but I don't even remembered what I said..."

Hana tried to soothe her daughter. "You know how Sasuke is... he's always trying to cover up the fact that he cares..." _'He probably was jealous.'_ She thought. _'But that doesn't mean he has to hurt her...'_

"I don't think so, okaa-san... he hates me..." Sakura sobbed. "...while I-I, oh, I think I like him! It's so horrible okaa-san!"

Sakura cried herself to sleep and Hana covered her with a blanket as she laid on the couch. With a determined look, she took the phone.

--

Sasuke touched his red cheek slightly, then flinched: his mother was looking at him with her hands of her hips, a disapproving frown on her beautiful face.

"Now Sasuke, will you tell me why Sakura ran home crying her eyes out?"

At this, Fugaku and Itachi raised their heads from their plates. Itachi grimaced "What did you do, otouto?"

Sasuke scoffed. "It's not my fault she's so sensitive..."

"Sensitive my ass!" Mikoto burst out and the three men watched her shocked: Uchiha Mikoto wasn't known for swearing. "You told her she was a whore!"

"She's always going on dates with different men!" he yelled. "What am I supposed to think?"

Itachi's onyx eyes widened and muttered "Oh, I smell jealousy in the air..."

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke scowled.

"So what if she goes out for a drink or dinner with a man?" Mikoto continued like she hadn't noticed the interruption. "Sakura's a very beautiful girl, a powerful medic-nin and Tsunade-sama's apprentice! Of course many men are interested in her!"

Sasuke's fists clenched and he stood up. "I'm going to my room." And with that left the room hurriedly.

"Definitively jealous." Itachi nodded wisely

§

_19 years old_

Hana and Mikoto were walking together in the streets of Konohagakure, admiring the shops' windows, while Itachi was holding eight shopping bags in his hands.

"Tell me okaa-san..." He asked at the Uchiha matriarch, a vein popping on his forehead. "Did I have to come with you only to hold your shopping bags?"

"Of course, Itachi-chan... You weren't needed in ANBU today, so why waste you talents?" Mikoto answered innocently, widening her dark eyes.

"You evil woman..." her older son mumbled, low enough for her not to hear.

"I don't know what to do with Sakura and Sasuke... they seem capable only of arguing." Hana shook her head.

"There's still hope." The dark-haired woman patted her friend's hand. "They're so young... I fell in love with Fugaku after twenty years of knowing him."

"I really thought that last year was going to be the end." Hana admitted, "When he had insulted her and all... but luckily he apologized."

"I think he had to beg on his knees." Itachi piped up and the two women turned to look at him.

"Why are you always so mean to your brother?" Mikoto asked.

"He is so easy to annoy..."

"My son is sadic." She rolled her eyes and Hana laughed, then something caught her attention on the left.

"Why don't we take a break and sit down at the park?"

"Good idea!" Itachi immediately agreed: shopping tired him more than A-rank missions.

The trio walked in the park, trying to find a free bench. Mikoto made a disgusted sound when she saw a couple sitting under a tree heavily making out, intimately entwined together: the tree's shadow made it difficult to see the identity of the girl and the boy, but she wasn't in a hurry to find out.

"I may be a bit old-fashioned, but I can't stand couples kissing like that in public."

"It's very unbecoming." Agreed Hana, trying not to watch for too long the two under the tree. Itachi lazily looked at the couple, then stopped abruptly, dropping the shopping bags as his eyes widened.

"Itachi-chan?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

A wicked smile appeared on the Uchiha's face. "Okaa-san, Hana-san, I think your prayers have been answered. Look closely."

The two women turned to the couple, eyes narrowing; then, they both gasped. They yelled simultaneously:

"**Sasuke!**"  
"**Sakura!**"

The two, at the sound of their names, broke their kiss and looked at them with dazed looks, arms around each other, the kunoichi sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura then waved happily, as Sasuke helped her standing up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What...what, _what_, _**what**_ are you two doing?!?" Mikoto asked, mouth agape ad the two walked closer.

"Kissing?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're not funny at all... you were enemies until yesterday and then suddenly you kiss?" the dark-haired woman screeched.

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet. "To be honest... we've been dating for a year."

"WHAT!?!?" Mikoto, Hana and Itachi yelled. "You've been... been..." Hana couldn't believe her ears.

"I thought you would be happy." Snorted Sasuke.

"We are... But why didn't you tell us?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other; he smirked, she blushed, their hands were entwined. "It was our secret." The medic-nin said shyly, biting her lower lip. "He confessed after he apologized for calling me a... whore." She glared mildly at her boyfriend, who smiled sheepishly. "And then I told him I loved him too..."

"We decided to keep it secret." Sasuke shrugged "It was for the best. But now you know... so we'll make it official." He then grinned. "And this is the best way to keep her admirers far away from her."

Sakura punched lightly him on the shoulder. "We have to do something about your possessiveness."

"You love my possessive side, you know it. Now, if you'll excuse us..." Sasuke was still smirking. "We're busy."

He brought Sakura back under the tree and started kissing her against the trunk, his hands caressing her sides, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a kiss of tongues, teeth and lips, it seemed like they wanted to devour each other as they embraced intimately. Sakura pressed her body to his and Sasuke trapped her within the circle of his arms.

Hana and Mikoto were still gaping, words eluding them, while Itachi was smirking amused.

"Otou-san is going to have a fit."

**Anthology XXIII – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love Itachi! This was the original chapter 17, but then I got sidetracked I guess. I'll keep writing these one-shots as long as my imagination will be here to support me. 

Next time there should be some heavy material... yes, that means sex- for all perverts out there! (grins)

OMG, have you read chapter 367?  
**SPOILERS****, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! **_[I always been quite sure Yondaime was Naruto's father, c'mon, it was so evident! Well, now we know that Naruto got his surname from his mother... I'm happy to finally know more about Naruto's parents and that Yondaime's name has been finally revealed!_

_Reviews's Corner:_ Thank you, I love you reviews! I hope you keep reviewing!

**Kattylin, Misunderstood kunoichi, lacusclien4, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, lilstrummrgrl527, shinobusuraj, yummy, Lady Nightshade, Tenshihana-Unyield Wish, sasukelover20, AzNAnGeL07, HPBabe91, i-death-chan, STEVEO 352, Jester08** (hey girl! Grins),** Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, sasusakufan2357, darkpetaltaki, Smiley4Miley, MayakoPapoika, nickygirl, Tishni, Arcaina** (I agree completely), **blueMnM415, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, Wolfgirl21 **(Nooo, why SasuNaru? Does that mean you're not going to update Iridescent Neon Strobe anymore? Sigh), **NeeNVirgo, Obsession No Es Amor, 1anime1, C.A.M.E.O., xteenuh, DarkAngelRakell, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, anynomous fan, akhiranimelover14, NinjaNita, TooLazyToThinkOfName** (there will a chapter about them), **mk-chan160, Raefire, Yoraeryu, Maye Uchiha, animefreek456.**


	24. Submission

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, hints of Shika/Ino

**Rating: **heavy M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** **Mature contents** and Sasuke OOCness  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXIV.**

**SUBMISSION**

Uchiha Sasuke didn't like this.

He didn't like this **AT ALL**.

Uchiha weren't weak, they didn't submit to anyone; they were the strongest clan in Konohagakure (before a certain someone decided to wipe out the entire clan) and Sasuke was a descendant of those great shinobi.

He wasn't weak, he had been trained by the famous Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi and the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, he had killed said Sannin and two Akatsuki S-missing shinobi, the artist Deidara and his own forsaken brother, Uchiha Itachi. His name was largely known for his power, strength and intelligence, his kekkei genkai – the Sharingan – made him one of the most dangerous nin in the Five Great Lands.

So, why was he actually the one on bottom?

It was already humiliating to have his chakra almost depleted - that was part of his punishment for leaving the village and he knew that the Godaime Hokage had been VERY lenient with him – and so he not only couldn't activate his Sharingan, but was not even a challenge while sparring with Naruto, Kakashi and... Sakura – of all people!

It was hard enough to deal with the fact that Naruto beat him easily, because he was his best friend, his rival, and defeat burned Sasuke in a way it hadn't done in years, since he had become so powerful that not even a thousand Oto nin could lay a finger on him. Naruto never boasted, only joked good-naturedly, because he knew that once Sasuke had his chakra back, their fights would be finally **real**, like those of their childhood.

But what hurt him the most, was the fact that Sakura, _**SAKURA**_ – you know, the crybaby, the defenseless girl, the burden of Team 7 – managed to defeat him too.

It would be unfair to her to say that she was still the same as her twelve-thirteen year old self, because she wasn't, both in ninja skills and physique. Sasuke wasn't really surprised that Sakura had become a medic-nin, after all, with her chakra control and good heart she was almost fated to be one.

However, the first time he had seen her inhuman strength, Sasuke had to swallow down his pride and admit he had paled – but only slightly! Naruto, who had been sitting next to him, watching Sakura and Kakashi spar, had murmured to him that the first time he and their former sensei had seen her punch the ground and disintegrate it, they had been shocked too.

That was only a small consolation. Sasuke hated being defeated and he **DESPISED** being the one on bottom!

Gathering all his will-power, he managed to groan out, "Why are you always the one on top?"

Her beautiful jade eyes twinkled in the semi-darkness of his bedroom, and she languidly ground her pelvis against his again, earning a moan from the man below her.

"Because I can." She said, caressing his abdomen with her fingertips, making him shiver in delight. "Because I am more powerful than you." Sakura smirked slyly, enjoying her new-found power over him.

"Damn, it really turns you on..." he gritted his teeth, grasping her hips and trying to make her go faster.

She bent down and nibbled his earlobe, rubbing her breasts against his bare chest. "Power is truly addicting." Her tongue traced his jaw and when her mouth connected with his they kissed wetly, desperately from his part, sensually from hers.

It was unbelievable for him how she turned him on with only a kiss; he hardened inside her and the pink-haired medic-nin gasped, sitting up quickly, like a spring. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly, grinding herself against him.

"You're bigger, you grew..." She said, looking at her lover through half-lidded eyes.

He threw his head back and moaned as her muscles squeezed him. "Because of you, damn it!" he hissed through clenched teeth. His hands were now gripping her hips painfully, bringing her down onto him hard and fast.

They stopped talking, too swept up in the feelings running through their bodies; Sasuke lifted his hips convulsively, trying to reach completion, but she always moved so to deny him gratification. He groaned as he realised that Sakura was showing him who was the dominant one.

"Damn it, Sakura!!" he yelled, wanting so much to roll them so that he could be on top and thrust with abandon into her sweet body, but her strength kept him from doing that. "Let me come!"

"Ah-ha." She bit her lip and shook her head, eyes closed as she enjoyed the ride. "First **I** come, then you." The young woman breathed out. "I'm close, Sasuke..."

Trying not to be extremely turned on by her admission, he closed his eyes too, pleased by their movements, the feel of her muscles gripping him gently, her wet walls, her tender touch on his shoulders and face.

Sakura moaned again and Sasuke opened his eyes, wanting to see her climaxing, when she would become the most beautiful woman in his world.

She came, her face flushed, her eyes closed tightly, a shrill scream of his name on her lips, and when he felt liquid warmth coating his lenght he couldn't contain himself and finally reached his end. Sakura fell on top of him and they panted, trying to regain their breath; when they did, they kissed lingeringly.

This "affair" they were having started one of the many days they've been training: Naruto had dragged Kakashi to Ichiraku, hoping to convince the older man to pay for his ramen. Sakura had rolled her eyes and refused to go, wanting to study and practice some new jutsu from a huge medical book she had laid in her lap; Sasuke had scoffed and insisted he needed to train.

So, the medic-nin and the former missing-nin had been all alone on the training grounds. But soon Sasuke was getting bored with hitting unmoving targets and feigning nonchalance had asked Sakura if she wanted to spar with him. She had arched an eyebrow and laughed out loud, commenting that he had to be very bored to ask _HER_ to train with him.

They had moved one in front of the other and Sakura did know that while Sasuke had most of his chakra depleted, he was still a formidable adversary.

They had started fighting: Sasuke was faster, but Sakura had been trained to avoid being hit, so the fight continued in parity for sometime.

Sasuke, because of the lack of chakra, soon had gotten tired and the pink-haired girl had been able to pin him to the ground with her strenght, a kunai at his throat, sitting on his stomach. She had been wet, because he had launched her in the river previously, and her shirt had adhered to her body tightly, showing her curves, her nipples hard for the cold.

Now, Sasuke may had been a ice-block, but still, he was an eighteen years old male, controled by hormones. And he had found that a very, VERY pretty girl (he wasn't going to say beautiful) sitting on him, with a kunai pointed at his throat, turned him on very, VERY much.

He had blushed hotly, but fortunately Sakura hadn't noticed anything and just laughed at the fact that she had been able to defeat the great Uchiha Sasuke. He'd just snorted and went home, uncomfortable with the sudden hard-on between his legs.

The second time it had happened, that he got pinned by Sakura and got a hard-on for that, she had noticed: she just had watched him with a confused, questioning look, but he had turned his head to the side, to hide his embarassment and the furious blush that had graced his cheeks. The medic-nin had stood up and said nothing, walking away under Naruto's puzzled stare.

The day after, though, she had behaved like usual, confusing the hell out of Sasuke; he was already expecting a love confession, or Sakura trying to seduce him. Nothing of the sort had happened.

He understood the reason once he heard, by chance of course, Ino, Sakura, the Hyuuga girl and the brown-haired girl in team with Hyuuga and Bushy-brows talk.

Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai had met to have some drinks, one of the few times they were all in Konohagakure, without missions to take care of; Naruto and Kiba had been the first ones to get drunk, then Lee, Shikamaru had decided it was a good thing to take a nap, Chouji was too busy eating, Shino did nothing and Hyuuga glared at every girl who dared to ask him for a dance, almost the same thing Sasuke had found himself doing all night.

The girls, instead, had sat down at a small round table near the rectangular one the guys were sitting at, laughing at their teammates' behaviour.

Then, being girls of course, they had started talking about boys and Sasuke had started to listen lazily thanks to his acute hearing, because he was too bored to do anything else.

"... and so I slipped and fell in his lap." Ino was saying, waving casually a hand. "We stayed still for a moment, then I wiggled a bit to stand up- and felt it." she had lowered her voice and the other three girls had leaned closer to listen better. "He was **hard**."

Sakura had sighed and shaken her head. "Ino-pig, don't get your hopes up: it's a very natural male reaction, to get... '_hard'_ around a pretty girl. Especially around a certain age, guys are hormones-driven. But that doesn't actually mean he likes you or that he wants to have sex with you."

Tenten had laughed. "So, that's our medic-nin for you!"

Ino instead had looked disappointed. "So, Shika-kun doesn't like me?"

"That's not what I said." Sakura amended. "I believe he likes you, but you should check his behaviour around you, not start thinking he likes you because he got hard."

After that, Sasuke had stopped listening. _'So, that's why she acts normally around me... she thinks it was a normal reaction...'_ Well, good for him!

Unfortunately, his body had other ideas and it happened other _**four**_ times that she felt he was hard around her. Now, Sakura wasn't stupid and if once could be an accident, it was unusual to happen FIVE TIMES.

So, after being pinned to the ground by her weight and strength for the SIXTH time, she'd decided to try a different approach.

She'd grinded her pelvis against his.

Sakura had watched fascinated as Sasuke's eyes had widened and he'd took in a short intake of air, gasping; she had moved again and that time he'd thrown his head back and moaned. Transfixed by the sight under her, getting aroused by the power she had over him, she'd continued to rub against the hardness in his pants with her most intimate part.

After a while, he'd regained enough sense to acknowledge what he was doing and with whom; his hands had snapped to her hips, stilling her movements.

"Stop." He'd croaked. "Please...stop...I'm gonna..."

Smirking slyly, Sakura had bitten her lower lip and slapped his hands away, thrusting forcefully against him: he'd not been able to stop her again and his arms had laid limply at his sides, his pelvis moving with her, his eyes closed as he'd panted.

He'd come finally and had watched her through a sweaty curtain of dark hair; she had bent down and kissed him hesitantly at first, then more passionately when he'd responded.

So, here they were, avoiding the ANBU guards stationed around the Uchiha compound, to stole a few hours in the night to enjoy each others' bodies.

And it always felt good, but why was he always the one who had to submit? He wanted to be in top for once, damn it!

Sasuke smirked while he caressed the slumbering soft body over him, remembering that the day after would be the end of the probation and he would have his chakra reserves full again.

He kissed the head full of pink hair, chuckling softly. _'Just you wait, Sakura...the things I'm going to do to you once I'm in control...'_

§

The following day Sasuke Uchiha entered his house with a wide smirk, anticipating the night's arrival. He felt, finally, powerful again and he had been able to beat Kakashi and give Naruto a hard time.  
Sakura hadn't been at the training grounds, too busy at the hospital, but she'd promised him she would come to his house at nightfall.

He ate a tomato in satisfaction: life was good once again.

He'd fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken by a soft kiss on the cheek. He smirked and wrapped his arms around a certain medic-nin; she giggled, her jade eyes twinkling.

"So, are you enjoying your freedom?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Hn." He answered, nuzzling her neck.

"I heard you and Naruto had quite a fight earlier."

"We did." He smirked, nibbling her earlobe and earning a sigh from the woman sitting in his lap.

Sasuke stood up, leading her to his bedroom, as she laughed out loud. "Someone is impatient!" He turned around, kissing her on the lips. "True." He said.

They tumbled on the futon in his bedroom, Sasuke on top, grinning like a fool. Sakura threw a leg over his waist and rolled them around, the dark-haired shinobi frowned and rolled them again: they continued like this for sometime but eventually they found themselves panting, Sakura on top as usual.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he tried to stand up but a force kept him on the ground.

"Nu-uh." Sakura grinned, her inhuman strength holding down even the full-powered Sasuke. "Who said I was going to give up my position?!"

Sasuke growled, gripping painfully her thights, "That's not fair!" he almost, _**ALMOST**_, whined.

She shrugged uncaringly. "That's payback for all those times you looked down on me when we were younger. Now, be a good boy and enjoy the ride. Maybe sometimes I'll let you be on top."

And so, Sasuke found himself once again forced to submit.

**Anthology XXIV – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Three days ago died **Luciano Pavarotti**, one of the greatest lyric tenors of our times and my fellow townsman (he was born and lived in Modena, just like me). Yesterday I went to the main square in the city center to watch his funeral on a huge screen, because our cathedral was full of politicians and musicians - there were our Prime Minister (Romano Prodi), Modena's mayor, ONU's former president (Kofi Annan), Bono of U2, the USA ambassador and many Italian politicians and singers – everyone in Modena to pay homage to this amazing artist.  
**May Luciano Pavarotti rest in peace.**

On a lighter note, I started reading _Tennis No Ouji-sama_ (Prince of Tennis) online and I quite like it! I won't buy the manga though, since I've too many already and I don't want to spend too much.

_Reviews' Corner:_

**Star-chan, dera – chan, writer4ever14 **(you flatter me!), **nickygirl, Raefire, avenged, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, DiSPLaY NamE HerE, AzNAnGeL07, Odat, mk-chan160, sasusakufan2357, kirei na yukki, cluelessninja, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, luv hate it, ohwhatsherface, AuroraSelene, KanohaKid, ninja7goth7vampire, Pinkis, Millii, Tishni, i.death-chan, animequeen100, Degan Karreese, HPBabe91, Kineticfairy, silverstorm16, Arcaina, Maye Uchiha, Murasaki-Tsuki, NinjaNita, Jester08, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Black RRaven, Darkened Immortal, Obsession No Es Amor, blueMnM, ahzheejhei, Lina Mistress of Elements, KawaiiUsako, DarkAngelRakell, C.A.M.E.O., les-liaisons-dangereuses, ninjapiratehippy-dreamer, Irises Cruel Bloody Rain, Dream-Toxin, xDiz azn ShortieZx, Confuzzled239, Pink Blossom Princess, TooLazyToThinkOfName, TenTenXIrista, sweetcherry99, YOUR FAN, I play wid fir3, Misunderstood Kunoichi, cherryuchiha246, Chicken Ranger, catmisstressdewolf, NeeNVirgo, xteenuh, you.broke.a.promise, kattylin, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, animevivverz, NorthernLights25, Insane Happiness, Sam/SakuxSasuLover, Kunai24, Slytherin Kunoichi, darkpetaltaki, EverlastingBliss, roxnroll, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, Angel-Kirei, midairnova, lovely123.**


	25. To Like Someone

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** Sasuke CUTENESS!  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXV.**

**TO LIKE SOMEONE**

"Okaa-san?"

Uchiha Mikoto stopped washing the dishes and turned her head, looking at her younger son, who was pensively eating a big, red tomato.

"Yes Sasuke-chan?" she asked gently, smiling. Her little Sasuke was simply too cute when he was thoughtful.

"What do people do when they like someone?"

"Eh?" The Uchiha matriarch was startled by the un-Sasuke-ness of the question and turned around completely to face him.

"I mean." Her seven year old son quickly explained. "When do you want to show Otou-sama that you like him, what do you do?"

At this, Mikoto smiled slyly. "Why Sasuke-chan, do you like someone?"

The youngest Uchiha blushed furiously and stood up on his chair. "NO, that's not it Okaa-san! I-I… I just want to know, ok?"

Mikoto continued to grin at her son's uneasiness, but kept down her amusement and decided to answer him. "Well, when you like someone you give them gifts, you tell them you like them… you kiss them."

It was too funny to watch the repulsion on Sasuke's face when she said 'telling them you like them': Mikoto knew too well that, unfortunately, Uchiha men weren't too good at expressing their feelings, and preferred actions to words. In fact, while Fugaku wasn't too gentle with Sasuke, when he looked at his younger son there was something akin to pride shining in his eyes.

"Gifts?" Sasuke mumbled, catching her attention. "Kiss?" He tilted his head and looked confusely at her: he seemed a lost puppy and looked absolutely adorable. "Like when Aniki kisses me?"

Mikoto laughed. "No, not a kiss on the cheek: of course, you can kiss the person you like there, but if you want to show her you like her very, very much, you should kiss her on the lips."

Sasuke's eyes widened and for a second he looked horrified. "On the lips? HERE?" he almost screeched, pointing to his own lips. "But girls have… COOTIES!"

The Uchiha matriarch was trying very hard not to hug her very young son, who was too cute for words. "Girls at seven years old don't have cooties, Sasuke-chan."

"Really?" he didn't seem very convinced.

"Mom's word." She promised, smiling.

Sasuke returned to his tomato, mumbling, and she turned back to washing the dishes.

"Mom, what kind of gifts girls like?"

Mikoto watched atonished her son: this was a very strange and un-Sasuke's behaviour! "Sasuke-chan, really, why are you asking me all these questions about girls?"

Her son blushed but stubbornly refused to answer.  
She sighed and shook her head.

"Girls like flowers." She said simply, smiling when she heard a chair being moved back and the sound of little steps running away.

Her son was growing up too fast for her liking.

§

Uchiha Mikoto, matriarch of the most famous clan in the entire Fire Land, was getting very irritated with her younger son.  
It was the third day she had found Sasuke ripping through her bushes of gardenias, roses and lilies from the garden and happily skipping away with a bunch of 'stolen' (or so she felt) flowers.  
She was (in a way) happy that her son was actually paying attention to the female population (her older one was twelve already and seemed interested only in the ANBU exams), but that didn't mean that he had to ruin her pretty bushes! She had worked hard on them!

But curiosity is female, and so one day Mikoto decided to follow her son after he had pillaged through her garden, wondering who was this girl who had managed to capture his attention.

She followed Sasuke until he arrived at a bench along the road that brought to the Great Doors and out of the village. There sat a young, short-haired girl: Mikoto hid a gasp behind her hand as she noticed the beautiful pink colour of the girl's hair.

"Sakura-chan!" her son called. The girl, who obviously was called Sakura, raised her head and waved happily at him, standing up from the bench and running to him.

Sasuke stopped before her and, blushing, offered her the bunch of flowers that he had hidden behind his back.  
Sakura squealed excitedly, before taking the flowers, smelling them and beaming at him. Sasuke lowered his head, but Mikoto could see that he was blushing furiously.

Then, he suddenly snapped his head up and grasped the girl's shoulders: she tilted her head and asked "Sasuke-kun…?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth three times, before he shook his head and exclaimed "Sakura-chan! I-I… I-I… I like you!" and with that he leaned forward to kiss her.

Mikoto watched stupified as Sasuke, in his rush, crashed his lips hard against Sakura's, making her lose her balance: with her fell also Sasuke, so the two children found themselves on the ground in a very awkward position, Sakura on her back, Sasuke over her, their lips still glued together.

Ten seconds passed before the boy moved himself from her, licking his lips nervously. Then he smiled at the girl, who had sat up and was gaping at him, two fingers touching her lips.

"Okaa-san was right: girls don't have cooties!"

**Anthology XXV – End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aw, little Sasuke melts my heart! Hope you liked this short but sweet one-shot!  
I have a cold and still have to write Fangirling's chapt. 11, so I don't know when I'll update both stories… Be patient please, I also have to study for a test at the end of October…

_Reviews' Corner:_ Thank you for the condolences for Pavarotti – we'll all miss him. And also a HUGE THANK YOU for the praises! I love you, my supporters!

**AzNAnGeL07, Odat, NeeNVirgo, Curse And Hex, SasukeandNejicuties, cluelessninja65, Drea-chan719, petite.ina, ahzheejhei, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, blueMnM415, Kaoru-chan, TooLazyToThinkOfName, MrsWuggles, Obsession No Es Amor, Sirona of Arabia, Jester08, shawwty16, sasusakufan2375, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, DarkAngelRakell, Smiley4Miley** (yes, I know Novelist, she's on my fav author list –smile, I'm flattered by your review), **Darkened Immortal, C.A.M.E.O., serenity uchiha, Aiyo Rei, Evilena** (glad to know your family knows Pavarotti), **STEVEO 352, Lady Nightshade, darkpetaltaki, Dream Toxin, stargazer.br, Arcaina, Slytherin Kunoichi **(sorry, don't think so…), **chakra spirit, sarja, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, Raefire, BlueIceWolf, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Aerissy, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, Akatsuki no Suzaku, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, Maye Uchiha, Tishni, Sakura-Girl 2005, narutofan821007, you.broke.a.promise, InsaneHappiness** (yes, I still live in Italy…but who knows what the future will bring?), **xteenuh, Ryomaandsakuno4ever, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, les-liaisons-dangereuses, lacusclien4, kattylin, ViOlEt-Kat, anonomous fan, french cries, luckyblackcat12, yukibozu, ChristinaAngel, Akina-chan, Hatake Sienna, D3m0n.0F.B3ijin, eleanaleone.**


	26. Daring

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXVI.**

**DARING**

Little five-year old Sakura seemed lost in the middle of the ballroom: adults surrounded her everywhere, her mother standing close to her, but not enough to pay complete attention to her.

Sakura was frustrated: she didn't understand why she was there, why there were so many people, and why her mother had made her wear her best kimono.

The older Haruno woman had said it was a birthday party for the son of a friend of hers.

But Sakura was so boooreeed! There was almost no one of her age - she had only seen a young, blond boy with the most beautiful blue eyes, but he disappeared soon enough, a blond man leading him away - and she was getting tired, her feet hurt from standing for such a long time.

And then, she saw him.

He was pouting, standing near a beautiful woman with a dark kimono: he was very adorable, even with the frown etched on his face – he had dark hair and eyes and pale skin. He seemed to be as annoyed and bored as she was.

Sakura threw a look at her mother – who was too busy listening to three old men to pay attention to her – and when the young boy, who looked around her age, was left alone, she walked confidently to him.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

He stared at her and then turned his head. Sakura frowned.

"What's your name?" She tried again, keeping her temper in place.

This time, he raised an eyebrow at her. After a while, he finally answered. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke." She said thoughtfully. "Nice name. I'm Sakura." And as her mother taught her, she bowed slightly, not as gracefully as she'd have wished because of her kimono's obi. She straightened and looked at him, tilting her head.

"You're really cute, you know?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Boys aren't cute."

She shrugged. "Well, you are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

He grunted. "You're annoying."

Sakura gasped. "That's not nice!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!!"

"You are."

She got really close to his face, which made him blush, and spelled "A-M N-O-T."

"You are."

Sakura was frustrated: this boy was sure cute, and arguing with him was better than be bored, but he had no manners at all!  
She put her little hands on his chest and pushed. Sasuke stumbled back a little, shocked.

"You…shoved me?" he gasped.

She frowned. "You sure are spoiled." And pushed him back again. And again. And again.

The little boy was too surprised by her daring to actually reply back: Sakura only stopped shoving him when his back was to a wall.

Sasuke felt uncomfortably cornered: and he hated feeling cornered, his brother was too good at doing it.  
"Stop it." He ordered weakly.

"This is your punishment." Sakura haughtly said: her eyes sparkled. "You really are cute, you know?" Sasuke thought she was cute too, with her big, jade eyes looking at him like that, but kept his mouth shut.

But Sakura wasn't finished: she cupped his face between her hands and clumsy pushed her lips on his and after two seconds pulled away.

Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hot as he found himself staring at the young girl with his mouth agape, while she giggled.

Both ignored the now shocked looks by the adults behind them.

**Anthology XXV****I – End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, that was short and I wrote it quickly… but it was sweet! A longer and more mature story will be next, I promise.  
Just so you know, in the story the occasion was _Naruto_'s birthday (10th of October) 

_Reviews' Corner:_

**AzNAnGeL07, ohwhatsherface, Misunderstood Kunoichi, Keyhole-Guardain****, RLO, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, avenged, S.T.Nickolian, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, Drea-chan719, Animelover, Moon Of The Sky, sasusakufan2357, SailorManga, i.death-chan, cluelessninja65, sasukelover20, DarkAngelRakell, C.A.M.E.O., blackdragonwingz, Jester08, Darkened Immortalm, Wayward Victorian Girl, Arcaina, Lady Nightshade, petite.ina, Smiley$Miley, STEVEO352, I play wid fir3, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Maye Uchiha, E-chan Hidaka, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, NinjaNita, akhiranimelover14, angelmomo, stargazer.br, Kirei Cherry Blossom, SakuraUchiha14, BlueIceWolf, SasukeandNejicuties, Tishni, KanohaKid **(aw, you flatter me!), **Sirona of Arabia, Odat, Dream-Toxin** (Thank you! I feel better, I just have a cold right now)**, lacusclienm, xteenuh, ViOlEt-Kat, eleanaleone, minivampire25, one in a million angel, Stilldisturbed, Deidara's4Ever, Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm.**

**MelaineELWarten:** I've read Avenger's Destiny and while I don't adore it, I quite like it. I have many, many hobbies – I like to draw and I think I'm quite good at it, I like to read (especially fantasy, adventure, romance, horror books) and write (I've written stories since I was in elementary school…). I like many other things, like photography, minerals, archeology (after all, I'm studying to become an archeologist) – I love to travel, to visit museums and archeological sites. I'm an only child and I must admit I like it this way, ahahah!

**KathH**: thanks for your long and detailed reviews, I loved them! I've already read all the stories you suggested, and I think they're all beautiful, they're written by authors much more talented than me and I feel very humble in front of their work. Thanks for the reviews and the praises, keep reading!


	27. Tutor

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** **Mature** themes, **AU** (Alternate Universe).  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXVII.**

**TUTOR**

"Damn it."

Seventeen years old Uchiha Sasuke growled as he noticed the new, _unfamiliar_, pair of shoes in the doorway. He took off his and put on the slippers, leaving his backpack on a chair in the kitchen and running toward his room.

"Nii-san!" he started shouting. "I told you I **don't **need…" he opened his room's door and prepared to yell at the person in it. "…a tu--"

And gaped. "…tor." He finished lamely.  
A cute-looking pink-haired girl was staring at him with wide eyes and a surprised expression. "Ehm…" she muttered.

"Stop being stubborn, Sasuke." His older brother, Itachi, said from behind him. "Your math's grades are slipping and you could raise your science's and chemistry's ones. This is one of my college's classmates: her name's Haruno Sakura and she'll be your tutor."

Sasuke turned back to look at the girl sitting down at his desk; she smiled widely and waved. "Hello Sasuke! Just call me Sakura. Shall we start?"

The boy snorted and grumbled angrily, going back to the kitchen to grab his backpack. As he sat down he glared at her.

"I don't need a tutor." He repeated tartly.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't be boring, you already said that. Itachi let me see your grades and you seem to be a smart guy… so why don't you tell me why are you slipping in math?"

He stared at her for a minute then muttered, "It's annoying. All those numbers – I hate it."

Sakura watched him carefully, then nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean, I used to hate math too. What are you studying this year?"

Tentatively, they started working together: Sasuke was amazed by the fact that math seemed to be simpler than he had imagined and Sakura was proud of his progresses in only one lesson.

"What are you studying?" Sasuke asked in the middle of their second session, two days after the first one.

Sakura leaned back on the chair, a pencil in mouth.

"Medicine. I want to be a medic, an obstetrician."

"Seems an handful." He commented and Sakura laughed.  
"Yes, it is. But I enjoy it too much to stop."

Slowly, it wasn't only about math, science, chemistry or school: they started talking about everything and Sasuke found himself once again surprised by how easy it was to talk with Sakura. She was a good listener, she gave good advice and was one of the few girls he actually could stand.

They talked about politics, economy, war, friends, movies, music and so on. He found out she liked gothic metal and rock, the color pink, sushi and oden and hated insects and spiders; she found out he liked emo and punk music, manga, shinobi and videogames, while he hated many things – especially sweets and **fangirls**.

"They're always following me around school, they're so annoying."

"Oh, so you're one of those boys with a personal fanclub… you should be flattered." She was joking and he noticed her grin.

"Yeah, sure." He replied sarcastically. "Luckily, my annoying best friend helps me with them."

"Mh. Naruto, right?" she recalled.

"Yes, him. Lee and Kiba help too sometimes, but they do it mainly because they want to attract girls… I don't understand what they see in them." He rolled his eyes, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Awww, Sasu-kun still has to grow up! Do you still believe that girls have cooties?" she was grinning, he was sure of that, could feel the amusement in her voice – if only he could shut her up… how could he shut her up… maybe kissi-

He stopped breathing for a moment and shook his head forcefully. Where had _THAT_ come from? He was thinking of _**KISSING**_ her to shut her up? He must have been more tired that he felt…

But the more time he spent with her, the stronger was the urge to kiss her. Not only to kiss her, but to touch her, to feel if her skin was as soft as it looked, to see if her jade eyes would shine for him and only for him…  
He felt strange, different from usual. He was always anxious to see her and when he arrived home to see her already at his desk, a sweet smile in place, he felt relieved and…happy.

His brother and mother noticed the change and grinned whenever they saw him looking dejected everytime she left.

He was trying hard to maintain his cold façade at school, but sometimes he found himself looking out of the window and thinking of her, or eating oden and thinking of her, or listening to his friends and start _thinking of her_…

Sasuke started wondering if he was ill.

It didn't took much for Naruto to notice his friend was distracted: the others of course weren't aware of that because Sasuke wasn't the most talkative person, but Naruto was his best friend and knew everything about him.

One day, after school, the blond cornered him.  
"Now." He said seriously. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke was surprised: he thought he was doing a good job in keeping his act together.

"What do you mean?" he replied hesitantly. (_'Stupid, Uchiha __don't__ hesitate'_)

"Sasuke, don't take me for a fool. You're with us physically, but mentally you're miles away. You're always distracted and thinking of something else. What is it?"

The dark-haired boy lowered his gaze then looked back at his best friend. "My tutor… she… I can't stop thinking about her!" he blurted out. "She's always here, in my mind…" he touched his head with a finger. "And, and… I'm happy when I'm with her and I don't how to explain this feeling. I feel different, strange… I don't know what's happening to me."

Naruto stared at him, mouth agape, for a few seconds, and when he saw that the Uchiha wasn't kidding, he exploded in a loud laugh.

"I can't believe it!" he roared. "You like her, Sasuke! It's very simple, really."

Dark eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean _'like her'_? I do NOT like her! She's my tutor! She's Itachi's age, five years older than me!"

"So, that means you can't like her? Don't be a baby, Sasuke!"

"I'm not a baby!" he protested.

"Then admit you L-I-K-E her. Maybe even love her!"

_Like? Love?_  
Uchiha Sasuke didn't like any girl, and of course he didn't love anyone!

But when, back home, he saw her sitting at his desk, waving distractely as she read a book, he really couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat.

"You've been doing so well! You got a lot better in just two months – I was right to believe you were smart." She winked at him and he grinned at the praise.

"You won't need my help for long. Aw, I'm disappointed! I was enjoying teaching to you."

He panicked: the idea of her going away, of never seeing her again, physically pained him.

"No! I mean, who knows if we'll start something new? It's better not to stop…"

She looked surprised, but smiled widely. "If it's not a problem with you, I'm ok with that."

A week after this episode, he felt ready to explode: he'd been dreaming about her, dreams which weren't exactly innocent and the urge to kiss her had become a perpetual longing.

She was saying something, explaining things to him, but he wasn't listening: his intense stare was focused on her lips and Sakura could feel it too. She trembled slightly and he took his chance,

He grabbed her wrist and turned her to him: she was older than him, but he was taller, so it wasn't difficult to take her chin between thumb and forefinger and bend his head to finally taste her.

Their lips touched and he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and pull her against him; she responded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, parting her lips and letting his enter her mouth. With desperation and passion their tongues met, and they lost their balance, falling on the floor.

They didn't stop kissing.

He knew no one was home; his brother had classes, his parents were at work. They were alone, in his room, kissing, pressing against each other.

And in that moment he knew, for sure, that she was the girl he wanted. The one he liked. The one he _loved_.

His thumbs caressed her sides, slipping inside her shirt: she was a practical person, and wore fancy clothes only when there was the need – when she tutored him, she always wore something comfy and he liked the way she relaxed around him, the way **he** relaxed around her.

Her skin was smooth and warm. He laid kisses on her neck, stopping only when he took off her shirt; she was stroking him gently, affectionately, a hand moving around his shoulder, the other under his black shirt.

She smelled fresh and alive and natural – not sweet like those girls who used too much perfume. He couldn't stop.

He didn't stop.

He brought her to his western-style bed, enjoying the feel of her form under him. He restrained her as he took off her jeans and his shirt; he lowered onto her and kissed her, earning low moans from her. His skin tingled where it touched hers.

Sasuke felt like he was in another dimension.

He had thought a lot about that moment, so he took his time to remember everything, the way she sighed, the way she moved, the way she tasted under her knees as he kissed her there, the way she almost screamed when he took off her panties and touched her, the way she _did_ scream when his fingers entered her.

He was getting excited and the throbbing between his legs told him he needed to move, to speed things up – but he wanted to enjoy the moment, so he caressed and readied her; he was almost sure it was the first time for her like it was for him.

Sakura realised he was_ too ready_ to keep going without hurting or disappointing her, so she pushed him back and moved over him; the dark-haired looked at her atonished, but hardened at the view of her body.

She touched him, teased him, tasted him in her mouth and smiled wickedly when he cried and begged her to finish him, to stop torturing him. His insides roared and for the first time he had an orgasm.

"It wasn't fair." He lamented when he regained his breath. "I wanted to… keep going. To make it good for you."

She arched an eyebrow and smiled, kissing him. "You're too sweet." She said, curling into his side. "There's no need to rush things."

They tried again two weeks after that, when they were once again alone; he had been dying to have that kind of intimacy with her again, but with his relatives home, they kept it down to kissing.

When he finally entered her he sobbed; she felt wonderful, hot and wet and he felt like he finally found a place where he belonged. He felt at home and he was sure he loved her.  
She took his head in her hands and kissed him sweetly, adoringly.

He had never known there could be something so beautiful and heart-warming as giving oneself completely to another person. As he thrusted in and out her, he hid his face into the hollow of her neck, nibbling the skin there.

When it was over, Sasuke simply couldn't comprehend what had taken place. He felt like a completely different person; he bent his head to look at her, who was laying on his chest, her eyes closed, her fingers tracing circles on his skin.

"So, does that make me your boyfriend?" he asked in a false nonchalant way.

Her eyes snapped open and leaned over him, watching him intensely. "Do you want to be?"

"More than anything else." He breathed and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

Sakura's apartment became their "love nest": his mother and brother knew about their relationship (his father probably didn't even care), but he was uncomfortable staying with Sakura in his home. He felt uneasy being with Sakura while his mother used every excuse she knew to enter his room and spy on them, so they decided to use her apartment as a base.

The first time they made love in her bed, he couldn't hold back and blurted it out to her.  
"I love you."

She immediately started crying and he panicked, trying to comfort her, but he wasn't good at comforting.  
"Please…" he begged her at the end "Why are you crying, Sakura?"

"Because I love you too, you baka!"

Everyone of his friends had noticed his change of attitude: he was silent as always, but looked happier and more relaxed than usual. Naruto guessed the reason why and decided he had to met this girl who had captured Uchiha Sasuke's heart.

Two years passed and Sasuke and Sakura's relationship remained strong through the arguing and the problems that arised in every couple.

So, the time came for Sasuke's nineteenth birthday: he had just started college and was unbelievably happy because he felt there was less difference between him and Sakura.  
He had been very jealous of the males she spent time with, her college's classmates and her friends, who were older than him – he was afraid she would soon realise he was a little boy and she needed to stay with someone older and more experienced.  
Of course, nothing of the sort had happened, because Sakura, no matter the age difference, was very in love with him: but that didn't mean he felt confident.

Sasuke entered his house muttering a lazy "Tadaima" and walked to the living room, where he was assaulted by a loud **"SURPRISE!"**: his friends shouted and clapped their hands, smiling widely at him as a big chocolate-covered cake towered on the table. His mother took a picture of him and beamed at her younger son.

To say that Sasuke was atonished is an understatement; sure, he was happy his friends had organized a sort-of secret party for him, but he had invited Sakura over and he didn't want her to meet them. She had begged him for two years to introduce her to his friends, but he hadn't wanted to – a bit because he was afraid Naruto's stupidy would scare her away, but mostly because she was his, only his, and he didn't want to share her with anyone, especially not with his high-school's friends.

However, he tried to appear glad they were there and joined the party: when the bell rang, he was the one to open the door.

Sakura was standing there, dressed prettily in a simple but tasty black dress. His heart ached at the sight and quickly kissed her.

"Hey, birthday boy." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mh." He murmured, kissing her again and completely forgetting to tell her to come back later when his friends would be gone.

"Oh my God, SASUKE IS KISSING A GIRL!!" they heard from the inside. Immediately Sasuke broke the kiss and glared at whoever had dared to interrupt his moment with his girlfriend: Ino was still gaping at the scene from the doorway.

Sakura smiled brilliantly. "Wonderful! I can finally meet your friends!" And before he could stop her, she had skipped over to Ino and shook her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend. You must be Ino, right?"

The blonde only stared at her stupified, then nodded quietly, smiling hesitantly.

"Oh, you have to introduce everyone to me! Sasuke is too possessive, he didn't want me to meet any of you!"

Grumbling, Sasuke followed the two girls in the living room, slamming the door closed.

"Hello everybody! I'm Sakura, nice to meet you all!"

Everyone looked a bit surprised at the older girl, but then smiled and started talking all together; Ino, who had gotten over her surprise and was liking the girl more as time passed, introduced the group to her.

"Are you single?" was the first thing Lee asked, checking her out.

"Oh no, I'm not."

"Damn right she isn't." snarled Sasuke, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist "Keep your eyes to yourself, Lee!"

The other boy looked confused "She is…"

"She's my girlfriend, so hands off!"

His friends gaped at him, never having seen him so possessive and aggressive. Naruto, after a first moment of amazement, grinned and shook Sakura's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, I'm Naruto! So, you're the one who melted teme's ice heart! Oh, you're cute!"

Sakura smiled brilliantly at him, then turned to Sasuke "So, he's the famous Naruto! I like him!"

Sasuke knew she was a friendly person and was at ease chatting with his friends, but still, he had wanted her to be a secret, someone he and only **he** knew about. He really didn't like sharing her attention, her presence with the others.

Finally, the party was over and in the house remained only Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto – Sasuke's mother; Itachi was out with his classmates, while his father was – surprise, surprise – at work.

"Okaa-san, we'll be in my room." He called as he grabbed Sakura's wrist, leading her away from the living room.

"Okay." His mother answered back.

Sasuke threw himself on his bed and huffed: Sakura sat close to him, stroking his hair.

"Why didn't you want me to meet your friends?" she said after a moment of silence. "Are you ashamed of me?" her voice was quiet and soft, not masking the fact that she was hurt.  
He turned around and looked at her seriously.

"Never." He said. "I'd never be ashamed of you, Sakura. You're wonderful and I love you… I'm ashamed of my friends." He sighed, frustrated.

"What? Why? They're all so nice."

He snorted and made her lay next to him, his hand starting to caress her long pink hair. "Naruto's a dobe, Lee's a freak, Ino's was an obsessive fangirl, Shikamaru finds everything troublesome, Neji is a copy of me, Tenten is obsessed with weapons, Kiba with dogs, Shino with insects and Chouji with food. They're not normal."

Sakura laughed softly and grasped his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "But you care for them all the same."

He shrugged, "I guess. They're my friends, my group. I've grown up with them, I understand them and they understand me."

"See?" she smiled. "You and Naruto are like Karin and me: we always fight but at the end we're the best of friends and understand each other. And after all, you're not very normal yourself." She giggled at his disbelieving look.

"Oh, so I'm not normal, am I?" he whispered menacingly. He rolled over her and started tickling her sides.

She gasped with laugher, trying to breathe. "Noooo, please, ahahaha, Sasuke, ahahaha, stop! Sasuke!"

He grinned and kept tickling her, "Take your punishment like a good girl!"

Mikoto listened from outside the room at the laughter from inside and smiled, glad that her son had found a girl who loved him as much as he loved her.

**Anthology XXVII – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, sorry for the wait – had to study, sigh. Lame ending, I know - but I didn't know how to end and this seemed… "right". 

Guys, _**Samurai-PET**_** drew an AWESOME fanart of chapter 14** (Alive): I'm flattered and really happy and she (ehm, you're a girl, right?) did an amazing work. The link is http:// img85(dot)imageshack(dot)us/ img85/ 1084/ sasa3ta5.png without the spaces, or you can see it at her profile. :D

_Review's Corner:_

**SakuraUchiha14, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, Misunderstood Kunoichi, Kirei Cherry Blossom, ohwhatsherface, ninja7goth7vampire, mk-chan160, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, Bored Konoha Kunoichi** (it was a heartwarming review, thanks!), **Animelover, AzNAnGeL07,sasusakufan2357, Maye Uchiha, Smiley4Miley** (gasp! Sorry, it was almost midnight and I was tired…), **Tishni, Odat, Heartless Ghostie, Arcaina, eleanaleone, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, C.A.M.E.O., Jester08, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, Darkened Immortal, DarkAngelRakell, Obsession No Es Amor, Strings of a Puppet, you.broke.a.promise, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, SpiffyCookie, NinjaNita, I play wid fir3, lacusclien4, MelanieELWarten** (you can find my favourite stories and authors at my profile, I think they're the best! I like IchiRukia too), **BlueIceWolf, kirei na yukki, SasukeandNejicuties, SailorManga, emiko.itooshi, Raefire, midairnova, Mei fa-chan, cluelessninja65, Akatsuki No Suzaku, ViOlEt-Kat, Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm, Evil Tobi, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Juri-chan, Taki-kun, kattylin, Samurai-PET **(I ADORE you), **Aimi-Angel, SpillietehInkie, Roses of Sharon, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, ahzheejhei, ninjakitty, uchihasakura285, Everlasting Bliss, Aiyo Rei, sakuraxkisu, yumekonekochan.**

**ChristinaAngel**: well, it's compulsory in Italy to study English since elementary school, but I started when I was 4-5 years old :) I was good but not perfect at it (mostly because I was lazy) until I started reading fanfictions: not only it improved my vocabulary, but I progressed much faster than my classmates. It really helped me also starting to write in English. Thanx for reading the story and taking the time to review!


	28. Tomatoes

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning:** **AU** (Alternate Universe).  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.  
And, yes, tomatoes are **VEGETABLES**!

* * *

**XXVIII.**

**TOMATOES**

Sakura, age 3, was sitting happily on the low stony wall: behind her, her mother, father, uncle and aunt were eating and talking to the other adults taking part to the party.  
Sakura had a plate on her lap filled with tomatoes: she took one big, red, juicy vegetable in her hand and admired its shiny surface. She parted her lips and took a small bite of the tomato, red juice staining her mouth.

Suddenly, she felt a presence to her left; she turned her head and saw a boy of her age sitting next to her, staring at her, or more precisely, at her tomato: he had black hair and eyes and was very cute and Sakura tilted her head.

A hand shot out and grabbed the tomato from her hands: the little girl widened her eyes and her mouth opened in atonishment.  
The boy, looking satisfied, ate quickly the red vegetable. After that, he looked at her plate and Sakura tried to back away: he was too fast and took her other three tomatoes, devouring them voraciously.

At that sight, Sakura couldn't help herself and started crying in frustration and despair.

"**MEANIEEEEEEEEE!"**

§

"Stop taking my things!" a seventeen years old girl yelled at a smirking male, who was waving a bra around. "Damn it, Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura jumped up and down trying to retrieve her underwear, but Sasuke was taller than her and easily held it out of her range. It was July and the sun was merciless, inside the house was very hot and Sakura was slightly sweating.

"No, I don't think so." He grinned wickedly.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" she growled, stopping and setting her hands on her hips. Then, she suddenly smirked.

Sasuke watched her with wary eyes: when she had that expression on her face she was planning something he wasn't going to like.

"Race you to the kitchen!" The pink-haired girl laughed and dark eyes widened as he realized what she was thinking about.

"Don't you dare!" he shouted, running after her.

In the kitchen Sakura quickly opened the fridge and grabbed a tomato: just as Sasuke leaned, gasping, on the doorway, she took a slow, big bite of the vegetable. She chewed slowly to rile him up, and then finished it quickly.

Satisfied, she smirked at him.

Sasuke, his face dark, marched to her and grasped her face between his hands, bending his head and then crashing his lips against hers: she opened her mouth in surprise and outrage and he took advantage of that, slipping his tongue between her lips and tasting her and the tomato's juice.

He drew back and looked at her stunned eyes.

"Mmm… Tomato and Sakura… my favorite flavour…" and with that, he lowered his head to her ear, whispering "Happy Birthday to me…" before catching her lips with his again.

**Anthology XXVIII – End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just a short drabble before my 20th birthday (the 12th of December). Hope you like it! For chapter13 of Fangirling you'll have to wait until I have some free time, sorry…

_Review__ers' Corner:_ I luv ya all :D Thanx for your encouraging reviews!

**LoNeLy-GiRl14, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, blueMnM, ninja7goth7vampire, Kirei Cherry Blossom, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, SasukeandNejicuties, TeenageCrisis** (I like ItaSaku, but I don't think I can write a ItaSaku story… sorry!)**, temashika-forever/Tsuki, KohakuKitty** (I'm… epic? Wow O.o I'm speechless)**, Jasmine, Bored Konoha Kunoichi** (thanx!)**, ChristinaAngel, MelanieELWarten, Odat, SakuraUchiha14, SailorManga, Roses of Sharon, cheeryblossom, Mei fa-chan, abovetheroof, akhiranimelover, luv hate it, Jester08, xteenuh, sasusakufan2357, Wayward Victorian Girl, Tishni, Maye Uchiha, Chibi Angel-chan, AzNAnGeL07, Arcaina, C.A.M.E.O., Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, roxnroll, animedreamerz** (I know Death Note and started reading it, but I don't like it very much, sorry :( )**, Mayako Papoika, you.broke.a.promise, Hersheys Rocks, NinjaNita, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, Baby Acoustic, kattylin, NorthernLights25, Sendingthistragedytoyou, Tsuki no Yume-chan, Smiley4Miley, DarkAngelRakell** (why not:D)**, BlueIceWolf, Aiyo Rei, Sakura-Girl 2005, silentscream, SpillietehInkie, Sexy.Black.Neko, Confuzzled239, PikaBoo.LOVE, BarnOwl93, i.dance.in.the.rain, Superstitious, Caitlyn Kitsune, uchihakiriko, magia.azul, gothgirl2.**


	29. Meet the Fathers

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings:** kind-of AU, and yes, FLUFF!  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.  
**This is the sequel (kind of...) of "**_**Changes**_**"** (chapter 23), so you must read that before this one.

* * *

**XXIX.**

**MEET THE…FATHERS  
(CHANGES II)**

Sakura was staring at the ceiling, laying on her bed: her eyes were still red from the tears she had cried a hour before. She had gone to bed without eating, her stomach tightening of the thought of what happened in her office in the afternoon...

"_So, did you enjoy it?"_

_Sakura turned around, took off her glasses and stared at her former teammate and secret crush. "Sasuke." She greeted cooly. "What are you talking about?"_

_His posture was tense and his eyes, flickering between black and red, showed his badly concealed anger._

"_I'm talking about your date with that loser. Yesterday evening you went to eat sushi together, didn't you?"_

_The pink-haired teenager raised an eyebrow "Are you some kind of stalker? Why do you care who I go out with?"_

"_I don't care." Sasuke denied, walking toward her. "I simply wouldn't have never guessed that you were such a __**whore**__."_

_She gasped at the insult. "What did you say? Take __**that**__ back!" she demanded, her fist clenching and unclenching spasmodically._

"_Oh?" he continued sarcastically "Isn't that the truth? I've seen you go out with so many guys... Do you take them all to your bed? Do you spread your legs for them?" he advanced and trapped her between her desk and his body, hands on either sides of her. He smirked maliciously, wickedly. "Will you spread them for me too?"_

_**SLAP**_

"_**NEVER**__-never..." she gasped, tears rolling down on her cheeks "Never say something like __that__ to me __**AGAIN**__! Or I'll slap you harder, I'll make sure you never have children!"_

_Sasuke massaged the red mark on his cheek. "Truth hurts, hn?"_

"_NO! Your accusations hurt! I'd never... I'd never thought you could hurt me this much..." Sakura's voice was nothing more than a whisper but he heard her perfectly._

_Her face was pained, her green eyes full of sorrow and hurt and something else he didn't recognize. _

"_I really would have never thought __**you**__ could hurt me __this much__." She repeated, sniffing, passing him and running out of the room.  
He stood here, doing nothing, saying nothing, but silently cursing himself and clenching his fists. Blood seeped from between the closed fingers._

Sakura still didn't understand what had caused Sasuke to react so violently; she would have loved to tell him that she never felt fulfilled with other guys, that she liked arguing with him because it was fun and refreshening, that she liked him, his loyalty, his strenght, but also his weakness, that she wanted to be one to always comfort and be near him...

But when he called her a...a-a-a _whore_... she had felt like the world had stopped and crashed into her.  
"Why...why...why..." she murmured. "...Sasuke..." she sobbed.

A knock from the window made her look up and she suddenly felt her anger coming back; sitting there, out of her window, was Sasuke in dark, comfortable clothes.

Sakura opened the window and attacked him, gripping the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing here?!? Aren't you able to use the door like every normal person?!?"

"I..." he hesitated. "I want to apologize and your father probably wouldn't have ever let me enter."

"You want to... apologize?" the medic-nin was stunned. She had never seen Uchiha Sasuke apologize to anyone before, not even the Hokage.

"I..." he narrowed his eyes. "C'mon, let me enter!"

She moved away and let him in her room: she sat down on the bed and stared at Sasuke, who stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Well?" Sakura said.

"Ok, listen!" he squatted down in front of her, taking her hands. Sakura blushed. "I'm... sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have never called you a whore! I know you aren't. I was -I am- just..." he bit his lip. "I was jealous."

Her breath almost stopped. "Jealous?" she questioned in a shaky voice. "Why should you be jealous?"

"Damn it, Sakura!" he yelled, staring at her in the eyes. "The guys you go out with...they don't deserve you! They are nothing special, they are boring and-and perverts! You deserve much better!"

Suddenly she was enjoying this. "Oh? And who do you think I deserve? Someone like you?" _'Please say yes, please say yes...'_

His dark eyes hypnotized hers; he answered her hoarsely – a single word that changed everything.

"Yes."

She wasted no time; she gripped the back of his head and brought his face to hers, crashing her lips on his. Sasuke seemed stunned, but after a few seconds his arms wrapped around her, the right hand raising to dig into her thick hair to angle her head, to kiss her better, the left one going to wrap around her middle.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, with passion, with rage, with pain, expressing the feelings they had suppressed for a long time, biting and nibbling, not being gentle at all. And then it was over, because the need to breathe was too great.

Then Sasuke did something surprising: he hugged her, buring his face into her neck. He breathed in her fragrance and sighed, feeling finally at peace.

She smiled gently and inwardly forgave him for every single hurtful comment he had thrown her in the years they've known each other: her long fingers stroked his hair, marvelling at his softness, and enjoyed his warmth.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hn." He smiled into her skin, kissing her cheek softly.

§

_One Year Later..._

"Since our mothers and your brother know, I guess it's time we tell also our fathers..."

Sasuke sighed, but knew she was right: it had already been hard to keep their relationship a secret to their relatives, but now that their mothers knew it was impossible. And it was better if he and Sakura were the ones to tell their fathers about their feelings.

"Yours or mine first?" he asked and Sakura threw him a hard look. "Ok, I guess that answers my question..."

So, Uchiha Fugaku was the first one to go.  
They (or better, Sakura) called Mikoto, Hana and Itachi for moral support.

The Head of the Uchiha Clan had just gotten home after a hard day of work when he noticed his younger son sitting in the living room with... _Haruno Sakura?!?_

"Sasuke, what is she doing here?" Fugaku asked, crossing his arms.

"Otou-san... we wanted to tell you... that Sakura and I are together, as in dating."

Silence settled in the room.

Birds chirped on the trees surrouding the house.

The sun was warm and the sky blue.

Konohagakure was at peace.

Then...

"_**YOU...**__**WHAT**__**!?!?!?"**_

The Uchiha compound _almost_ exploded.

"**MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!**" Fugaku roared in anger, pacing around the room, smashing vases and various objects on the floor. "My own flesh and blood... **BETRAYED** _**ME**_! DATING THAT...THAT-THAT MAN'S DAUGHTER!"

Sakura would have felt offended, hadn't she been slightly afraid of the Uchiha's rage; Hana looked atonished too, while Mikoto and Itachi were rolling their eyes, used to his behaviour.  
Sasuke instead wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closed to protect and comfort her.

"He'll rant for a bit." He whispered to her "Then he'll calm down."

"If you say so..." was the shaky reply.

Fugake was suddenly in front of them "How could you Sasuke! I trusted you... you are MY SON, how could go and fall for the enemy!"

"The enemy?" Sakura asked, but the man ignored her. "Why did you betray me? Why didn't you listen to me?!?"

"Well, they just decided to listen more to their hormones."

Everyone looked at Itachi, who was standing there, looking completely at ease and satisfied. "What?" he said. "It's true! Hormones are important in our lives."

Sakura, unconsciously, burrowed herself deeper into Sasuke's arms.  
"I love her, Otou-san." Sasuke intervened, hugging her tightly.  
"And I love him!" she said bravely.

Fugaku looked at the two of them for some minutes, then sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can do, can I?"

Sasuke and Sakura both shook their heads.

"Well, then... when will you give me my first grandchild?"

The younger Uchiha gaped at his father and suddenly Sakura felt _very_, _**very**_ uncomfortable...

§

"Uh, otou-chan?" Sakura waved a hand in front of her father's face, who was staring blankly ahead of him.

Sasuke backed away, fearing Haruno-san would attack him suddenly: he was fully capable of defending himself, but didn't want to hurt Sakura's father.

Instead, Keiji just fainted and his wife gasped.

"Oh my."

_A while later..._

"...and if I see ONE SINGLE tear shed because of you, it's your funeral young man! You won't touch her until she's thirty-"

"**Thirty?!?**" Sakura gasped indignantly.

"...and absolutely _**NO**__ sleeping_ with each other or anything like that!"

"But my father wanted grandchildren." Sasuke said innocently, grinning at Sakura.

Keiji gritted his teeth. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I won't have my daughter married to-to-to-to YOU! Sakura-hime, please re-think your decision..."

"I love him Otou-chan, so you better stop this." Sakura said dangerously, placing her hands on her hips.  
Sasuke smirked at his father's rival and enjoyed his girlfriend's kiss on the cheek, while her father fumed.

§

Two black forms were talking quietly in a dark place, a single candle lit up on the table.

"You don't like the situation, just like me." The first one said.

The other grunted. "It's the only thing I agree with you."

"We must separate them..."

"...make them hate each other..."

"Maybe with Sakura thinking that your son is cheating on her!"

"Why my son!? Your daughter should be the cheater!"

"How dare you say something like that!" Haruno Keiji stood up with flaming eyes.

"How dare you suggest _your_ daughter is worthy enough to date **my** son?!?" Uchiha Fugaku stood up also, slamming a hand on the table.

"How dare you think that _your_ son deserve the honour of simply _talking_ to **my** Sakura-hime?!?"

"My son is one of the best ANBU in the village!"

"My daughter is THE best medic-nin of Konohagakure and even surpassed her mentor, the Godaime!"

"Oh, please, will you two stop this?!"

The two turned their heads to the door and gulped when they saw their wives glaring at them: Hana was tapping her foot on the floor while Mikoto had crossed her arms.  
"You will stop plotting against Sasuke and Sakura's relationship! They're happy and you should be happy for them! This stupid rivalry is meaningless and if you want to go on with it you should leave the two of them alone!"

Hana glared at her husband. "They want to be together and nothing you'll do will make them change idea. So stop it before they start hating you."

Suddenly, the room was filled with light.  
Itachi, his finger still on the light switch, stared at the four adults, his dark pajama in disarray.

"Okaa, Otou, Haruno-san?? What are you doing in the kitchen at..." he glanced at the clock on the wall "...2 a.m.!? Are you crazy? I thought you were thieves!"

"Itachi-chan, you should be sleeping, tomorrow you have a mission." Mikoto said, blushing slightly.

"It's impossible with all that noise Sasuke and Sakura are making in the other room!"

Itachi realized his grave mistake when four pairs of eyes stared at him. Fugaku, trying to maintain a calm facade, said. "What do you mean son? What are they doing?"

The weasel smirked, "Otou-san, I'm sure you know what I mean - after all, Sasuke and I were created _someway_ - I think people call it SE--!"

They didn't let him finish, because two VERY concerned fathers were running up the stairs yelling desperately.

"**SAKURA-HIME, PLEASE DON'T LET HIM STEAL YOUR VIRGINITYYYYY!!!"**

"**YOU TEMPTRESS, STAY AWAY FROM MY INNOCENT SON!!!"**

Itachi stared blackly as the two men ran, then turned to the two surprisingly unconcerned mothers. "They didn't consider the fact that Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for a year and that it's very possible that they already did **it**... Sasuke will hate me for ruining his fun with his girlfriend..."

Then he smirked.

"I'm evil."

* * *

**Anthology XXIX – End**

**Author's Note:** I love you Itachi!  
So guys, this is my Christmas gift for you all :) Unfortunately tomorrow I'll be going to my relatives, so that means no computer for a few days.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Reviewers' Corner:_ THANK YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU :D

**Odat, NeeNVirgo, Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura, Lady Nightshade, AzNAnGeL07, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, SasukeandNejicuties, Drea-chan, Saku, SakuraUchiha14, i.dance.in.the.rain, another sleepyhead, animedreamerz05, Aiyo Rei, Akatsuki No Suzaku, luv hate it, Wayward Victorian Girl** (they live together ;)**, libra gal, Spreak-My-Wingz-And-Soar, minterella, Maye Uchiha, CalwynN.D.Forever, ctc13love2mommy, sasusakufan2357, kirei na yukki** (I read only SasuSaku, even if I don't mind – in SasuSaku stories – the pairings you mentioned), **Pink Blossom Princess, roxnroll, I play wid fir3, eleanaleone, Reddragon13x, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, Yoshikuni-Chiaki, Mye-chan, SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura, Illusenz, Blu3-Appl3, Miko-chan, C.A.M.E.O., Hersheys Rocks, Darkmoon, sasukelover20, angel2559, SE Uchiha, TentenXIrista, NinjaNita, SpiffyCookie, sandwich-chan, Evil Tobi, sweetcherry, ChristinaAngel, PikaBoo.LOVE, Kirei Cherry Blossom, SailorManga, Darkened Immortal** (oh, I already can drink – in Italy there's no age limit :) I've been drinking, but not much 'cause I don't like alcohol very much, since I was 16)**, kataang2, Mei fa-chan, gothgirl2, Norikoko, Inu Romantic, Momo-chan** (I can understand a bit of Spanish, but I never studied it, I want to in the future!)**, Jester08, luckyblackcat, nana, Da Cute Snowbunny, NorthernLights, bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H, kattylin, Obsession No Es Amor, crazilyinsanelady, partyrockstar, Night'sBullet** (I followed your suggestion ;)**, Deidara's4Ever, DarkAngelRakell, cherry blossom girl 94.**

**Sasusaku4life**: to be precise, "uchiwa" doesn't exactly means fan – it's a type of fan used especially to stir up the fire. There are many types of fans in Japan and one of these is the "uchiwa" (another one is the one used by Kagura from Inuyasha). So, saying "uchiwa fan" isn't incorrect. Thanx for reading and taking the time to review:D


	30. Mine

**Anthology**

_By Laura-__chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.  
The doujinshi _"She's SO Cute"_ is Honey Canon's.

**Warnings:**FLUFF! And a bit of OOCness.  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXX.**

**MINE  
****(Touching Sakura ****in the proximity of**** a dangerous and armed ****Uchiha**** isn't a good idea…)**

The Rokudaime Hokage grinned as he avoided another hit his adversary tried to land on him: hands in a familiar seal, hundreds of smirking bunshin surrounded the other shinobi. The dark-haired man scoffed and in three seconds all the copies had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while he caught the two fuuma shuriken without even looking.

"That move is old, Naruto-baka! You should try something different."

"Don't call your Hokage a baka, temeee!" the blond yelled loudly as a mass of swirling energy condensed in his hand. "Rasengan!"

"Hn." Crackling thunders surrounded Sasuke's body as he readied himself for the counterattack.

Kakashi and Sakura watched their former teammates spar with a smile on their faces – at least, on Sakura's, since Kakashi's mouth was covered by his mask. "Aren't you going to train too, Kakashi-senpai?" the medic-nin asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sakura." The older man replied completely serious "You must understand that I'm too old to play with you youngsters."

"That means you're scared of fighting them?"

"I'm not suicidal yet, Sakura."

The roseate-haired girl laughed loudly, then stifled her mirth with a hand on her lips when Kakashi threw her a hard glare. "Sorry, sorry." She waved, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"How long have they gone at it?"

"Oh." Sakura shrugged "I think half an hour: they had already started when I arrived. I had some patients to tend to at the hospital – I'm glad there's no much work nowadays, I needed a break."

The other shinobi's eye closed in a smiling curve and patted her on the head, messing up her hair. "How cute, our little medic is already asking for breaks! She's all grown up!"

"Kakashi-senpai!" She shouted in protest. "Stop messing with my hair! And let me tell you that working in a hospital for eight or nine hours per day is more exhausting than going on missions!"

"Hai, hai, I'm sure." He still smiled and continued to ruffle her hair in a paternal way.

While in her genin days Kakashi had found Sakura an annoying Sasuke fangirl with no talent for ninjutsu and taijutsu, as years passed he grew fond of her and started treating her like a little sister; it helped that she matured a lot after the first disastrous Chuunin Exam and under Tsunade's tutelage, and that for a few years both Sasuke and Naruto left Konohagakure even if for different motives.

The older shinobi was still taunting the only girl of their group when suddenly they had to move apart quickly as a fuuma shuriken flew between them.

With shocked expressions they turned their heads only to see Naruto staring confused at Sasuke. "Sorry." The dark-haired ninja smirked dangerously, as black marks appeared on the left side of his face. "My hand slipped."

**'****YOUR HAND **_**SLIPPED**_**?!?!'** Kakashi wanted to shout, not believing even for a moment that Sasuke had accidently thrown the weapon in his and Sakura's direction. And there was also the matter that the younger man oozed murderous jealous rage as seemed to be surrounded by flames…

Unfortunately Sakura was quite naïve when it came to "Sasuke-kun", so she didn't seem to notice anything wrong, other than the spots spreading from his left shoulder."Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, worried, running to him: she grasped the sides of his shirt and stood on tip-toes to look at his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, why is the curse mark activating?" the medic-nin asked, looking up at his face. "Are you okay?" she sent some of her healing chakra into his body to calm him.

Slowly, the marks started to retreat and disappear; the dark-haired young man smiled at Sakura (and Kakashi almost had an heart-attack, SASUKE **SMILING??**) and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'm fine now Sakura."

She beamed happily and took a step back, sighing relieved. "Thanks the Kami. But you should take an appointment for a check-up, Sasuke-kun, it isn't normal for the curse mark to activate itself even with the seal."

As Sakura fussed over him, Sasuke caught Kakashi's eye and SMIRKED smugly.  
**"!!"  
**To the older man, it looked like he was marking his territory. _'I guess I should be more careful with how I behave around Sakura.'_ Kakashi sweated. With that, he jumped on a tree's branch and took out his notorious orange book, immersing himself in the reading.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was called back to earth when three voices called his name. "We're going, senpai!" Sakura smiled and waved, as Naruto started running toward the ramen stand. Sasuke, on Sakura's right side, glanced up at the older man. "Have you no shame, you're always reading _that_ in public!"

Kakashi sniffed and waved the book around "You will never understand this masterpiece of erotica literature, Sasuke, only true _co__n__noisseurs_ can appreciate the work of the late Jiraiya-sama!"

The younger man rolled his eyes, then prompted Sakura to walk away with a hand on her back. "I don't need that piece of crap, unlike some lonely people I know." And with a cocky smirk he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"…!" As he watched the couple walking away, the silver-haired jounin dropped his precious book and it landed on the ground with a thud.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun!" the medic-nin pouted. "Why were you so cruel with Kakashi-senpai? You know he's completely addicted to that… book."

He only snorted. "He deserved it, that pervert…"

"For what? Being himself?"

He looked at her and then smirked. "Hn."

Sakura shrugged at his one-word reply, accustomed to it: mentally, she started listing the groceries she needed to buy. They walked in front of the market and she turned to say goodbye to Sasuke. "I'll stop here, I need to buy something for dinner."

"Hn." He answered and simply followed her. The medic-nin stared at him surprised and he noticed. "What!?" Sasuke hissed.  
"What are you doing?" he shrugged and Sakura shook her head at his silence. "Stubborn man…" she muttered under her breath.

He followed her as she bought some food (adding tomatoes to the chart when she wasn't looking) and as she walked home ("Sasuke, will you tell me what's going on?" "Hn. I'm walking you home."): when she opened the door of her apartment, Sakura opened her mouth to dismiss him, only to have him walk past her and enter her home, the groceries' bags in his hands.

The roseate-haired young woman gaped at him, but then rolled her eyes.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked almost sarcastically, when she noticed he had started emptying the bags and taking out the tomatoes.  
"Yes."  
Once again she found herself gaping at his nerve. Sasuke smirked at her dumbfound expression and proceeded to sit down on the couch, relaxing. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead as she watched him, "So, you came along to scrounge a dinner?"

"Aa." He grinned smugly when the young woman threw her hands in the air and started grumbling, but none the less walked back in the kitchen.

She tied her long hair back and started preparing miso soup and sashimi for two and decided to make a tomato salad; after fifteen minutes she sipped the soup and found it ready, so she took two bowls as she called the lazy man dozing on her couch.

"Sasuke-kun, it's ready!"

He walked in the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down at the table, inhaling the smell of the miso soup and staring approvingly at the tomato salad. "Ittadakimasu!" Sakura exclaimed happily and he echoed her quietly "Ittadakimasu."

Dinner was a quiet affair, as both of them were too tired to do some idle chatting. When Sakura cleaned the table, he helped her washing and drying the dishes and she was pleasantly surprised by his behaviour.

After that, they both sat on the couch, Sakura reading a medical text, Sasuke turning on the television: the scene was so domestic that Sakura couldn't help but wonder if life with Sasuke would be like this – immediately she shook off that thought, not wanting to think about things that would never happen. After all, she had resigned herself to unrequited love.

When it finally came the time for the medic-nin to go to bed (after all, she really was exhausted), she started to wonder how to tell Sasuke he needed to leave. She tried with the polite approach:  
"Sasuke-kun, I think it's time for me to go to bed…"

He looked at her… "Hn"… and continued to watch the tv.

Sakura huffed and tried again. "Sasuke-kun, I want to sleep and you have to go home, NOW!"

He kept looking at he with a blank stare, then turned off the television and walked to her bathroom. Even more surprised than before, she waited for him to come out: and he did, wearing only his boxers!Sakura gaped (again!) at the nude expanse of Uchiha skin and wondered if eventually she was going to die.

Sasuke smirked as he noticed her stare. "So, aren't you coming to bed?"

Saying that Sakura was red-faced now was an understatement. "W-W-What? _WHAT_?!?" she gathered herself and glared at him. "You're not sleeping with me!"

"I am."

"You are not."

"I am."

"Are not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and simply walked into her bedroom. The young woman clenched her fists and stormed in after him.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" She yelled "You get out of my bed RIGHT NOW or you won't be able to EVER revive your clan, I swear!"

From beneath the blanket, the said man shrugged. "You'll only damage yourself."

Sakura covered her face with her hands as she blushed at his comment: was he really implying what she though he did?

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke-kun?"  
"Sakura…" he rolled his eyes in a way only the real Sasuke could do while using that 'no-nonsense' voice.

"If you are the real Sasuke, why are you playing with me like this? It isn't funny! You're so cruel!" she turned her back to him, wanting to hide the tears of frustration and pain threatening to spill from her eyes. Sakura had just decided to sleep on the couch (there was no way she was going to be in the same bed as that bastard!), when a hand gripped her wrist. Sasuke had gotten out of bed and he was watching her with deep and somehow pleading eyes.

"Come to bed, Sakura." He said, almost softly.

She looked at him for a minute, then sighed and nodded: she took out her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When she got back, he was waiting for her with his eyes closed, laying on a side of her bed (that, fortunately, was large enough for two people). Hesitantly, she moved to the other side and entered quietly under the blankets. Almost immediately, two powerful arms wrapped around her waist her brought her back against a chest: she froze, but Sasuke simply held her and she slowly relaxed.

"Goodnight." She murmured.  
"Goodnight." Was his reply.

§

When she woke up, it was six o'clock: time to get up. The warm form behind her was wrapped around her smaller body, and she could feel Sasuke's calm breath on the side of her neck.

"Sakura." He murmured sleepily.  
Her hand moved to caress the ones that laid on her stomach. "Yes?"  
"Marry me."

There was no apparent reaction, other than her shoulders slightly tensing.  
"Why?" she asked softly.

"It sucks being alone." He replied sincerely and her heart tightened at the thought of him alone in that huge compound that used to lodge his clan, him alone in that big house where his parents had been murdered.

"Why me?"

"Why would I choose another woman?"

She smiled and continued to caress his hands.

"So?"

"So what?" she taunted.

"Will you be mine?"

Sakura grinned and took one of his hands, kissing its knuckles gently. "I already am."

* * *

**Anthology XXX – End**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but I have exams too…Hope you liked this one! For the first part, I was inspired by a doujinshi called **"She's So Cute"** by HONEY CANON.

_Reviewers' Corner: _As always, thanks for the positive feedback!

**Quiet Moon, Sam-AKA-****SakuxSasuLover, ****KathH****, copycat-****capycot, ****akhiranimelover****, cherry blossom girl, ****eleanaleone****, HPBabe91, ****SasukeandNejicuties, ****NeeNVirgo****, sandwich-****chan****, sasusakufan2357, ****Kirei**** Cherry Blossom, ****ChristinaAngel, ****luv**** hate it, ****Ayumi**** –Night Beauty-, ****NinjaNitaRamenChan, ****Akatsuki**** no ****Suzaku, ****Night'sBullet, ****SailorManga****, Blu3-Appl3, Tenshi-Chan008, ****Odat****, Moon Of The Sky Flower, ****roxnroll, ****loNeLy-GiRl****, bribe91, Baby Acoustic, ****kattylin, ****reminiscingthepast****, Evil ****Tobi, ****Runlittlepiggy** (your heartwarming review made me smile! And your nickname is simply hilarious!), **I play ****wid**** fir3, ****JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, ****bRattY-eBonY-cArcAss****, Darkened Immortal, ****Norikoko, ****BloodxXxPhoenix** (thanx for all those flattering reviews!), **Jester08, ****inu-babygirl****, AzNAngeL07, ****emiko.itooshi, ****S.T.Nickolian, ****MelanieELWarten****, SakuraUchiha14, ****PinkBlossomPrincess, ****bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H, ****sakuraxkisu, ****Lina**** Mistress of Elements, Wayward Victorian Girl, ****blueMnM, ****RedMapleLeaf, ****PrincessLazyPants****, tast3the3RaiiNBOW, ****TakemenowTish, ****Sparkvision****, Spread-My-****Wingz****-And-Soar, ****sarahe****, Sorceress Cassandra, ****Obsession No Es Amor, ****KawaiiUsako****, C.A.M.E.O., ****you.broke.a.promise, ****CalwyinN.D.Forever****, NarutoandSakura4eva** (I really like Naruto-Sakura friendship or siblings relationship, I think Sasuke is the perfect man for Sakura – glad you enjoyed the stories!), **BlueIceWolf, ****Mafi** (English isn't hard to learn at all! It's one of the easiest languages in the world I believe Thanx for the compliments), **nomanslandyicki, ****Confuzzled****, CherryBlosom3134, ****catmistressdewolf, ****crazilyinsanelady, ****Sarah Rebecca, ****EverlastingBliss, ****SpillietehInkie, ****FrostFire15-Boldheart'sLoyalty, ****SasukesGirl567, ****Kathrine****, Reiko ****Tsuchirou****, forging76truth, ****onyXcherry, ****Namie-chan****, bAkA.sh0uj0, Jade Raven, ****BrokenxDreams****, Nameless Blossom, ****HyuugaVSUchiha** (I will see what I can do to fulfill your request ), **md5will, Miss ****Aerith, ****Eriisu****, Dark Abyss21, ****AmethystDreamer.**

**Maye****Uchiha:** to be sincere, we're not sure if Sakura is actually older than Sasuke and Naruto. In the Japanese school system, the school year begins in the spring, usually April. So age groups are divided not according to who is born after summer, but who is born on and after April 1. This date is pretty strictly regulated in Japan. This would mean that Sakura, being born in March, is not older than Sasuke, but younger. But Kishimoto-sensei never explained this matter…


	31. Nightmare

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:****M**

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings:****Mature** contents.  
I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXXI.**

**NIGHTMARE**

It was a nightmare: she was sure of it. It couldn't possibly be true.

"So, Sakura-chan… did you miss me?" he purred, his voice almost mocking, a soft whisper on the skin of her cheek.

She couldn't answer, she _wouldn't_ answer.

"Mh. Did you?" 

His breath was warm on her neck, she ignored the way his arms tightened almost painfully around her form and she remained silent.

"So, you don't want to talk to me." It was a statement.

She couldn't help it, she snorted. "What makes you think that?" she said sarcastically, turning slightly her head to look at his eyes, eyes as dark as the night and much more intriguing.

His grip got tighter, constricting her lungs, and his hands on her tummy pulled her closer to him, her back to his chest. "Why so harsh Sakura-chan?" he asked, his voice liquid silk, "After all, I missed you so much." 

"How dare yo—" her tirade was cut off when his thumb pressed hard on her jaw and turned her face so he could press a punishing kiss to her mouth; the position was uncomfortable and his lips on hers sinful. The medic-nin gasped and his tongue took it as permission to enter the soft cavern of her mouth. 

"You taste as sweet as I remember." He chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like sweets." She retorted back, closing her eyes and trying to erase the kiss from her memory.

He smirked almost cruelly. "I'll make an exception for you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Mh, so the kitten has claws." He murmured, nibbling on her lobe as his hands roamed on her body. "And here I thought you were afraid of me, since _you've been ignoring me for five __months._" He hissed the last part and bit hard on her neck, earning a yelled exclamation from the woman in his arms. 

Sakura could feel how tense he had become as suppressed rage flowed through his body.

"Sasuke, let me go: only because you're out of probation doesn't mean Tsunade-shishou won't throw you in jail for harassing me."

He smirked and stroked her thigh. "But you like it when I harass you."

"I don't." she lied, trying to keep her act: his ministrations were making her almost unbearably aroused, but she was stubborn and didn't want to play his game.

"Don't lie Sakura." Sasuke growled, the playful quality of his voice disappearing. "I get tired of your refusals: you weren't like this some months ago, when you were screaming my name as I brought you to ecstasy."

"It was before I realized that you where toying with me." She bit out, finally freeing herself from the circle of his arms.

They faced each other and Sakura forced herself not to show uneasiness as he towered over her.

"I wasn't toying with you." He said. "You gave yourself to me freely and I told you I was going to hold you to your word."

"And I replied that that promise is too old." The roseate-haired young woman snapped. "I was twelve, in love and completely stupid."

"You told me you would do anything for me." His dark form was intimidating and the look in his eyes was promising future pain.

"Back then." She stood her ground. "It's true I let you in my bed, but only on a whim." She purposefully used the same word he had when they had first met in Orochimaru's lair. "You shouldn't have thought it was a permanent affair."

"It is." He hissed. His hands grasped her shoulders and shook her harshly. "If I see you with another man I'll rip him to shreds and then I'll bind you to my bed and fuck you until you can't move and you're pregnant with my heir."

"You see, **THAT's** why I stopped coming to you!" she backed away from him. "What makes you think that I'll marry you and have your children? I stopped dreaming of being Lady Uchiha about a year after you left."

"You never forgot me." Sasuke wasn't going to lose this, he wasn't going to lose _**her**_. "I could see it by the way you responded to my touch."

"You're deluding yourself. Now, if you please, get out of my home."

"Never." He whispered and faster than her eyes could follow, he had pinned her to the wall. 

"Let me go, Sasuke." Her voice was icy, but he didn't move away and simply held her wrists pinned over her head with one hand. 

"No matter how much you grew up, you're still weak to me." He rasped, painfully aroused, wanting nothing more than to prove to her that she belonged to him and she always would. "No matter how much strong you are now… you'll never refuse me for long."

"Let me go." Sakura repeated, but her voice was getting weaker as a hand, his hand, moved to the hem of her pants, moving her dress aside. He ignored her and a quick finger found her wet.  
"So, that's how you don't want me." His red eyes enchanted her. "I really want to see how wet you can get when you _want_ me." He was mocking her again, and she hated it.

She hated how weak she was when he was concerned.  
She hated how he made her feel.

Because everything he had said, that she'll never refuse him for long, was true.

It was a nightmare.

She didn't want to belong to him, she didn't want him to be the one to make her feel desire and lust, she didn't want him to be the one to bed her. She wanted to be free of him, to be free of her unhealthy obsession for him, of his unhealthy obsession for her.

But you never get what you want.

She found herself moaning as he kissed her again, hard, biting and suckling on her lips. He opened his trousers and she felt herself get even wetter at the sight of his aroused member, erected, hard and throbbing. Sakura tried to resist the urges running through her veins, she tried to push back the longing, but she was unable to.

"You always do this to me." He panted, ripping her zipper and baring her breasts to him. "I don't know when I started wanting you: maybe when you were healing me and you would move around the hospital room showing me that round, soft ass of yours." And he squeezed said part. "All I know is that at some point I started lusting after you. And now, Sakura, I want you to be my lover, my wife, the mother of my children." 

Sasuke licked her cheek and groped her breast with his free hand. "You should be happy, after all, wasn't this what you wanted?"

"Childish fantasies." She managed to gasp.

"They're not fantasies anymore." He murmured, "They are about to become reality."

He knew it and she knew it.  
And, oh, how it hurt!

Because she knew there was no escaping now this monster under her first love's skin. She knew it when she saw Rock Lee being hospitalized with multiple fractures the day after he'd given her flowers, she knew it when _he_ appeared in her doorway, that there was no way _he'd_ ever let her go.

"Please…" she begged, "…let it be just a nightmare."

"No, love, this is no nightmare." He murmured in her ear. "This is real." And with that he thrust abruptly inside her, reclaiming her over and over, ignoring the tears tracing paths on her cheeks even as she responded to his movements.

* * *

**Anthology XXXI – End**

**Author's Note:** Ehm, yes, I'm in an angsty mood. 

I wanted to tell you that the _livejournal community SasuSaku_ will (_probably_, since I still need the permission of the moderator) hold a **SasuSaku Fanfiction Awards Contest**.  
This is the link to the community: http/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/sasusaku/  
If the moderator doesn't stop me (and I don't think so), soon I'll decide the categories and then I'll open the nominations – of course, anyone can participate! (I don't know if you have to join the community, but I don't think so…) Still, **you're all invited to nominate and vote your favorite stories!**

_Reviewers' Corner: _Remember I love you and your reviews!

**Runlittlepiggy, nickygirl, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, sandwich-chan, spaZatron, SasukeandNejicuties, AzNAnGeL07, pet.snooze, i.dance.in.the.rain, DarkAngelRakell, inu-babygirl, Line, roxroll, HPBabe91** (aw, I missed you too! Thanks darling!), **BloodPhoenix** (you're very funny :D), **Emma, JediJaina, Kirei Cherry Blossom, sasusakufan2357, Eriisu, NeeNVirgo, Odat, Quiet Moon, SakuraUchiha14, Petite x Femme** (you review is heartwarming!), **blueMnM, asianangelgirl, Nameless Blossom, C.A.M.E.O.** (I always ask myself the same thing…), **STEVEO, Baby Acoustic, E-chan Hidaka, youdon'twantotoknow, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Sakura-Girl2005, SailorManga, -amour.x, bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H., Spread My Wingz And Soar, les-liaisons-dangereuses, Lady Nightshade, SpiffyCookie, BrokenDreams, gaarafaves, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, LKarina, Sakura-16764, Pink Blossom Princess, SpillietehInkie, LoNeLy-GiRl, HyuugaVSUchiha** (you're welcome ;), **JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, irixyu-jon, Maye Uchiha** (you're welcome!), **Jester08, BlueIceWolf, Wayward Victorian Girl, bell.esque** (I'm still not completely convinced, but thank you for the explanation!), **you.broke.a.promise, eleanaleone, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, Darkened Immortal** (Thanks!), **akhiranimelover, Mye-chan, Sasukegirl567** (more like 50 names, lol – but I'm glad), **AmethystDreamer, kattylin, Miss Aerith, Ayure, Namie-chan, Shinobi.Hara, Chibi Strawberry Neko, Ria Valentine, MiMi, XxsasusakuxX, sakura4594, Jade Raven, sasuke2sakura, bAbYbLoNdExo4, nandomo, rallybabe, kar00, Wingless-Crying-Angel, HNannoying, MeL.**

**kirei na yukki:** Ehm, I have a little, coughHUGEcough, writer's block about Fangirling's sidestories… probably "The Red Butterfly" (which is a two-shots) will be published before them… hehehehe, sorry?

**Keleos:** sono veramente felice di trovare una connazionale su e purtroppo è vero che è difficile trovare un italiano/italiana che sappia bene l'inglese, sapessi come mi guardano sbalorditi i miei amici o i miei conoscenti quando dico che leggo libri in lingua straniera (a parte quelle 2-3 amiche che leggono anche loro in inglese). Se sapessero che oltretutto scrivo storie e che preferisco scrivere in inglese che in italiano… Lol! 


	32. Mistake

**Anthology**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warnings: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**XXXII.**

**MISTAKE**

Things shouldn't have gone like this.

She shouldn't be smiling and laughing like nothing had happened: talking with other males and ignoring him as if he were invisible.  
She should be crying her eyes out, she should be depressed, not eating, not sleeping.

After all, **he** had broken up with her. He, the great Uchiha Sasuke, had broken up with her, Haruno Sakura.

Instead, she didn't seem sad at all: she acted like nothing had ever happened between them. Hell, she even acted like he didn't exist!

"…_you want to…"_

"_Yes, finish it." He said carelessly, his stoic façade in place. His shoulders were relaxed as he waited for the screaming and the tears he knew were going to arrive._

"_So that's it?"_

_She surprised him: she was completely calm, serious… her expression almost blank. _

"_You had your fun… and then you're throwing me aside." She nodded to herself. "I was expecting that: you were distancing yourself from me, not answering my calls, never wanting to go out anymore…" she shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit hurt. But I don't care anymore: you already wounded me so much that there's nothing more to break."_

_She sounded so helpless and resigned that he felt a pang of guilt._

"_I hoped I was different from the others: but I guess I was just deluding myself, wasn't I?" she smiled bitterly and he wanted to say something, anything. _

_He'd gone out with her because he liked her: she was the first girl he'd dated because he'd really wanted to. She was cute, funny, easygoing and a bit crazy, but that made being with her even more enjoyable and unpredictable. _

"_Well then, Uchiha-san." She looked at his straight in the eyes, and the formality she called him with made him winch. "It had been fun, these seven months. We'll see each other at school." _

_And he watched her walking away, her back straight, her posture confident. _

_Why did it felt like he had done the biggest mistake of his life?_

It had been a month since their break-up, but he had been unable to go out with another girl and to erase the feeling of being a jerk. Other girls simply didn't interest him anymore: not that he had been really interested before Sakura, he'd gone out only with three or four, but his fangirls annoyed him and he couldn't stand a girl who only cared about looks, fashion and money.

As Sasuke watched Sakura going on with her life, laughing with her friends, excelling in her classes, having fun, he truly felt like something was wrong: why was he miserable, when she should be?

---

Two more weeks had passed and he was exhausted. He found out he missed Sakura, very much. He missed her laughter, her smiles, her cute even if a bit childish behavior… he missed spending time with her and was haunted by vision of her giggling at another man's joke.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore – he had realized he had done the worst mistake of his life so far.

He wanted her back.

Sasuke needed Sakura back.

So he approached her when she was with Ino and Hinata at her locker: she was changing her shoes with the slippers and her two friends were laughing at something she was telling them.

"Really, how idiotic!"

"I know, I know: I looked at him and was, like, 'Are you kidding me?'!" Sakura closed the locker and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "He wasn't able to look straight at me for a week!"  
Ino stopped smiling when she noticed the boy walking over from behind Sakura: she tapped the pink-haired girl on the shoulder and nodded toward him.

Sakura turned around confused, then jade eyes widened when she saw him.

"I need to talk with you." He said brusquely; he liked to go straight to the point.

"What do you want?" a blank expression was on her face. "I thought we had already said everything weeks ago." None the less, she noted the dark circles under his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Please, hear me out."

Sakura didn't know what shocked her more: that he was saying 'please' or that he wanted to talk with her. She shrugged and waved to her friends, who didn't look convinced.  
"I'll be okay." She mouthed to them, then followed him to the roof.

"So?" she asked when they stopped, crossing her arms.

Sasuke stared at her for a while, watching how the wind played with her long hair; he didn't know exactly how to put what he wanted to say in words – he'd never been good at expressing himself – but he knew he had to tell her the truth or he'd go crazy with jealousy and regret.

"When I asked you out, it wasn't because you were one of the others: we've known each other for years and I was perfectly aware that you weren't like those rich air-heads I've… _dated_, because my father wanted me, since they were daughters of important businessmen. You are the first and only girl I've gone out with that I wanted to date; I enjoyed our time together, you're fun and nice, even if I know better than to make you angry."

Sakura seemed frozen, her fingers digging into the skin of her arms.

"I was starting to get attached to you and… and I didn't want that: I know I'd have to marry someone my father approves, that is an heiress or something like that. I didn't want to… care for you, only to have you taken away from me. So I decided to broke up with you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Evidently it was a mistake. I miss you, I miss going out with you, I miss being with you. I've been jealous of any other guy who talked to you, I haven't been sleeping."

Sasuke hesitated a moment, then walked to her, his hands closing on her shoulders. "It was already too late to break up with you. I already loved you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she gaped at him. Before she could stop him, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips: she remained still, totally shocked.

The boy she had been in love with since… well, forever, had just reciprocated her feelings.

Tears.  
The tears she hadn't been able to shed weeks before fell down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissed him back.

Sasuke decided that he didn't care about what his father would say: he loved Sakura and wanted to spend his life with her.

They parted to breathe but didn't move from each other; Sakura smiled against his lips – "We'll get through everything – together this time."

* * *

**Anthology XXXII – End**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I didn't know how end it. I'm still very busy with university, exams, my degree thesis and life – but I'm writing the second chapter of The Red Butterfly! Oh yeah!

I'm so tired guys, it's almost 1 a.m. …

Hope you have nice holidays and a happy new year!

_Reviewers' Corner: _Thank you for your heart-warming support!!

**Sofiao8, Cookie Yuki, Sharingan Blossom, Jill-kun, k00ky, Sakura0chan** (thanks for all the nice reviews! Je parle un peau de francais aussi…), **XyoushaX, crazilyinsanelady, Twinnet, els1324, kattylin** (the lemons will come, don't worry!), **Chikako-chan, Hansha-otoku, Rationalized Insanity** (love your name – glad you liked the angst, and Sakura in a way wanted it), **Wayward Victorian Girl, Deidara's4Ever, sasuke2sakura, inu-babygirl, KiRaTwinkles **(no sadistic stuff this time!), **Sam-aka-SakuxSasuLover, Amanda, me-ninjakitty, priscalthum** (thanx for the amazing reviews!), **ctclove4mommy, MayakoPapoika, demon sk8ter, Petite x Femme **(there's always space for improvement! :D I just love naughty!Sasuke – nous pouvons parler francais, si vous voulez!), **Lonely-Girl14, Nameless Blossom** (I don't have my top 5, there are some stories I think are better than others, but that's it :D), **NorthernLights25, luv hate it, the Dream Eater, SailorManga, Wingless-Crying-Angel, Namie-chan, Violet-Kat, ., Maye Uchiha, md5will, roxnroll, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, ArtStar, JediJaina, rallybabe89, M i M I, gaarsaku4ever, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Neitzarr, SpiffyCookie, eleanaleone, Lady Nightshade, Obsession no es Amor, Ayumi Night Beauty, -amour.x** (thanks for the lovely and long review! Ehm, yes, I have a problem with the position of the words – I hope to improve!), **Quiet Moon, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Jester08, Miss Aerith, .ish-p.e.a.c.h, Blu3-Appl3, SasukeandNejicuties, Livvy22, narutofan821007, SakuraUchiha14, asianangelgirl **(no, not everything can be flowery and sweet – life has a dark side)**, kirei na yukki, STEVEO, lioness91, Romantic Egoist** (wow, that was a very nice review! Thanks!)**, sasusakufan2357, Eriisu, Odat, Jay95, C.A.M.E.O., Chibi Strawberry Neko, SasukeSakuraxxxItachiSakura, BrokenDreams, HPBabe91, blueMnM415, Kirei Cherry Blossom, Melissax3, sweetcherry99, Sienna Maiu, GothFairyLover, bella-bijin, MidnightShadow909, Ch0c0Add1ct.., JadeOnyx, flowerangel050, SharinganBlossom, unforgettable, Kikumaru1128, candyluver, ladyDV011, Sakura4eva, xo meow -, Faeliva, AntoSama, Kaoru-chan, r i a n e xx, SakuraHaley, Onyx met Jade, Sakura Uchiha123, CamiUchiha, chaotickittie03, ItssAllaaDream, MadHatter45, pooky's-sunshine, Jaylene, WildCherryLollipop, blueberry08, Amentrine Iolite, blueberry08, ApplelovesApples, Dagon ng LIkha, Anjelik, CrisSS**


End file.
